


Waves

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 85,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ's a famous musician with issues.  Lance is newly graduated from college.  They meet at a small town swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HHJC  
One

“Well, that’s it. You’re done.” Jim Bass slapped his son on the back. “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Lance said, spitting the tassel from his mouth. He moved to take off his mortarboard.

“Wait! I need a picture of you two.” Diane Bass stepped back a few feet.

“Mom…you have like eighty-six pictures of me already,” Lance whined. “Can’t I take this off? It itches!”

“James Lance, you’re a college graduate. Act like one,” his mother snapped. “Now smile.”

Lance pasted on a fake smile and leaned towards his father. “You know how she is,” his father muttered. “Indulge her.”

“Thank God I won’t have to do this again,” Lance mumbled back through his smile.

“Unless you get your MBA,” his father pointed out, and Lance groaned. Jim laughed.

“Hey!” A tall blond hurried through the crowd. Lance’s face lit up as he hugged his best friend. “I can’t believe you did it! Congratulations, man!”

“Thanks, Nick.” Lance grunted as Nick picked him up off the ground. “Easy! I’m a man now.”

“Hardly,” Nick snorted. He turned to Lance’s parents. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bass.”

“Hello, Nick,” Jim said, shaking Nick’s hand. “We saved you a seat.”

“I’m sorry…I had to work. I could barely get out this early as it was.” Nick looked down at his pants and shirt. “I didn’t even get to change.”

“Well, our dinner reservation isn’t until seven,” Lance told him. “You have time to run home and shower. I am NOT sitting next to you in your work clothes.”

“What…you don’t like the smell of garlic and tomato sauce?” Nick said with a grin, referring to his job as a waiter at an Italian restaurant.

“Not on you,” Lance said, shoving him a bit. “Mom and Dad, would you mind if I headed out with Nick and met you at the restaurant?”

“Well, I…” Diane began.

Jim put a hand on her arm. “Of course not. You two go on ahead. We’ll see you there.” 

“Thanks!” Lance hugged Jim and Diane. “Thanks for everything,” he whispered to his mother, kissing her cheek. He tore the mortarboard from his head as he and Nick pushed through the crowd towards the parking lot.

“It’s his graduation,” Diane said unhappily.

“Dear, this is the last summer they get to be boys,” Jim reminded her. “Let’s not push it.”

“I wonder if that Nick Carter is ever going to grow up,” Diane observed as they headed towards their own car. “Still working in a restaurant, wasting time in that art school…”

“He’s a good boy, considering what he’s gone through,” Jim reminded her. “His home life isn’t exactly conducive to things like education and studying.”

“True,” Diane said with a sigh. “I feel like he’s lived at our house more than he’s been home.”

“You’ve been good to him,” Jim said. “I know you don’t exactly approve of his friendship with James.”

“I just think that if he’d spent more time with other boys…”

“If he spent more time with other boys, he’d still LIKE other boys, Diane,” Jim said gently as he unlocked her door. “You know that. Nick has nothing to do with it.”

“I know,” Diane said, sighing again as she slid into the passenger seat.

 

“I’m home!” Nick called as he unlocked his front door. No one answered. “And no one else is. Good.” He tossed his keys onto a table. “Want a water?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Lance tugged at his tie. “I don’t know WHY I had to wear this under the gown. No one saw it.”

“You look very pretty,” Nick said loyally, lightly smacking Lance’s cheek.

“Quit sweet talking me, Carter. You’re never getting a piece of this ass and you know it.”

“I don’t WANT your ass, Bass. No matter how fine it is.” Nick led the way upstairs. “I’m meant for better things.”

“You mean like Justin Timberlake?” Lance asked, smiling as Nick’s cheeks turned pink.

“Of course not. Timberlake? Really? That jock?” Nick tried to joke. 

“You’ve been working that crush since you were in the seventh grade, Nick. Don’t deny it now.” Lance flopped onto Nick’s bed. “You think he’s working at the pool this summer?”

“Of course he is. Anything to flaunt that body and get girls,” Nick muttered, tugging his shirt off. 

“Jealous much?”

“Shut up.” Nick slammed his bedroom door as he headed for the shower.

Lance sighed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Like he had room to talk. He had no experience with other men whatsoever. He’d had a few crushes here and there, totally unrequited, of course. He’d hoped that his four years of college would have ended up with him at least going on a few dates, but all he’d found was a bit of homophobia, enough to scare him right back into the closet while away at school.

Lance closed his eyes, hoping that this last summer before he ventured out into the “real world” would lead him to someone special. Or at least someone that was willing to give a virginal geek his first kiss.

 

“Well, that’s it. You’re done. How does it feel?”

AJ McLean blinked, only opening one eye completely. “Mom? Is that you?”

“You bet your scrawny tattooed ass it is,” Denise McLean said angrily.

“Mom?” AJ rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up. “Fuck,” he muttered as the room spun.

“Language, Alexander.” 

AJ fearfully looked to his left, sighing gratefully as he realized he’d gone to sleep alone. Or at least woken up alone. “So, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I decided we needed a heart to heart before you go.”

“Before I go?” AJ stared at his mother. “Where am I going? Last JC told me, I was going…uh…” AJ blinked again. “I’m not sure where I’m supposed to be next.”

“Of course you’re not sure,” Denise almost snapped. “Get up and get dressed.” She stomped off to the balcony.

“What the hell?” AJ muttered, but he pulled on a robe and grabbed his cigarettes. 

When he reached the balcony, Denise was serving herself pancakes and bacon. Seated next to her was another young man. “Morning, Aje.”

“JC…you’re up early.” AJ leaned back into the hotel suite and checked the clock. “It’s not even eleven.”

“I haven’t slept yet,” JC said.

AJ grinned. “Good for you, man. How was he…I mean…ahem.” AJ looked at his mother and quickly sat down, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“It wasn’t like that,” JC said quietly, and AJ frowned. JC looked gaunt and exhausted.

“Jesus, what’s going on? You look like hell, man.”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately, Alex?” Denise said. “Taken a really good look at yourself?”

“Okay. What’s going on?” AJ nervously lit a cigarette.

“Well, Aje, see…” JC began.

“No, Joshua. I told you I’d handle this,” Denise said firmly. “You’ve done enough.”

“Hey, don’t talk to him like that!” AJ snapped at his mother. “You don’t know WHAT he’s done for me.”

“I DO know,” Denise said, her tone softening as she looked at JC. She reached over and squeezed his leg. “That’s not what I meant. You’d be dead ten times over if it wasn’t for this boy.”

“Just doing my job,” JC said, blushing slightly.

“You’ve done more than your job and you know it. You’re my son’s guardian angel.”

“Not a very good one,” JC muttered.

“Hello, sitting right here.” AJ waved his hand. 

“Alex, what day is today?” Denise asked.

“Duh, it’s…uh…well…” AJ got up and leaned over the balcony. “It’s Sunday,” he said finally.

“And you know that because there’s a church across the street and you see people coming out of it,” JC said in a dull tone. AJ blushed.

“What town are you in?” Denise continued.

“Well, we’re in…Dallas?”

“Denver,” JC corrected softly. AJ turned to look at him. His best friend’s eyes were sad.

“Alex, management has decided you need to go into rehab. And I agree,” Denise said.

AJ’s eyes widened. “Rehab? That’s ridiculous. I don’t need rehab,” he snorted. “That’s for losers.”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Denise said again. 

“I’m twenty-three, Mom. You don’t get a say in what I do anymore.”

“I’m your mother and I love you. I think I get a pretty big say. Plus you don’t have a choice. You go, or the company sues you.”

“SUES me?” AJ gasped. “C’mon. It’s not that bad. So I party a little, drink now and then. I get it done when I need to, right?” AJ smiled at JC. “I’m a rock star. People love me. Isn’t that right, Jayce?”

“They love you,” JC agreed. “But those of us who REALLY love you…we know you need to do this.”

“You’re turning against me, too?” AJ frowned. “My best friend? You’ve known me for years, JC…since we were kids. You know I’m fine.”

JC stood up. “AJ, last night, you told me to fuck off and leave you alone, that a, quote, fairy like me only makes you look bad.” JC walked to the opposite side of the balcony, hands clenching the railing.

“What?” AJ whispered. He put out his cigarette and walked over to JC. He put his hand on the slender shoulder. “God, Jayce, you know I don’t mean that shit. It was one time I said something stupid.”

“No, it’s not just one time,” JC said. “You say that stuff all the time. I just don’t tell you. I’m tired of being your whipping boy when you’re drunk or high, AJ. I’m tired of running interference for you. And I’m REALLY tired of seeing you kill yourself.”

AJ looked shaken. “I can’t do that. Can’t just go into rehab. I…I can’t.”

“It’s what you SHOULD do,” Denise began. AJ started to speak, but she held up a hand. “However, Joshua has come up with one more solution, before you go to rehab.”

“Anything,” AJ said desperately. “I’ll give up anything, do whatever you want.”

“Anything?” JC asked. “Could you give up being a rock star for the summer?”


	2. Chapter 2

WAVES  
Two

 

JC pulled the car over and turned off the ignition, staring straight ahead. “What? What is it?” AJ sat up. “Are we there yet?”

“No. We’re not.” JC finally looked at AJ. “Are you going to be a sullen bitch for the rest of the summer?”

“I’m not a sullen bitch,” AJ pouted. JC whipped off his sunglasses to glare at him.

“AJ, do you think this is fun for me?”

“Well, you get quality time with me! Isn’t that worth it?” AJ tried to joke. JC didn’t smile. “I know what you’re doing for me, and I appreciate it.”

“Do you? Do you really appreciate it?” JC snapped. “AJ, for the past six years, I’ve followed you around like your personal cleaning crew. I clean up your messes, and I don’t just mean the physical ones. I’m the one that constantly smoothes things over with the bars, the restaurants, the hotels. With management. With the recording studios. With the tour venues.”

“But that’s what I have an agent for,” AJ said quietly. He slowly removed his own sunglasses and studied JC. 

“Your agent is there to ensure you make money, so HE makes money,” JC corrected him. “Everyone…management, agent, record company, they want money. I don’t want your money. I signed on for this because you begged me to. You said, “JC, I’m gonna be a star. It scares me to death. I need you there to keep me sane.” But in the middle of all that, I’ve slowly started going INSANE.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I KNOW you are, AJ. And the reason I do all of this is because I love you so much. You’re like family to me. I’ve known you since I was eight years old. I thought it would be fun, clinging to your coattails as you climbed your way up the ladder. I’m so damned proud of everything you’ve accomplished. Television…music…but you’ve turned into this person I don’t know. You expect to be waited on hand and foot, and I’m telling you right now, THAT is not my job.” JC started the car again. “I’m saving your ass by setting this up for you, AJ. And you better appreciate it.”

“Okay,” AJ said softly, putting his sunglasses on and staring out the window again, although he sat up a bit straighter this time.

AJ couldn’t put his finger on when exactly his life had jumped off track. He’d been performing as long as he could remember, starting with puppet shows in his neighborhood and graduating to the small local talent circuit. He was discovered by a talent scout at the age of fourteen, and was given a small role on a teenage comedy show. The role grew until he was one of the show’s stars, and by the age of sixteen, everyone knew his name. The next year, he released his first album, and things started to skyrocket. AJ’d brought his best friend from childhood along for the ride, and things seemed perfect. He got everything he wanted. They ate at great restaurants, stayed in gorgeous hotels. They could bring anyone they wanted back to those hotel rooms, which, for both of them, meant pretty young men. AJ got to perform night after night, creating a persona that grew into a media juggernaut. Unfortunately, during that time, the person underneath the character, the Alexander McLean that had grown into AJ, fell by the wayside. Drugs and alcohol had taken over AJ’s life, and he’d lived in denial for almost two years.

AJ knew that JC was almost at wit’s end. He’d done more for AJ than any friend should, and deep down AJ knew that countless times, he owed JC his actual life. AJ’s mother and agent had insisted that AJ finally enter rehab, but AJ was scared to death of something like that. It was admitting that he had a serious problem, one that he couldn’t solve by himself. JC had intervened yet again, asking for the chance to help AJ on his own, over the summer. He’d take AJ away somewhere, where they wouldn’t be a famous rock star and his well-known best friend, but just be two young men on a summer vacation, in a small town, in the middle of nowhere. JC’s aunt lived in a tiny town where he’d spent all his summers, and he knew they could slip away there. They’d find a small house to rent, and he’d help AJ find himself again.

And AJ knew that he needed the help. He was hopelessly lost.

 

“This is it,” JC said finally, after what seemed like hours of driving. 

“It is?” AJ yawned and stretched. “Thanks for driving, by the way.”

“Like I’d let YOU drive,” JC told him, but he smiled when he said it. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Hungry.” AJ looked around with interest. “This place IS small.”

“It’s a good place for families,” JC said defensively.

“I’m not saying that in a bad way, C,” AJ said quickly. “You wanted me somewhere quiet and out of the way. This is it.”

“You’ll never exactly blend in,” JC said, eying up AJ’s tattooed arms. “But I think we can try.”

“Let’s just hope the media leaves us alone,” AJ muttered. AJ’s PR person had planted a tidbit of gossip in the media about AJ going off on a tour of the Orient to “find himself.” AJ had snorted at the idea, but the media outlets had jumped all over it. He smiled as he thought of paparazzi and reporters scouting out small villages in India, Japan and Thailand, looking for him.

“There’s this little inn on the other side of town. My aunt’s friend owns it and…”

“Stop the car!” AJ interrupted. 

JC slammed on the brakes. “Jesus, AJ, don’t DO that.”

“We’re gonna rent a place, right?” AJ asked, already half out of the car.

“Yes, we are, but…oh, HELL no.” JC got out of the car and stared. “AJ, are you crazy?”

“Yes, I am, but you knew that already.” AJ dug his cell out and started dialing the number on the “for rent” sign stuck in the yard.

“AJ!” JC hissed, grabbing the phone and ending the call. “You can’t live there.”

“Why not? It’s for rent. I have money. We need a place. Therefore, yes I can.” AJ swiped his phone back.

“AJ, that’s a church!” JC protested.

“I can see that, JC,” AJ said slowly. “You’ve been driving too long.”

“You…you can’t just…”

“JC, it’s a church someone turned into a house. It’s for rent. Obviously someone’s lived there. I won’t burst into flames.” AJ started dialing again.

“I’m not so sure,” JC muttered. He leaned back against the car and sighed. He listened to AJ talk to the landlord, and sighed again as AJ hung up. “Well?”

“He can come out to meet us at two.” AJ beamed at him. “Isn’t this a good sign? We’re barely in town five minutes and we have a place to stay.”

“AJ, we don’t…”

“It’s fully furnished. We just need to get stuff like sheets and towels and stuff,” AJ interrupted. “We can send…”

“We can do what?” JC did some interrupting of his own. “Who are we sending out?”

“Oh, yeah.” AJ frowned. “Well, JC, I can’t go out and just buy things at Target or something. We’re trying to keep me low key!”

“I thought you liked to shop.”

“Not for boring things.”

“Fine. I’d do the shopping,” JC offered. “But I get to buy whatever I want.”

“But you’ll come home with things that are pink!” AJ almost whined.

“WHATEVER I want,” JC repeated.

“Fine,” AJ said, pouting. “It’s eleven-thirty. I’m starving. Let’s find someplace to eat.”

They got back in the car and drove to what JC referred to as “downtown.” It didn’t look like any downtown AJ’d ever seen. It consisted of three stores, a post office, a pizza shop and an Italian restaurant. JC assured him that two blocks over were larger stores, including a department store. JC parked along the street in front of the Italian restaurant. AJ slapped a fedora on his head.

“No,” JC said, tossing him a baseball cap.

“What?” AJ whined.

“Aje, c’mon, man. You know we’re trying to blend in for a while.” JC eyed AJ’s arms. AJ sighed and rolled down the sleeves of his shirt, cuffing them just above his wrists. 

“Better?” AJ asked, jamming the cap on.

“Thank you,” JC said, smiling pleasantly.

The hostess sat them at a table in the corner. “Nick will be right with you,” she said, then walked away.

“See? She didn’t recognize me,” AJ said.

“AJ, she was like sixty years old. I doubt she’d recognize anyone younger than Frank Sinatra,” JC said.

“Good afternoon. My name is Nick and I’ll be taking care of you today.”

AJ looked up from his menu just in time to see JC’s mouth drop open as he stared at the waiter. The man was tall and well-built, with long legs, blue eyes, and sunshine blond hair that kept flopping into his eyes. AJ kicked JC under the table. AJ’s tastes didn’t run toward tall blond beach bunnies, but he knew JC’s did. “Hello, Nick,” AJ said.

“Um, yeah, hi,” JC said, then blushed.

“Can I start you with something to drink?” Nick asked, flipping open his notebook.

JC saw AJ eagerly look towards the bar. “We’ll both have soda,” he said quickly. “Coke?”

“Coming right up.” Nick smiled at them and walked away.

JC stared at the perfect backside and sighed. “I could have ordered for myself,” AJ grumbled.

“You could have, but I figured I’d take away the temptation. Didn’t want you embarrassing yourself when I said no,” JC said.

“Waiter’s cute,” AJ remarked.

“Yeah,” JC said evasively. “So…what do you think looks good?” 

“The waiter,” AJ said, and JC growled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

WAVES  
Three

 

AJ and JC were leaning against the car and talking when the landlord pulled up. “Hi there…I’m Victor King.” He shook their hands.

“I’m Josh, this is Alex,” JC said before AJ could say anything. “Thanks for coming out on such short notice.”

“No problem. This place has been vacant for a few months…I’m really eager to rent it out.” The man unlocked the front doors and stepped aside. “It’s a little too unique for a lot of people.”

“It’s perfect,” AJ whispered as he looked around. 

They stepped from a small foyer into the large sanctuary, which was one large empty room. Bursts of bright colors such as turquoise and fuschia swept over the off-white walls. “The kitchen is downstairs,” Mr. King said. “Bathroom to the right there. There’s a tiny bedroom to the left, there, and then a larger bedroom in what used to be the choir loft.”

“This is amazing,” AJ said at the same time JC said, “Well, I’m not sure if it’s right for us.”

Mr. King looked at them. “I’ll let you two look around.” He wandered back outside and started talking on his cell.

“JC, c’mon,” AJ begged. “This is so cool. If I can’t say in a five-star hotel, at least I can have a kickass place to live. Look at this!” AJ spun around. “It’s awesome.”

“Let me guess. YOU get the big room in the loft, right?” JC grumbled.

“YOU get to decorate,” AJ reminded him, and JC finally grinned. “Thanks a lot, Jayce,” AJ said, growing serious. “This is sorta like the college life I never got to have, getting a little place with a friend…”

“I guess you never experienced that,” JC said. “You’re welcome.”

“Well, guys, what do you think?” Mr. King came back into the living area.

“We’ll take it!” AJ announced.

Mr. King beamed. “Excellent. Our leases run for one year, and…”

“Actually, Mr. King, that won’t be necessary,” AJ interrupted. “We’re only here for the summer, but we’ll pay you for six months.”

“Oh,” Mr. King said weakly. “That sounds…fine. Are you both on the lease, then?”

“No. Put it under Joshua Chasez,” JC said. 

JC and Mr. King went out to the landlord’s car to fill out the paperwork. AJ looked around, smiling in satisfaction. Maybe this summer would work out after all.

 

“Hey,” Lance said, opening the door.

“Hey yourself,” Nick said looking at him strangely. “You look like someone ran over your cat.”

“Let’s go for a drive,” Lance said. “Before Mom knows you’re here.”

“Um, okay. Your car or mine?”

“Yours?” Lance asked hopefully. “I’m too pissed to drive right now.”

“Okay,” Nick said again. He turned back around and led the way to his beat up Honda. 

Lance waited until they were a few blocks from the house, as if his mother could hear him. “Jesus, she makes me so fucking mad,” he snapped. Nick’s eyes widened but he didn’t reply. “She treats me like I’m twelve. Dad talked to someone he knows from college, or something, and they offered me an internship at their accounting office, over in Millersville.”

“Internships don’t pay, do they?”

“This one definitely doesn’t,” Lance said. “We started my senior year with the agreement that if I carried a four point oh all semester, I could take the summer off and find a job starting in the fall. Apparently that all went to hell once Dad’s friend said he could offer me a position.”

“That sucks,” Nick said sympathetically. 

“And it’s not even a JOB. But it’s EXPERIENCE.” Lance made air quotes. “I swear, Mom has never been happy about ANY choice in my life. She’s pushed me to do what she wanted since I was six years old.”

“So push back,” Nick suggested. “I mean, your mom’s been nice enough to me, letting me sleep over and eat dinner with you and stuff…but she has no right to run your life.”

“Damn straight she doesn’t,” Lance grumbled. He looked out the window and did a double take. “Hey, slow down.” He stared at the three men standing in front of what used to be a church. “I don’t believe it. Someone’s renting that place?”

“I love that place,” Nick said with a sigh. “My dream was always to live there.”

“I know,” Lance said with a smile. “Those guys were pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah, they were,” Nick agreed. “They were the first gay and out men I’d ever met. And that one guy, Evan? God, what he could do with a paintbrush.”

“I had such a crush on Dylan,” Lance remembered. “I know he HAD to know about it, but he never said anything, never acted any different.”

“I always told myself that when I got older, I would be just like Evan,” Nick mused. “I mean, he was so confident. He didn’t care what other people thought, he was nice to everyone…even a stupid kid like me.”

“You are like him,” Lance told him. “I wish I was as brave as you are.”

Nick shrugged. “I have nothing to lose, you know? Everyone looks down on me because of my family, so if they want to hate me because I’m gay…it doesn’t bother me.”

Lance smiled and looked back out the window. “Looks like another couple is moving in,” he said. He couldn’t really see the men’s faces, but they stood close together, comfortable in each other’s space the way people were when they knew each other well. 

“Good,” Nick said. “This town needs a little more color.” He slowly drove away.

 

“I’ll send someone over to do a quick clean up for you,” Mr. King suggested as he shook JC’s hand. “One of my guys is free right now. Just sweep up, make sure you can move things in.”

“That would be great,” JC said. “In the meantime, we’ll go shopping.”

“Here are the keys.” Mr. King handed over two keys. “If you’d like, I can call the cable company and get them to come set you up as soon as possible.”

“Perfect,” AJ said.

“Enjoy your home, gentlemen.” Mr. King got in the car and drove away.

“So now what?” AJ looked up at the church.

“We unpack the car and go shopping.”

“But I thought you said you were doing the shopping!”

“We need a lot of stuff, AJ. I’ll drop you at the furniture store, and you get us some furniture. THE BASICS,” JC ordered as AJ’s face lit up. “I’ll take care of everything else. We’ll go grocery shopping together, because I’ve seen the crap you eat.”

“Fine,” AJ grumbled.

They emptied the car and took everything inside. JC went to look at his bedroom as AJ explored the upstairs. He knew he should have at least checked out the bedroom before signing the lease, but AJ was so excited about the place JC couldn’t say no to him. JC opened the door to his bedroom, turned on the overhead light, and gasped. 

The far wall was painted to resemble a patchwork quilt, in soft blues, violets and pinks. The other walls were swirls of sea green and aqua, with one corner a garden of yellow flowers. “Jesus,” JC whispered. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before, and he was stunned. Whoever had painted it was amazingly talented.

“Hey, I…” AJ skidded to a stop inside the door. “Holy hell.” He laughed and clapped JC on the back. “I’m glad YOU got this room, man.”

“So am I,” JC whispered.

 

Three hours later, JC picked AJ up at the furniture store. “How bad is it?”

“Not bad at all!” AJ exclaimed. “You called me six times while I was in there, Jayce. I AM capable of making adult decisions.”

“I find that hard to believe,” JC said. 

“Futon for you, like you said. Bed for me, because my bones don’t rest on a futon. Basic living room set, table and four chairs, some beanbags…the basics,” AJ promised. “And a piano.”

“A PIANO?” JC shrieked. “I didn’t know the store SOLD pianos.”

“They normally don’t, but I mentioned it, and the sales guy’s brother owns the music store, and he’s bringing one over tomorrow,” AJ said. “It’s not like we don’t have the room, or I don’t have the money, JC.”

“I know. I just…” JC rubbed at his temples. “Laying low?”

“I need a piano,” AJ said quietly. “I mean, I have my guitar, but a piano…I just need one.”

“Fine,” JC said with a sigh. “Fine. Let’s grab burgers or something. It’s a bad idea to grocery shop on an empty stomach.”

“Yeah, I could eat,” AJ agreed.

JC looked at his friend. AJ seemed normal, but JC noticed his hands shaking ever so slightly. “You okay?”

“As long as I keep busy,” AJ said. “I don’t think much about it if I’m busy. While I was waiting for the guy to ring my stuff up and set up delivery, though…I kept thinking about stopping for a drink later. I think the other stuff’s gonna be easier to kick than the booze.”

“Whatever I can do to help,” JC said.

“You’re doing enough by setting all this up,” AJ told him. “I don’t know if I thanked you for that.”

“All I did is take you away,” JC said. “You’re the one that has to do the hard part.”

“I know,” AJ said with a sigh, staring out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

WAVES  
Four

 

“Nick Carter!” The young man behind the counter at the pizza shop came running out to hug Nick. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Hey, Brian.” Nick clapped him on the back. “How’ve you been?”

“Good.” Brian smiled at Lance. “How are you, Lance?”

“Good, thanks,” Lance said. Brian was four years older than Lance, and five years older than Nick. He’d met Nick at basketball workshops when Nick was in junior high and high school, and they’d become fairly good friends.

“Still with Leigh?” Nick asked with a smirk.

“Yes, nosy. We got a place together, actually. You should come over sometime.”

“I’m sure she’d love that,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. “She never liked me.”

“That’s because you were fifteen, Brian was twenty, and she didn’t want a whiny teenager hanging around,” Lance said. He’d always been a bit jealous of the relationship Nick had with Brian, although he knew he’d always be Nick’s best friend.

“Shut up,” Nick snapped at Lance, and Brian laughed.

“There might just be some truth in that, Lance,” Brian said, grinning.

“So, you lifeguarding at the pool this summer?” Nick asked, leaning on the counter.

“Nah. I make better money here and the hours are better. Also…air conditioning,” Brian pointed out.

“Oh,” Nick said, looking a bit disappointed.

“You just want to use me as your excuse to hang out near Timberlake,” Brian teased quietly, and was rewarded when Nick blushed. It was Lance’s turn to chuckle.

Lance poked Nick. “We’d better order something so Brian doesn’t get fired.”

“I’ll just take a large Coke,” Nick said, digging out his wallet. 

“Nothing for me, thanks,” Lance said.

Brian handed Nick his soda and Nick gave him the money. “Hey, Lance, I gotta use the bathroom. Hold this?”

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m waiting outside for you. Nice seeing you, Brian.”

“You, too, Lance.” 

Lance headed for the door, almost colliding with someone as the door opened. “God, I’m sorry.”

“No, my bad, man,” the other man said. He was somewhere around Lance’s age and height, with a dark goatee and short blond hair. He held the door for Lance, who nodded his thanks and slipped around him and his friend.

 

“Dayum,” AJ murmured, sliding his sunglasses down a bit to watch the other man walk away. 

“Earth to AJ,” JC said quietly. “We’re kinda standing in the doorway of a public place.”

“That skin…those eyes,” AJ continued as if JC had never spoken. “And fuck ME, look at that ass.”

“AJ! MOVE!” JC hissed.

AJ sighed and went up to the counter. “Can I help you?” The man behind the counter said with a friendly smile.

“No onions,” JC ordered. “That grosses me out. And no fungus.”

“A large pizza with chicken and bacon, oh, and green peppers,” AJ decided. “One regular Coke, one Diet Coke.”

“Coming up,” the pizza man said. “Have a seat. I’ll bring it out.” He handed them their drinks and they found a booth across the room.

“Brian, call me, you bastard,” a voice called from the hallway near the bathrooms.

“Okay, Nick, you’re a bastard,” the man behind the counter yelled back.

AJ and JC watched as the tall blond waiter from the Italian restaurant hurried out of the pizza shop. “Well,” AJ said with a devilish grin. “The plot thickens.”

“Shut up, AJ,” JC growled. 

“What’s the name of the closest college around here?” AJ asked suddenly.

“Uh…Pierce…Pierce University,” JC said, staring at him strangely. “What the hell?”

“Just curious,” AJ said.

About fifteen minutes later, Brian brought their pizza. “Here you go, guys.”

“Um, Brian?” AJ said, and JC looked at him.

“Yes?”

“That guy you were talking to…his name’s Nick, right? He goes to Pierce?”

“Nick Carter? Nah, he goes to the School of Art and Design,” Brian said. “He starts his last year in the fall.”

“Oh, okay. I thought he was someone we knew. Thanks. This looks great.” AJ began to serve himself pizza.

“You’re welcome.” Brian started to walk away, then turned back around. “Um, do I know you? You look really familiar…are you from around here?”

AJ froze with the pizza halfway to his mouth. “No,” JC said quickly. “He’s not. I am, sorta…my aunt used to live here. I spent summers here…maybe you recognize me?”

“I don’t think so.” Brian shrugged. “Sorry.”

AJ shrugged as well, and Brian walked away. “Are you crazy?” JC hissed. 

“JC, I am NOT going to spend the entire summer not talking to anyone,” AJ retorted. “I was doing that for YOU, anyway.”

“Me?”

“Now we know how old he is. He’s going to be a senior, so he’s, what, twenty-one or twenty-two? Now we know he’s legal AND that he’s artistic. Two things you like very much, although I remember a few times your crushes WEREN’T legal,” AJ said with a smirk.

“He had ID that said he was twenty-three!” JC protested. “Not my fault.”

“Whatever.” AJ hissed as his second piece of pizza burned his mouth. “So…what’s next?”

“Grocery shopping,” JC said, pulling a list from his wallet. AJ closed his eyes and groaned.

 

“Dad?” Lance poked his head into his father’s study. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Of course, James.” Jim Bass put his book down, raising his eyebrows as Lance closed the door before sitting down. “Everything all right?”

“No,” Lance said, sighing. He flopped down into a chair. “Look, Dad…”

“James, relax,” Jim said. 

“Okay.” Lance took a deep breath. “I wanted to talk to you about that internship.”

“In Millersville.”

“Right. First of all…I do appreciate that you went out of your way to find it for me. You didn’t have to do that, and I’m grateful.” Jim nodded. “But I was really hoping to have this summer to myself. I mean, I’m going to beef up my resume, maybe take an extra online course or two…but I was just hoping to enjoy the summer before I have to man up and get a job.” Lance leaned forward. “I know I need to get a job. I’m out of school, and it’s what has to be done. But I…I just need this, Dad. Remember our deal? I worked my BUTT off the last two years to make sure I graduated near the top of my class. I need to relax.”

“Okay, son.” Jim held up his hand. “I understand. No one’s kicking you out for not taking a summer internship.”

“But Mom…”

“I’ll deal with your mother.” Jim smiled at his son. “I know it took a lot of courage for you to speak to me about this. You’ve always been so worried about pleasing everyone else…it’s good to see you stand up for yourself.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Lance said, grinning.

“So what are your big plans for the summer?”

Lance blushed a bit. “Nothing big, really…just hanging around the pool, probably.”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t think there’s been a summer you haven’t done that since the fifth grade.”

“I know,” Lance said bashfully. “It’s our last summer to really hang out like kids, you know?”

“I know, son.” Jim picked up his book and Lance took his cue to leave the library.


	5. Chapter 5

WAVES  
Five

“I’m bored.” AJ laid upside down on the sofa and stared at JC.

“Of course you are,” JC murmured, not looking up from his magazine.

“Jayce…” AJ whined, kicking his feet. “I love you, but I’m sick of you. You’ve kept me holed up in this place for almost a week. We’ve gone food shopping once and to one movie. Woofuckinghoo.”

“And you’ve remained sober for that entire week,” JC said proudly, closing his magazine.

“JC, shutting me up in a monastery is not going to keep me clean.” AJ rolled over and sat up. “I’m fine.” JC raised an eyebrow. “I AM,” AJ insisted. “It’s not like me leaving the house means I’m gonna run to the closest liquor store.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, AJ,” JC began.

“It’s just that you don’t trust me,” AJ finished. He sighed. “I know I was turning into a crackhead psycho, JC. I get that. Believe it or not, staying away from the powder was the easy part.” AJ rubbed at his hair, which was fading from the bleached blond to its natural brown. “The booze is a little harder.”

“You’re doing great,” JC promised him. “I see the difference. You eat. Your skin has normal color.”

“That’s it. I need to get out in the sun,” AJ said. “It can only be good for me. Can’t we join a country club or something?”

“A country club? Around here?” JC snickered. “There’s no country club for miles. There’s…never mind. No way.”

“What?” AJ said eagerly, ears perking up like a puppy.

“There’s a public pool.”

“A public pool?” AJ wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, don’t act like you’re too good for a public swimming pool. That’s NOT why I’m saying bad idea,” JC snapped. “I’m saying bad idea because it’s public. You’d be out there in a bathing suit, tattoos flashing. Everyone would recognize you.”

“My tattoos do NOT flash,” AJ snapped back. “And I don’t think I’m too good for a public swimming pool.” JC’s eyebrow went up again. “Fuck off, JC. No one would recognize me, because no one in their right mind would EVER expect me to be here.”

“I’ll think about it.” JC picked up his magazine again.

“You’re not the boss of me, Chasez. No thinking about it necessary. We’re going to the pool tomorrow if I need to call the freaking police department to find out where it’s located.”

“No,” JC said with a sigh, putting down his magazine. “I’ll take care of it. Go do something and let me finish reading this.”

“Yes, Dad,” AJ said, hopping up. He kissed the top of JC’s curly head and went to his bedroom.

 

“Hey.” Nick threw his bag into the backseat of Lance’s car and climbed in the passenger side. “How are you?”

“Great.” Lance beamed at Nick, then rolled his eyes. “Do you feel like you’re fifteen years old or something?”

“Yes,” Nick said, sighing with relief. “I was trying to play it cool or whatever, but yeah. I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

“We’re complete and total losers, you know that, right?” Lance said as he slowly backed out of Nick’s driveway. “It’s only a swimming pool, for God’s sake.”

“Nickolas Carter!” A voice shrieked from the door of his house. “Get back here!”

“Bye, Ma!” Nick yelled back, waving out the window.

“You need to pick your sister up at work today!”

“She has a ride home, Ma! Her boss will drop her off!” Nick shouted. “PLEASE get out of here, Lance.”

Lance nodded and drove away as quickly as the law would allow. “So as I was saying…”

“Sorry,” Nick muttered, picking at a hole in his swim trunks. “She’s such a flaming bitch.”

Although Lance would never call anyone else’s mother a flaming bitch, he silently agreed with Nick. Nick’s parents constantly fought, to the point that the police had been called, but they refused to divorce. Nick had three younger sisters and a younger brother, and they were often left on their own to roam the town. Nick did his best to babysit and keep them in line, but he had his own school and job to worry about. “It’s all right,” Lance reassured him. “You’re not your parents, Nick. Aren’t I living proof of that?”

Nick finally smiled. “True, though your mom’s been pretty cool, letting you be my friend. I know she never approved of me.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Lance said. “She doesn’t approve of the fact that I’m gay. She doesn’t approve of the fact YOU’RE gay, and therefore, you must have been the bad influence on ME that turned me gay.”

“Turned you gay?” Nick asked.

“Trust me. She’s said those exact words. Apparently you rubbed off on me.”

“You only WISH I’d rub off on you,” Nick joked, and Lance rolled his eyes.

“Anyway. Back to the pool,” Lance said. “I’ve been looking forward to it, too. It’s the last summer we really get to be kids.”

“We’re hardly kids, Lance,” Nick said haughtily.

“We’re kids,” Lance corrected him. “Minimal responsibility…at least for me. You’ve always had it a bit different.”

“I’m going to get as many night shifts as I can, so I can hang at the pool as much as possible,” Nick vowed. “I do NOT want anything to ruin this summer for me.”

Lance pulled into the parking lot of their community swimming pool. There was a small wading pool for toddlers, a lap pool with marked lanes, and an L-shaped pool that went from three to ten feet deep. Two diving boards hung over the ten foot area, and a slide curved into the water at about five feet. “Nice to see some things never change,” Lance remarked as he looked at the jagged fence along the edge of the parking lot.

“Hey, they painted the benches this year,” Nick pointed out. “And Howie told me they’re actually serving pizza and sandwiches at the snack bar now.”

“Howie? Good God…he’s still here?” Lance got his bag from the trunk. “He’s been working here ever since I can remember.” Lance watched Nick blush a bit and grinned. “And, apparently, he’s still working that crush on you.”

“Howie does NOT have a crush on me,” Nick mumbled. “He’s old…like almost thirty.”

“Howie has a crush on you,” Lance said quietly as they headed towards the front desk. “And use it to get us free food this year, okay?”

“Jerk,” Nick mumbled, then smiled as he approached the desk. “Kirkpatrick.”

“That’s Mr. Kirkpatrick to you, Junior.” A short man with black and white braids leaned on the front counter. “Lance Bass…I know how smart you are. WHY do you insist on hanging out with this Hippie Ken Doll?”

“Because he makes me look even smarter?” Lance said, and Nick punched him in the arm. “How are you, Chris?”

“Good. One more year of school, and you can call me Master.” 

“Master of what? Bullshit?” Nick snorted, and Chris smacked him on the side of the head.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, Carter…or I’d clean the sidewalk with your face.” Chris sat back down and waved them in.

“I’d never TELL Chris this, but for a long time, I sorta wanted to BE him when I grew up,” Lance confessed as they walked through the mens’ locker room.

“I know. He was always so cool.”

“My mom can’t stand him,” Lance said.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Of COURSE she can’t. He’s everything she’s afraid you’ll turn into.” Lance elbowed him. “Usual spot?” 

Lance sighed. “Of course.” He followed Nick to an open spot to lay out their towels. The area had a prime view of every lifeguard chair, and they’d spent every summer in this exact spot after Nick had discovered Justin Timberlake. “I heard he’s back with Britney again,” Lance murmured to Nick.

“So?” Nick busied himself straightening his towel.

“Just saying. You know that if it’s not Britney, it’s Cameron. And if it’s not Cameron, it’s that Jessica girl.”

“I don’t care who Justin Timberlake dates,” Nick said. Lance sighed and tugged off his shirt without saying anything. “Holy fuck, Lance,” Nick said in surprise.

Lance froze. “What?”

“You…where’d those muscles come from?”

Lance blushed. “I took tennis in P.E. in the fall and liked it so much I kept up with it over the winter and spring.”

Nick squeezed Lance’s biceps. “You look hot.”

“Shut up,” Lance muttered, quickly glancing around. 

 

“Cute,” AJ remarked as JC parked the car at the swimming pool. “So small town America.”

JC sighed. “AJ, I realize you haven’t lived the life that most people have. I realize that to you, this is a new and exciting experience. But do you think you could possibly manage not to sound so condescending about it? I mean, even though I ended up living the high life with you…and I mean that literally, of course…I grew up this way before I moved and met you, and I kinda take offense to it.”

AJ’s smile faded. “Jesus, JC, you know I’d never mean to insult you or the way you were brought up. It’s just so…” AJ looked around. “…normal,” he finished, sighing wistfully. “I mean, I’m glad I could give my mom everything she has, and my grandparents, God rest their souls, but sometimes I really think I missed out on a lot.”

“Well, now you can experience it all,” JC said, good mood restored by AJ’s obviously sincere apology. “Teenage girls wearing bikinis far too revealing for their young age. Boys showing off to impress those girls. Annoying little kids, snotty lifeguards. Junk food from the snack bar.”

“Lead on,” AJ said, smiling as he grabbed his things.

JC approached the front desk, smiling at the man with the crazy hair. “My name is JC Chasez…I called about passes?”

“Of course. You have your check?” JC handed the check over. “This bounces, I will send my big brothers to kick your ass,” the man said.

“It won’t bounce,” JC promised, frowning.

“Good, because I don’t have any big brothers. Only little sisters.” He held out his hand. “Chris Kirkpatrick. I own and run this place.”

“JC, and this is Alex,” JC said, pointing to AJ.

“Nice ink, man,” Chris said, looking at AJ’s arms as they shook hands.

“Thanks.”

“You two have a nice day.” Chris sat down and picked up a book.

“Crazy hair,” AJ remarked once they were out of earshot.

JC snorted. “Like you have room to talk.” They came out into the pool area and looked around. “I think we should probably try to sit somewhere out of the way…where people don’t…”

AJ did a subtle double-take. “Right there,” he interrupted, walking away.

“AJ!” JC hissed. He trotted after AJ, then froze for a brief second.

“C’mon, Jayce,” AJ said over his shoulder.

“Fuck,” JC muttered, following his friend. “I need to keep you on a leash.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?” AJ said with a grin. He looked at the two young blond men stretched out on their towels nearby. “How you guys doing?”

 

Lance lay face down on his towel, eyes closed. He loved the burn of the beating sun on his back. “I need to keep you on a leash,” he heard a man say.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?” A sexy gravelly voice replied. “How you guys doing?”

Lance opened an eye as Nick leaned up on his forearms. “Fine, thanks,” Nick replied.

Lance studied the two men, trying not to make it obvious. The taller of the men was very thin, with curly brown hair and perfect cheekbones. The shorter of the men, the one with the raspy voice, had bright blond hair with brown roots. His legs and arms were covered in scribbles of tattoos. “You look familiar,” Lance said before he thought. He was shocked when the two men froze.

“I’m sure we don’t,” the taller man said hurriedly, frowning at the other man.

“You bought the church,” Lance said sitting up. “I remember now. Seeing the two of you together…you bought the church.”

“We’re renting it,” the shorter man said. He removed his sunglasses and held out a hand. “My name is Alex. This is Josh.”

Lance stared into the deep chocolate eyes and swallowed hard. “Lance. This is Nick.”

“Pleased to meet you,” AJ said, shaking Lance’s hand, holding it briefly, then letting it drop.


	6. Chapter 6

WAVES  
Six

“I didn’t know you could get that kind of lease, or I would have found a way to rent that place myself,” Nick said, giving Lance an odd look. Lance released Alex’s hand, blushed a bit, and flopped back down.

“We greased the landlord’s palm a bit,” Alex said. 

“You’re not looking to stay in the area, then?” Lance asked.

“Just visiting,” Alex told him. “Josh’s aunt used to live here, so he’s spent a lot of summers here.”

“Not in a long time, though,” Josh added.

“I’m hungry,” Nick said suddenly, jumping to his feet. “Want anything, Lance?”

“Just a Coke,” Lance said. “And tell Howie I said hi.”

“Fuck off, Lance. How about you guys?” Nick asked.

“Bottle of water?” Josh said.

“Sounds good. Make it two,” Alex said, handing Nick a few dollars. Nick nodded and headed for the snack bar.

Lance watched him walk away, smiling as he saw the reason for Nick’s sudden appetite.

 

Nick strode towards the snack bar, taking a few deep breaths and rolling his shoulders a bit. “Hello, Howie. How have you been?”

“Nick! Good to see you,” the man behind the counter said, his smile broad. He had straight brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and he blushed a bit as Nick approached. “I’ve been good…did some charity work and that kind of thing. Wasn’t able to find a full time teaching job. How about you?”

“Work…school…the usual.”

“What can I get you?” Howie leaned on the counter and smiled again. 

“Um, two slices of pizza, two Cokes, two bottles of water,” Nick said. Howie nodded and got to work. Nick turned slightly, leaning back again the counter. “Oh, hey, Justin.”

The lifeguard leaning against the outside of the snack bar held out a fist for Nick to bump. “Carter. How’ve you been?”

“All right. How was your year?”

“Good.” Justin pushed his sunglasses up and crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Spent the entire school year waiting for it to be over, you know?”

“Right,” Nick said, nodding. “So…decide on your major yet?”

“It’s business right now…though that could change.” Justin shrugged. “I was too busy playing ball and partying to worry about that.”

“Right,” Nick said again, mentally kicking himself. 

“Well, time to get to work.” Justin stretched his arms over his head. “Good seeing you, Nick.”

“You, too, Justin.” Nick watched Justin walk away.

“You know he’s seeing Jessica Biel, right?” Howie said softly.

“I don’t care who he’s seeing,” Nick snapped, then regretted it. “I mean, it’s not my business.”

“Right,” Howie said. “Well, here’s your food. On the house,” he said as Nick pulled his money out.

“Oh, thanks, Howie. See you around.”

“Bye,” Howie said wistfully, watching Nick walk away.

“Decide on your major yet?” Nick mumbled to himself. “Carter, you’re a jackass.”

 

Lance sighed as he watched Nick watch Justin walk away. “Never gonna learn, Carter, are you?” Lance said out loud without thinking.

“What was that?” Alex said.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize…um…” Lance babbled.

Alex slid his sunglasses down and looked at Nick. “Oh. He likes that lifeguard?”

“He…well…” Lance began. Nick wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality, but Lance wasn’t about to out him to a total stranger. Lance was fairly certain that the two men next to him were a couple, but one couldn’t be too cautious.

“Josh…what do you think of that lifeguard? The one with the curls?” Alex poked his friend.

Josh groaned as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up. “Nice body,” Josh observed. “Looks a bit cocky, though.”

“If you only knew,” Lance said, relieved. 

“And your friend has the hots for him?” Alex asked. 

Josh poked HIM. “God…nosy much?” Josh leaned around Alex. “Sorry, Lance. Alex has no manners, and no filter over his mouth.”

“It’s okay,” Lance said shyly. “Yes, Nick has had a thing for Justin for years.”

“Huh,” Josh said, and laid his head back down.

“Here you go.” Nick handed them the drinks, then sat down with his pizza. “Oh, here…Howie gave it to me free.”

“Of course he did,” Lance smirked.

“Shut up, Lance.”

“Howie’s always been very…friendly towards Nick,” Lance told Alex.

“Nothing wrong with friendly,” Alex said. “Especially if there’s free food involved.”

“Like you have a problem getting anything for free,” Josh muttered, kicking Alex.

“I’m hot,” Alex said, standing up and taking off his tank top. “Anyone want to try the water with me?”

“I will,” Lance said.

“Sunning,” Josh said.

“Eating,” Nick said with his mouth full.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Nice, Carter.” He followed Alex to the pool.

“Wow…look at that ink,” Nick observed as he watched Alex pick his way down the steps into the water.

“Yeah…he’s sorta obsessed,” Josh said, leaning up on his elbows. “I see you have a few.”

“Yeah,” Nick said, absently rubbing at the shark on his arm. “Not that obsessed, though.”

“I hate needles,” Josh said, shuddering. “He tried to get me to go with him a few times, but no, thank you.”

“It’s not that bad,” Nick said, but Josh just shuddered again.

“So…” Josh said after a moment. “You’re gay.”

Nick put down his pizza. “Yes, I am. Is that a problem?”

“No, of course not. Lance let something slip about you and the lifeguard. I was just curious.” Josh blushed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not ashamed of it.” Nick resumed eating.

“I’m gay, too,” Josh said quietly. “So is Alex.”

“Obviously,” Nick said, giving him a weird look. “We sorta figured.”

“Really?” Josh blinked. “Oh, well, anyway…if memory serves, there’s not exactly a swinging gay scene here in town.”

Nick laughed out loud. “You can say that again. They just got a LGBT club started at the high school, and they were fighting for that, hell, before Lance even went there.”

“Shame,” Josh said, and Nick nodded. “You don’t seem to be hiding anything.”

“Hell, no. The people that matter accept me for who I am. I’m not painting myself in rainbows or anything, but I’m not ashamed of who I am.”

Josh mentally shook himself away from the thought of painting a naked Nick in rainbow colors. “Good for you. We’re not either…though people always seem to accept it in me a lot easier than they accept it in Alex.”

“I can see that,” Nick said. “If there’s a gay “type,” he certainly is not it.”

“Kinda like your lifeguard,” JC said cautiously.

“My lifeguard? Oh. Justin.” Nick turned red. “What did Lance tell you?”

“Nothing!” Josh promised. “Not really. And then Alex got nosy, and Lance admitted you’ve been into the guy for a while.”

“His name’s Justin,” Nick said with a sigh. “He’s a year younger than I am and as straight as a guy could possibly be.” Nick sighed again. “Captain of the basketball team, always dating a hot cheerleader…”

“Sorry,” Josh said sympathetically. “I was lucky…I went to a pretty big high school, and there were a lot of hot GUY cheerleaders.” 

“Lucky,” Nick said with a grin.

 

“Jesus, this is cold!” Alex hissed as he tiptoed down the steps. “Fuck.” A mother holding her toddler glared at him. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“You don’t have any meat on your bones,” Lance pointed out. “No wonder you’re cold.”

“My meat is just fine, thank you,” Alex said with a smirk. Lance blushed. “Oh…sorry. Like Josh said…no filter.”

“No need to apologize,” Lance said. “But why don’t we move away from the little kids in case you let loose with something else?”

Alex laughed and followed Lance to deeper water. “So…you’ve lived here all your life?”

“Pretty much,” Lance said. “Spent every summer at this pool since I can remember.”

“I never had a life like this,” Alex said, looking around. “Mine’s always been a bit more chaotic.”

“I hate it here, but at the same time, I can’t imagine anything else,” Lance said with a sigh. “I think I’m always gonna be small town.”

“You don’t know that,” Alex said. “You go to school?” 

Lance nodded, then shook his head. Alex stared at him. “Oh, sorry. I DID go to school. I graduated in May. I kinda forget sometime that I’m not going back.”

“Graduated from college? Cool. Never did the college thing…I kinda got my education in the school of life,” Alex said. “What’s your degree in?”

“Accounting,” Lance said, making a face.

“So you’re good with numbers. Nothing wrong with that. Someone’s gotta make sure the rest of us do our taxes correctly,” Alex said.

Lance snorted. “Yes. SUCH a thrilling profession. It’s not what I REALLY wanted to do, but…”

“What DID you want to do?” Alex leaned on the side of the pool.

“I wanted to go into astronomy.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know. But it wasn’t exactly in my parents’ plans for me.”

“Parents,” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “My mom has a plan for me, too…and although it’s probably what’s best for me, right now it’s not what I want.”

“So…you mentioned the “school of life.” What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Lance said.

Alex paused. He and JC had never discussed what they’d say if someone asked what they did for a living. “Well…right now I’m living outside Los Angeles…working in music production.” It wasn’t EXACTLY a lie.

“Now THAT sounds interesting,” Lance said. 

“It’s never dull, that’s true,” Alex agreed, remembering the way he’d celebrated his birthday: gorgeous Norwegian twin brothers and a fully stocked bar in one of the fanciest hotels in New York.

“I can’t imagine why you ended up here,” Lance said.

“It was Josh’s idea,” Alex said truthfully. “He so rarely asks me for anything that I couldn’t say no.”

“You guys have been together for a while?”

“I think we met when he was eight and I was six,” Alex said, smiling. “As different as night and day, but something just clicked between us. I would protect him from bullies, he was my conscience. Lately, though, I haven’t been keeping up my side of things.” Alex frowned.

“Wow…I’m jealous. Nick and I are close, but nothing like that.”

“Are you gay, too?” Alex asked softly.

Lance blushed even more. “Well…yes.”

“Not really out?”

“Not like Nick,” Lance said. “I mean, if people ask me, I tell them, but I don’t advertise it, really. I…my family doesn’t support it at all.”

“Which leads to you being so careful to do what they want in every other way,” Alex observed. 

“Yes, I guess so,” Lance said slowly. “I’m envious of Nick. He doesn’t care who knows what. His family life…well…it’s a bit dysfunctional. He had some rough times growing up. But he’s such a great guy.”

“Why don’t you hook up with him, then?” Alex asked.

“God, no!” Lance said, horror struck. “That would be like dating my brother.”

“I think Josh will be glad to hear that,” Alex said. “Your friend is just his type.”

“Really?” Lance asked, a bit confused. “But I thought…never mind what I thought.” Lance slid under the water suddenly and came back up.

“I’m glad we met you today, Lance,” Alex said, watching the water slide over Lance’s biceps. “Very glad.”


	7. Chapter 7

WAVES  
Seven

 

“Well,” AJ said as soon as he and JC were in their car. “THAT was a very profitable day at the pool.”

“WHAT are you talking about?” JC asked.

“We met two very pretty boys and spent the day with them. Isn’t that profitable?”

“AJ,” JC warned. “A relationship is the LAST thing you need right now.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” AJ protested.

“AJ,” JC almost whined. “That Lance seems like a nice kid.”

“Kid? He’s only a year younger than I am,” AJ said.

“In years. I’m talking experience. I won’t let you use him like you use everyone else.”

“I don’t USE anyone,” AJ retorted. “Anyone who ends up in bed with me KNOWS it’s with no strings attached.”

“Well, at least that’s what you tell them. I’m sure they all think it could end up being something more. But that’s not the point.” JC shook his head. “We’ll be here for the summer, AJ. That’s it.”

“Are you telling me that if that tall blond drink of water showed an interest in you, you’d turn him down?” AJ asked. JC blushed and focused on the road. “Ha. Thought so. Seriously, though, C, I promise you that I’m NOT looking to hurt anyone or use anyone. That kid would never give me the time of day.” AJ stared out the window. “He’s nice. Smart, too. Seems ambitious. I think he could go far, if he wasn’t stuck in this two-horse town.”

“Nick WAS nice,” JC said with a sigh. “Not ashamed of who he is.”

“Speaking of who people are,” AJ said. “I told Lance I work in music production.”

“That sounds good,” JC said. “What about me?”

“What about you? We weren’t talking about you.”

JC sighed. “I can’t just tell them I’m your beck-and-call boy.” AJ snickered. “I guess I’m in management. Where you work.” JC grinned. “I’m your boss.”

“What? If memory serves, I sign YOUR paycheck,” AJ snapped.

“I’m your boss,” JC repeated. 

“Whatever,” AJ said, sulking.

 

Later that evening, AJ went outside to smoke. He sat on a folding chair next to the church, staring up at the stars as he exhaled a puff of smoke. What he’d said about Lance was true. He did think Lance would never give him the time of day. Especially if he really knew who AJ was. Not that he thought Lance had never had a drink or anything like that, but AJ had lived a crazy life, one that Lance could never understand. AJ wondered what it would have been like to meet Lance somewhere like college. Maybe he’d have been on the same floor in the dorms. Or he would have been in Lance’s Algebra class or something. He’d see Lance, and find a way to borrow his notes. Or maybe even get Lance to tutor him. AJ lazily grinned up at the sky. He’d sit next to Lance at a table, going over their homework, and he’d slide a hand over to Lance’s knee. He’d get those beautiful eyes to look at him, and he’d say…

“Fuck,” AJ groaned, closing his eyes as his head fell back. This was ridiculous.

“Hey,” JC said, appearing around the corner. “What’s going on?”

“I need to get laid.”

“Well…sorry I can’t help you out with that,” JC said, blinking in surprise.

“We tried that once…it wasn’t so bad.”

“It was AWFUL,” JC contradicted. “Never again.”

“Excuse me?” AJ looked offended.

“Not the sex. That was great.”

“Of course it was.”

“I mean afterwards. That was the most awkward morning I’ve ever experienced.” JC leaned against the side of the house. “I didn’t know what to say. I could barely look at you.”

“I don’t remember much from the actual sex,” AJ admitted. “I was drunk off my ass. But I DO remember the next morning…and it was pretty bad.”

“Hence the never again part,” JC said. “When was the last time you had sober sex?”

“I wasn’t drunk twenty-four seven, Joshua,” AJ said. 

“When?”

“It was just…it was when we were at the…fine. I don’t remember.” AJ glared at him. “Happy?”

“No,” JC said. “So. You’re three weeks sober now.” JC sat on the ground. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m crawling out of my skin a lot of the time,” AJ admitted. “Even the pool water bothered me today. Everything was…intense. The water felt icy cold. The people were so damn loud.”

“Really? I thought the water felt nice.”

“It was, JC. It’s how I felt it.” AJ stubbed out his cigarette. “I’ve been living in a haze for months…maybe years now. I never realized it.” He looked at his best friend. “The real world is scary.”

“Not as scary as you think,” JC promised. He stood back up. “Come on. I think there’s a “Hawaii 5-0” rerun on tonight. I know how much you love that show.”

“I love Alex McLaughlin’s abs,” AJ corrected, standing up as well.

“Whatever.” JC started for the house.

“Hey, C?” AJ said softly. JC turned around. “I’m sorry. About that night. I hate that I made you so uncomfortable. And I’m really sorry I don’t remember it. I’m sure it was great.”

“It was,” JC said. He smiled. “And no need to apologize.”

 

“What do you think of tattoos?” 

Nick froze, a sudsy plate in his hand. Lance had come over to help him take care of some chores around the house before they went to the pool. Nick’s father hadn’t been home in three days, and his mother was at work. Nineteen-year-old BJ and fifteen-year-old Leslie were still in bed. The twins, Aaron and Angel, were thirteen, and were already out with their friends. “Tattoos? Um, don’t I have some?”

“Well, yes,” Lance stammered. “I meant on someone else.”

“You mean like dark black tattoos on a forearm, or the back?” Nick smirked. 

“I wasn’t getting that particular, but yes, that kind of tattoo.” Lance suddenly became very interested in scrubbing the kitchen table.

“I’d never expect you to be interested in someone like him.”

“Who?” Lance asked innocently.

“That Alex guy. I mean, he was nice and everything, and funny as hell. But he’s just…” Nick waved his hand and bubbles flew.

“He’s a bad boy,” Lance finished for him.

“Yes. That’s it.”

“I could be bad,” Lance said, and Nick laughed so hard he had to hold onto the kitchen counter. “Shut up,” Lance growled.

“Lance, the only thing bad about you is that sexy porn voice. You’ve kissed, what, three guys? You’ve been drunk maybe six times in your life. You felt guilty when you picked up a twenty at Walmart and didn’t know who to return it to.”

“Okay, you just made me sound like a total loser,” Lance said. Nick raised an eyebrow. “I’m not that bad!” Nick went back to his dishes. “So I’ve never been arrested. Is that a character flaw?”

“Of course not,” Nick said. “Nothing wrong with being the guy in the white hat, Lance. I’m just surprised you’re attracted to the guy who obviously wears the BLACK hat.”

“He works in music, Nick. He’s not out robbing convenience stores,” Lance said.

“We don’t know that.”

“I don’t care. Besides…he doesn’t need to know I’m such a loser.” Lance thought for a moment. “I could tell him…”

“Lance, don’t be something you’re not. Please,” Nick said seriously. “You’re a great person just the way you are. I hate to think of you changing yourself for some guy who won’t even be here by the fall.” Nick picked up a plate and winced at the spaghetti sauce crusted around the edges. He began to scrub. “It doesn’t matter anyway…he’s not only out of your league, he’s taken.”

“Right,” Lance sighed. “I just…I get lonely, Nick.”

“You don’t think I do?” Nick said. “The rainbow-colored pickings are pretty slim here in town, Bass. I live here, too, you know. That’s why I think you and I should move someplace better…get a place together.”

“Doing what?”

“Waiting tables. Cleaning hotel rooms. We can find jobs,” Nick said. “And then you can get a job doing accounting stuff and I’ll start getting jobs with my art…”

“Nice dream.” Lance threw his cloth in the sink and leaned against the counter. “I’m going to be stuck here forever. Alone.”

“Remind me why I spend time with you again? You’re such a fucking Mary Sunshine.” Nick threw the cloth in Lance’s face.

“Euw, Carter! Gross!” Lance threw the cloth back.

“Better. No more of this depressing all alone shit.” Nick drained the sink and dried his hands. “Let’s go.”

They were almost at Lance’s car when they heard someone calling Nick. “Nick! Nicky!”

“She’s the only person who gets away with calling me that,” Nick muttered. He smiled at the young blond girl running towards him. “Hey, Angel Baby.”

“Hi, Nick. Hey, Lance.” Angel gave him a brief hug. “Can you drive me to the pool?”

“I thought you were grounded,” Nick said.

“No, that’s Aaron. I came off grounding yesterday.” Angel clasped her hands in front of her chest dramatically. “I haven’t seen my friends in FOREVER. Please, Nick? Steph said she’ll bring me home later.”

“You have to be home by dinner. I’m in charge of feeding you monkeys tonight,” Nick said. He looked at Lance. “You mind?”

“Of course not.”

Nick lightly swatted at the back of his sister’s blonde head. “Hurry up and get your stuff.”

“You’re the best big brother ever! Thanks, Lance!” Angel ran into the house.

“You’re really good with them,” Lance said to Nick. “It’s like you’re a parent already.”

“I shouldn’t have to be,” Nick scowled. “Yet another reason I want out of here, Lance. Maybe then my parents will start taking the responsibility they should already be taking.”

 

AJ woke up grumpy the next morning. He’d been up with nightmares most of the night, and after his first cigarette, the thing he craved most was a drink. He made coffee instead, and was on his third cup when JC finally appeared. 

“Good morning,” JC said sleepily, his curly hair standing up in all directions.

“Is it?” AJ snapped as he flipped channels on the TV.

JC blinked at him. “Should I go back to my room and come in again?”

“Whatever.”

“Jesus, AJ…what crawled up your ass this morning?” JC went to the kitchen and dug around for teabags.

“Nothing, JC. I’m perfectly wonderful. I’m so happy here, in this crappy church, in this dustbowl of a town. I’m thrilled to be sitting here on a bargain basement sofa, instead of my beautiful king-sized bed at home. I’m so excited to be watching this tiny TV instead of my hi-def forty-plus incher at home. I’m thrilled to have to drive to a dirty community pool instead of jumping pretty much out my bedroom window into my own pool.” AJ didn’t take his eyes off the TV.

JC walked over and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. “You know what, AJ? Fuck you. You think I’m enjoying this? I’m missing out on all my nice things, which, yes, I know, YOU bought for me. Babysitting you has gotten me everything I have, including all this.” JC spun in a circle. “I could have just said, “Well, AJ, sorry to see you’re a drunken cokehead. Glad I saved some money. Fuck you and have a nice life,” and ridden off into the sunset. But I didn’t. I fought to keep your sorry ass out of rehab, but I only have so much fight in me. You want to be a prick, fine. Do it where I can’t see or hear you.” JC whirled on one foot and headed for his room.

“I really want a drink, JC,” he heard AJ whisper. JC slowly turned back around. “I was up most of the night. I’m afraid to take the Ambien and Ativan…hell, I think I’d be afraid to take cough syrup right now. All I can think about is how good a glass of Jack and Coke would taste right now. I think of how I’d sit on my patio in the morning, watching TV, drinking and smoking. It’s how my days are supposed to start.” AJ held up his shaking hands. “Not like this.”

“The fact that you realize it’s not a good idea to drink right now is good,” JC said encouragingly.

“Only because we don’t have any booze in the house.”

“You know where my car keys are,” JC reminded him.

AJ stared at him. “You know, I didn’t even think about that. And not because I’m such a good recovering addict. It’s because it’s been so damn long since I drove out to a liquor store.”

“I’m fairly certain you’d be able to find one, even though you don’t know this town. You always had a nose for that kind of thing.”

AJ finally smiled. “Like one of those cartoon characters…following the scent of something good?” JC nodded. AJ stood up. “Christ, JC. I’m sorry. I know now why you’re so thin…I constantly beat you down with my bullshit.” He hugged his friend. “How do you keep forgiving me?”

“Because you buy me really good Christmas and birthday presents,” JC said, slapping AJ on the back. “This year I want a winery in Napa.”

“Done.” AJ rubbed his face. “I need a shower. Maybe that will wash this off of me.”

“Just think of your sweet little thing at the pool,” JC said, grinning. “Nick said they come there a lot.”

“Lance is definitely enough to get some of me up and happy,” AJ said, glancing down at his crotch before heading to the bathroom.

“Pervert,” JC grumbled, flopping onto the sofa and picking up the remote.


	8. Chapter 8

WAVES  
Eight

 

“Bye, Nicky!” Angel gave her brother a hug and darted away as soon as they went through the entrance of the pool.

“Bye, Angel,” Nick called after her. “Remember, dinnertime!”

Lance started towards their usual spot, then froze. “Isn’t that…Josh?”

“Yes,” Nick said, staring at their new friends. Alex was laying on his towel, flat on his back. Josh was sitting on his own towel, with three elementary-aged boys sitting in front of him.

“He looks like the Pied Piper or something,” Lance said as Josh brought his hands up to his mouth, cupping them together.

“Hi, guys,” Nick said as they approached.

Alex flipped his sunglasses up. “Nick…hey, Lance.”

“Hey,” Lance said quietly. They both looked at Josh.

“Oh, don’t even get me started,” Alex said with a groan. “He heard these kids trying to make grass whistle, you know? And apparently he’s like the Fourth Grade Champion of it, or something, and decided to hold an impromptu seminar.”

“Funny,” Nick remarked, watching Josh explain the process to the boys, his long fingers carefully wrapping around each other as he placed the blade of grass between his thumbs.

“Jonathan,” a voice said from behind them, and Nick whirled around. “Mom’s looking for you.”

“C’mon, Justin,” one of the boys said. “I almost got it.” He had Justin’s blue eyes, but his hair was sandy and straight.

“Hey, Justin,” Nick said quickly.

“Hey.” Justin’s blue eyes flicked over to Nick, then back to his brother. “I said get back to Mom. She didn’t know where you went. I had to get out of the chair to find you.”

“I’m sorry,” Josh said quickly, standing up. “I didn’t realize they’d get into trouble.”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Justin said. “Not your fault. Jon. NOW.”

“Just because you’re a stupid lifeguard doesn’t make you the boss of me,” Jon snapped, getting to his feet as well.

“True, but I AM your big brother, and that means I can kick your bratty ass if you don’t get out of here and quit bothering people,” Justin said.

“C’mon, Jon. Let’s go off the diving board,” one of his friends said. “Thanks, Josh.”

“Yeah, thanks, Josh,” the other boy said.

“Thank you,” Jon said. “I’m telling Mom you said a bad word to me.” He gave his brother a glare and walked away with his friends.

“Sorry he bothered you,” Justin said to Josh.

“It wasn’t a bother, honestly,” Josh promised.

“Okay.” Justin strode away.

“Bye…Justin…” Nick called faintly. He sighed and busied himself spreading his towel out.

“Well…he seems like an asshole,” Alex remarked. Josh kicked him. “Well, he DOES. He may be nice to look at, but he didn’t need to treat the kid that way.”

“Do you have brothers or sisters?” Nick asked. Alex shook his head. “Then you don’t understand how annoying they can be.”

“I’ve never heard you talk to yours that way, Nick,” Lance pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean I’ve never done it,” Nick said, smiling. Lance rolled his eyes. He knew Nick loved his siblings dearly. “Speaking of the monkeys, we need to pull out of here no later than four, okay? Gotta make sure dinner’s ready on time.” Lance nodded.

“How many are there?” Josh asked.

“Too many,” Lance teased. Nick glared at him.

“Four. Three girls, one boy,” Nick said. “I’m the oldest.”

“And the surrogate parent,” Lance said proudly. “His parents are…busy. So Nick steps in a lot.”

“More like always,” Nick muttered, yanking at some grass.

“And you work and go to school?” Josh said. “Impressive.”

Nick shrugged. “You do what you gotta do.”

“What do you do, Josh?” Lance asked. “Alex said he’s in music.”

“We work in the same place,” Josh answered quickly, before Alex could reply. “I’m in management. Alex is one of my employees.” Alex discreetly shot him the finger, which he ignored.

“Sounds exciting,” Nick said. “Better than anything around here. I can’t believe you guys came HERE for vacation. I mean, if you have the money to rent that place, you could be…” Lance cleared his throat. “And you know what? That’s truly none of my business, so I’ll shut up now,” Nick finished, blushing.

Alex laughed. “Nice dismount, there, Nick.”

“Angel, two o’clock,” Lance announced. Nick groaned

“Nicky?” Angel said sweetly, twirling her sunglasses in her hand. “Can I have some money?”

“What happened to what I gave you on Saturday?”

“I needed socks,” Angel informed him.

“That money was for you to spend on fun stuff, NOT socks,” Nick grumbled. He dug his wallet out of his bag and handed her some bills. “Oh, Angel, this is Josh. That’s Alex. This is my sister, Angel.”

“Hi,” Angel said to Josh, giving him an appraising look. She looked at Alex and let out a small squeak. “Oh my GOD! You’re…” Josh’s mouth fell open and Alex stared at her in alarm.

“Angel, calm down,” Nick interrupted. “It’s not like you’ve never seen someone with tattoos before.” He gently shoved her. “Go away. GO.”

“Thanks,” Angel said, staring at Alex as she walked away.

“I’m sorry,” Nick said to Alex. “I’ve tried teaching them manners, but…”

“…it’s hard when you yourself don’t have any,” Lance said.

“Shut up, Bass,” Nick snapped. Josh laughed.

 

The four men spent the day together, hanging out on their towels or in the water. Alex tried to teach Nick to flip off the diving board, but Nick had a hard time getting his long legs all the way around. “It’s easy if you’re a MIDGET,” Nick grumbled, pulling himself out of the water.

“It’s easy in general,” Alex said. He bounced as high as he could and did a beautiful flip off the board. 

“Showoff,” Nick said. 

“If you only KNEW,” Josh said, rolling his eyes.

Alex climbed the ladder and shook the water from his face. “Hey, I’m hungry. I’m gonna put an order in for some fries. Anyone want anything? I’ll buy.”

“Get me a frozen Snickers bar,” Josh said.

Lance stared at him in shock. “You’ll break your teeth!”

“You sound like your mom,” Nick told him. “That sounds good. Me, too. And get one for Lance. He needs to learn to live on the edge.”

“We’re gonna turn you to the dark side before you know it, Lance,” Alex said with a devilish grin. Lance blushed. Alex headed for the snack bar.

“Can I help you?” The man behind the counter said.

“You’re Howie?” Alex asked. The man nodded. “Alex,” he said, holding out his hand. Howie shook it. “I’m a friend of Nick’s.”

“Oh,” Howie said, looking past Alex. He watched Nick flip the hair out of his eyes and sighed unconsciously. “What can I get you?”

“An order of fries, a root beer, and three frozen Snickers when the fries are ready,” Alex said.

“Coming up.”

Alex looked at the two teenage girls who were standing to the side, waiting for their food. They were the reason he’d suddenly decided he wanted fries. “Hey, you’re Nick’s sister, right?”

“Yes. I’m Angel. This is my friend Cora.” Angel elbowed her friend. 

“Can I talk to you guys for a second?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Angel said. “Hey, Howie, we’ll be right back.”

They followed Alex around the corner of the snack bar. “So…” Alex tried to figure out how to say what he wanted. 

“You’re AJ McLean, aren’t you?” Angel burst out. “I recognized you right away! I love your music! And I’ve seen all the episodes of that show you were on.”

“Okay…so I guess you recognized me.” AJ sighed and tried to figure out what to do next.

“I recognized your friend, once Angel pointed you out to me,” Cora said. “I’ve always thought he was so cute when I’ve seen you with him in magazines. JC, right?”

“Yes,” AJ said, wishing JC was with him at that moment to save his ass. “Listen, Angel…Cora…you two seem pretty smart.” He decided to lay on the charm. If it worked on twenty and thirty-year-olds, it HAD to work on the younger girls. “I know you’ve figured me out…that I’m trying to keep things on the lowdown. You know how hard I work…doing the albums and the tours, the TV specials…” The girls nodded as one. “I want to be the best I can for all you guys…and I’m just freaking EXHAUSTED. JC and I came here to relax, to try to stay under the radar. Do you understand?” They nodded again. “If you two can keep this under your hats for now, I will make it up to you, I swear. Tickets to my next show near here, backstage passes, the works. I’m only here for the summer, and I’d just like to relax.”

“Will you take pictures with us and give us autographs before you leave?” Angel asked.

“Absolutely.”

The girls exchanged a quick glance. “We won’t tell anyone,” Cora promised.

“Not even Nick, Angel. We don’t want anyone to know, okay?” Angel nodded. “I’m Alex, he’s Josh, that’s it.” They nodded once more.

“Angel Carter! Your pretzels are ready!” They heard Howie yell.

“Thanks so much, guys,” AJ said, sighing with relief.

“No problem.” The girls clasped hands as they walked away, excitedly whispering to each other. AJ groaned and let his head fall back against the wall of the snack bar.

 

“You’re getting my dental bill,” Lance told Josh as he unwrapped the frozen candy bar. “I’ll end up looking like some homeless guy without any teeth.”

“For God’s sake, Lance, man up and quit whining,” Nick told him. “So you have perfect teeth.”

“I spent years in braces, jackass. I earned these babies.” Lance gave Nick a beautiful smile and nibbled a bit at the candy bar.

“No, Lance, you have to BITE it,” Josh told him. 

“In some situations, biting is bad,” Alex said in a low voice. “But now it’s necessary.”

Lance turned bright red and Josh gave Alex a dirty look. “Like this, Lance,” Nick said, taking pity on him. He bit hard into the candy bar and Lance winced. “Frozen caramel is a bit difficult, but so worth it,” Nick moaned.

“Couldn’t I just suck on it for a bit until it melts some?” Lance asked. “Like a popsicle?”

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Alex moaned quietly. He was suddenly very interested in his fries.

“Bite it, Lance,” Josh told him. “Seriously.”

Lance sighed and took a bite of the candy bar. “That IS good,” he said in surprise.

“See? Your mother wasn’t right about EVERYTHING,” Nick told him.

Lance started to make a smart remark comparing his mother to Nick’s, but realized that it wasn’t the right thing to do in front of new friends. He simply said, “I’m ignoring that comment.”

“You guys should come over and hang out some night,” Alex said suddenly. “We could rent a movie or play video games or something. Order pizza.”

“That sounds cool,” Nick said. “I should probably be free the rest of the week…my mom should be home to feed the kids.”

“Put my number in your phone,” Josh said to Nick.

Alex smiled at them. “Perfect,” he said quietly. Lance gave him a strange look.


	9. Chapter 9

WAVES  
Nine

“You’re dripping on my book.” Lance squinted up at Alex. 

“Sorry.” Alex moved out of the way and picked up his towel, scrubbing at his hair. The blond was almost gone, and he’d shaved his unique sideburns, leaving a neat goatee. “Why are you even READING a book?”

“You don’t read?” Lance asked, amused.

“Yes, I read. I love stuff like Stephen King, Dean Koontz. I like a good mystery now and then, too.” Alex poked Lance’s book with his foot. “But that looks long and dull and probably educational. Not my thing. Especially when I’m supposed to be relaxing.” Alex sat down on Josh’s towel.

“Won’t he be mad at you for getting his towel wet?” Lance asked. Alex shrugged. Josh and Nick were at the snack bar. “Well, I’m taking an internet class in marketing, and this is just some additional reading. You’re right. It’s long and dull and supposedly educational, although I don’t feel like I’m learning anything except how to sleep with my eyes open.”

“I learned that a LONG time ago,” Alex said, thinking of the countless management meetings he’d zoned out in. “Oh, so what kind of toppings do you guys like on your pizza?”

“Nick is a human garbage disposal. He’ll eat ANYTHING,” Lance said. “I like all the veggies, and chicken.”

“Cool.” Alex lay down on his back, slipping his sunglasses on.

“You sure you don’t want us to bring anything…like beer or something?” Lance asked.

Alex whipped his sunglasses up and sat up. “No! I mean, no, thanks, that’s cool. We’re the hosts…we’ll provide everything,” he promised.

“Okay,” Lance said, giving Alex a weird look before going back to his book. Alex sighed and lay back down.

 

“Thanks, Howie,” Nick said, juggling two soft pretzels, a soda, and a box of candy.

“No problem, Nick,” Howie said, smiling at him. 

Josh couldn’t help but chuckle. “He DOES have it bad for you.”

“Shut up,” Nick muttered.

“I just…aw…” Josh put his bag of chips and bottle of water on the ground. “Are you okay?” He picked up the toddler in front of them, who’d tumbled to the ground and skinned her knee. 

“Hurts,” the little girl wailed. Josh wiped off her knee and put an arm around her shoulders. 

“It’s okay. Where’s your mom?” Josh looked around.

“Chrissy!” A woman gasped, running over. “Don’t run away from me like that again!”

“She skinned her knee, but I think she’s okay,” Josh said. 

“Thank you.” The woman swept Chrissy into her arms, inspecting her knee as she walked away.

“Let’s sit on a bench,” Josh suggested. “My ass gets sore sitting on the ground all the time.”

“You have no ass,” Nick observed. Josh ignored him. “So…you’re good with kids.”

Josh shrugged. “I like kids. Most of the time. I mean, I haven’t been around them as much as you, of course, but…it’s not their fault, you know? Whatever life they’re dealt…they just gotta live it.”

“I am living proof of that,” Nick said with a sigh. “Sometimes I really wish they would have stopped after me and my sister. She’s only a few years younger than I am…and when we were little, things were okay. They kept having kids as their marriage got worse…” Nick shook his head and angrily tore into his pretzel.

“You’re a good person, Nick. I know I just met you, but I can tell. You really care about your siblings…and a lot of people your age wouldn’t care less.”

“Like you’re so much older,” Nick said, trying to lighten the situation.

“Ancient,” Josh said with a grin. “Babysitting Alex makes me much older.”

“You two have a very interesting relationship,” Nick observed. 

“Yeah, well, he gives me purpose,” Josh said. 

Nick studied Josh for a long moment as Josh munched on his chips. His brown wavy hair glistened in the sun, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. “Wow,” Nick said to himself, feeling as if he were seeing Josh in a new light.

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Nick said quickly. “So…what time do you want us there tomorrow night?”

 

“How long have you known these boys?” Diane Bass asked Lance as he waited for Nick to pick him up. 

“They’re hardly boys, Mom. They’re both older than me,” Lance said.

“How much older?”

“God, Mom,” Lance said, annoyed. “I’m a college graduate. I don’t need you screening my friends.”

“I’m just curious, James.”

“Nosey,” Lance muttered.

“James!”

“Sorry. Alex is twenty-three and Josh is twenty-four,” Lance told her. “You’re the one that keeps encouraging me to make new friends. We made new friends.”

“Yes, James,” Diane sighed.

Lance peeked out the window. “There’s Nick. I have no clue when I’ll be home. PLEASE don’t wait up.”

“If you were a parent, you’d understand. Parents don’t sleep well until their children are home safe,” Diane told him.

Lance smiled at her. He knew he should be thankful to have a mother who actually cared, unlike Nick’s mother, who only wanted her son as a babysitter and housekeeper. “I know, Mom. Love you.” He surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek on his way out the door.

“Hey,” Nick said as Lance climbed in.

“I’m really giving second thoughts to your apartment idea,” Lance told him. “My mom just gave me the Spanish Inquisition. It’s like I’m ten years old.”

“Aw,” Nick said fondly. Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay, so, do I smell like garlic? I took a thirty minute shower, but I’m still afraid I smell like work.”

Lance inhaled. “Nope. Just shampoo and that cheap cologne you like.”

“It’s not cheap!” Nick protested. Lance laughed. “Jerk.” Nick paused. “Do you think Josh and Alex have a strange relationship?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know…Josh said something the other day about babysitting Alex. They act like brothers more than boyfriends.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Lance mused. “But some couples are like that, I guess. They don’t show affection in front of others.”

“Josh is an attractive guy,” Nick said.

“Yes, he is,” Lance said, looking at Nick. “And Alex…”

“Alex is a bad boy and you think he’s hot,” Nick finished.

“Shut up,” Lance said. “I do not.”

“Ha.” Nick pulled into the driveway of the church. “I cannot WAIT to see what it looks like now.”

 

“Lance asked if they could bring anything…like beer,” AJ told Josh.

Josh almost dropped the bowl of chips he was holding. “What did you tell him?”

“To get a case and a few bottles of Jack,” AJ told him. “What the fuck do you THINK I told him? Jesus, JC, give me some credit.”

“Sorry,” Josh said. “You’re right.”

“I told him we’re the hosts and we’d have everything we need,” AJ said. “Besides, I already have a bottle of Jack under my mattress,” he said with a straight face.

“You do not,” JC said. “I know, because I checked.”

“You did not,” AJ said.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” JC said, rearranging the snacks on their tiny coffee table.

“Relax, C…it’s just some guys hanging out,” AJ said. “Though I wish it wasn’t. I wish it was a double date…me and Lance, you and Nick. But I think you’ll get a lot further on that front than I will.”

“What do you mean? Nick is all over that Timberlake kid,” JC said almost angrily.

“Every time I act a little interested in Lance, he starts giving me these weird looks and pulls away.” AJ looked down at himself. “Do you think it’s the tattoos?”

“No, I think it’s because you’re a psycho with no class,” JC said. “It’s not the tattoos, Aje. I think maybe Lance doesn’t have that much experience, like maybe he’s not used to guys hitting on him.”

“That’s GOTTA be it,” AJ exclaimed. “I’ve been trying too hard…just gotta tone things down a little.”

“You’re so slick, AJ,” JC said as the doorbell rang.

 

“Looks just the same,” Nick said by way of greeting as soon as they came in.

“You’ve been here before?” Alex asked in surprise.

“Yes. Lance has, too. There was a couple that used to live here…they let us hang out. I even helped do some of the painting,” Nick said. 

“This place is awesome,” Josh said with a sigh. “I hate the idea of leaving.”

“The bathroom’s too damn small, though,” Alex said. 

“It’s a church, idiot, not a five-star hotel,” JC pointed out. “I was just about to order the pizza. Anything special you want?”

Lance, Alex and Josh argued about the pizza while Nick walked around. The house was simply furnished, which made sense. They wouldn’t be there more than a few months. Nick was dying to see the downstairs bedroom, which he’d helped to paint, but he felt rude asking.

“Pizza should be here shortly,” Alex said, rubbing his hands together. “Anyone looking to have their ass kicked at Madden Twelve?”

“You’re on, little man,” Nick said, flopping onto the sofa.

“I’ll be a gracious host. Something to drink? We have water, iced tea, soda…” Josh said.

“Coke or Pepsi for me,” Nick said, picking up his controller. “Tampa Bay.”

“Hmmm…who do I want to be?” Alex said, scrolling through the teams.

“I’ll have iced tea,” Lance said. “I’ll help you.” He followed Josh to the tiny kitchen. “Do you like football?”

“My parents were always Redskins fans, so I keep an eye on them, but I’m not all that big on sports.” Josh smiled. “Stereotypical gay man.”

“Right,” Lance said. “I guess Alex is NOT the stereotypical gay man.”

“True,” Josh said. “I mean, I hate to put a label on things, but you’re right.”

“I’ve never had what you could call gaydar,” Lance said, leaning against the counter. “I’ve always fallen for straight guys. Never could seem to be attracted to the ones I had a chance with.”

“Well, Alex may not be stereotypical, but he’s most definitely gay. THAT I can assure you of,” Josh said with a sly grin. His grin faded. “How about…uh…Nick? I mean, he’s interested in Timberlake, but has he, you know, dated a lot?” Josh busied himself with pouring Lance’s iced tea.

“Well, Justin is one of those unattainable crushes everyone has,” Lance answered, wondering why in the world Josh cared. “Nick knows he has no chance. He’s dated for a few years, you know, but nothing steady. We don’t have much choice in this town,” Lance said ruefully. “And people seem to look down on Nick…not for his sexuality, but his family. His parents…” Lance shook his head.

“He deserves so much more,” Josh whispered.

“Yes. He does.” Lance gave Josh a long look, then picked up his tea and Nick’s soda.

 

They spent the next few hours arguing with each other over video games and stuffing their faces with junk food. Finally, Nick couldn’t take it anymore. “Can I see the bedroom?” He burst out.

Everyone froze. “Well…way to go after what you want, Carter,” Lance muttered.

“Uh, which one?” Alex asked finally.

“The small one. Not the loft one.”

“That’s my room,” Josh said shyly, and Alex grinned. “Sure, you can see it.” He stood up, wiping crumbs from his hands.

“Take your time, boys,” Alex called as Josh led Nick to the bedroom.

“It’s a little messy,” Josh said, turning on the light. 

Nick looked around the immaculate room. “Hardly. So, you don’t share a room with Alex?”

“God, no. He’s the worst roommate ever. All rooms look like a hurricane hit them after he leaves,” Josh laughed.

Nick went over to the wall covered in flowers, lightly touching one of the petals. “Nothing was changed. I’m so glad.”

“You’ve been in this room before, too?” Josh asked in disbelief.

“I helped paint it. Look…in the middle of this flower are my initials.” Nick pointed to a very tiny “NGC” painted in white.

“God, it is!” Josh forbade himself to think about Nick once painting in the same room where he occasionally jacked off thinking about him. “How much of this did you do?”

“Not much. I was just a kid who loved to paint. Evan was nice enough to teach me a little about it.” Nick ran a hand over the wall.

“I always liked to draw,” Josh said. “I don’t get to do it much.”

“Painting has saved my life on more occasions than I can recall,” Nick said, his blue eyes sad. “There were nights when I couldn’t leave the house, but I had to escape. My art…” Nick waved a hand in the air.

“Good for you. Too many people turn to the wrong things to help them escape,” Josh said, thinking of Alex.

“Hey…” Nick took a deep breath. “If you wanted, you could come to my house sometime, see the little studio I have. You could slap some paint around.”

Josh gasped quietly, knowing how uncomfortable Nick was with his home life. It meant a lot that he was willing to invite a virtual stranger into it all. “I’d like that a lot, Nick.”

 

Alex put down his soda and leaned back, his shoulder tight against Lance’s. Lance leaned away. “So…you have the loft room?” Lance asked.

“Yes. I claimed it as soon as we walked into this place,” Alex said. “It’s kinda cool, being so high up. I feel like Quasimodo or something.”

“Literary reference,” Lance said with a grin. “I’m impressed.”

“I HAVE owned a library card in my life, Bass,” Alex said, but he grinned back. He moved his arm until it was resting on the sofa, not quite around Lance’s shoulders.

“So…um…you two don’t share a room?” Lance asked nervously.

“Jesus, no. We’d kill each other!” Alex exclaimed. “Josh is a neat freak. I am not.”

“Sounds like me and Nick,” Lance said.

“So…you and Nick ever…” Alex leaned in closer. “Get together?”

“No. We’re, uh, just friends. Best friends.”

“That’s what me and Josh are…best friends…” Alex leaned in, his dark eyes enormous. “But there’s something to be said for new friends…”

Lance put a hand on Alex’s chest and pushed him away. “I have to go.”

“Lance…” 

Lance stood up. “Nick?” He yelled. Alex stood as well.

“Lance, I’m sorry. I…”

Nick and Josh came running into the room. “What’s wrong?” Josh asked.

“I’m feeling pretty sick. Can we leave?” Lance asked Nick, ignoring the other two.

“Sure, Lance.” Nick looked at him, concerned. “Will you be okay in the car?”

“I’ll be fun. Thanks for having us.” Lance turned on one heel and walked out the door without another word.

“Yeah, thanks,” Nick said, toeing his sandals on. “Let me know when you want to paint, Josh.”

“I will,” Josh said, confusion all over his face. Nick left and Josh turned to AJ. “What the hell did you DO?”

“Nothing! I didn’t jump him on the sofa, or anything,” AJ promised. “I did the old arm around the shoulders thing, moved in to kiss him, and he freaked out.”

“God, I leave you alone for ten minutes and you manage to alienate the only friends we’ve made here.” JC shook his head and started to clean up the mess.

“I don’t know what happened,” AJ said weakly.

 

“Lance, what…”

“Just drive.” Lance climbed into the passenger side, hands shaking. “Let’s go to Dairy Queen. They’re still open, so we can sit in the parking lot for a bit.”

“Okay.” Nick didn’t say anything else until he put the car in park at Dairy Queen. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Lance drew a ragged breath. “Alex hit on me.”

“What? But he and Josh…”

“I know that, Nick, for fuck’s sake,” Lance snapped. “God…sorry. You didn’t deserve that. I just…”

“Are you sure?” Nick asked.

“Really, Nick?” Lance stared at him. “I may not have gone out on dates like you, but I think I know a come on when I see one.”

“Sorry.”

“He sat all close to me, put his arm around me. Then he moved in to kiss me.” Lance closed his eyes. “God…poor Josh. I really like him.”

“And part of why you’re upset is that you really wanted Alex to hit on you,” Nick said. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Lance muttered.

“Sorry, man.” Nick touched Lance’s arm. “C’mon. I’ll buy you a Blizzard.”


	10. Chapter 10

WAVES  
Ten

 

“Are you sure you want to go?” Nick asked Lance as he climbed into Lance’s car.

“You’ve asked me that six times, and the answer is still yes,” Lance told him. “I’m not letting a dog like Alex keep me from a public place. Besides, you have to work the next three days, and I probably won’t go without you.”

“You need to leave the Carter nest sometime, Lance,” Nick teased. Lance rolled his eyes.

“You know, I think Justin has been noticing you a bit more lately,” Lance said. “He even said hi to you first yesterday.”

“You’re full of shit, Lance, but I appreciate you trying,” Nick said. He realized that he hadn’t even thought much about Justin over the last few days. “I’ve sworn off hunky lifeguards.”

“Good luck with that,” Lance said.

When they arrived at the pool, Chris was sitting on the counter, eating a hot dog. “If it isn’t my two favorite blonds,” he said. “Where are your buddies?”

“Buddies?” Nick asked.

“The skinny kid and the one with the ink.”

“We wouldn’t know,” Lance said, and strode into the mens’ locker room.

“God…what climbed up his butt today?” Chris asked. Nick shrugged and followed Lance.

As Lance and Nick were laying out their towels, Nick’s cellphone dinged. He picked it up and winced. “Josh. He’s texted me like ten times since the other night. I haven’t answered him.”

“You guys are friends, Nick. No need to avoid him because of me.”

“No, it’s not that. I just…don’t know what to say to him,” Nick said. He sighed and put his phone away. “Let’s just forget about them, okay? We lived our lives before they came here, so I think we can live without them.”

When he dropped Lance off that afternoon, however, Nick found himself heading for Alex and Josh’s house before he knew it. He sat in the driveway for a long moment, trying to decide what to do. He finally realized that if he was seeing Lance and Lance had put the moves on someone, he’d want to know.

Nick smiled, thinking of Lance actually having the balls to MAKE a move on someone. He took a few deep breaths, then rang the doorbell. 

 

“Get that, AJ!” JC called. “I just got out of the shower.”

AJ sighed and pulled himself off the sofa. “Wonder who it is…we only know like two people in this town.” He gasped as he opened the door. “Nick?”

“Is Josh here?” Nick demanded, walking past AJ.

“Uh, yeah. JOSH? It’s someone for you.” AJ took his seat on the sofa, staring up at Nick.

“I TOLD you I just got out of the shower. And who could be here for me? And why did you call me…oh.” JC clutched his towel around his waist. “Nick! Hi. Can you give me like two minutes?”

“Sure.” Nick sat down, studying his shoes. JC darted back to his room.

“So…how’s Lance?” AJ asked. Nick ignored him.

“Okay, sorry,” JC said, hurrying back into the room wearing a tank top and cargo shorts. “Nice to see you, Nick. I was worried when you didn’t return my texts.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Nick stood up. “I wasn’t sure what to say to you, so I ignored you. That was childish, and I’m sorry.”

“No problem.” JC studied Nick for a moment. “Want to go somewhere and talk?”

“No. This needs to be said here and now.” Nick glared at AJ. “You need to know what Alex did.”

JC sighed. “NOW what?”

“He…Lance…he hit on Lance. When we were here the other night.” The words came out in a rush.

“I know,” JC said. “Alex told me.”

“He did?” Nick looked from AJ to JC, a confused look on his face. “You’re okay with that?”

“Well, I don’t think he needs to run ALL his failed relationship moves by me, but if he wants to tell me, I’ll listen.”

“We just…” Nick scratched his head. “Wow. We didn’t realize you two had THAT kind of relationship.”

“Wait a second.” AJ stood up. “Just what sort of relationship do you think we have?”

“You’re…well…for lack of a better term…boyfriends. Aren’t you?”

JC and AJ burst out laughing. “GOD, NO!” JC exclaimed.

“Oh, my GOD…you thought that?” AJ clasped his sides as he laughed.

“Yeah.” Nick looked completely lost, and JC took pity on him.

“We’re friends. ONLY friends. Best friends. Like I told you.”

“What made you think we were more?” AJ asked Nick.

“The first time we saw you, the two of you were standing close together. You just moved together like you were a thing. And then, some of the things you said…and we just assumed.” Nick closed his eyes and slapped his forehead. “Fuck. You must think we’re idiots.”

“No, we don’t,” AJ said kindly. “Josh and I have a very different friendship than most people. He’s saved my ass more times than I can tell you. I can see where you might have thought we were more than friends.”

“Jesus, no wonder Lance freaked out,” JC realized. “He thought we were together, and there you were, hitting on him. Not that it isn’t a scary enough thought, to have you hitting on someone.”

“Shut up, Josh.” AJ looked at Nick. “I’m sorry you two have been going through all this. You guys must’ve thought I was a total asshole.”

“Yeah, Lance was pretty upset,” Nick said. “Hey. Hold on.” Nick pulled out his cell and dialed. “Hey, Lance? You’re on speakerphone.”

“Um, hi. WHY am I on speaker?”

“I’m with Josh and Alex,” Nick said, putting his phone on the coffee table.

“Oh,” Lance said quietly. “Hi.”

“Hi, Lance. It’s Josh,” JC said. “I have something to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“Alex and I…we’re not an item. Not even close,” JC promised. “We’re just friends.”

“What?” Lance almost yelled.

“BFFs,” AJ added.

“You’re such an idiot,” JC told him. 

“Wow…we thought…”

“Yeah, Nick explained what you thought,” AJ said. “And we totally see where you were coming from.”

“Explains the separate bedrooms, and a few other things,” Lance said.

AJ motioned to the phone and Nick nodded. “Hey, Lance…it’s Alex. You’re off speaker.” He walked to the kitchen. 

“Wow…I feel so stupid.”

“Don’t, Lance. I’m so sorry…you must’ve thought I was such a jerk!”

“Yeah,” Lance admitted. “It was sorta crazy.”

“No wonder you said you felt sick. Here I was, someone you, A, thought had a boyfriend, and B, weren’t even interested in, totally hitting on you.”

“About that,” Lance said, sounding nervous. “I…part of why I was so upset was that I…I was wishing you DIDN’T have a boyfriend.”

AJ blinked, not expecting that. “Oh. Well. Guess what? I DON’T have a boyfriend.”

“So I hear,” Lance said, and AJ could hear him smile.

“If I promise not to molest you on my sofa, would you come over again sometime?” AJ asked. “Or we could go out for dinner. Just you and me.”

“You hardly molested me,” Lance pointed out. “So…you’re asking me on a date?”

“Yes.”

“I’d love that,” Lance said, and AJ punched his fist in the air.

 

“Well.” JC said, flopping onto the sofa. “This has turned into one strange day.”

“Yes. But I’m glad it’s all straightened out.” Nick looked at JC. “Lance started having feelings for Alex. It was really tearing him up, because he thought you two were together, and he didn’t want to do anything…not that Lance WOULD have done anything.”

“I bet that was frustrating,” JC said sympathetically. “Well, now they can go ahead and hook up. And don’t you worry…Alex is ALL about making the first move.”

“Lance doesn’t have a lot of…experience,” Nick said carefully.

“Nick, Alex may look like trouble, but he’s got a big heart. Believe me. He really likes Lance. He’ll be as careful as he knows how to be,” JC promised, though he was secretly a bit worried himself.


	11. Chapter 11

WAVES  
Eleven

 

“What about this one?” Lance held up a shirt for Nick to look at. Nick snickered from his spot on the bed. “What? It’s not THAT bad.”

“What? Oh, sorry, Lance.” Nick looked up from his cellphone. “Well…it’s nice, but I don’t know about the plaid.”

“What’s wrong with plaid?” Lance held up the white shirt with red and blue lines. “Most of what I have is plaid.”

“Exactly. You should have gotten something new.” Nick looked back down at his cell as it dinged. “Jerk,” he muttered, grinning as he quickly texted back.

“Who are you talking to?” Lance put the shirt on its hanger and carefully hung it up.

“Josh.” Nick moved his lips silently as he typed.

“Really.” Lance nudged Nick with his knee. “I didn’t know you two were best friends now.”

“You’re my best friend and you know it,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. “We’ve just been talking a lot since the whole thing came out about them NOT being a couple. He’s a nice guy. He has a great sense of humor.”

“I think he’d have to, putting up with Alex all the time,” Lance said, blushing a bit at the mention of his name. “And speaking of Alex…you’re not helping.”

“Sorry. Let me just…tell him…I’ll talk to him later…” Nick said as he quickly typed. He shoved his phone in his pocket. “Okay. All yours.”

“You know he’s interested in you, right?” Lance started pawing through his closet.

“Who? Alex?” Nick got up to go through shirts as well.

“No, dumbass. Josh. He asked me if you had dated a lot, and if you were seeing someone.”

“Oh,” Nick said, not looking at Lance.

“But I told him you were hopelessly in love with Justin Timberlake,” Lance said with a straight face.

“You told him that?” Nick gasped.

“No,” Lance said, laughing. “I thought he was with Alex at the time, anyway. He IS kinda cute, if you like them tall and scrawny.”

“Well, YOU like them short and scrawny,” Nick pointed out. “Ooh, what’s this?” He yanked a shirt from the back of the closet.

“Oh, that. My sister bought me that a few years ago,” Lance said, shrugging. 

Nick held up the shirt, a dark red v-necked t-shirt. “Where are you guys going, again?”

“Just for like pizza and a movie or something,” Lance said. “I was going to wear…”

“Try this on,” Nick interrupted. Lance sighed and whipped off his shirt. He tugged the red shirt on. 

“I don’t know. It’s tight…” Lance said, stepping in front of his mirror.

“Jesus Christ, Lance,” Nick said in awe. “You…wow. I mean, when you don’t have a shirt on, at the pool, I see it…but you’re ripped, dude.”

Lance turned to the side. The material of the shirt drew tightly across his chest and biceps, and fit snuggly but not obscenely over the muscles in his stomach. “I…well…” Lance turned almost as red as his shirt. He normally didn’t wear such form-fitting clothing, and he himself was surprised at how he looked. “Guess all that tennis really did pay off.”

“So, wear this, and those khaki shorts, and your sandals,” Nick said. “That will be good enough for pizza and a movie…and this way, if you drop any pizza on your shirt, it won’t show.” 

“Ass,” Lance said, shoving Nick onto the bed.

 

“So, do I need to make myself scarce tomorrow night?” JC asked as he spooned out spaghetti for AJ and himself.

“Why?” AJ hopped up on the kitchen counter. He grabbed the parmesan cheese and shook an ample amount onto his pasta.

“Well, I don’t need to hear your crazy lovemaking,” JC said. “And if memory serves, you get pretty loud.”

“First of all, I would never do that with you here,” AJ said. “This place is too small for that.”

“Hence me asking if you want me out of here,” JC said. “I can go do something.”

“Like with Nick?”

“He’s working, if you must know,” JC said, and AJ snickered.

“Well, secondly, it’s not gonna be like that,” AJ said. “I’m not just gonna jump into bed with Lance.” JC froze mid-bite. “Not that I wouldn’t like to,” AJ said quickly. “There are so many places I’d love to kiss on that boy. But it’s not like that with him. HE’S not like that.”

“So, what you’re saying is he’s not one of your usual guys, where you make enough small talk just to get them up to your room?” JC asked.

“It wasn’t ALWAYS like that,” AJ said, and JC raised an eyebrow. “But no…he’s better than that.” AJ poked at his spaghetti. “I like him a lot, Jayce. He’s so freaking smart. And he’s witty…and he’s gorgeous.”

“And he likes Alex, not just AJ,” JC added quietly.

“That’s the most important thing of all.”

 

“Got, I’m sweating like a hog,” Nick said as he pulled into the pool parking lot. “I may just drop my stuff on the ground and jump in the closest pool.”

“Uh-huh,” Lance said. He flipped down the visor and checked his hair.

“Lance…it’s the pool.”

“Yeah.” Lance pulled at some of his bangs, which he’d tried spiking up a bit.

“We come here all the time. Chris doesn’t care how your hair looks.”

“What? Who?” Lance finally looked at Nick.

“First of all, it’s like a thousand degrees out and anything you do to your hair isn’t gonna stay anyway. Secondly…it’s the same guy you’ve been seeing here for weeks.”

“Well…it’s different now,” Lance said. “It matters what he thinks now.”

“Lance, he thinks you’re hot. He thought you were hot before, when you didn’t care. Just relax.” Nick rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

“So, you’re telling me if Justin suddenly got interested in you, you wouldn’t try to look your best?”

“I always look my best,” Nick pointed out, and Lance snorted. “And I don’t care what Justin Timberlake thinks.” Nick suddenly stopped walking as he realized that it was 100% true.

“You okay?” Lance asked.

“Yeah,” Nick said slowly. “C’mon…it’s hot.”

Josh and Alex were nowhere to be found once they came into the pool area. “Maybe it was too hot for them,” Lance observed. “I know Alex doesn’t like the heat.”

“He’d like being hot with you,” Nick teased, just to see Lance blush.

“Jealous?” Lance taunted, surprising Nick.

“Hardly. I like my men TALL.”

“Nick, Josh isn’t that much taller than I am,” Lance said. “It’s those legs. They go on forever.”

“Oh, so you’ve been checking him out?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No. I wouldn’t look at your man like that.”

“He’s NOT my man,” Nick muttered, suddenly turning pink.

“Looks like you’re getting a bit of sunburn already,” Lance said. 

Nick yanked his shirt off. “I’m getting in the water.” Lance chuckled as he watched him walk away.

 

“I would love to kiss the feet of whoever invented air conditioning,” JC said as they parked. “I mean, I try not to act like a snotty rock star, like other people…”

“Hey!”

“…but I don’t think I could live without air conditioning.” JC turned the vent so it blew directly in his face. “I don’t even want to get out of the car.”

“Well, if you want to see your little blond friend, you have to,” AJ said. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car.

“Like you’re not running to see YOUR little blond friend,” JC said as they went through the locker room and out into the hot sun.

“I never said I wasn’t,” AJ pointed out.

“Hi, AJ…I mean, Alex,” Angel Carter said, correcting herself almost immediately. “Hi, Josh.”  
“Hey, Angel…your brother here?” AJ asked. 

She nodded. “He and Lance got here maybe twenty minutes ago? They jumped right in the pool, which sucks…I was gonna bum some snack money off of him.”

“Here.” AJ pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. “Pig out. Just don’t tell Nick.”

“Wow…thanks!” She gave him a beaming smile and darted away.

“Um…” JC grabbed AJ by the arm and yanked him back into the locker room. He quickly looked around, but they were alone. “Did she just call you AJ?”

“Oh, yeah…I may have forgotten to tell you something.” AJ actually looked guilty. “The very first day she met us, Angel and her friend recognized me. I spoke to them about it later that day, and she promised she’d keep quiet about it.”

“And you believed her?”

“JC…no paparazzi’s come knocking at the door, now, have they? I trust the kid. Besides…doesn’t she have a hot big brother?”

“Not the point,” JC muttered.

“C, I’M the one that will suffer the most if anyone finds us, remember? I figured it was better to call her out on it and make a deal with her than just take a chance on a teenage girl keeping her mouth shut.”

“Fine,” JC said with a sigh.

“I hate having to cover up who I am,” AJ muttered. “It’s not the way I live my life…but if I want to HAVE a life right now, I have no choice.”

“We have no choice,” JC corrected him. “I’m in this with you, too.”

“I love you, man.” AJ grabbed JC by the ears, kissed the top of his head, and went out of the locker room.

 

“When I’m rich and famous, I’m getting my own pool,” Nick decided, turning his head as an elementary school boy jumped in and splashed him. “I mean, I appreciate being able to cool off, but this is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, it’s getting crowded. I think…” Lance’s eyes grew huge.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Nick gasped.

“Someone just…” Lance whirled around. “You!”

“Hey, guys,” Alex said with a grin.

“Jesus, Alex…I think you just about gave him a heart attack,” Nick said, grinning. “What did you do?”

“Just grabbed his legs,” Alex said innocently.

“Along with something else,” Lance said, but he couldn’t keep from smiling. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Alex looked at him for a long moment, then finally tore his gaze away. “This place is packed!”

“I was just whining about that,” Nick said.

“You whine about everything,” Lance said.

“I was just telling Lance that when I’m rich and famous, I’m getting my own pool,” Nick said, ignoring Lance.

“Well, I hope you’ll have us over for a cookout, or something,” Josh said, ducking under the water quick. He stood up, whipping his hair away from his face.

“Well…” Nick stared at him for a moment, distracted by the rivers of water running down his slender chest. “If I can find time in my busy, rich and famous schedule.”

“He’ll probably hire ME to be his poolboy, cook and all around lackey,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “God knows MY job won’t make me rich and famous. So I’ll just have to be the best friend that tags along, cleaning up all the destruction Nick leaves in his wake.”

“That doesn’t sound like such a bad job,” Josh said, but he looked at Alex as he said it.

“Well, you’d have to be one incredible best friend to do a job like that,” Alex said quietly.

“I do NOT leave destruction in my wake,” Nick snapped.

“Yeah, okay,” Lance sneered, rolling his eyes.

“So…when would it work out for me to come to your studio?” Josh interrupted.

As Josh and Nick talked, Lance turned to face Alex. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow,” he said shyly.

“Me, too. I’m just sorry it’s not something more exciting.” Alex splashed water up in his face to cool down. 

“Well, we don’t have much excitement to offer around here,” Lance said almost apologetically.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I just…I would like to impress you…make it special,” Alex said. “Maybe someday, you could come to LA and visit. Then I could REALLY wine and dine you.”

“You don’t need to do all that,” Lance told him. “I’m impressed with you just the way you are.” He was surprised when Alex actually blushed. “Besides, we both love pizza and movies. It’s a perfect date.”

“I hope it will be,” Alex said. 

“Well, I haven’t really been on too many dates, so I’m sure it will definitely outdo them all.”

“I HAVE been on a few dates, but trust me when I say I never looked forward to any of them the way I’m looking forward to this,” Alex said quietly.

Lance looked down at the water, blushing furiously. “I bet you say that to all the boys,” he said in what he hoped was a teasing tone.

“Look at me,” Alex said. Lance looked up. “I’ve never said that in my life. To anyone.”

Lance smiled and looked away, feeling his heart leap up into his throat.


	12. Chapter 12

WAVES  
Twelve

“Dad, I’m leaving! Can I have the keys to the car?” AJ yelled.

JC came bustling out of his room. “Now, if I give you these, I…” JC stopped short, staring at AJ. 

“What?” AJ looked concerned. “Do I look bad?”

“No. You look…normal.”

“It IS possible, Chasez,” AJ growled. He wore a pair of black denim shorts that hung below his knees, brown boots he affectionately called his “hillbilly shitkickers,” a white wifebeater, and a short-sleeved striped button-down shirt. His normally spiked hair had no product in it, and was starting to curl. 

“You look really good, AJ,” JC said softly. “I don’t think you needed to tone things down THIS much, though.”

“It’s not for Lance,” AJ insisted. “I know he likes me being me. I just figure the less attention I draw to myself out in public, the better. The tattoos are bad enough.” AJ looked at his forearms. “I never thought I’d want to hide them.”

“As long as you don’t jump up on a table in the pizza place and start singing, you should be okay.” JC tossed AJ the keys. 

“This isn’t an episode of “Glee,” JC,” AJ said, laughing.

“Have a really good time,” JC told him. “Don’t forget Lance’s corsage.”

AJ rolled his eyes. “Enjoy having the place to yourself,” AJ said. “A night not having to babysit me.”

“I’ll just sit here and worry about what kind of trouble you’re getting yourself into,” JC said. “Are you getting arrested…are you at the liquor store…”

“You forget that I’m going out with the sweetest, most innocent boy on the planet,” AJ said, though he smiled as he said it. “He won’t let me get arrested.”

“He’s far too smart for you,” JC said. “And hey, this gives me the chance to snoop around your room to see if you’re hiding any booze or drugs.”

“Don’t you dare!”

JC laughed. “Have fun on your date, young man. Be home by eleven.”

“Yeah, right. Tomorrow morning, maybe.” AJ waved over his shoulder as he left the house.

 

“Well…James…don’t you look nice,” Diane said as Lance came thumping down the stairs. Alex wasn’t due for about ten more minutes, but Lance didn’t want to force him to make small talk with his parents. 

“I have a date, Mom.” Lance stopped in front of the hall mirror and fixed his hair.

“Oh,” she said faintly. 

“That’s nice, son,” Jim said encouragingly from his spot on the living room sofa. Lance gave him a smile.

“What are you doing?” Diane asked.

“Oh, the usual…we’re going to buy drugs, stop at the liquor store, and then go out to the park to get high and make out,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, Mom…we’re going to a movie and then out for pizza.”

“No need to get an attitude, James. I was just asking,” she said, offended.

The doorbell rang and Lance jumped. “Be nice, Mom, PLEASE?” He begged as he went to the door. “Hey,” he said, blinking in surprise. “You look…wow.”

“Thanks,” Alex said, shifting nervously.

“Oh, come in and meet my parents,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. Alex smiled and stepped in. “Mom, Dad, this is Alex. Alex, these are my parents, Jim and Diane.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Alex said, shaking their hands. Diane looked him over and turned her nose up a bit.

“Lance tells us you’re just visiting for the summer, Alex,” Jim said.

“Yes, sir. My roommate, Josh, spent his summers here when he was younger. We figured we’d take a break from the crazy back in Los Angeles.”

“So, you’re not planning on staying, then?” Diane asked. Lance frowned.

“Well, we didn’t plan on it when we came, ma’am, but that was before we found any reasons to want to extend our stay,” Alex said, his eyes never leaving Lance’s face.

Lance blushed. “Well…if we want to get a good seat at the movie, we should go.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Alex said, nodding at Lance’s parents.

“You, too, Alex,” Jim said. Diane merely nodded.

“Bye.” Lance gave them a wave and hurried Alex out the door. “God, I’m sorry. My mom…let’s just say she’s not very accepting of my lifestyle choice.”

“Well, it’s good it’s your lifestyle, then and not hers,” Alex said, holding the passenger door open for him.

“Thanks,” Lance said.

Alex walked around and got behind the wheel. He started the car, then said, “You look completely hot in that shirt, Lance. You took my breath away when you opened the door. Fuck.”

“I…thanks,” Lance said, smiling as he looked out the window.

Alex paid for the movie, even though Lance protested and said he could pay his own way. “I asked YOU out,” Alex said softly. “I pay.”

“Thanks,” Lance said, wondering if the blush would ever leave his cheeks that night. They stopped at the refreshment stand and bought popcorn and drinks.

“How about in the back?” Alex asked, motioning to two empty seats by the wall in the fourth row from the back. “It’s not as noisy back there.” Lance nodded and Alex led the way. 

Once they were settled, Lance said, “I’m glad we’re seeing this movie. I’ve wanted to see it for a while, and Nick wasn’t interested. He doesn’t like these espionage kind of movies…he prefers stuff like horror.” Lance made a face.

“I’ll watch anything, pretty much…even chick flicks.” Alex crammed some popcorn into his mouth. “It all depends on my mood, ya know? Sometimes I like to just sit and laugh at something silly, and other times I like something that makes me work to figure out what’s gonna happen next.”

“Exactly,” Lance said, beaming at him. 

“So…you and Nick hang out a lot. Is he like your only friend or something?” Alex teased.

Lance didn’t smile. “Pretty much.”

“Sorry…I wasn’t trying to be mean,” Alex said, lightly touching Lance’s arm. “I have room to talk…Josh is pretty much the only person who’s willing to put up with me twenty-four seven,” he said honestly. 

“Well, I’m kinda shy, in case you didn’t notice,” Lance said. “I hate it.”

“Better than being in everyone’s face, like I am,” Alex said cheerfully. “Nothing wrong with being introverted.”

“You know, you look like you belong in a skateboard shop somewhere, and then you throw out those four-syllable words.” It was Lance’s turn to tease. “Goes to show you can’t judge a book by its cover.”

“Hey! I’m smarter than I look,” Alex said, then paused. “Wait. That came out all wrong.” Lance laughed, trying to keep his voice down. “You have the best laugh,” Alex said quietly, and Lance stopped laughing. “Your voice…it sends shivers down my spine.”

“You really know just what to say,” Lance said, fumbling for more popcorn.

“I’ve been guilty in the past of saying whatever it takes to get what I want,” Alex confessed. “But please, Lance, if you remember nothing else about me, remember that I mean every single thing I’ve ever said to you. Okay?”

“All right,” Lance said, giving him an odd look. The lights went down for the previews to start, and he handed the bucket of popcorn to Alex. “Take this. I want to have room for pizza.” He wiped his hands on some napkins.

“Good idea.” Alex set the bucket on the floor and wiped his own hands. He settled back in his seat a bit and reached for Lance’s hand. “This okay?”

“Of course,” Lance said, wondering if Alex could see his blush in the dark.

 

As the movie ended and the credits began to roll, AJ regretfully let go of Lance’s hand. He loved the way Lance’s skin felt against his, the way they’d both squeeze at exciting moments in the movie. But he knew the town they were staying it wasn’t exactly open and forgiving, and he didn’t want to embarrass Lance. He gave the back of Lance’s hand one last stroke with his thumb and stood up. “That was so good,” he said as he stretched. He was actually surprised Lance hadn’t said anything about how his hand was sweating. It had been a long time since he’d gone on a real date, and he was incredibly nervous.

“It was. I never thought it was going to be the guy’s best friend that sold him out,” Lance said, stretching as well.

AJ watched the red shirt smooth against Lance’s abs and swallowed. “I hope Josh would never do that,” he said. 

“I’m pretty sure Nick wouldn’t do it to me, but if some pretty boy came along who could paint, he’d probably forget my name.”

“Someone like Josh, maybe?” AJ asked carefully.

Lance smiled. “Well, Josh IS pretty.”

“Oh, really?” AJ asked as they walked out of the theater. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” Lance said quickly. “He’s completely not my type.”

AJ waited until they were in his car. “Exactly what IS your type, Lance?”

Lance started to make a joke, then realized AJ was serious. “Well…I guess I don’t HAVE a type. Nick’s always been interested in the tall, athletic guys. To me…I guess I always gravitated towards the smart guys. Those guys, or the really witty ones. The ones that make everyone around them laugh? I’m not like that, so I’ve always sorta liked it in someone else.”

“You’re smart AND witty, Lance,” AJ said in surprise. “Seriously. I tell Josh all the time how much you crack me up.”

“I don’t feel witty,” Lance said. “But thanks.”

“How about physically? What do you think is hot?” AJ asked.

“Eyes,” Lance said immediately. “I mean, the other stuff is nice, but I love beautiful eyes. Like yours.”

It was AJ’s turn to blush. “I have beautiful eyes?”

“Well, I guess that’s not what guys say, but it’s what I thought the first time you took your sunglasses off,” Lance confided.

“Thank you. Most people can’t look past the rest to even notice my eyes,” AJ said. 

“What about you?” Lance asked. “What turns you on?”

“Well…” AJ thought for a moment, wanting to be as honest as possible. “In the past, I haven’t really taken the time to find out about the people I dated. It was more of a physical connection, just feeling enough spark to fall into bed.”

“Oh,” Lance said softly. 

“How about I tell you what turns me on about you?” AJ asked, taking Lance’s hand. Lance immediately blushed and shrugged. “You’re smart, and you’re funny, no matter WHAT you think. You have amazing eyes, a great smile, and I cannot even begin to tell you what I think about your ass.”

“Yeah, save my ass for another time,” Lance said, and AJ raised an eyebrow. “Oh, GOD…that sounded terrible.”

“Actually, it sounded pretty damn nice,” AJ said, starting the car. “Direct me to the best pizza place in town. I’m starving.”

 

Lance directed Alex to one of the smaller pizza shops. “It doesn’t look like much, but I’m telling you, you will never have pizza anywhere else after this.”

“I trust you,” Alex said. He held the door for Lance.

“God, it smells so good in here,” Lance almost moaned, breathing in deep.

“I’m sorry…we don’t serve your kind here,” the young man behind the counter said. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave?”

“What the fuck?” Alex snapped. 

Lance put a hand on his chest. “Let me handle this.” He walked up to the counter and leaned on it. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me. We don’t serve…boys like you.” The man’s brown eyes ran over Lance.

“Well, I’d rather be a boy like me than someone with spaghetti for brains, like YOU,” Lance retorted.

The man came around the counter. He was only maybe an inch taller than Lance, but he had a broad chest and strong arms. “What did you just say?”

“Look, you need to…” Alex began.

“I said I’ll handle this loser,” Lance said. He poked the man in the chest. “You heard me. Spaghetti. For. Brains.”

“Loser?” The man asked. He and Lance stared at each other, then the man’s face broke into a huge grin. “Jesus, Bass, where the hell have you been?”

“I was at school, dumbass.” Lance allowed the other man to give him a big hug. “I haven’t had time to stop in.”

“They do make phones. In cellular form, even.” The man held out his hand. “Joey Fatone. This is my dad’s shop. I’ve known Lance since we were in high school choir together.”

“Alex,” Alex said, shaking Joey’s hand. He stared at Lance. “You sing?”

“Well, no,” Lance said, suddenly self-conscious.

“Hell yes, he sings!” Joey told Alex. “Bass, of course. We were in a barbershop quartet together for two years.”

“Wow…that’s very interesting,” Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows at Lance. “What other things haven’t I learned about you?”

“Oh, how much time do you HAVE?” Joey asked in delight.

“Joey,” Lance groaned. “We’re here to eat, not play Embarrass the Hell Out of Lance.”

“I take it you’re a new…friend?” Joey asked Alex. Alex nodded. “Well, then, give me your number before you leave. I have all kinds of secrets to spill about Lance.”

“That’s it. We’re eating somewhere else,” Lance said, tugging at Alex’s arm.

“No! You promised me the best pizza I’ve ever eaten,” Alex told him.

“You told him that?” Joey beamed his great smile at Lance. “I’ll give you guys the special. On the house.” He pointed at a booth. “Sit down.” He hurried back into the kitchen.

“He seems nice,” Alex said as they sat.

“Joey’s awesome,” Lance told him. “He’s a couple of years older than me, but he never acted like it. We’re very different…he’s as straight as a man can be. But we bonded over music, and though we don’t see each other very often, once we’re together, it’s like we just saw each other yesterday.”

“Those are the best kind of friends,” Alex said. 

They made small talk until the pizza came. Lance groaned as Joey set it down. “My God, Joey…what didn’t you put on this thing?”

“Trust me,” Joey promised. He said to AJ, “The secret’s in the sauce, man.” He made a move to sit down, and Lance glared up at him. “Well, you two enjoy.” He winked at Alex and walked away.

Lance carefully took a bite of the pizza, making sure not to dribble any down his shirt, no matter what Nick had said. The date was going perfectly so far – minus the embarrassment that was Joey Fatone – and he didn’t want to ruin it. Alex seemed genuinely interested, and he loved the way Alex was treating him…like he was something special. Lance wasn’t used to that.

“You were right,” Alex said, hissing as the cheese burned his tongue. “This is amazing!”

“Joey’s grandmother came here from Italy,” Lance told him. “It’s her recipe for the sauce.”

“They should open a chain,” Alex said. “I want this in California!”

“Nope. You’ll just have to come back here and visit,” Lance said lightly.

Alex looked at him, his dark eyes sparkling. “Well, I suppose good pizza is reason enough to come back…among other things.”

When they were finished, Alex attempted to pay, but Joey waved his money away. “Like I said, on the house. Dad won’t mind,” Joey said. He looked at Lance. “You need to call me. We can hang out. You can bring Alex.”

“We’ll see. I don’t know that I want him around you,” Lance said.

“I’m nothing but fun,” Joey promised. Lance rolled his eyes. Joey held out his hand to Alex. “Good to meet you, man.”

“You, too,” Alex said. “We’ll see you around.”

Lance and Alex left the pizza shop, and went to the car. “So…” Lance said.

“I don’t want to take you home yet,” Alex admitted, and Lance couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Is there somewhere a little more private we could talk? I’d say my place, but Josh is there, and I don’t want him to feel he has to hide in his room, or something.”

“And we are NOT going to my house,” Lance said. “I will not put you through my mom again.” He thought for a moment. “There’s a park near here…we could just sit and talk.”

“Perfect,” Alex said, unlocking the car.

Lance directed him to a small park and playground a few blocks away. “Technically the park closes at dusk, but as long as there’s people on the volleyball and basketball courts, we’re okay.” He motioned to two brightly lit courts. He led the way to a bench located by some bushes.

“Lance Bass, you dog…telling me you haven’t dated,” Alex teased. “This is the perfect makeout spot!”

“I…I haven’t!” Lance protested. He looked at the bench, perfectly hidden from the courts by the surrounding bushes. The area was just outside the glow of the lights. 

“SURE you haven’t,” Alex said, chuckling as he flopped down.

“Jerk,” Lance muttered, smiling as he sat next to Alex. 

Alex immediately picked up Lance’s hand and held it, lining up his fingers with Lance’s. “I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me, too,” Lance said. He watched their fingers intertwine. “We are complete opposites,” he observed. He felt Alex stiffen a bit. “But we go well together.”

“Yeah,” Alex said. “We do.” 

Lance barely had time to take in a breath before Alex’s lips were on his, kissing him gently. Almost without his control, Lance’s hand moved up to stroke through Alex’s short hair. Alex’s kisses became a bit more intimate as his hand slid to cup along Lance’s hip. Lance actually shivered as Alex’s tongue touched his, and he couldn’t stop the moan that rumbled deep in his throat. He felt Alex sigh against him as his hand moved up to trace the back of Lance’s neck. When they finally pulled apart, Lance leaned his forehead against Alex’s. “Whoa,” Lance whispered.

“Fuck, yeah, whoa,” Alex agreed, and Lance felt the fingers against his neck tremble a bit. “I’d say we go DAMN well together.”

“If that kiss is any indication,” Lance murmured.

“I say we try it again, just to make sure,” Alex said, and this time it was Lance who moved in to initiate the kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

WAVES  
Thirteen

AJ was not at all surprised to find JC asleep on the sofa. The TV was muted, but still turned on. AJ turned off the set. “I was watching that!” JC said, sitting up immediately.

“What was it?” AJ asked, throwing the keys onto the coffee table.

“Bridezillas,” JC said. 

AJ snorted. “Maybe four hours ago. JC, it’s almost two in the morning. Why are you waiting for me?”

“To be honest, I expected you sooner. I was curious…it’s been a long time since you played a date straight.” JC rubbed at his face. “I also thought you might want to talk about it.”

AJ sighed and sat down on the sofa next to JC. “You should have been a therapist, JC.”

“I should start charging you, is what I should do,” JC said, grinning. “Seriously, though, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

“You’re right…I do want to talk about it,” AJ said. “Not that I’m one to kiss and tell…”

“But you will. And I can tell you were kissing…your lips look well-kissed,” JC said.

“Don’t be staring at my mouth, Chasez. Pervert.” 

“Shut up.”

“Well, you’re right. The date ended about an hour ago. I drove around a little bit, trying to set my mind straight.”

“Okay,” JC said slowly.

“I’ll just start by telling you about the night. I was scared to death. I mean, when’s the last time I had to do it without some liquid or powdered courage, you know? I almost didn’t get out of the car.”

“Aje, you’re used to going on stage in front of thousands of people!”

“But then I’m AJ. Not Alex. And Alex had to be the one showing up at Lance’s door.” AJ toed off his shoes. “So he opens the door, and he’s standing there all hot and sexy, and I seriously almost passed out. He had on this red shirt, and it was tight…his hair…” 

“Come back, AJ,” JC said, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a girl.”

AJ ignored him. “I met his parents…his Mom…God, Nick hasn’t been exaggerating. She looked at me like I was something Lance scraped off the bottom of his shoe. His dad was nice, though. So I said hi, we left. He wanted to pay for the movie…fat chance. We get snacks, sit down, and chat a bit. Once the movie starts, I held his hand, half afraid he’d pull away. But he didn’t, and we sat there holding hands at the movies. Like a real date.” AJ blushed a bit. “It was corny as hell, but awesome.”

“Oh my gosh! Are you gonna start going steady? Will you give him your class ring?” JC gushed. AJ gave him the finger. “Sorry. Kidding. Go on.”

“Then he takes me to this pizza place where this jackass behind the counter tells Lance that they don’t SERVE his kind there. I was so fucking pissed…I was ready to jump the counter and beat on the guy.”

“Oh, God,” JC moaned. “That’s all I would have needed.”

“But Lance stands his ground, and shoots it right back at the guy. The guy comes out, gets in Lance’s face, and then hugs him. Ends up they went to high school together. And get this…they were in choir and barbershop quartet together. Lance sings. He’s a bass, of course.” AJ let his head fall back as he closed his eyes. “It’s not fair. Brains, looks, personality, AND he sings? I’m done.”

“You can’t tell me you were eating pizza all this time,” JC said.

“No. We ate, then went to a park and made out. And THAT part I’m not telling you about.” AJ didn’t open his eyes, but he had a devilish smile on his face. “I’ll just say that Lance Bass does not kiss as innocent as he looks.”

“Enough.” JC held up his hand. 

AJ sighed. “I just…I had a great night. He’s an awesome guy. He listens when I talk, because he thinks I’m just some guy.”

“You ARE just some guy,” JC pointed out.

“Some guy whose face is all over the place. Some guy who’s worth millions. Some guy that could buy and sell Lance’s entire family. Some guy who hasn’t had a real life since elementary school.” AJ looked at JC. “I hated that I couldn’t be honest with him. So many times I almost let things slip…about my house, or my cars, or restaurants we’ve been to. I hated lying to him.”

“You knew this going into it,” JC said gently. “You knew we couldn’t tell the truth.”

“Before we leave, I’m telling him,” AJ vowed. “I’m not going to disappear on him without telling him why.”

“Okay,” JC said. He changed the subject. “About four hours ago, your mom called. She said she tried to call but you didn’t answer.”

“Shit. I was supposed to call her three days ago,” AJ groaned. He looked at his cell. “We were at the movie when she called…my phone was off. It’s not midnight yet there…she’ll be up.”

“She said for you to call her no matter what,” JC said. “But not to freak out, because it’s not life or death.”

“Okay,” AJ said. “Hey, JC, man, thanks for waiting up for me. I really appreciate it.”

“That’s what friends are for. Especially best friends,” JC said, yawning.

“Oh, and by the way?” AJ said as he stood. “Lance thinks you’re cute. And I have a feeling Nick does, too.”

“What?” JC asked. AJ chuckled and went off to his room.

He hit number one on his speed dial and waited. “Finally, Alexander James. Where were you?”

“God, Mom, I’m not twelve,” AJ said, annoyed. “I was at the movies with a friend, then we were out to dinner.”

“A friend?”

“I know how to make friends, Mom,” AJ said, slightly hurt. “And yes, I still haven’t done anything you wouldn’t approve of.”

“I’m glad you made a friend,” Denise said softly.

“Thanks,” AJ said with a bit more warmth. “So what’s the big emergency?”

“Have you bought anything out of the ordinary lately?”

“Around here? Hell, no. The most exciting thing I bought was movie tickets and pizza,” AJ said. “Besides what we bought when we got here, and JC bought a lot of that.”

“I went into the account to pay some of your utilities out here,” Denise said. “The ones we couldn’t set up automatically? And there seems to be a lot of money missing from your account.”

“Huh,” AJ said. “I don’t remember spending much, but then again, I don’t remember much since the age of seventeen.”

“I don’t need to hear that, Alex,” Denise said.

“Sorry,” AJ said, grinning. “I’ll sit down with JC tomorrow or the next day. Was there enough to pay the bills?”

“Oh, more than enough…it just didn’t look right.”

“I’m sure I bought an island or something and didn’t write it down,” AJ said cheerfully.

“God, I hope not,” Denise said, groaning. “You sound good, honey.”

“I feel really good, Mom,” AJ agreed. “Not that I don’t have bad days. I really do have some bad ones. But on the whole…it’s good. Thanks for letting JC do this with me, Mom. I don’t know if I could have handled rehab.”

“JC’s a good boy,” Denise said. “And so are you. I love you, AJ.”

“I love you, too, Mom.”

 

A buzzing in Lance’s ear woke him at nine o’clock the next morning. A buzzing in his ear woke him at nine-thirty. A buzzing in his ear woke him at ten. He finally opened his eyes fully and looked at his phone. “For fuck’s sake,” he grumbled, hitting a speed dial number. “Where the hell is the fire?”

“I wanted to know how your date went!” Nick said excitedly.

“When did we turn into middle school girls?” Lance wanted to know. “I was sleeping.”

“Wow…must’ve been a late night, then,” Nick said slyly. “You’re normally up way before now.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“C’mon, Lance…I’ve been dying to call you since eight this morning. I had to run my sister to work so I’ve been up forever.”

“Why do you care?”

“I’m just glad you finally had someone nice take you out, Lance.”

“Fine,” Lance said, rolling onto his back and smiling. It was nice to be able to talk about it with someone. “It was really nice. He picked me up, met my parents.” Nick snorted. “Exactly, though Dad was nice. We went to the movie…he held my hand. We went to Fatone’s and he met Joey.”

“Oh, GOD.”

“I know. Seriously. It could have been worse, though. He didn’t have a chance to tell Alex about that time we had to do a song in drag.”

“You made a very pretty girl,” Nick said loyally.

“Whatever. Anyway, then we went to the park and sat and talked a while.”

“And had really hot sex?”

“Hardly!” Lance exclaimed. “The first time I have sex will NOT be on a park bench.”

“I was kidding,” Nick promised. “Sounds like a good time.”

“It was. We’re gonna meet up at the pool today, of course.” Lance paused. “Nick, what do you think about Josh?”

“Josh?” Nick asked. “Well, he’s really nice. Funny, too. He’s good with kids, and…”

“And he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I’ve ever seen after yours, great hair, killer cheekbones and legs that go on for years,” Lance finished for him. “Hell, even I think he’s hot, and he’s completely not my type.”

“Why are we talking about Josh?”

“Because I got the vibe from Alex that Josh is REALLY interested in you. I wanted you to think about it.” Lance sat up. “Hey! Maybe we could go on a double date or something! Make it more like a group thing, and then it wouldn’t be awkward for the two of you.”

“I’d have to think about it,” Nick said.

“I know that tone. You’ve ALREADY thought about it. I’m going to say something to Alex.”

“No! Let me talk to Josh today, okay?” Nick said, groaning. “I don’t need you, of all people, matchmaking for me.”

“Whatever,” Lance said. “I have to run some errands today…I’ll meet you at the pool.”

“All right,” Nick said, hanging up. 

Lance stretched and smiled, wondering if it was too early to call Alex.


	14. Chapter 14

WAVES  
Fourteen

 

“Hey, guys,” Nick said, tossing his stuff down next to Josh and Alex.

“Where’s Lance?” Alex demanded almost immediately.

“It’s not my day to watch him,” Nick said, glaring at him. He flopped down on his towel and said nothing more.

“Don’t be such an ass,” Josh said, poking his best friend.

“He called when I was sleeping, and when I finally got out of bed and returned his call, he didn’t answer,” Alex said, frowning.

“He said he had some errands to run and he’d meet me here,” Nick explained. “I’m not sure what he was doing.”

“Oh. Sorry I jumped you as soon as you came over,” Alex said.

“No problem. You and Lance are so cute,” Nick teased. “We talked about you very first thing this morning.”

“Really?” Alex’s ears perked up.

“Yes. He called me and woke me up, said he needed to talk about his date or he’d burst,” Nick said. Josh giggled, a sound Nick found shockingly endearing.

“Aww…you two really ARE cute,” Josh said as Alex blushed.

“I’m kidding. He didn’t call me and waken me. I wakened HIM. We did talk about you, though.” Nick smiled at Alex.

“AND?”

“And nothing,” Nick said lightly. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

“Jerk. I’m getting a soda and I’m not bringing anything back for you brats.” Alex jumped to his feet.

“Aw, c’mon,” Josh said, still giggling. Alex ignored him and walked away.

“I didn’t really piss him off, did I?” Nick asked anxiously.

“Nah. He doesn’t like to have his soft side exposed like that. He wants everyone to think he’s such a badass.”

“Lance seems to like it,” Nick said.

“Good. Alex needs someone like Lance.” Josh closed his own eyes.

Nick studied him for a moment. “So, um, do you have like, a boyfriend, or whatever?”

Josh opened one eye. “Well, you know it’s not Alex,” he said, grinning. “No. I haven’t been seeing anyone in a while.”

“Well, I was wondering…see, Lance and I…I was thinking…” Nick stammered.

Josh rolled onto his stomach and leaned up on his elbows. “Yes, Nick?”

Nick stared into the beautiful blue eyes. “Would you like to go out with me?” The words came out in a rush. “On a date? If you’d feel more comfortable, we could go out in a group, us and Alex and Lance.”

“You want me to go out with you?” Josh’s voice was almost a squeak. Nick frowned and nodded. “God, Nick, yes. I’d like that a lot. I was hoping…I mean, I was interested, but I didn’t think…” It was Josh’s turn to babble.

“Just say yes thank you,” Nick said with a relieved grin.

“Yes. Yes, thank you,” Josh said eagerly, and Nick laughed.

 

When Lance walked out of the locker room, he was surprised to see Josh and Nick alone on their towels. He smiled as he saw Nick say something to Josh. They both smiled broadly, and Nick laughed. “I knew it,” he muttered to himself.

He looked around and caught sight of Alex at the concession. He was leaning on the counter in deep conversation with Howie. His dark curls caught the sun, and Lance sighed a little bit. He forced himself to stop staring and went over to his friends. “Hey.”

“Hey, Lance,” Josh said, squinting up at Lance.

“You could wear sunglasses,” Lance said as he sat down on Alex’s towel.

“And then I’d end up with raccoon eyes,” Josh told him. “No thanks.”

Lance rolled his eyes and handed Nick the sunscreen, turning around. Alex arrived at the towel just as Lance turned his back. He snapped his fingers and Nick held out the can of spray-on sunscreen. He sprayed it on, then began to work it in with his hands. “Nick!” Lance gasped, wriggling to turn around. “Oh. Hi.” Lance blushed.

“Hey,” Alex said softly. “I didn’t think you’d mind me helping you get all protected.”

“I did when I thought it was Nick pretty much caressing my back,” Lance said. He wondered if anyone had watched, and then he realized he really didn’t care. The whole town could say whatever they wanted, as long as Alex kept looking at him with that mix of lust and caring in his eyes.

“You couldn’t pay me to caress your back,” Nick told him.

“Though Josh looks like he could use some sunscreen,” Lance replied. 

“Shut up,” Nick muttered.

“So,” Alex said, laying as close to Lance as he could. He reached over and intertwined his pinky finger with Lance’s. “Nick, do you work tomorrow?”

“No. I’m off and then I work the next three days. Ugh,” Nick groaned. “I really need to win the lottery.”

“If you do, you owe me back pay for all the tutoring I gave you in school,” Lance remarked.

“Why don’t you guys come over for brunch tomorrow?” Alex suggested. “I’ll make it.”

“Brunch? As in the meal you eat between breakfast and lunch?” Josh asked.

“Can you even cook?” Lance asked.

“Baby, you don’t know the mad skills I have,” Alex growled quietly. He smiled as Lance seemed to shiver. “But yes. I do a killer breakfast. Ask Josh.”

“He does,” Josh agreed. “But brunch? That means I have to wake up before eleven!”

“You don’t have to,” Nick pointed out. “We’ll just eat without you, and if there’s nothing left for you, too bad.”

“Right,” Alex said, nodding.

“What time do I need to get up?” Josh moaned.

“How long do you need to make yourself human?” Lance wanted to know.

“Four hours,” Alex said, at the same time Josh said, “Thirty minutes.”

“Prick,” Josh snapped at his best friend, who grinned.

“So,” Alex said quietly to Lance. Nick immediately started chatting with Josh to give them some privacy. “I was thinking…are you busy tonight?”

“Yes,” Lance said seriously. Alex’s face fell. “I have plans with this hot guy who took me out last night.”

Alex nudged him. “Ha ha. Do you want to come over? We could watch a movie. I mean, if you don’t mind Josh being there.”

“Of course I don’t mind. It’s his house. Better than us having to hang out in my room.” Lance sighed. “I really need to get my own place.”

“Funny, that sounds EXACTLY like what I’ve been saying for months,” Nick said.

“Quit eavesdropping,” Lance snapped at him.

“I’d like to see your bedroom,” Alex said. Lance looked at him in surprise. “You can learn a lot about a person from their bedroom.”

“You’ll learn that Lance is an anal-retentive neat freak,” Nick told him.

“Seriously. Are we even talking to you?” Lance growled.

“Maybe you should hook up with Josh, then…he’s anal, too,” Alex mentioned.

“And then you and Nick can hook up, because you’re a slob,” Josh said to Alex.

“Anyway, you were saying?” Lance said, giving Nick one last dirty look.

“I was thinking if you wanted, you could just spend the night at our place,” Alex said.

“Oh,” Lance said softly, feeling the hated blush creep across his cheeks. “Well, I…”

“Just sleep,” Alex promised. “You can have my bed and I’ll sleep on the sofa. Rated G, I swear,” he said earnestly. “I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable or pressured or anything.” He leaned his shoulder against Lance’s. “I just want to spend all the time I can with you. I’d love waking up and knowing you were just in the other room.”

“I’d like that, too,” Lance said. “You can bring me breakfast in bed.”

“Fat chance,” Alex said, but he grinned.

“Who’s getting breakfast in bed?” Josh wanted to know.

“No one. Maybe Lance, if he’s nice to me,” Alex said. “He’s gonna come over and watch movies tonight, then crash at our place. That okay?”

“Sure,” Josh said, shrugging. Nick raised his eyebrows at Lance, who looked away. 

“Josh crashes at around eight-thirty, anyway,” Alex told Lance.

“Oh, I do not,” Josh said. “I remember one time, when I followed your sorry ass around town until four am!” Lance notice Alex’s eyes widen. “You know, that year, for your birthday?” Josh added weakly.

“Yes, I remember,” Alex said, glaring at Josh. “Okay, Lance, so see you around seven, then?”

 

“Here I am, trying so hard not to blow my cover, and you start telling stories about chasing my drunk ass around New York?” AJ almost screeched as soon as they got in the car.

“I’m sorry, okay? Excuse me for letting my guard down for a few minutes,” JC said, sighing. “It’s hard keeping everything straight. I feel like we’ve known them forever, and I forgot.”

“Well, don’t forget,” AJ snapped.

“Jesus, AJ, calm down.” JC glared at him. “Heaven forgive I make a mistake. Unlike you, whose shit I need to clean up constantly.”

“Oh, don’t start,” AJ retorted.

“Fine.” JC stared out the window, and they rode home in a stony silence.

When he unlocked the door and went in the house, AJ looked around in dismay. “Shit…this place is a pigsty.”

“And if you’ll look around, you’ll see that most of it is yours,” JC pointed out. “I’ll be in my room getting laundry together. Have fun cleaning.”

“God, what crawled up your ass?” AJ asked.

“Well, I don’t appreciate you chewing me out for a little slip of the tongue,” JC almost yelled, shoving AJ in the chest. 

“I’d love a little slip of your tongue,” AJ said, grinning, and JC finally had to grin back.

“Bastard.”

“Sorry, man.” AJ rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just get so afraid of doing something to make Lance hate me, ya know?”

“He’s head over heels, Aje,” JC said. “You should see the way he looks at you.”

AJ blushed. “Okay, I’m gonna start picking up around here.”

“Give me your laundry…I’ll put it in with mine. I’ll get over to the Laundromat while you do your thing here,” JC said.

“Thanks, C.” AJ slapped him on the back as he went to start cleaning up the kitchen.

 

“Their place is usually pretty warm, so I’ll just bring a tee and shorts to sleep,” Lance murmured to himself, digging a backpack out of his closet. “Shorts and a shirt for tomorrow…underwear…” He stopped and stared at his dresser. What would be best to wear in front of Alex? Alex had seen him in his bathing suit, but still. This was an important decision. He started pawing through his neatly folded clothing.

“Here’s a few things that got mixed in with ours in the wash, James,” his mother said from the open door. 

“Oh, thanks. Great! I was looking for these shorts.” Lance took the pile and pulled out a pair of grey flannel sleep shorts. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Diane looked at the open backpack on the bed.

“Oh, yeah. You don’t have to wait up for me. I’m going to watch movies with Alex and Josh, and then I’m just gonna crash there. Alex is making us all breakfast tomorrow.”

“Is Nick going?”

“Not tonight. He has to work. He’ll come over to eat tomorrow morning.” Lance tossed deodorant and a few other things into his bag.

“So you’re staying with this Alex…alone?”

“No, Mom. He has a roommate, Josh. Remember?” Lance tried to keep his voice calm as he finished packing.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Lance pulled his backpack onto one shoulder. “Not that it’s really any of your business, Mom, but I’m sleeping in his bed while he sleeps on the sofa. We just started dating.” He kissed her cheek as he brushed by her. “I’ll see you sometime tomorrow.”


	15. Chapter 15

WAVES  
Fifteen

“Hey,” AJ said with a grin, throwing the door open as soon as Lance knocked. 

“Hey,” Lance said. He held out a bag. “I stopped at the store, grabbed some chips and salsa.”

“You didn’t have to do that, thanks,” AJ said, taking the bag. “I invited you.”

“Well, my Mama raised me to be a good guest,” Lance said, shrugging.

“I bet you’re a good everything,” AJ said. He paused, then leaned towards Lance. He briefly caught sight of a goofy smile on Lance’s face before he closed his eyes. They kissed, AJ letting the bag drop to the floor. He felt Lance’s hands on his waist. AJ wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders. 

“Maybe I’ll leave and come back in again,” Lance murmured when they came up for air.

AJ nuzzled his nose against Lance’s. “No. Not leaving until tomorrow,” he said, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Lance’s shorts. He couldn’t believe the corny things that had been coming out of his mouth, but he didn’t care. Lance brought out the softer side of him, a side he thought was long gone.

“Okay, not leaving,” Lance whispered, smiling at him. His green eyes were beautiful and bright as they looked at AJ.

“Is this what I have to put up with all night?” AJ heard JC moan from the kitchen.

“Don’t look. You’re just jealous,” AJ said, but he pulled away and picked up the bag.

“Maybe Nick could stop by after work,” Lance suggested. 

“Yeah! He could stay, too!” AJ exclaimed.

JC blushed. “I already thought of asking him…I was going to text him. But we don’t have anywhere for him to sleep.”

“Duh, in your bed with you,” AJ said, and JC glared at him. Lance laughed. “We’ll work it out.” AJ waved a hand in the air. “Invite him.” AJ came over to the kitchen to unpack the bag. “Mmm…salsa.”

“I hope it didn’t break, since you dropped it on the floor,” Lance said. “Hi, Josh, by the way.”

“Hey, Lance. Glad you could come over.” JC opened the fridge. “Something to drink?”

“Um, just soda. Unless you have iced tea,” Lance said.

“I do.” JC handed Lance the gallon of tea and a glass. “Help yourself.”

“Our house is your house,” AJ told him as he got out some paper plates. “Anything you want, you can have.”

“Anything?” Lance asked softly, and AJ felt himself harden almost immediately.

“On that note, I’m gonna go pick out a movie,” JC said, chuckling to himself as he walked away.

“Do you know what that porn voice of yours does to me?” AJ asked, leaning over to bite Lance on the shoulder. “That’s just wrong.”

“I didn’t know, but now I do,” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

“You know, Lance Bass, you come across as such a sweet little boy, and then you say things like that,” AJ said. He couldn’t help but smile. He knew there was a hellion somewhere inside Lance. He just had to dig it out.

“I guess I am a sweet little boy,” Lance said softly.

“God, did I embarrass you? My mouth doesn’t connect to my brain,” AJ said, mortified.

“It’s okay. I know I’m not as experienced as you or anything,” Lance said with a sigh.

“That’s not a bad thing,” AJ said immediately. “You don’t want to be like me.”

“No, I do, in some ways.” 

“I like the ways we’re not alike. You bring out the good in me,” AJ confessed. It was something he’d thought a lot about, and decided it was scary, but positive.

“Does that mean you bring out the bad in me?” Lance whispered, and AJ groaned again.

“Dammit, stop that!” AJ grabbed the chips and salsa and went out to the living room area. 

“Do you want me to text him?” Lance asked JC as he followed AJ.

“No, I’ll do it,” JC said, blushing a bit. He motioned to the TV. “I didn’t pick out a movie…you guys decide.” 

AJ flipped over to the pay per view channels as JC picked up his phone. “What are you in the mood for?” AJ asked Lance. “How about some porn?”

“NO,” JC and Lance said together.

“Kidding…kidding…” AJ promised. “Let’s see…stupid comedy…drama…western…ooh, here’s that new sci-fi movie.”

“I’m up for that,” Lance said. “I love sci-fi stuff.”

“Jayce…I mean, Josh?” AJ corrected himself quickly. Thankfully Lance was busy getting himself chips and didn’t notice.

“Sounds fine,” JC said, glaring at AJ. His phone dinged. “Wow. That was quick. He mustn’t be busy.” JC quickly read the text. “He said he figures he’ll be out of there fairly early, and hopefully could be here by around nine.”

“Cool,” AJ said. He settled back against the arm of the sofa, putting his arm across the back. Lance leaned back a bit into the crook of his shoulder.

“This okay?” Lance asked.

“No, please stop,” AJ said in a dull voice. “Of course it’s okay.”

“Let me tell you something, Lance,” JC said.

“Oh, Christ,” AJ groaned.

“You could crawl up and give him a lap dance, and he’d be okay with it. Alex is a VERY physically affectionate person. He makes out with me all the time.”

“I do not,” AJ retorted. “You’re gonna make me sound like some sort of sex-crazed pervert.”

“Well…” JC said.

“Fuck off, Josh!” AJ cried.

Lance laughed. “Well, thanks for the warning, Josh.”

AJ sighed as Lance pretty much snuggled up next to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d just sat with someone, cozy and comfortable, doing something simple like watching TV. “You gonna save me from the aliens in the movie?” He said to Lance.

“You’re scarier than I am,” Lance said. “But yes. I’ll protect you.”

 

“Hello, my name is…hey!” Nick said in surprise, looking at the couple in the booth.

“I thought your name was Nick,” Brian said with a grin. “How are you?”

“Good. Hello, Leighanne,” Nick said politely to the blond girl sitting across from Brian.

“Hello, Nick. You look good.” Brian’s girlfriend smiled warmly at him.

“You do, too,” Nick said. “What can I get for you guys?”

Brian ordered for them both, then said, “Hey. I was going to call you. I’m having a party…” Brian winced. “Sorry,” he said to Leighanne after what was obviously a kick to his shin. “WE’RE having a party next Friday night. You should come, even after work. Lance, too.”

“I’ll say something to him.” Nick paused. “Um, is it okay if we bring, you know, a date?”

“Sure. There shouldn’t be a problem,” Brian said, understanding immediately. Nick knew that certain people in town frowned upon homosexual relationships, and didn’t want there to be any problems. “My friends are all cool.”

“And so are mine,” Leighanne said quickly.

“I need to check, but we should be able to make it,” Nick said. “Thanks so much for inviting us. I’ll go get your drinks and salads.”

 

When Nick knocked on the door at nine-fifteen, all three of them jumped. They had the lights off, and were almost through their movie. “God, he scared me to death,” Lance gasped, sitting up. He was stretched out on the sofa, his head on Alex’s chest.

“I’ll get it,” Josh said, hopping up. “Hey,” they heard him say to Nick.

“Does Nick like him?” Alex murmured to Lance.

“I think he will soon, if he doesn’t already,” Lance confided.

“Good. Nick’s a good kid,” Alex said. “He’s got good taste…you’re his best friend.”

“You are just full of compliments,” Lance said, smiling broadly. He couldn’t believe how comfortable he felt with Alex, though he’d just met him a few weeks before. Some things about Alex made him nervous. There was the obvious fact that Alex was much more experienced sexually than he was. Also, Alex lived a life in LA that Lance knew nothing about. He knew he must seem like a hick country kid compared to Alex’s metropolitan life.

“It’s easy to compliment perfection,” Alex whispered, kissing Lance on the forehead.

“God, that was lame,” Lance groaned, but he beamed at Alex.

“I’m so good,” Alex said, letting his head fall back. Lance poked him in the stomach.

“Hey, guys…any food left? I’m starving.” Nick sat down in the chair Josh had vacated, digging into what was left in the chip bowl.

“We have some Doritos or something, I think,” Josh said, wandering off to the kitchen.

“We thought you’d bring us something from work,” Lance told him. 

“I get so sick of that stuff,” Nick said. “I ran home, showered, and changed quick. Didn’t bother eating.”

“We have Doritos…pretzels…leftover mac and cheese…” Josh called out.

“Ooh, yeah, mac and cheese!” Nick shouted. “Don’t even bother heating it.”

“First of all, that’s MY mac and cheese you’re giving away!” Alex yelled. “And secondly, euw. Cold mac and cheese?”

“Don’t ask. He’s weird,” Lance said, shaking his head.

“I don’t like wasting time heating things up when I’m hungry,” Nick said, shrugging.

Josh soon came in with a soda, bag of Doritos and container of leftover macaroni and cheese. “Enjoy.”

“My hero,” Nick said, looking up at him gratefully.

“Just make sure to chew with your mouth closed,” Lance said in disgust.

Nick ignored him and looked up at Josh. “Oh. Sorry. Am I in your seat?”

“I’m fine,” Josh said.

“No.” Nick got up, shoved Lance’s legs off the sofa, and sat down. “So. What were you guys watching?”

“We’re finishing up that new sci-fi thing you wouldn’t go see with me,” Lance said. “We hadn’t decided on what to watch next.”

“Let’s watch a comedy,” Nick suggested. “I could use it tonight. It was a crappy night at work. I didn’t make shit.”

“Sounds good,” Alex said, and JC agreed.

Lance snuggled back down against Alex, listening to his heart beat against his ear. Alex held Lance’s hand on his lap. Alex’s other hand was tracing slow lines up and down Lance’s arm. Lance was grateful for the lack of light, because he just knew he was sporting the worst erection he’d ever had…and that was just from Alex’s hand on his arm.

He was jolted awake a while later, not even realizing he’d dozed off. “Okay,” Alex said, shoving slightly so Lance would sit up. “Bedtime.”

“Why?” Lance blinked owlishly when Alex turned on the light. 

“You’re sleeping. Nick’s about to sleep. Josh is sleeping.” Alex smiled as he looked at his best friend curled up on the chair. “Josh.” Alex gently shook him. “Wake up, man.”

“Hm? Oh.” Josh stood and stretched, barely awake. “Bed.”

Lance took a deep breath. “Nick, you crash out here.” He looked at Alex. “I’ll just sleep with you, if that’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked quietly, his brown eyes concerned. Lance nodded. Alex slowly smiled. “Cool.” He gave Josh a push. “Go to bed, Josh. I’ll get Nick set up out here.”

“K. Night.” Josh stumbled off to his room.

“He’d sleep all the time, if I let him,” Alex said, shaking his head. He went to his bedroom and brought Nick a blanket and pillow. “This okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Night.” Nick burrowed down onto the sofa and was asleep almost immediately.

“Okay, then.” Alex looked at Lance. “Grab your bag and let’s hit the hay.”

“I’ve never been in your room,” Lance realized. He followed Alex to the loft. 

The room didn’t have a fourth wall. Instead, where the loft would look down onto the living room, Alex had a sheet hanging. “Need SOME privacy,” he told Lance. He moved the sheet aside and turned the light on. “It’s a little messy.”

Lance gasped. The small area looked like a tornado had swept through it. Clothes and hats were everywhere. A pair of shoes were on the tiny nightstand. The area was small, and dominated by the full-sized bed. “Well…it’s lived in,” Lance said finally.

Alex laughed. “Very tactful.” He grabbed a few things. “I’ll go down and do my thing in the bathroom while you change, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks.” Alex left the room and Lance quickly changed into his tee and shorts. He sat on the bed, feeling a little nervous. The bed really wasn’t that big for two people, so they’d be up close and personal very soon.

“All yours,” Alex said, returning about ten minutes later. He wore a grey wifebeater and plaid boxers.

Lance went down to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and came back upstairs. When he got back to the loft, Alex was already under the covers. Lance looked at the dresser. “You sleep with a fan on.”

“Yeah…it gets pretty warm up here. Do you mind?”

“No. Of course not. Plus, it’s your room.” Lance got into bed as Alex reached over to turn off the tiny lamp.

“Why did you say you’d sleep here?” Alex asked, reaching to stretch an arm over Lance’s waist. 

“Well, it wasn’t fair to Nick for him not to have a place to sleep,” Lance said. “And I…wanted to sleep with you.”

“You’re not afraid I’ll ravage you?” Alex let his hand tickle up Lance’s side as he kissed Lance’s neck.

“No, because all I have to do is yell and Nick would come running,” Lance said. He felt Alex snicker against his skin.

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Alex promised. He reached down and intertwined his fingers with Lance’s. “Not that I don’t want to. You’re so damn gorgeous, Lance. I would love nothing more than to just undress you and kiss every inch of that skin.”

“God,” Lance whispered. 

“And I mean every inch.” Alex let go of Lance’s hand, putting his own hand on Lance’s hip. He turned slightly, pulling Lance against him. Alex kissed Lance for a long time, and Lance was slightly embarrassed by how quickly he got hard. Alex twisted his hips a bit, and Lance gasped as he felt Alex’s hardness against his thigh. “I’d love to taste you from toes to head, Lance.”

Lance brought a hand up from Alex’s waist over his chest, letting his thumb rub over Alex’s nipple. Alex hissed, arching towards Lance a bit. “You like that, huh?” Lance rubbed his hand over Alex’s chest.

“Yes…” Alex said in a strangled tone. “So…sensitive…”

Lance took a deep breath, bowed his head, and lightly sucked at the hard nipple through the fabric of Alex’s tank top. “Is it?” Lance whispered.

“Fuck.” Alex grabbed Lance by the hair and pulled him up for a brutal kiss. He rolled himself onto Lance, one leg between Lance’s. He thrust against him, pressing him down on the mattress.

Lance grabbed on for dear life. Alex’s hair was really too hard to hold onto, so instead he had one hand on Alex’s shoulder, the other at his waist. Lance eagerly welcomed Alex’s kisses, almost without thinking. His body moved on its own, pushing up against Alex, allowing him to hold him down with his body. “God…Alex…you…” Lance gasped, turning his head to gulp for air.

“You’re killing me, Lance,” Alex groaned. He put his mouth on the exact spot where Lance’s left shoulder met his neck, licking, sucking and biting in one fluid motion.

“Alex!” Lance cried in a whisper, his entire back bowing as he thrust up to Alex.

“God. Whoa.” Alex gave that spot one more tender kiss and forced himself to roll away.

“What…what?” Lance quickly sat up, panting for breath. “Did I do something wrong?”

Alex rolled over and turned the light on. They both blinked hard. “No. Of course you didn’t.” Alex’s lips looked bee-stung, and his cheeks were flushed. His hand shook as he reached for Lance’s hand. “I just…if we would have kept going…I think we both would have taken things further than we should have. And I don’t think we should do that yet.”

“Oh.” Lance frowned. He knew his lack of experience would come into play sooner or later. “So you don’t want… I understand.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex gasped. He took Lance’s hand and put it over his boxers. Lance gasped at the thickness he felt under the fabric. “TELL me I don’t want to. Christ, Lance. It’s all I can think about right this second. But I don’t…I don’t want to do it now. Not like this. I’m all about sex because you’re getting hot and heavy and don’t want to stop. But that’s for later. Our first time is NOT gonna be the day after our first date.” Alex seemed surprised at his own words. “I don’t want YOUR first time to be like that. Okay? Maybe you don’t even want your first time to be with me.”

“Oh yes I do,” Lance said before he thought.

Alex grinned broadly. “Now THAT is the best compliment anyone has ever paid me.” He looked at Lance for a long moment. “God, Lance, you should see yourself. Eyes all wide…cheeks all red…” Alex leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss. “Lips well-kissed…” Lance sighed and fell into the kiss. Alex’s hand caressed the back of Lance’s head. “Okay,” Alex said, sighing. “I think we should just go to sleep.”

“Okay.” Lance gave Alex one more quick kiss and lay down on his side, his back to Alex. He knew Alex was right. This was moving things way too fast. He willed his jumping heart and throbbing erection to calm the hell down.

Lance jumped a bit as Alex slid up behind him, one arm around Lance’s waist. He fumbled for Lance’s hand and held it. “This okay?” Alex whispered.

“Perfect,” Lance said, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

WAVES  
Sixteen

 

When AJ woke up the next morning, he was pressed against something soft and strong. He opened his eyes and realized his face was against Lance’s bare back. Sometime in the middle of the night, Lance had apparently gotten warm and yanked off his t-shirt. AJ swallowed hard, putting his face against Lance’s skin, sighing a bit. He gently trailed his hand up and down Lance’s arm, feeling the muscles underneath. His hand then carefully slid over to Lance’s chest, which was bare. AJ smiled. He loved the feel of the smooth skin…it was much better than his own “barely there” chest hair. He kissed along Lance’s shoulder. Part of him wanted to just press against Lance’s back, grind against that beautiful ass. But instead, he contented himself with learning the skin of Lance’s upper body. Lance didn’t move until AJ pressed a careful kiss behind Lance’s ear.

“Morning,” a deep voice rumbled as Lance rolled over to face AJ. Lance smiled, his beautiful eyes slowly fluttering open. “What time is it?” Lance yawned and stretched.

“Oh, fuck ME,” AJ whispered, Lance’s morning voice going right to his dick. “Stop talking.”

“What? Why?” Lance looked at him in confusion. “Am I still asleep or something?”

“Damn,” AJ said weakly. He put his hand over Lance’s mouth. “If you keep talking in that porn voice, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

Lance smiled around AJ’s hand. AJ moved his hand, and Lance whispered, “Well, we could just not talk, then.”

“Morning breath,” AJ said, wrinkling his nose. “Me, I mean. Not you.”

“I’m sure my breath doesn’t quite smell like roses,” Lance said, continuing to whisper.

“Rated G kiss,” AJ said, leaning over and given Lance a chaste, closed-mouth kiss.

Lance wrinkled his nose. “I need to brush my teeth. That was NOT a kiss.”

“And suddenly you’re the expert?” AJ asked, but he couldn’t keep from smiling. He reached over and traced a hand down Lance’s chest. “I could handle waking up to this every day.”

“I guess I got hot while I was sleeping,” Lance said, blushing slightly. 

“I wish I looked like you,” AJ said, sighing.

“There’s not an ounce of fat on you!” Lance protested.

“Not because I exercise or anything,” AJ told him. He rolled over and looked at his clock. “Nine. Is that too early to start banging pots and pans around?”

“Nick won’t wake up,” Lance told him. “He’s weird like that. If he was at home, and one of his siblings just showed up in his room, he’d waken instantly. Otherwise…an elephant could march through that room and he’d never hear it.”

“Gonna help me cook?” AJ sat up, rubbing at his face.

“Hell, no. Breakfast in bed.” Lance lay back down, stretching again. He smiled at AJ.

“You look completely sinful, do you know that?” AJ said. “All sexy and…” AJ’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Um, yeah. Sorry.” AJ reached out and gently touched the red bruise at the base of Lance’s neck. “I may have gotten a bit carried away.”

“Oh.” Lance smiled bashfully. “I don’t mind. I’m twenty-two…about time I got my first hickey.” He reached out and touched it. “Besides…I like having your mark on me. Like a tattoo.”

“Boy, you are gonna be the death of me,” AJ groaned. To hell with morning breath, he decided, and gave Lance a long passionate kiss.

 

Lance was surprised when Alex followed him into the bathroom. “Just to brush my teeth,” he promised. 

Lance stood in front of the mirror, staring at the large mark on his neck. He tilted his head, rubbing where his shoulder met his neck. “Well…I guess as long as I don’t wear a v-neck tee, it’s covered.”

“I’m really sorry,” Alex said. He put his chin on Lance’s shoulder and met his gaze in the mirror. “I guess I really am a sex-crazed pervert.”

“One of the things I like best about you,” Lance said, and was rewarded with Alex’s grin. He turned around and faced Alex, putting his hands on the skinny waist. “I told you. It’s like my own special Alex tattoo.”

“Well, I promise that if I give you any more, they’ll be a bit more subtle.”

“What about you?” Lance bit his bottom lip, his eyes wandering down Alex’s slender frame. “You’re already tattooed up. Where can I leave MY mark?” Lance trailed his hand down to just above Alex’s right nipple. “Here, maybe?”

“Anywhere you want,” Alex said breathlessly, and Lance laughed. Alex shoved Lance out of the way. “Teeth. I want kiss that tastes good.”

“Okay,” Lance said, shaking his head.

As they stood side by side, brushing their teeth, Lance tried to wrap his head around the surreal situation he’d found himself in. It felt like years ago that he was graduating from college. He thought his summer would be boring, days spent at the pool until it was time to work in the fall. He’d never counted on someone like Alex falling into his life. And before he knew it, Alex would be falling out of it again.

Alex spit out his toothpaste and took a drink. “What are you thinking about?”

“Why?” Lance emptied his mouth as well.

“Your eyes…they got so sad.”

“Nothing.” Alex crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. “I was just thinking that before I know it, you’ll be gone.”

“Where am I going?” Alex looked confused.

“Back to California, idiot,” Lance said. “Away from here.”

“Don’t rush it. I don’t want to think about it.” Alex pinned Lance against the sink. “I don’t want to think at all. Kiss me.”

 

Nick rolled off the sofa and hit the floor with an oof, eyes flying open. He’d forgotten where he was, rolled too close to the edge, and ended up on the floor. “Fuck,” he mumbled, rubbing at his hip. He stood up and stretched. “Up now.” He got his bearings, then headed for the bathroom. The rest of the house was quiet, so he assumed no one else was up. He opened the bathroom door and got an eyeful of his best friend making out with his new boyfriend. “Oh. Uh, hi. Morning.”

“Nick!” Lance snapped.

“The door wasn’t locked!” Nick protested.

“It doesn’t lock,” Alex said apologetically. “Sorry about that, Carter. I’m sure it’s not what you were looking to see first thing in the morning.”

“I can think of prettier sights, true,” Nick said. His eyes wandered up over Lance’s bare chest to his neck. “Holy fuck. Your mom’s gonna kill you.”

“Not if she doesn’t see it.” Lance’s hand went up to his neck self-consciously, but Nick knew him well enough to see that he was actually proud. He dipped his head as his cheeks turned pink, but Lance’s mouth turned up in a tiny smile, and his eyes never left Alex’s face. For a brief moment, Nick knew EXACTLY what Alex saw in Lance.

“Can I use the bathroom, or is this a sex-only location?” Nick said, making a big show of crossing his legs.

“You’re an idiot.” Lance walked out of the bathroom, pulling on his shirt.

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” Alex promised, following Lance.

“No making out in my pancakes!” Nick yelled as he shut the door.

 

JC rolled over, trying very hard to fight the wakefulness that was moving over him. He heard Lance yell, then Nick yell, then the bathroom door slammed shut. He groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. He heard AJ’s laugh, and realized there was no fighting it. He was up now. JC made himself immediately get out of bed. He bent over and touched his toes, then did a rolling stretch that ended with his hands high above his head. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee and padded out of his room in bare feet.

He reached out to knock on the bathroom door, but it opened in his face. “Oh, hey,” Nick said in surprise. “Didn’t expect to see you yet.”

“Well…I woke up,” JC said simply. His eyes roamed over Nick’s tall body. His hair was standing up every which way, and he had wrinkles on his face from the pillow. He looked adorable.

Nick blushed a bit as JC stared at him. “Nice to see you,” he said softly.

It was JC’s turn to blush. “I never said it last night, but I was glad you could come over.”

Nick leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. “Yes. It was fun.”

“I’m glad we’re getting to know each other better,” JC said softly. 

Nick smiled bashfully. “Me, too. Maybe, depending on how sick you are of me today, you could come over and see the studio?”

“I’d love that!” JC exclaimed. Nick grinned broadly. 

“I’ll get out of your way.” Nick let his hand gently brush over JC’s shoulder as he moved into the hall.

“No need,” JC whispered, watching Nick walk away.

 

“YOUR job,” AJ said to Lance. “is to make coffee, and then just sit there and look pretty. Can you do that?”

“The coffee part, maybe. I’m not sure about the pretty.” Lance frowned.

“You’re damn pretty, baby.” AJ captured Lance’s hands and gently pinned them behind Lance’s waist. “I only entice the prettiest ones into my lair.”

“Please, help, police,” Lance whispered.

AJ accidentally pulled Lance’s hands a bit harder, and Lance hissed. He don’t look hurt, however, and AJ’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, so my pretty likes it rough, huh?”

“I don’t know how exactly I like it,” Lance said, blushing.

“I can’t wait to find out.” AJ kissed his nose. “Coffee. Now.”

“Yes, boss.” Lance turned around and started poking around in cabinets.

Nick padded into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge. “I don’t like coffee.”

“I don’t care what you like,” Lance said without turning around. “Alex wants coffee.”

“Josh drinks tea,” Alex said. “Do you like tea?”

Nick shrugged. “I’m not much of a hot beverage drinker, except cocoa in the winter.”

“He drinks soda with breakfast,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. 

“God, you’re damn cute.” AJ pinched Lance’s cheek. “If you want soda, have soda, man. It’s in the fridge.”

“Thanks.” Nick got out a Pepsi. “Need any help?”

“Nope, me and my slave here have everything under control,” AJ said. Lance glared at him. “Go watch cartoons or something.”

“Okay. I offered.” Nick started for the living room. “Josh is up, by the way.”

“Shocking.” AJ pulled out a few pans, and some ingredients.

 

When JC came into the living room after his shower, Lance and AJ were setting up food on the coffee table. Nick was stretched out on the sofa, watching Spongebob. “Pepsi for breakfast?” JC asked.

Nick shrugged. “I like my day to start off with something sweet.”

“Me, too,” AJ said, kissing Lance on the shoulder.

Nick and JC groaned as one. “Lame, man,” JC told him. “We about ready here?”

“Yes. Convenient how you show up just when all the work’s about done,” AJ said.

“You told us YOU were making breakfast,” JC reminded him, going to the kitchen to make some tea.

When he came back out with his mug, Nick was turning off the television and AJ and Lance were sitting on the floor. “You guys can sit up here. I don’t bite,” Nick said.

“Figured we’d give the seat to Josh,” AJ said. 

“This looks really good, Alex. Thanks,” Lance said.

JC looked at the pancakes, bacon, toast and scrambled eggs. “Good God, Alex…you made enough to feed an army.”

“Growing boys like Nick and Lance need a healthy breakfast.” AJ served Lance, then himself.

“Oh, like you’re so much older,” Lance scoffed.

“What are you guys up to today?” Nick asked. 

“I need to take care of things around the house.” Lance paused, then looked at AJ. “I don’t supposed you’d like to come. My mom works during the day, so she’s not around.”

“I’d like to see more of your house,” AJ said. 

“I’m going over to Nick’s to see his studio,” JC said. AJ raised his eyebrows.

“My sisters and brother may be there…I hope that’s okay,” Nick said.

“I don’t mind. They’re an important part of your life,” JC said.

“When do you work this week?” Lance asked Nick.

“Next two days I work lunch, and then I work the next night,” Nick groaned. “I’d rather just work days, but someone really needed off.”

“Maybe we can come in that night,” Lance said. “I could take you out this time,” he said to AJ.  
“You better tip good,” Nick said.

“I tip what you’re worth,” Lance told him. “Nothing.”

“I’ll make sure he takes care of you,” AJ promised. “As long as you do a good job.”

“I’m very good,” Nick protested.

“We know,” JC said. “You’ve already waited on us.”

“I have?” Nick asked. 

“Our first day in town, pretty much,” AJ said. “Josh noticed you immediately.”

Both Nick and JC blushed. “I’m sorry I don’t remember,” Nick said.

“That’s okay,” AJ said. “We’ll make sure you don’t forget us again.”


	17. Chapter 17

WAVES  
Seventeen

 

“So, do you want to just ride with me or follow me over?” Lance said, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. 

“Well…” AJ looked at JC, who shrugged.

“I’m catching a ride with Nick, so, whatever.”

“I’ll just ride with you,” AJ decided. “That okay?”

“Of course,” Lance said, smiling.

“Be home by bedtime,” JC ordered. AJ rolled his eyes.

“It’s not even noon yet, idiot.”

“I know you. You’re trouble,” JC said lightly.

“I’ll keep him out of trouble, sir,” Lance said, grinning. “He’s safe with me.”

“But are YOU safe with HIM?” JC asked.

“We’ll catch you later,” AJ said. “Let’s go, Lance.”

Lance led the way out to his car. “My house isn’t like, exciting, or anything,” Lance warned him. “So don’t get your hopes up.”

“Lance, I’m not looking to move in or anything,” AJ pointed out. “Relax.”

“I get nervous sometimes,” Lance admitted as he unlocked the doors. “I can only imagine what your life is like in California.”

“I bet it’s NOTHING like you’ve been imagining,” AJ said, mentally rolling his eyes at the understatement. “Seriously, Lance, it’s okay. I just want to learn more about you. I’m not JUST after your sexy body, you know.”

“How disappointing,” Lance said.

AJ grinned. “Your flirting just gets better and better.”

“I’m learning from you,” Lance replied, and AJ laughed.

Lance drove for about fifteen minutes, then pulled into the driveway of a decent-sized house in a quiet neighborhood. “This is nice,” AJ said. 

“What’s nice is that my parents are at work,” Lance said, unlocking the front door. “Dad’s usually cool, but, well…you’ve met my mom.” Lance tossed his keys onto an end table. “You’ve already seen out here…and the living room…” Lance led the way to the kitchen. “I think you can figure out what this is. Are you hungry or thirsty?”

“Nah, I’m good.” The kitchen was bright, and fairly large. It was obviously well-used. AJ couldn’t remember the last meal he’d made in his own shiny kitchen. 

Lance grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and let the way upstairs. “Bathroom…my parents’ room…my sister’s old room.” He took a deep breath and opened a door. “My room.”

As Nick had said, the room was immaculate. Everything had its place. Books were neatly lined up in a large bookcase, and a computer sat on a perfectly organized desk. Posters of space hung on the walls, and Lance’s diploma was proudly displayed on the wall above the bed. AJ walked over to a bulletin board and peered at it. Pictures covered its surface, most of them with Nick. “You lied. You have friends,” AJ said finally, pointing to the pictures. 

“More like acquaintances,” Lance said, shrugging.

“This room is so you,” AJ said. “I like thinking of you in here…doing your homework…taking a nap…” 

“It’s nothing special,” Lance said. “Obviously I don’t spend as much time in here as I used to.”

“My room was always somewhere I put my stuff,” AJ told him. “Your room has your personality. I’m jealous.”

“You’re welcome to come here whenever you want,” Lance said. “If you can get past my mom.”

“Yeah, like she’d let me up here in your room with you,” AJ said. “I’m the kind of boy she always warned you about.”

“No,” Lance said, wrapping his arms around AJ’s waist. “I can assure you she NEVER warned me about boys.”

AJ laughed and kissed Lance. “You’re adorable.”

“And stinky.” Lance wrinkled his nose. “Mind if I shower?”

“It’s your house,” AJ said. “Mind if I use your computer? I need to check email, do some stuff online.”

“Sure. Just don’t download any porn. Not that I have a PROBLEM with porn, but it can often come with viruses. And I’m not talking STDs.” Lance turned on his laptop and logged in. “Knock yourself out.”

“Think of me in the shower,” AJ murmured, sitting at Lance’s desk.

Lance leaned down to kiss him. “I already do,” he said, and AJ moaned.

“Tease.” AJ turned back to the computer. Lance snickered and left the room.

AJ logged into his email, sighing at the amount of emails from his manager and agent. He was supposed to be relaxing and de-stressing, not dealing with the bullshit he was paying them far too much to handle. JC had practically ordered him to stay out of his email, but it was a virtual impossibility. AJ sent a few emails telling them to handle things as they saw best, then he went into his bank account. “Aw, fuck,” he groaned. “I was supposed to talk to C about this.” He flipped through the accounts, seeing why his mother was concerned. Most of his money was invested, and his manager made sure spending money was in the appropriate accounts when he needed it. God knows AJ wasn’t interested in crunching the numbers. But something wasn’t right. He pulled out his cell and texted JC, asking him to remember to have them sit down and look things over. JC was very focused when it came to business things.

AJ logged off the computer and flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He smiled as he thought of Lance growing up in this house, sleeping in this bed as a little boy, then a geeky high-schooler, and now. He rolled over and inhaled Lance’s scent from the pillow.

 

Lance cursed as he stepped out of the shower, realizing he hadn’t bothered to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with him. The last thing he wanted was to put on clothes he’d worn for almost twenty-four hours. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hurried down to his room. He smiled when he poked his head in the door and saw Alex stretched out on his bed, face buried in his pillow.

“Comfy?” 

Alex rolled over and stretched. “Yes. I’m never leaving this bed. Sorry.”

“I have no problem with that,” Lance said. He went over to his dresser. “I forgot clothes.” He kept a firm grip on the towel.

“I have no problem with that,” Alex echoed, sitting up.

“I figured you wouldn’t.” Lance smiled at him over his shoulder, then stopped digging through his clothes. Alex was staring at him, dark eyes running up and down his body. Lance swallowed hard. “See something you like?” He asked softly. A spark ran from his neck to his toes as Alex slowly nodded, licking his lips.

“Come here,” Alex said, standing up. Lance took a deep breath and took the few steps to the bed. Alex ran his hands up over Lance’s arms, and Lance shivered. “Cold?” Alex whispered, his hands resting at the base of Lance’s neck. Lance shook his head. Alex kissed him, and white hot sparks shot through Lance’s body. He felt Alex moan against his mouth as his hands slid down Lance’s wet back to his waist. “Can I?” Alex asked. His eyes met Lance’s as his thumbs lightly tugged at the towel. Lance nodded, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel Alex’s hands all over him. He blushed a bit, feeling suddenly self-conscious as Alex gently shoved the towel to the floor. “Damn,” Alex said. “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen better,” Lance said, just to be saying something.

Alex rolled his eyes and gave Lance a gentle slap on his ass. “Doubtful.” Alex pulled off his own shirt and stepped out of his shorts. “Just don’t want you feeling completely underdressed,” Alex said with a grin, standing in only his boxers. He laid back down on the bed, patting the space next to him. “Come here.”

Lance crawled up on the bed next to him, laying flat on his back. “Like this?”

“Yes.” The word was almost a hiss as Alex tilted Lance’s face towards his. He gave him slow kisses that soon grew passionate. Lance was gripping Alex’s bicep with his free hand, gasping for breath. “If I do anything you’re not comfortable with, you tell me to stop.” Alex pulled back and kissed Lance’s nose. “Promise?” Lance nodded. “Your parents aren’t gonna suddenly decide to come home for lunch, are they?”

Lance laughed. “No. They work too far away for that. They’re normally not home until at least five.”

“Okay. Because THAT would ruin the moment.” Alex kissed Lance’s nose again, then returned to his mouth. His hand slid down Lance’s damp chest, pausing at his stomach. He pulled away and watched his hand go lower. Lance hissed in a breath as Alex took his hard cock in his hand. “Gorgeous,” Alex breathed. His hand began to move over Lance’s cock, stroking steadily and occasionally sliding his thumb over the head.

“Alex!” Lance gasped, head falling back. He couldn’t keep his hips from thrusting up into Alex’s hand. He’d touched himself, of course, but it never felt as amazing as what Alex’s hand was doing. Alex knew exactly how hard to stroke, exactly where to put the most pressure. “So…good…”

“You are so fucking hot, Lance,” Alex whispered, nipping at Lance’s chin. “Can’t wait to taste and touch every inch of you.”

“Anything…you want…” Lance panted. “Oh, God, Alex…just don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, baby,” Alex purred in his ear. Lance gasped again, his back bending as he thrust up. Alex’s hand moved faster, stroking a bit harder.

“Please…” Lance begged, not even sure what he was begging for. He only knew that there was a pulsing sensation starting somewhere in the back of his brain, and he didn’t want it to stop.

“Come on, Lance…come for me, Pretty…”

It was the last word that sent Lance over the edge, because Alex growled it deep in his ear. Lance let out what sounded like a squeak as he came, his chest heaving. “God…” he said weakly, his body still shivering and his cock pulsing in Alex’s hand.

“You…are fucking beautiful…” Alex sounded short of breath himself as he kissed Lance. He crawled to retrieve the towel and brought it back up to the bed, wiping Lance clean.

“I…wow.” Lance closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

“Yeah. Wow. I don’t think I could ever get tired of doing that to you,” Alex said, throwing an arm over Lance’s chest.

Lance wiggled a bit, feeling Alex’s hardness through his boxers. “Do you want me, um…”

“No.” Alex shook his head. “Right now, I think that’s the last thing you need to worry about. You just lay here and look all sated and hot, and I’ll think of something non-sexy. Like Josh.”

Lance snorted and buried his face in Alex’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

 

“So…this could be a disaster,” Nick warned as he pulled into his driveway. “I never know quite who is gonna be home when, and what they’re gonna need from me.”

“Nick.” JC put a hand on Nick’s arm. Nick had babbled the entire way from JC’s house to his own, and JC knew he was nervous about bringing him over. “It’s okay. I know what your life is like.” JC gave him a little smile. “I have a brother and sister I almost never get to see…I’m kinda jealous.”

“You can have my brother and sisters anytime you want,” Nick told him. He unlocked the front door. “Carters! I’m home!” He yelled. “Who’s here?”

Footsteps thundered down the stairs, and JC pressed himself against the front door. A smaller version of Nick jumped over the last three steps. “I’m here. Angel’s at Cora’s. BJ is sleeping and I think Leslie’s at a friend’s house.”

“Thanks for the update, kid.” Nick ruffled his brother’s hair. “Josh, this is Aaron. You’ve met his twin, Angel.”

“Oh, right,” JC said, nodding. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Aaron said. He looked up at his brother with adoration. “What are you guys up to?”

“We’re gonna go into the studio for a while,” Nick said.

“Oh,” Aaron said, crestfallen. “You never let ME in there.”

“Because you break everything you touch, brat,” Nick said.

“He can come along if he wants to. I don’t mind,” JC said. Nick looked at him in surprise.

“Well…not if we want to get anything done. Listen, Squirt…why don’t you watch a couple episodes of something, and then come on out,” Nick suggested.

“Okay,” Aaron said, sighing.

“Did you eat lunch?” Nick asked. Aaron nodded. “Okay. Get yourself a snack, and we’ll see you in about an hour.” 

“Okay,” Aaron said again, heading for the living room.

Nick led the way out the back door and around the corner of the house. A small building smaller than a garage but larger than a shed was next to the garage. “I’m not sure what this thing was supposed to be, but Dad let me have it as a studio about eight years ago,” he told JC. He unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. “I have heat out here in the winter, but no air conditioning. These fans work pretty well, though, and there’s some insulation in the walls.” Nick turned on a few fans.

“It’s great,” JC said honestly. A few things hung on the walls, and three easels were set up with various works started. “Wow, Nick.” JC went over and looked at a landscape hanging on the wall. “You’re really good.”

“I do better with things than people,” Nick said bashfully. “One of my assignments for next year is going to be a portrait, and I’m not looking forward to it.”

“You should do Lance,” JC said, moving to another picture. “He has the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Guess you haven’t looked in a mirror, then,” Nick said, and JC blushed. “He’d be easy, though…his eyes are already crooked so if I mess them up it’s no big deal.”

“Funny,” JC said. 

“What do you want to work with?” Nick asked, going over to his supplies.

“Nothing big. No canvas,” JC said. “How about just some pencils and paper?”

“Well, THAT’S a letdown,” Nick said, but he grinned. He put up a huge tablet of paper on the easel and pointed to a box. “Everything’s in there. Chalk, pencils, whatever you want.”

“Thank you.” JC started poking in the box while Nick went to one of the unfinished canvases.

“Mind if I turn on some music?” Nick asked. 

“Of course not.” 

Nick turned on a small radio. “I haven’t been out here in far too long,” he said with a sigh.

JC arranged his pencils in front of him and closed his eyes. He took a few breaths, and an image immediately flew into his mind. He opened his eyes and picked up a pencil. “Okay,” he murmured to himself.

 

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. “Nick! It’s been an hour!” Aaron yelled.

“When I WANT him to do something in an hour, he conveniently forgets how to tell time,” Nick muttered. “Hold on!” He yelled. He glanced over at Josh’s easel and did a double-take. “Holy fuck!”

“What?” Josh frowned, stepping back. There was a smudge of black pencil on his cheek, and on his fingers. “Is it that bad?”

“Where IS this?” Nick stared at the blue of the ocean, a stark contrast against the tan of the beach and the green of the palm tree.

“Oh. Um, Puerto Rico,” Josh said bashfully. “Alex and I went on vacation there last year. I LOVE it there.”

“I see that. You’re…wow. Better than I expected,” Nick told him, going over to unlock the door. “YOU should go to art school.”

“I wish,” Josh said wistfully, and Nick gave him an odd look.

“Okay, brat. C’mon in,” Nick said to his brother. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is. I just…” Aaron’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s really good, Nick. You’ve never done anything like THAT before.”

“That’s because it’s not mine,” Nick said almost proudly. “Josh did it.”

“It’s not all that,” Josh said.

“No, it’s not,” Aaron agreed.

“Aaron!”

“You need more. Like some surfers. Or a boat.”

“Surfers, huh?” Josh said with a grin. He picked up his pencil. “Blond surfers?”

“Yes. Two of them,” Aaron decided. 

Josh quickly scribbled in some surfer-type shapes on the horizon. “And a boat?”

“Yes. Nick’s boat.”

“You have a boat?” Josh said in surprise.

“Hell, no,” Nick said. “It’s my dream to HAVE one, though. I love the beach, love the water.”

“Huh,” Josh said. He drew a boat on the waves, with the name “Chaos” on the front.

“That’s perfect,” Aaron said with a grin. 

“Are you artistic, too?” Josh asked Aaron.

“Not like Nick. But sometimes he lets me try.”

Josh carefully flipped the paper over to a blank page. “Knock yourself out.”

Josh and Nick stepped back to let Aaron start doodling on the paper. “Thanks,” Nick murmured. Josh simply nodded.

They spent the next forty-five minutes fooling around with Aaron, creating silly pictures that no one else would possibly find funny. “Okay, Squirt. Go in and clean your room,” Nick said.

“Aw, why? Mom doesn’t care!”

“You’ll care when you can’t find anything,” Nick told him. “Plus we’ve let you hang around long enough.”

“Fine,” Aaron said, pouting.

“See you later, Aaron,” Josh said, clapping him on the back.

“Bye.” Aaron gave Nick a dirty look and plodded off towards the house.

Josh began putting supplies away. “You’re really something, you know that?” Nick said to Josh.

Josh looked surprised. “Why?”

“You had no problem letting him hang out in here with us.”

Josh shrugged. “It’s obvious how much he looks up to you, and how much you care about him. It’s probably just as hard for him living here as it is for you, and he’s a lot younger.”

“You’re something special, Josh.” Josh slowly stood up and turned to look at him. Nick smiled. “You have dirt on your face.” He reached up and tenderly brushed at the smudge on Josh’s cheek.

“Oh,” Josh said softly.

Nick leaned in and kissed him, one hand still cradling the perfect cheekbones. Nick heard the pencils in Josh’s hand clatter to the floor at his feet, but he didn’t care. Josh pressed his lithe body against Nick, and Nick sighed. One of his hands slid up to twine in Josh’s soft hair, and he felt Josh’s hand at the small of his back. When they both pulled away from the kiss, Nick said, “You can come over and paint any time.”

Josh smiled. “Maybe I’ll pose for you,” he said slyly.

Nick groaned. “I probably wouldn’t live through it.”

“Not here,” Josh said. He looked at his drawing. “We’ll go there. We’ll rent one of the private cabanas. I’ll just lounge around on a hammock, naked, and you can paint me.”

“Yeah,” Nick said weakly. Josh chuckled and kissed him again.


	18. Chapter 18

WAVES  
Eighteen

 

“What are we playing for?” Lance asked.

Josh paused and looked at him. “Well…”

“Clothes,” Alex said immediately. “Your clothes.”

“Perv,” Nick said.

“And what makes you so sure I’d be losing MY clothes?” Lance said to Alex. 

“Because, my pretty boy, I am the king of poker.” Alex sat down and cracked his knuckles. “Bow before me.”

Josh snorted. “Hardly.” He put a hand on Nick’s arm. “Pepsi?” Nick nodded. Josh went to the kitchen.

“I donated the card table and chairs. That should be enough,” Nick said.

“I just…you guys have more money than we do, and…” Lance blushed. “I just want it to be fair.”

“We’ll play for potato chips or something, Lance. Don’t worry about it.” Alex grabbed Lance’s hand and kissed the palm.

“No, because you’ll eat all your profits,” Josh remarked as he returned to the table with drinks for Nick and himself.

“You could have asked us if WE wanted something,” Alex grumbled.

“You have legs,” Josh replied, sitting across from Alex. Nick sat between them.

“I have it, Alex.” Lance went to the kitchen.

“So whipped,” Nick said.

“I heard that, Carter!” Lance yelled back.

“I still like the idea of strip poker,” Alex remarked.

“That’s because you have NO problems taking your clothes off, no matter WHERE you are,” Josh told him. “Not all of us are like that.”

“You’re just a prude,” Alex said.

“Really?” Nick said.

“NO,” Josh growled. “Shut up, Alex.”

“Because I could definitely cure you of that.” Nick began to shuffle the cards. “I am all about being naked. It’s a liberating experience.”

“Yet again, I think that maybe you two should have hooked up, and I should hook up with Josh,” Lance said as he came back with the drinks.

“No way,” Alex said, grabbing Lance and pushing him into the empty chair. “You’re mine. I won’t let Josh get his grubby hands on you.”

“Why? Afraid maybe I can teach him something you can’t?” Josh taunted.

“Hardly,” Alex snorted. “I was getting laid before you could even SPELL the word.”

“Like that’s an admirable character trait,” Josh scoffed.

Lance blushed and looked at his hands. “Okay, so back to what to play for,” Nick said quickly, catching the look on his best friend’s face. “Believe it or not, I’ve already thought this through.” He got a small bag from the coffee table. “Here.”

“Monopoly money?” Josh asked in astonishment.

“Yes. It works. Someone still wins.” Nick began dividing the money up evenly.

“And whoever wins, gets whatever they want,” Alex said suddenly. 

“Whatever they want?” Lance echoed.

“Within reason,” Josh added quickly. “I mean, it can’t be, like, go streak down Main Street, or something.”

“Damn,” Alex said, but he smiled. “I’m in. Be prepare to do my bidding, Bass.”

“Maybe,” Lance said lightly. He looked at Nick and winked.

An hour later, Lance was pulling in the last of Alex’s blue $50 Monopoly bills. “Damn,” Alex said, staring at him. “Why didn’t you TELL me you were some secret card shark?”

“You never asked.” Lance began neatly stacking the bills by color. 

“I knew this was going to happen,” Nick said. “That’s why I didn’t even bother thinking of who I’d ask my winning question, because I knew it wouldn’t happen. Lance is like some “Rainman” card-counting freak.”

“Thank you, Nickolas,” Lance said politely.

“I’m taking you to Vegas,” Josh vowed. 

“Oh, no, you’re not,” Alex told him. “He’s mine.”

“So possessive,” Lance said lightly. “Maybe I’ll go to Vegas alone. Win big, marry a celebrity.”

Alex choked on his soda. “Except that you can’t legally marry in Nevada,” Josh told him. “Sorry.”

“Oh well. It was a good idea, anyway.” Lance looked around the table. “Let’s see.”

“I’ll just start stripping now,” Alex said, pulling at his shirt.

“Dude. Not EVERYONE wants to see you naked!” Nick exclaimed. “Maybe Lance doesn’t want to, either!”

“Down, boy,” Lance said to Alex, patting him on the head. “I choose you.”

“ME?” Nick stared at him. “What could you possibly want from me?”

“Your hands,” Lance told him. “I want you to paint Alex. Nothing weird, just a portrait. For me. Can you do that?”

“You want a painting of me?” Alex asked him. 

Lance nodded. “Yes. And Nick’s good.”

“Sure, Lance,” Nick said, giving him an odd look.

“I’m starving,” Josh announced to break the tension. “Who’s making dinner?”

“You,” Alex said immediately.

“I could eat Chinese,” Nick said.

“Perfect. We have a menu somewhere.” Alex went to the kitchen.

“He’ll never find it,” Josh said, going after him.

“Why do you want me to paint him?” Nick asked when they were out of earshot. “Really.”

“I want something to remember him by,” Lance whispered. “You heard them. He’s so out of my league, Nick. He’s gonna get tired of me before they even go back home.”

“You’re full of shit,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. “If you could see the way he looks at you, Lance. It’s not just a sex thing. Believe me.”

“Whatever,” Lance said, but he smiled as he watched Alex and Josh argue over the Chinese menu.

 

“You could just stay here tonight,” JC suggested as he washed the few dishes in the sink. AJ and Lance were curled up on the sofa, watching TV. “My bed is small, but there’s room for you.”

“As much as I’d love that, I can’t,” Nick said regretfully. “I have to make sure my mom’s up for work tomorrow, and then I need to run Aaron to my uncle’s house on my way to work.”

“Guess you’ll never have kids, huh,” JC teased, trying to make Nick smile. “You’ve already had some.”

“God, I know, right?” Nick pouted.

“You are really adorable, do you know that?” JC leaned over and gave him a tender kiss.

“If I keep pouting, can I have more kisses?” Nick asked hopefully.

“Even when you DON’T pout, you can have more kisses. As many as you want,” JC said. “I have NO problem showing affection.”

“So, if we go to Walmart, can I walk around with my hand in your back pocket?” Nick asked.

“No!” JC said, glaring at him. “I’ll have MY hand in YOUR pocket.”

“I have a lot of booty to grab,” Nick said, turning around and wiggling a bit.

“It’s one of my favorite things about you,” JC said before he thought. “I mean, God. Not that it’s ALL I like, it’s just, the first day we saw you, you had on your work pants, and they make your legs look endless, and they frame your ass just right…” Nick almost fell on the ground laughing. “…and there’s no way I’m saving this.” JC blushed.

“Hey, Lance?” Nick yelled.

“Yeah?”

“Josh likes the ghetto booty!”

“Of course he does!” Lance yelled back.

“The ghetto booty?” JC asked, confused.

“Oh, Lance named it that a few years ago. He said the only things he thought were sexy about me were my hands and my ass, and that wasn’t enough to make him want to date me.” Nick chuckled as he remembered.

“I like your hands,” JC said softly, and Nick stopped smiling. “And I like your booty. And I love your eyes…and your lips. I could suck on that bottom lip for hours.”

“Really?” Nick said weakly.

“Uh-huh.” JC dried his hands on a towel and approached Nick. He’d been holding himself back all night. “So, tell me, was it true what you said? You like being naked?”

“Under the right circumstances,” Nick said.

JC pressed himself against Nick. “Trust me. Any circumstance where you’re naked with me will DEFINITELY be the right one.”

“God,” Nick groaned, grabbing JC and kissing him.

 

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” AJ moaned, closing his eyes. “I’m NOT a fan of seeing Josh getting it on, especially in my kitchen.”

“What?” Lance leaned forward. “Oh.” He grinned. 

“About time Nick came around,” AJ muttered. “Josh’s been sporting wood for him since the day he waited on us.”

“Really?”

“Hell, yeah. He’s just Josh’s type. And even better, he’s funny and artistic. Even MORE Josh’s type.”

“Have you been sporting wood for ME since you met me?” Lance whispered, giggling a bit at the idea.

AJ put his arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer. “Definitely. Ever since we saw you at the pizza shop that night…”

“What pizza shop?” Lance interrupted.

“Oh, some shop. I guess Nick knew the guy behind the counter?”

“Oh. Must’ve been Brian,” Lance guessed. “Wait…you guys were there?”

“Yep. You guys were leaving. You went out first, and I ran into you, literally, at the door. Nick came out later.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I don’t remember,” Lance apologized.

“Don’t be,” AJ said, grateful that he was seemingly flying fairly under the radar.

“What did you notice?” Lance asked.

“Your amazing ass, of course,” AJ told him. Lance rolled his eyes. “Your skin…and your eyes.”

“Oh.” Lance blushed.

“And that was just from running into you at the door,” AJ said. “Once we started talking at the pool, I was smitten.”

“Smitten?”

“You were everything I’m not. Light where I’m dark, built where I’m skinny, smart where I’m dumb,” AJ said. “And I was smitten.”

 

“Hey,” JC said sleepily, padding into the living room on bare feet. 

“Hey.” AJ looked at his cell. “Not quite noon. This may be a record.”

“Shut up.” JC lay down on the sofa, his head on AJ’s lap. AJ muted the TV. “Nick and I were up late talking.”

“Is that what they’re calling it now? Talking?” AJ asked.

“Like you have room to talk. I saw you and Lance making out by his car last night.”

“Peeping Tom,” AJ said, poking him. 

“I feel bad, because he had a lot to do this morning, but he didn’t seem to want to leave.” JC got a blissful smile on his face. “God, he’s pretty awesome.”

“You’re so cute.” AJ ran his fingers through JC’s messy curls. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, Nick works today, and we’ll probably get together later. How about you?”

“I figured I’d go do the grocery shopping. We’re out of coffee,” AJ said, frowning. “Not sure how THAT happened.”

JC sat up and stared at him. “You want to go grocery shopping. Voluntarily. On your own.”

“Sure. We need coffee.” AJ smiled. “And it’s nice to be able to do it. I don’t know the last time I did something like this.”

“How about NEVER,” JC reminded him. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, Jayce. I can find my way to the store and back. And if anyone says anything, I’ll say something like, “No, I’m not him, but people tell me that all the time.” No sweat.”

“Wait a minute. Where’s Lance?”

“Um, at his house?” AJ gave JC a strange look.

“You two have been attached at the hip. Why isn’t he going along on the Great Grocery Expedition?”

“He has stuff to do,” AJ grumbled. “We’re kinda taking a day off.”

“Wow.” JC studied him. “That really bothers you.”

“I know.” AJ rubbed his forehead. “I’m freaking obsessed, man. Not that he isn’t worth obsessing over,” he said with a grin. “After he left last night, I was up for another hour, writing.”

“Writing a song?” JC gasped.

“No, JC, my grocery list.” AJ rolled his eyes. “Yes. A song. That’s another thing I plan on doing today…working on some music.”

“Good for you, Aje,” JC said softly. “I was wondering if you’d start writing again.”

“Well, when you’re wasted all the time, it’s easier to let other people write for you,” AJ said. “I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed writing my own stuff.”

“I can’t wait to hear it.” JC stood and stretched. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“And I better actually MAKE a grocery list.” AJ stood as well.

 

Hours later, AJ was seated on the sofa, his small keyboard across his lap. He’d made it through grocery shopping with minimal injury, although he’d almost taken out a display of canned fruit with his cart. “So. It’s not much yet.”

“So?” JC said from his seat on the chair. “It doesn’t have to be Grammy-worthy yet, AJ.”

“It will be, though,” AJ said. “Well, maybe not this one, because it’s a dancey love song, but the Grammy-worthy ones will come.”

“Dancey love song?” JC repeated.

AJ ignored him and started playing a melody, with a steady dance beat in the background. “I’ve waited all my life for you…my favorite kiss, your perfect skin, your perfect smile…waking up and you’re lying next to me…wrap me up in your arms and back to sleep…the palest green I’ve never seen the color of your eyes, you’ve taken me so far away, one look and you stop time…”

“Palest green, huh?” JC said with a grin. “Hmm…must be a song about me.”

“Whatever, jackass,” AJ growled.

“Seriously, Aje, it’s sounding good,” JC promised as his cell rang. “Oh, hey, Nick.” 

“Hi,” Nick snapped.

JC blinked and sat up. “Everything okay?”

“Yes. No. It’s NOT fucking okay.” Nick took a few deep breaths. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to see you tonight.”

“Everybody okay at home?”

“Yeah…it’s just…grr. My dad showed up and was being a fucking prick, pretty much. Told Leslie she looks like she gained weight, shoved Aaron aside when he just tried to get some of his useless fucking attention…and my mom just lets it happen. We’re all fine, I’m just not in the best of moods right now. I think I’m gonna paint.”

“Well, how about in two hours?” JC asked, an idea forming. “We could go for a drive, maybe?”

“Okay. I DO want to see you, Josh, I just…I don’t want to be an asshole to you, and I would be in, the mood I’m in.”

“I wouldn’t care if you WERE an asshole to me, because I know it’s not intentional,” JC said. “Be ready in two hours, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks for understanding.”

“Of course I understand,” JC said softly. “See you soon.” He hung up.

“Everything all right?” AJ asked, his dark eyes full of concern.

“A little bit of Carter home drama,” JC said with a sigh. “I feel so bad for him sometimes. No one his age should deal with what he has to deal with.”

“He’s a good kid,” AJ agreed. “So, you’re gonna pick him up later?”

“Yes. A little bit of drama free alone time,” JC said with a grin.

 

“Hey,” Nick said with a sigh, flopping into JC’s car. “How are you?”

“Who cares how I am? How are you?” JC asked.

“Better. Painting always helps.” Nick reached over and took JC’s free hand. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Me, too,” JC said shyly. “I thought we’d go do something I always did when I came here as a kid. Made some calls, found out we still can, so we’re going.”

“That made NO sense,” Nick said. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. “What a day?”

“If you want to talk about it, you can,” JC said.

“Nah. No need to rehash all that.”

“How was work?”

“Good, actually. Made really good money today. Maybe enough to take you out on a date.” Nick played with JC’s fingers.

“Ugh. What makes you think I’d go out with YOU?” JC teased.

“The fact that you were sticking your tongue down my throat most of the night last night,” Nick retorted, and JC laughed. Nick’s eyes widened as JC turned onto a private dirt road. “Um…are we allowed back here?”

“Yep.” JC carefully maneuvered the car down the bumpy road until they came into a clearing. JC parked and grabbed some towels and a flashlight from the backseat. “C’mon.”

“You’re not some sort of axe murderer, are you?” Nick asked as he followed JC.

“If I was, would I tell you?” JC replied.

“I hear…is that water?” Nick asked.

“Yes. It’s a private lake. See?” There were a few lights at a farm nearby, but JC still needed to turn the flashlight on and shine it towards the water.

“Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because it’s private, idiot,” JC said, laughing. “The people who own it are friends of my aunt’s. We used to come here all the time. I called today and they said we could come out here. It’s cool in the dark.” JC looked at him. “You did say you have no problems being naked.” JC turned off the flashlight.

“Skinny dipping?” Nick gasped.

JC could barely make out the shape of Nick’s body in the dark. “Yes. Is that a problem?”

“Uh, no,” Nick said, and JC could hear the surprise in his voice. 

JC quickly took off his clothes and set them on a large rock. “There’s a big rock here, you can put your stuff on it. Easy to find it in the dark.” He splashed into the water, hissing a bit. The water wasn’t too cold, but it was still a bit of a shock. He picked his way into the lake until he was in water up to his chest. He heard Nick walk in, then felt warm arms around him. 

“Hi,” Nick murmured, kissing JC’s neck.

“Hi,” JC replied. He turned around, wrapping his arms around Nick’s broad shoulders. His cock, which had not responded well to the cool water, suddenly started to harden.

“I like this,” Nick said, sighing. He looked up at the starry night. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“I just wanted to do something different, make you forget about your day.”

“What day?” Nick murmured. He lifted JC up and wrapped his long legs around his waist. Nick’s hands cupped JC’s ass, pressing their bodies together.

“God,” JC gasped, his cock rubbing against Nick’s under the water.

“You feel good,” Nick said, kissing JC as he moved him up and down under the water, gently moving their bodies together.

JC held Nick tighter, one hand fisted in Nick’s hair. He broke the kiss, gasping for air as he felt Nick’s hand reach down for his cock. “Oh, sweet Jesus,” he moaned as he realized Nick was holding both of their cocks in his large hand. “Nick…”

“So hot,” Nick whispered. One of his hands stroked their cocks under the water, while the other still held onto JC’s ass, occasionally letting one finger tease at JC’s entrance. “I want to be here,” Nick said, licking JC’s lips. “I cannot wait to do that.”

“Oh, fuck, Nick!” JC bit Nick’s shoulder as he came. Nick laughed against JC’s neck, gave his cock a few more strokes, then shuddered in JC’s arms.

“Damn…” Nick said weakly. “Never done anything like THAT before.”

“Me either,” JC said honestly. He was grateful for Nick’s strong arms around him.

“Too fast?” Nick whispered in his ear.

JC shook his head, then gave him a tender kiss. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ's song lyrics are actually "Heaven on Earth," by Britney Spears.


	19. Chapter 19

WAVES  
Nineteen

 

“You look like death warmed over,” JC remarked as he came into the kitchen. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Not much,” AJ said with a sigh. “And by the way, this is my fifth cup of coffee.”

“God help me,” JC moaned. “Are you okay?”

“A rough one last night, that’s all,” AJ said. “Someone texted me. A…party friend. They were looking to cut me in on a good deal, and I had to tell them no.”

“Was it that hard?”

“Well, yes and no. It’s a lot easier because I’m miles and miles away from him, but…” AJ rubbed at his face. “Just craving it more than usual. I did a lot of writing last night, a lot of smoking.”

“I’m sorry,” JC said sympathetically, rubbing AJ’s shoulder.

“Don’t apologize, Jayce. It’s my stupid fault. I never realized how far I let things go.” AJ sighed. “It’s so easy to forget everything here. But the temptation’s still gonna be there once we’re back.”

“At least you realize that,” JC said softly.

“And I deleted his number from my phone, just so you know,” AJ told him. “I deleted a lot of numbers last night.”

“Good,” was all JC said.

 

“So, do you work at all next weekend?” Lance asked Nick as he pulled into a parking space.

“God, Lance, let me enjoy my day off without thinking about work,” Nick groaned, grabbing his bag from the backseat.

“Sorry,” Lance said. “I’d just like to take Alex out for dinner, and thought we’d come in, like we talked about.” He got out of Nick’s car.

“Well, I think I work…” Nick stopped walking and snapped his fingers. “Shit. I forgot to tell you. Brian and Leighanne are throwing a party at their apartment this weekend, and I was supposed to invite you.”

“Me? Really?” Lance was pleased.

“Of course you, idiot. And we’re allowed to bring dates.”

“Really?” Lance said again. “I’ve never…I mean, me and a guy…do you think it will be okay?”

“Brian promised me it would be, and he wouldn’t jerk our chains about something like this,” Nick said.

“Okay. Cool.” Lance slowly smiled at the thought of going somewhere with Alex as his date. “Do you think Alex would want to go with me?” 

Nick stared at him. “Are you on crack, Lance? That guy is crazy about you. You could ask him to walk on hot coals and he probably would. He’d probably get your name tattooed on his forehead.”

Lance blushed. “I doubt it would be hard getting him to agree to any sort of tattoo.”

When they entered the pool area, they caught sight of Josh on the diving board. To the delight of a few middle-school boys, he was doing backflips off the board. “Wow,” Nick said weakly. Josh’s curly hair was slicked back, and he laughed as he tried to explain to the boys how to do the flip.

“And you call ME whipped,” Lance said with amusement. 

“Shut up,” Nick muttered. Josh caught sight of them and his face lit up. He did a regular dive into the water, and the boys booed.

“Hey,” Josh said as he surfaced at the side of the pool.

“Hey,” Nick said, unable to keep from grinning. 

Lance shook his head and sighed. “Whipped,” he murmured.

“Someone was in our spot, so Alex is over there,” Josh said, pointing to a spot closer to the diving boards.

“We’ll just have to make a new spot,” Lance said. He hurried over to where Alex was sitting.

“So,” Nick said, kneeling by the side of a pool. “What do you think about parties?”

“I hate throwing them. Hate cleaning up afterwards,” Josh said. “Love going, though, especially if there’s dancing. Why?”

“Our friend Brian…the one who works at the pizza place? He and his girlfriend are having a party on Friday. Want to go?”

“Really? With you?” Josh’s blue eyes widened.

“No. With Lance. Of course with me, dumbass.” Nick rolled his eyes.

“No, I just. Yeah. A date. Around your friends.” Josh’s smile was broad. “I’d love it.”

 

“This seat taken?”

AJ smiled into his towel without opening his eyes. He loved that low voice. “Depends.”

“On what?” AJ heard a bag drop onto the grass.

“Are you a sexy blond with a low voice and the most incredible green eyes I’ve ever seen?”

“Well, no, I mean, I’m blond, and I have green eyes, and a low voice, and…”

AJ chuckled at Lance’s stammering reply. He rolled over. “Calm down, Lance. This seat is completely taken, by you.”

Lance smiled and laid out his towel. “New scenery.”

“It’s actually very funny watching the boys try to impress those girls.” AJ pointed to where a trio of girls were sitting on a bench by the diving boards. “And then the girls get wet, and they yell and pretend they’re mad. You ever do that?”

“Try to impress girls? Uh, NO,” Lance said emphatically.

“It’s fun,” AJ said. 

Lance stared at him. “So, you…you used to try to impress girls?”

“When I was younger, I tried to impress EVERYONE,” AJ told him. “But then I realized what I preferred to spend my time and energy on.” AJ picked up Lance’s hand. “And now I prefer spending all my time and energy on YOU.”

“Oh.” Lance let his thumb caress the back of AJ’s hand. “How would you feel about a date with me?”

“Don’t you know how I feel about that by now?”

“Right. I mean…in public. Like around people I know.” Lance looked incredibly nervous.

AJ sat up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just nervous. I never…I mean, when you and I went out, it wasn’t obvious to others that we were together. But if we go to this party…”

AJ felt sorry for Lance, who seemed very uncomfortable. “Lance, wait. WHAT party?”

“Oh, yeah. Guess I should back up.” Lance gave him a shy grin. “Nick’s friend Brian invited us to a party at his apartment. He’s the one that worked at the pizza place we talked about. And he said we could bring dates, and he knows we’re, um, gay.”

AJ’s heart sank into his stomach. A party. Exactly the kind of place he really needed to avoid. He knew he didn’t have strong enough self-control yet, and the LAST thing he wanted was for Lance to see him drunk. “Oh, well, that’s nice,” he said weakly.

“So, yeah, Nick just told me about it. He’ll bring Josh along, of course, and I was hoping you’d go with me. Brian’s really cool. I don’t know his girlfriend all that well, but she seems nice. I don’t drink a whole lot, so I could be the designated driver, that way you all could…”

“Wait.” AJ sighed and put his hand on Lance’s knee. “Lance…I can’t. I can’t go to this party with you.”

“What?” Lance’s face fell. 

“I want to. I mean, I really do. But I just…can’t.”

“You can’t,” Lance repeated. “Well, okay, then.”

“Look, Lance, it’s…”

“I’m hungry,” Nick announced as he reached them.

“You’re always hungry,” JC told him.

“Hey! Lance is the one who insults me. YOU’RE supposed to be nice to me,” Nick told him. 

JC started to reply, then looked at AJ and Lance. “Everything okay here? Are we interrupting anything?”

“No,” Lance said, jumping to his feet. “I’m hot. I’m gonna swim.” He walked away and jumped into the pool without another word.

Nick and JC looked at AJ. “No clue,” AJ lied, trying to forget the hurt look on Lance’s face. 

“I’m gonna grab a bite,” Nick said, looking after Lance in confusion.

“Here.” JC handed Nick some money. “Get me a soft pretzel and some water.”

“I’m fine,” AJ said absently.

“Okay. Be right back.” Nick ambled off to the snack bar.

“What happened?” JC demanded as soon as Nick was out of earshot.

“They were invited to a party.”

“Oh, yeah!” JC smiled. “Nick asked me to go with him. I bet it will be a LOT different than the parties we’re used to, but I bet it could be fun.”

“I’m sure it will be VERY different,” AJ said quietly.

“Oh, shit.” Recognition dawned in JC’s eyes. “I didn’t even think about you. Shit, Aje.”

“I can’t go, JC. You know that. You know why. There’s NO way I could spend a few hours around beer or liquor without getting trashed. Not yet.” AJ ran a hand through his hair. “All I got to say was, “No, Lance, I can’t go with you.” You guys showed up, he freaked and bailed.”

“Well, get in the water and talk to him!” 

“I can’t,” AJ said. “I’m not talking about my problems surrounded by little kids and stupid teenage girls.”

“Well, when he gets back here, I’ll find a reason to get Nick away, and you can talk to him then,” JC said.

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell him. Not yet. I don’t want him knowing what a washed out loser I am.”

“AJ, you’re not washed out and you’re NOT a loser. First of all, this summer can only help your career,” JC said earnestly. “You can get back into the management side of things. You’ve let other people run your life for far too long. And your writing…you said yourself it’s coming back to you now. When Lance finds out who you are…he’ll be thrilled.”

“But right now all I can tell him is that I’m a drunk and a drug addict,” AJ said bitterly.

“A RECOVERING drunk and a RECOVERING drug addict,” JC reminded him.

“AA is for quitters,” AJ sighed, but he gave JC a small smile.

Unfortunately, Lance did not allow himself to be alone with AJ for the rest of the day. He followed Nick around like a little puppy, and AJ finally gave up and stayed on the towel. At around three, Lance said, “Nick, I’m not feeling well. Could we leave?”

“Are you okay?” AJ asked in concern. 

“Fine,” Lance almost snapped. “It’s probably just the heat.”

“I can take you home,” AJ said. “I’ll come back for Josh, or Nick can bring him home.”

“Well, I came with Nick,” Lance said, giving Nick a stare.

“Yeah, I’m about ready myself,” Nick said, quickly shoving his things into his bags. “We’ll talk to you guys later, I guess.”

“Right. Bye.” JC touched Nick’s arm. They’d agreed that the public pool was not a place for displays of affection, so this was the closest thing to a kiss JC could give him. “Call me later?”

“As soon as dinner’s over,” Nick promised.

“Lance.” AJ jumped to his feet and grabbed Lance’s elbow. Lance gently tugged away. “Call me, okay? I want to know if you’re feeling better.”

“Okay.” Lance started for the locker room without another word.

Nick stared after him. “Uh, see you guys later.” He hurried after his best friend.

“Fuck,” AJ groaned, falling onto his towel.

“Do you need gas or something?” Lance said when Nick whipped his car into the parking lot of the closest convenience store.

“No. I need you to tell me what’s going on,” Nick told him. “You pulled that “I’m not feeling well please can we leave now” shit again.”

“Oh.” Lance looked down at his hands. “Alex doesn’t want to go out with me.”

“What?” Nick gasped.

“You heard me.” Lance stared straight ahead. “I asked him to go to Brian’s party and he said no.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t give me a reason. He just looked at me and said he can’t. He CAN’T. That’s what he said.”

“Well, maybe something’s going on. Maybe they’re busy or something.”

“I bet Josh said yes to you,” Lance said, and Nick grimaced. “Thought so. I figure it’s one of two things. He has someone else at home, and he’s feeling guilty about it now. Option two, the one I find more reasonable, is that he doesn’t want to be seen with me in a situation like this.”

Nick shook his head. “Wait…you’re saying it’s like he’s ashamed of you or something?” Lance continued to stare out the window. “You’re an idiot,” Nick told him. “I don’t think Alex is ashamed of anything about himself, and DEFINITELY not about you. He can barely keep his hands off of you at the pool.”

“That’s different. This is an intimate setting, with friends. He knows I’m some naïve virgin, and he’s probably afraid I’ll do something stupid and make a fool out of us both.”

“Lance, that’s ridiculous. You need to ask him why he can’t go.”

“No, thank you. I’m embarrassed enough right now.”

“Do you want me to ask Josh?”

“NO!” Lance shouted. “Just…let it alone. Have a good time at the party.”

Nick stared at him for along moment, then turned the key. “You’re an idiot,” he repeated.

 

Two days later, JC came home after lunch with Nick to find the car gone. “Oh, shit,” he murmured, getting out of Nick’s car and hurrying to the front door.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, running after him.

JC took a deep breath. AJ had been growing increasingly depressed after the day at the pool. He’d called Lance and the phone always went to voicemail. One text was answered, when Lance told him he was feeling better and wasn’t sick, after all. “Oh, I think maybe I left the stove on,” JC cheerfully told Nick. He unlocked the door and almost ran to the kitchen. He sighed with relief as he saw a note from AJ taped to the refrigerator door. “Nope, all good,” JC told Nick. He scanned the note and said, “Would you mind dropping me off somewhere on your way home?”

 

After thanking Nick with a very long kiss that threatened to steam up the windows even in the middle of summer, JC climbed out of his car and hurried across the parking lot. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this,” he said as he approached AJ.

AJ jumped in surprise and his shot veered to the left. “Fuck,” he growled. He glanced at JC, and lined up another ball. “I don’t know why I didn’t, either,” he said. “Helped Alice Cooper stay clean.”

“You’ve always been so good at golf,” JC said admiringly. “It’s such a focused game.”

“And it’s rare I can focus on anything, so I can see why it’s surprising.” AJ sent a beautiful shot straight down the driving range. “Right now, I can only focus on two things…not drinking, and figuring out why Lance is avoiding me.”

“AJ, he’s not…”

“He’s avoiding me, JC. He won’t take my calls, and hasn’t answered any texts.” AJ angrily swung his club. “Fuck. I’m letting my emotions guide my arm.” He yanked a ball out of the bucket and slammed it down on the tee.

“Want me to call him?”

“No. He probably wouldn’t answer.”

“I can still ask Nick if…”

“NO.” AJ’s club whipped through the air. His ball flew right. “Fucking hell.”

“I know what we can do,” JC said, sighing. “Finish up here, and then we’re going for pizza.”

 

“Hey…I remember you,” Joey Fatone said. “You’re Lance’s new friend.”

“Yes, I am,” AJ said. “Alex. And this is Nick Carter’s new friend, Josh.”

“I know Nick. Good kid,” Joey said, shaking Josh’s hand. “What can I get you guys?”

“Whatever you gave me and Lance the other night,” AJ told him. “That was amazing.”

“Coming up.”

“Hey…I forgot my phone and Alex’s battery is dead,” JC told Joey. “Is there ANY way we could use your phone?”

“Well…we need to keep the carry-out line open,” Joey said, frowning. “Here, use my cell.” He tossed the phone to JC.

“Thanks,” AJ said in surprise. 

JC handed him the phone. “Even better.”

AJ took the phone and went outside while JC sat in a booth. He dialed Lance’s number with shaking hands. “Joey! What the hell, man!” Lance answered on the second ring.

“It’s not Joey, Lance. It’s me. Alex.”

“Alex?” Lance’s voice grew cold. “Why are you using Joey’s phone?”

“Mine’s dead and Josh doesn’t have his along,” he lied. “How are you? I’ve missed you.”

“I’m fine,” Lance said. “Busy.”

“I’ve been trying to call you for days.” AJ tried not to sound too much like a psychotic stalker. 

“Oh, yeah. I lost my phone…just found it the other day, behind the TV stand in the living room,” Lance said quickly.

“Oh, okay.” AJ paused. “So, um, I was thinking, maybe when Nick and Josh are at that party, we could do something. Maybe another movie?”

“I can’t,” Lance said. “We’re going to my aunt’s all weekend.”

“Oh,” AJ said sadly. “Well, maybe next week we could…”

“I have to go, Alex. Gotta pack for the trip.”

“Lance, wait!” AJ said quickly. “I…have a nice time.”

“Thanks.”

AJ stared at the phone in his hand. “Fuck.”


	20. Chapter 20

WAVES  
Twenty

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” JC leaned over the back of the sofa. “I know Nick wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be weird,” AJ told him. “No, Lance, I can’t go with you, but I’ll totally go to the party with my best friend and HIS boyfriend. Plus, I was thinking…the last place I need to be if I want to remain unrecognized is in a group of twenty-somethings.”

“Right.” JC came around and sat down next to AJ. “I feel bad leaving you here.”

“JC, you don’t need to babysit me all the time,” AJ said. “I know you feel like you have to parent me twenty-four seven, but you honestly don’t.”

“I’m not parenting you,” JC grumbled. AJ raised an eyebrow. “It’s just weird…me going out to a party and you staying home.”

“I’m glad you get to go out and have fun without worrying about babysitting me,” AJ said. “And you’re so cute with Nick.”

“Shut up.” JC flipped a curl off his forehead. “Do I look okay?”

“You look gorgeous, baby,” AJ promised. “Go have fun. I’m gonna hole up here and try to make heads or tails of this banking bullshit.”

“Let me know how that works out,” JC said. “I’ll sit down with you tomorrow if it’s still messed up.”

“Have a good time,” AJ said, waving as JC headed for the door.

 

“Mom, I’m going out…probably not gonna be home until tomorrow,” Nick yelled over his shoulder as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Aaron thundered down the steps. “Hey, Josh!”

“Hi, Aaron. How are you?” Josh asked.

“Good…when are you coming over to paint again? I have this great idea…something with a volcano, and some helpless natives rowing away in canoes!” Aaron said enthusiastically.

“No more violent video games for YOU, Squirt,” Nick said. “Hey,” he said to Josh, eyes widening. Josh wore flip flops, tight jeans, and a long-sleeved pink shirt, sleeves cuffed at the wrist. “Wow.”

“What? Don’t I look right?” Josh frowned and looked down.

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Nick tousled Aaron’s hair on the way out the door.

Josh led the way to his car. He got behind the wheel and strapped himself in before saying, “Seriously, Nick, if I’m gonna embarrass you, we can run back and I’ll change quick.”

“No.” Nick fisted his hand in Josh’s shirt and yanked him over for a deep kiss. “You look so fucking hot, Josh. I never knew a guy could wear pink and look as fuckable as you do.”

“Really?” Josh said weakly.

“Really. Your hair…your eyes…your legs in those jeans…” Nick licked his lips. “I didn’t want to molest you in front of my little brother.”

“Molest me?” Josh’s voice was still weak.

Nick gave him a lazy grin. “Baby, I’ve been thinking of ways to molest you that would make you unable to walk for a week.”

“Do we HAVE to go to the party?” Josh said, and Nick laughed.

 

“Nick! Glad you could make it, man!” Brian gave Nick a hug. 

“Brian.” Nick easily picked his friend up off the floor. “This is Josh,” Nick said almost bashfully.

“Josh.” Brian held out a hand. “Good to meet you. No Lance?”

“He had to, uh, go out of town,” Josh said quickly, and Nick gave him an odd look. “Thanks for inviting us.”

“Of course. I don’t spend enough time with Frack, which we need to remedy.” Brian reached up and gave Nick a noogie.

“Frack?” Josh asked.

“Don’t ask,” Nick groaned. “Ancient nicknames.”

“Nick.” Leighanne walked up. “Quit abusing my boyfriend.”

“I’m not abusing him,” Nick promised.

“Josh, this is Leighanne, my MUCH better half,” Brian said.

“And don’t you forget it,” Leighanne told him. She smiled at Josh. “Very nice to meet you. Good to see that Nick finally seems to have gotten some taste.”

“Thank you,” Josh said, at the same time Nick said, “Hey!”

“Food in the kitchen, beer in coolers on the floor,” Brian said. “There’s some people on the balcony, in the living room. Hopefully we keep things at a respectable level so we don’t get kicked out.”

“If we get kicked out, YOU’LL be living in a cardboard box, Littrell.” Leighanne gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and walked away.

“I like her,” Josh said.

“Me, too,” Brian said with a goofy grin. “I’ll find you later, Nick. There are some guys from the team out on the balcony.”

“Cool.” Nick looked at Josh. “You okay?”

“Great. Let’s get something to drink,” Josh said. He smiled as Nick took his hand.

 

“That’s SO not how it happened,” Nick said, struggling to sit up.

“God, Nick, wait…” JC grunted. “Hold on…there.” They were seated on the living room floor, Nick leaning against a wall with JC sitting in the vee of his legs. Nick and three other guys were reliving glory days on the basketball court.

“It was FIVE seconds left in the game, and I took the winning shot, not YOU,” Nick said, arm flailing.

“You’re so full of shit, Carter,” one of the guys said. “You didn’t win shit.”

“I did, too,” Nick said, pouting.

“Aw, baby, don’t pout,” JC said. He finished his beer and put his cool fingers on Nick’s lips. “Makes me sad when you do that.”

“Really? I hate you being sad,” Nick murmured, his cheeks red from the countless number of beers he’d had.

“It also makes me want to take those beautiful red lips of yours and put them around my dick,” JC whispered, soft enough that no one heard it but Nick.

“Fuck, Josh, you’re evil,” Nick groaned.

“Gag, cut it out, you two,” Leighanne called from the sofa. “I can’t get any with all you jerks in my apartment, and if I ain’t getting any, YOU ain’t getting any.”

“Oh, honey, I didn’t know you wanted some,” Brian said sweetly. “We could just go to the bedroom and…”

“I didn’t say I was getting some from YOU,” she said, and everyone hooted.

“Having a good time?” Nick asked Josh as he settled back against his chest.

“Mm. Yes.” Josh pressed his head back. “I hear your heartbeat.”

“Good to know I’m still alive,” Nick said. 

Josh wriggled a bit. “I can feel that you’re DEFINITELY still alive.”

“Do you always get this horny when you’re drunk?” Nick said, carefully bringing his cup to his lips.

“I’m this horny when I’m sober,” Josh said, tilting his head back. 

“Damn,” Nick said. 

“So, Nick…how’s Justin?” Brian asked.

“Justin?” Nick blinked at him.

“Justin TIMBERLAKE,” Brian said, and a few of the guys snickered.

“You still have the hots for that meathead, Nick?” A guy named Jeff asked.

Nick glared at him. “Obviously NOT, since I have a gorgeous man in my lap right this second.”

“Thank you,” Josh said politely. “I’ve met Justin Timberlake. He DOES seem to be a bit of a meathead.”

“If you only knew,” Jeff told him. “Seriously, man…that kid always had more curls than brains.”

“He IS pretty, though,” Josh mused. “Great chest, beautiful eyes, and that smile.”

“Oh, REALLY?” Nick squeaked. “You’ve been looking?”

“Well, I had to, since “your spot” was always within sight distance of his lifeguard chair,” Josh said.

The others laughed. “Oh, REALLY, Nick?” Jeff asked.

“I need another beer.” Nick got up so fast that Josh tumbled to the floor.

“Oh, Nick, come on.” Josh stumbled after Nick. “I was only kidding.”

“Whatever,” Nick said. He kicked at the cooler. “I think I’ve had enough.

Josh pressed Nick against the counter. “Me, too. Know what I think? I think we should go back to my place.”

“Your place, huh? Isn’t Alex there?” Nick allowed Josh to wrap his arms around him.

“Yes. Can you be quiet?” Josh nipped at Nick’s chin.

“I hate being quiet.”

“Me, too,” Josh whispered. “But it makes it much more intense, don’t you think?”

“You’re a tease.” Nick slid a hand down and pinched Josh’s ass.

“Yep,” Josh said proudly. Then he frowned. “Fuck.”

“I love when you say that word,” Nick giggled. “You rarely say it, and it sounds so naughty coming from you.”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Josh said, wiggling his hips with each word. Nick giggled harder. “I can’t wait to have you FUCK me,” Josh said, and Nick stopped smiling. “But I can’t drive. Not like this.”

“Either can I, and no one else here should,” Nick said, almost whining. “I know. I’ll call Lance. He can come get us!” He fumbled in his pocket for his cell.

“But he’s not home,” JC reminded him.

“Where is he?”

“At his aunt’s, right?” Josh asked.

Nick shook his head. “No, he’s not. I talked to him this afternoon.”

“Someone will have to bring me back here for my car tomorrow,” Josh said. “I rarely have to drive to parties…we always take cabs. Shit.” 

“Call Alex,” Nick suggested. “Lance can pick him up on the way and then he can bring your car back.”

“But…” Josh sighed. “Okay.”

 

Lance fumbled for his cellphone. “Hello?”

“Lance! You’re awake!”

“I am now.” Lance squinted at his clock. “Nick, it’s almost two in the morning!”

“I know. We’re having the best time at this party.” Nick lowered his voice. “You should have come along.”

“Whatever.” Lance snuggled back down into his pillow. “Drunk dial someone else.”

“I’m not. I mean, I AM. I’m drunk, but, you know, NOT drunk dialing you. I totally meant to call you.”

“Nick…” Lance growled.

“We want to go home, and Josh drove. He can’t drive now, because he’s drunk, too.”

“Hi, Lance!” Josh yelled.

“So, you need me to come get you.” Lance stood up and started digging around for shoes.

“No. I need you to pick up Alex.”

Lance’s shoes hit the floor. “ALEX?”

“Yeah. So he can drive their car home and everyone will be happy. Please, Lance?”

“But I’m not here,” Lance said before he thought.

“Yeah, what’s that all about? Josh said you’re at your aunt’s? Oh my God, ARE you at your aunt’s?” Nick sounded horrified.

Lance had to smile. “No, dude, I’m home. Did you call Alex?”

“Josh is calling him now.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I owe you so big, Lance,” Nick promised. “I’m totally getting laid tonight, and it’s all because of you.”

“God, I hope not,” Lance said, and hung up.

 

AJ was outside smoking when his cell rang. “Jesus!” He gasped. “C?”

“How much do you love me?” JC sang out.

“Um, a hell of a lot. You know that. Are you okay?” AJ stomped on his cigarette and picked it up, flicking it into the small pot they kept near the door for just such a purpose.

“I need a big big big favor,” JC told him.

“Oh, God, you’re wasted,” AJ said, grinning. JC turned into a high school girl when he drank, and AJ always enjoyed it. 

“I need you to pick me up, okay?” JC asked. His voice dipped down into a whisper. “Nick wants to fuck me, so I need to leave this party NOW.”

“Um, okay,” AJ said. “Did I need to know that?”

“Depending how quiet we can be, you would have known it anyway,” JC said, giggling. “So come get us.”

“You have the car.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I’m stupid. Lance will come get you and you will come get me and then we’ll all come. I mean, Nick and I will come. I don’t know if you will come and I don’t WANT to know about you coming.”

“Jesus, JC, you are making NO sense.” AJ sighed. “Lance is coming here?”

“Yes. He’s not at his aunt’s!” JC said gleefully. “He’s bringing you to get the car and everything.”

“Okay,” AJ said, sighing. “I’ll see you soon!”

“Bye!” JC chirped before hanging up.

 

Lance frowned as he turned onto Alex and Josh’s street. He slowed down a bit as he approached their house. He realized his hands were shaking, and he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He knew he was being a cowardly idiot by lying to Alex, but he didn’t know what else to do. It was so humiliating, knowing that Alex was ashamed to be seen in public with him. He almost wished Alex had come out and said it; maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so bad.

Lance took a deep breath and pushed his shame and anger down. Nick needed him. He pulled up in front of the house, and Alex came running out. “Hey,” Alex said, dropping into the passenger seat. 

“Hi.”

“You have to do this often?” Alex asked him.

“No. Nick usually doesn’t drink that much, unless he picked it up while I was away at school.” Lance refused to look at Alex. He didn’t want to see the lithe body, the smirking grin. 

“Josh…well, let’s just say I never noticed when he was drunk,” Alex said truthfully.

“Uh-huh,” Lance said.

“You know where Brian lives?”

“Yeah…I have an idea. I got like six texts from Nick after he woke me up, giving the apartment number in EVERY text.”

“Well, that’s good.” Alex looked out the window.

 

It took everything AJ had not to reach over to hold Lance’s hand. He could smell Lance’s soap, and his voice was sleep-scratchy, a sound that went right to AJ’s balls. Lance was polite but distant, and AJ told himself he would NOT cave and act like a whiny fool. He concentrated on looking out the window. In a few minutes, Lance pulled into an apartment complex. “Where are we going?”

“Building six, apartment four B,” Lance said. He parked the car between buildings five and six, and they got out.

“LANCE!” Nick screamed, running across the parking lot.

“Jesus, Nick, shut up!” Lance snapped. “People are sleeping.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Nick clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Thank you, Lance,” JC said. “You too,” he said to AJ.

“Sure,” AJ said.

“Your car is bigger,” Nick said to Lance, and began to drag JC away.

“Wait.” JC dug in his heels and looked at Lance. “Stay with us?”

“A threesome?” Nick’s eyes widened. “I’ve never done that!”

“Me either,” JC said, “and I don’t plan on doing it now. I want Lance to crash at our place.” He turned the full effect of his beautiful blue eyes on Lance. “Please? You and Alex should talk.”

“Josh,” AJ began, glaring at his best friend.

“Please?” JC begged, wrapping himself around Lance and hugging him. “Please?” AJ heard him whisper in Lance’s ear. He heard JC whisper a few other things, but couldn’t make them out.

“Okay,” Lance said with a sigh, patting JC’s back.

“Good. Quit feeling up my boyfriend and let’s go.” Nick took JC’s hand and opened one of the back doors. He and JC tumbled in, and Lance closed the door.

“See you soon,” Lance said, yawning.

“Yeah.” AJ got in the car and lit a cigarette.


	21. Chapter 21

WAVES  
Twenty-One

 

“Do they need help getting inside?” AJ asked as Nick and JC almost fell out of Lance’s car. They lay on the ground, giggling madly.

“I doubt it.” Lance rolled his eyes. “I never want to do THIS again. I’ve never had to drive my car while listening to porn coming from the backseat.” 

AJ’s eyebrows raised. “Porn?”

“They made out the entire way home. All I heard was grunting, moaning and panting.” Lance shivered. “Not that it’s a bad thing, but my best friend? Euw.”

“C’mon, guys, let’s get inside before we wake the neighbors.” AJ helped Nick and JC to their feet. “Was I this bad all the time?” AJ murmured to JC.

“No,” JC said solemnly. “Most of the time you were preoccupied with someone, so I was rarely the one putting you to bed.”

“Oh,” AJ said softly. He unlocked the door.

“Thanks, guys,” Nick said. He hugged AJ, then Lance. He kissed Lance’s cheek.

Lance wiped it off. “Go to bed.”

“Bed! Yay!” JC grabbed Nick’s hand and dragged him to his bedroom.

“Fuck.” AJ flopped onto the sofa and sighed. “Oh, sorry.” He jumped back up again. “I’ll get you a pillow and blanket.” AJ started for his bedroom.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Lance said softly. AJ froze and slowly turned around. “Josh told me that I should listen to you, that it can’t possibly be what I think.”

“What DO you think?” AJ asked. 

Lance sat down at one end of the sofa, and AJ sat at the other. Lance studied his knees. “I think you didn’t want to go to the party with me because of what I am.”

“What are you?” AJ asked.

“You’re gonna make me say it?” Lance shook his head. “Because I’m a stupid geek who has only ever been on a date with you, only ever kissed you. You didn’t like the idea of showing up somewhere with me as your date.”

AJ jumped to his feet, fury shooting through his veins. “THAT’S what you thought was going on?”

“Uh, yeah?” Lance said, looking a little shocked at AJ’s sudden outburst.

“You know I care about you and like you, Lance, but excuse me when I call you a fucking idiot!” AJ shouted. He began to pace, trying to control his temper. “Jesus fucking Christ, Lance, you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met! You’re drop dead gorgeous, built like a super model. You’re so damn smart, so witty you make me almost pee myself sometimes. And you’re such a nice person. Not many people would jump to their best friend’s aid at two in the morning. Tell me, please, what about you would make me embarrassed to be seen with you!”

“Uh, well…” Lance began to turn red. “People always said…and I know I’m not the kind of person…”

“Whatever you’re trying to say, stop.” AJ held up a hand. “Whatever people said about you, TO you, isn’t true. NONE of this is why I didn’t want to go to the party with you. Actually, that’s a lie. I DID want to go with you. SO bad. I want to be around people that know you. I want to show off the fact that you’re with ME.” AJ finally sat back down. He took a few deep breaths. “I haven’t admitted this to many people, Lance. I just really discovered it about myself. It’s…a hard thing to face. And I had every intention of telling you.”

Lance slid across the sofa cushions and took AJ’s hand. “It’s okay, Alex. You can tell me anything. I promise not to run away like a jackass this time.”

“I…we’re here because Josh is trying to save my life,” AJ blurted out. Lance stared at him. “Okay, well, sorta. It’s not like I have cancer or anything, I just…wait.” AJ paused a moment. “I’m here because it’s one last resort before going to rehab.”

“Rehab?”

“Yes. I sometimes…I mean, I enjoy doing some…” AJ shook his head. “That’s a fucking lie. I’m a drug addict, and an alcoholic. Before I came here this summer, I cannot remember the last day I didn’t drink or do coke in the last five years or so.”

Lance stared at him. “My God, Alex…”

“I couldn’t do anything straight anymore. I couldn’t deal with my work, couldn’t deal with my family or friends…I wouldn’t even try. I had to be high. Constantly. It was just easier.” AJ got up and began to pace. “So, Josh brought me here, to a quiet place where I could get my act together. It’s been really difficult, I mean, there are some days I shake so bad I can’t even light a cigarette. But it’s slowly getting better.”

“Alex…”

“I was afraid if I went to this party, I’d be too tempted to drink. And I can’t have just one, Lance. I have to keep drinking.” AJ fell to his knees in front of Lance. “I’m a nasty drunk, Lance. I’d end up saying horrible things, just to make myself look good. And I wouldn’t mean any of it.” AJ shook his head. “I’ve done it to Josh so many times.” 

“Oh, Alex,” Lance said softly.

“So, please, understand, I said no to this party because I was afraid I’D do something embarrassing, NOT because I thought YOU would. Okay?”

“I’m so very sorry,” Lance whispered, reaching out to Alex. “I lied to you, pushed you away…”

“Oh, baby.” AJ enveloped Lance in his arms, welcoming the familiar feel and smell of him. “I lied to you, too.”

“No. I didn’t give you a chance to explain.”

AJ pulled back and gave Lance a tender kiss. “No more of this shit, okay, Lance? I’m horrible at communication, but I do NOT want something this stupid to come between us, okay? I’ll never laugh at you or tease you about any insecurities or concerns. PLEASE tell me when there’s a problem.”

“You, too,” Lance said, kissing AJ again and again. “You don’t have to hide from me.”

“Don’t want to,” AJ said. He pushed against Lance until he was back on the sofa. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Lance said, his hands fisting in AJ’s shirt.

“Bed. Perfect,” AJ said, groaning as his tongue found Lance’s ear.

 

JC yanked Nick into his bedroom and closed the door. He pressed Nick up against it, his hands grabbing at Nick’s tee. He pulled it up over Nick’s head. “Better,” JC gasped, licking a line up Nick’s chest.

“God,” Nick moaned, letting his head fall back on the door. 

“Hold on tight,” JC told him, falling to his knees. He undid Nick’s shorts and they puddled to the ground. JC licked Nick’s cock through his boxer briefs, sucking until the fabric was wet. He then pulled the underwear down. Nick whined, fisting his hands in JC’s hair. JC smirked against Nick’s cock. “Thank you.”

“Josh…oh, God…your mouth…” Nick gasped.

JC’s tongue worked over Nick’s hot skin, finding all the places that made Nick shiver. “Feel good?”

“Yes…please…” 

JC felt Nick’s knees buckle. “Hold on.” He licked Nick from balls to tip, then continued up Nick’s chest. JC bit one nipple while he pinched the other, then stepped away, panting for breath.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Nick reached up and ran a thumb over JC’s bottom lip. “Cheeks flushed, lips swollen from my cock.” Nick gave JC a brutal kiss.

“Mmm…” JC wrapped himself around Nick, one leg rubbing against him.

“Fuck!” Nick cried as the rough denim scraped over his cock.

“Okay,” JC said with a charming grin. He stepped away from Nick, spinning him and pushing him onto the bed. He went to his nightstand and got out a condom and lube. “I never knew my bed would look this good when I bought it,” he said. “You definitely improve it.”

Nick licked his lips as JC slowly began to unbutton his shirt. “You’re the one that looks good.”

JC just smiled lazily at him as he slid out of his shirt. He unbuttoned the impossibly tight jeans and slithered out of them. Soon he stood in front of Nick, wearing only his Leo pendant. “See something you like?”

Nick growled and pounced, pulling JC down on top of him. “I see a lot I like.”

“How do you want me the first time?” JC kissed Nick, tasting the beer on his breath. “On my back? On my hands and knees?” He rolled his body and Nick’s eyes fluttered shut. “Or on top, like this?”

“Yes…all of those…” Nick groaned, his hands reaching down to grab JC’s naked ass. 

“I want them all, too.” JC slid up so he had a knee on each side of Nick’s hips. He pressed his chest down to Nick’s, giving him slow, deep kisses. Nick began to run a thumb up and down, teasing at JC’s entrance. JC whimpered against his mouth. “Evil bitch,” JC growled.

“No. THIS is evil.” Nick brought his thumb up and shoved it into JC’s mouth. JC gave it a lot of tender, wet care, and then Nick started to gently nudge it inside JC’s ass.

“God…yes, it is…” JC’s head fell back as he rocked to meet Nick’s hand. “Please…”

“Oh…NOW who’s begging?” Nick said, laughing. “What do you want, baby?” He asked politely.

“Fuck me,” JC begged. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me since the first moment I saw you.”

“Really?” Nick arched an eyebrow. He moved his hands to JC’s hips, setting a pace that had their hard cocks rubbing together. 

“I’ve laid in this bed jacking off thinking about it,” JC said, and that was all it took.

Nick rolled JC onto his back. “I think you’re pretty flexible.” He put JC’s feet flat on the bed, spreading his legs as far apart as he could. He squirted some lube on JC’s flat stomach, and JC hissed at the sensation. “Makes things easier,” Nick murmured, running a finger through the lube.

“Have to…remember that…” JC whispered, moaning as a large finger started to push inside. “Oh, God, Nick…yes…please…”

“Thought we were supposed to be quiet.” Nick slowly added a second finger, scissoring and stretching.

“Fuck quiet.” JC’s hands grabbed the covers, his hips arching up. “Please…”

“So fucking hot.” Nick bent down to suck JC’s cock as he fingered him.

JC was soon whining, and Nick could barely keep his thrashing body on the bed. “Fuck me now, Nick…so ready…”

Nick gave JC one more obscene slurp and pulled away. He rolled the condom on and scooped up more lube. JC watched as Nick fisted himself. “Like this?” 

“Like it better when it’s inside of me,” JC said, smirking at him.

Nick groaned and spread JC’s legs even further. JC wrapped his left leg around Nick’s waist and put his right ankle on Nick’s shoulder. “Jesus fuck,” Nick gasped. He carefully guided himself in.

“Fuck…” JC breathed, eyes closing. “So good…knew it would be…” It seemed like he was made to exactly fit Nick’s cock inside of him.

“Tight…” Nick commented. He moved forward slowly until he could go no farther. “You okay?”

“Fine.” JC looked up at Nick, amazed by the lust in the blue eyes. “Don’t hold back.” His left heel dug into Nick’s ass. “Fuck me. We can be gentle tomorrow.”

“Christ.” Nick buried his head in JC’s neck and began to piston in and out, his hips snapping.

“Fuck…like that…” JC’s hands dug into Nick’s shoulders, then slid down his back. “Come on…like that…”

“Like it rough?” Nick mumbled into JC’s shoulder. “Like it hard and deep? Want me to fuck you hard?”

“You promised…” JC managed between grunting breaths. “You promised I wouldn’t walk.”

“Oh, God…” Nick got up on his knees and grabbed JC by the hips. He pulled JC up into every thrust. 

“Yes…yes…” JC held up a hand and Nick immediately understood. He licked and sucked at JC’s fingers and palm until they were wet. JC pinched at his nipples for a bit, then slid his hand down to his weeping cock. “I don’t want to come…want this to last…but…it’s so good…”

“Do it…I want you to come, Josh. Want to fuck the come right out of you…” Nick panted.

“God…I love the way you talk…” JC gasped. He fumbled at his cock until his hand matched the rhythm of Nick’s thrusts. “It’s…so close…”

“Do it,” Nick ordered. “I want to taste it.”

“God!” JC didn’t know he had such a kink for dirty talk until he heard it coming from Nick’s perfect lips. He arched up, heels digging into the bed as he came. He felt like he was coming for hours as the milky white coated his chest.

“So…perfect…” Nick leaned down and barely swiped a tongue over JC’s chest. JC hissed and tightened his body. “Bitch…” Nick swore, grabbing at JC’s hips. “Fucking nasty…perfect…bitch…” His head fell back as he came, and he slowly released JC’s waist. “Oh…God…sorry.” He blew up at his bangs and looked at the marks his hands had made on JC’s skin.

“It’s okay…I think I scratched your back,” JC said. Nick carefully pulled out, but JC still gasped. Nick disposed of the condom, JC found a towel, and wiped them both off. 

Nick collapsed onto the bed next to JC. “If this is drunk sex, I may not be able to handle sober.”

“Agreed.” JC reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. He felt a little awkward and clumsy, trying to arrange the covers around them both, but when Nick draped a heavy arm over his stomach, the awkwardness quickly faded.

 

Lance only released Alex long enough for him to slam the curtain shut around his bed. “Missed you,” Lance mumbled against Alex’s mouth.

“Mmm…missed you, too.” Alex held Lance in place, his kisses lazy and wet. Lance found himself rubbing against Alex, unable to get enough contact. His hands fisted in Alex’s shirt, pulling it off. He made short work of his own tee, and sighed as their chests rubbed together. “What do you want?” Alex said, chuckling in his ear.

“Oh. I…” Lance pulled away a bit, blushing. “I don’t…”

“Don’t hide from me, either,” Alex told him. “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes.” Lance obeyed, and felt Alex walk around behind him. “What’s on your mind right now?” Lance felt Alex’s finger over his lips. “Don’t say it. Just think about it. What would you really like to do with me? Do TO me? I assure you, whatever it is, it’s not too dirty.” Alex licked a line up Lance’s neck. “It’s not too kinky. I won’t laugh at you. And I definitely won’t say no. Got something in mind?” Lance nodded. “Then just do it.”

Lance took a deep breath and turned around. He shoved his shorts down and stepped out of them, then shoved at Alex’s pants. They’d been naked together often, and had gotten very good at mutual hand jobs, but Lance knew he was ready for something more. He pushed Alex until he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Don’t move,” Lance murmured, one thumb tracing down Alex’s jaw.

“Never.” Alex turned his head and planted a kiss on Lance’s palm.

Lance slowly dropped to his knees and Alex’s eyes widened. “Been thinking about this,” Lance whispered, his hands sliding up Alex’s naked thighs. “A lot.” His fingers drew small circles, moving up Alex’s legs until he brought both hands to wrap around Alex’s cock.

“Jesus,” Alex whimpered. “Your hands are so warm…”

Lance knew Alex expected him to start stroking, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. Lance kept one hand at the base of Alex’s cock, and used the other to prop himself up. He leaned forward and slowly licked at Alex’s cock. He heard Alex make a sound somewhere between a moan and a hiss. Alex’s skin was smooth and hot, and a bit of salty wetness formed at the top. Lance flicked his tongue out, liking the taste of Alex in his mouth.

“Lance…” Alex moaned. “Oh, God, Lance…that’s…” One of Alex’s hands rested in Lance’s hair. “Baby…”

Lance began to slowly learn Alex’s hardness, his tongue flicking and sliding and writhing around until he felt Alex’s hand tighten in his hair. “Is it good?”

“Incredible,” Alex gasped. “Stroke me as you suck, please, Lance?”

Lance began to move his hand along with his head, guided by the gentle pressure of Alex’s hand. His free hand rested on Alex’s thigh, and he felt the muscles tighten, then relax. Lance’s lips and cheeks were getting a little tired and sore, but he wasn’t going to stop unless Alex said so. And he was pretty sure Alex wasn’t going to say so anytime soon. “You taste good.” Lance moved away to give him one long lick, looking up at Alex as he did so.

Alex’s brown eyes were almost black, and his cheeks were flushed. “Jesus,” Alex whispered, watching Lance’s tongue. “I’m gonna come…I don’t want to…just…wait…” Alex brought Lance’s mouth back. “Just stick out your tongue…” Lance obeyed, and Alex began to stroke himself hard and fast, the head of his cock constantly slip-sliding across Lance’s tongue. At the last minute, Alex grabbed Lance by the hair, pulling him away. “FUCK!” Alex yelled, shooting onto his stomach. He fell back onto the bed, releasing Lance’s hair. “Good God…”

Lance climbed up on the bed next to him, his own cock red and throbbing. “Was that…okay?”

“Was that okay?” Alex opened his eyes to glare at him. “I think you just sucked my brains out of my dick.”

“Oh.” Lance smiled, pleased. “It wasn’t like you had all that many brains to begin with.”

Alex let out an exaggerated gasp. “Jerk!” He pulled Lance down onto his back, and leaned over him. “Just for that, I should make you suffer. I should make you go to bed without laying a finger on you.” Alex smirked at him, running one finger down Lance’s smooth chest. “You’d have to go down to the bathroom and jack off all alone.”

Lance swallowed hard as Alex’s hand moved closer to its target. “Uh, well…”

“I’d LOVE to see that,” Alex murmured, kissing Lance’s shoulder. “Love to watch you touch yourself…but right now, I want to be the one doing that.” Alex slid down and took Lance into his mouth, and Lance pretty much could concentrate on nothing else.


	22. Chapter 22

WAVES  
Twenty-Two

 

Lance woke up in a cocoon of tattooed skin. He sighed and burrowed closer, then realized that he really had to go to the bathroom. Once that thought entered his head, he could think of nothing else. He leaned up on one arm and squinted at Alex’s clock. WAY too early, but his bladder didn’t seem to care. He carefully extricated himself from Alex’s embrace and fumbled around on the floor until he felt his shorts. He tiptoed out of the room and picked his way downstairs. After using the bathroom, he decided to brush his teeth. At least one of them could have nice breath that morning. He THOUGHT Alex’s toothbrush was the red one, but he wasn’t 100% sure. At that point, however, he didn’t really care. He grabbed the red one.

He snuck back upstairs and crawled back into bed. Alex stirred and moaned a bit. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Nature called,” Lance whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm. Kay.” Alex reached over and tugged at Lance’s hip. “C’mere.”

Lance smiled as Alex wrapped himself around Lance again, his head on Lance’s chest, one leg thrown over Lance’s.

 

Nick’s first thought was that someone was drumming on his head. His second thought was that his face was pressed into cat fur. He sneezed, turning his head away just in time. “OW.”

“Did you just sneeze in my hair?”

Nick petted the soft hair tickling his face. Not cat fur, after all. “I don’t THINK so.”

“Fuck.” Josh appeared from under the blankets.

“How did you sleep like that?” Nick asked. Josh’s face had been pressed to Nick’s chest, blankets up to Nick’s chin. “You could have suffocated under there.”

“Hardly.” Josh sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Ow.” 

“Yeah. Ow.” Nick rolled over and grabbed Josh’s cell. “Ten-thirty.”

“Too early.” Josh flopped back down and pulled the covers over them both. “Not awake yet.”

“Okay.” Nick hesitated, then put his arms around Josh. “This okay?”

“Mmm. Nice.” Josh wriggled a bit, getting comfortable. Nick put a hand on Josh’s naked hip. “Even better.”

“We’re hungover, and have had NO sleep. You’re horny?” Nick said, kissing Josh’s neck.

“Yes. I told you. Always,” Josh said, snickering. “But I honestly don’t have the energy right now.”

“Good,” Nick said with relief. “Because while I cannot WAIT to do all that again, right now I don’t have the energy either.”

Josh rolled over in Nick’s arms. “Do you remember everything?”

Nick’s cock hardened as he ran the night before through his memory banks. “Oh yeah.”

“Me, too.” Nick could hear the smile in Josh’s voice. Josh reached down and began to stroke Nick. “When we’re not hungover, and fully recovered…”

“Stop,” Nick moaned, and Josh laughed. He took his hand away and kissed Nick’s chest.

“Sorry. Teasing you is fun.”

“Well, when Tommy Lee stops drumming on my brain, I’ll show you teasing,” Nick promised.

Josh giggled, a sound Nick found completely adorable. “Do you need me to set my alarm?”

“Nah…Mom can be a mom for once,” Nick answered.

“Good.” Josh gave Nick a slow, sweet kiss. “Sleep now.”

 

AJ woke up with Lance pressed up behind him, face buried in AJ’s neck. AJ grinned and sighed. He felt warm and sated and happy. He sighed. Lance Bass was quickly turning him into a lovesick puppy, and he didn’t mind one bit. Maybe that’s what he’d name his next album: Lovesick Puppy.

AJ snickered to himself, and he felt Lance shift behind him. Lance groaned a bit, stretching. The groan went right to AJ’s cock. “What time is it?”

AJ leaned a bit. “Noon.”

“Shit.” Lance rolled on his back. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know.” AJ moved to give Lance some room. The blankets were pooled at Lance’s hips, and AJ enjoyed the view of Lance’s smooth chest and tight biceps. “I could look at you all day.”

“I charge for that,” Lance said without opening his eyes.

“Funny.” AJ swallowed hard. “But I’d pay just to hear your morning porn voice.”

“I have a nine-hundred number for that,” Lance said, lowering his voice even more.

“Fuck ME,” AJ groaned, flopping onto his back. Lance laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “Morning breath!” AJ protested.

“Not me, and I don’t care.” Lance kissed him, and AJ tasted his toothpaste. 

“Mmm…minty fresh.” AJ wrapped his arms around Lance and kissed him.

“I could get used to waking up this way,” Lance admitted.

“Well, my bed in California is MUCH better,” AJ promised him. “Lots of room.”

“I like being close to you,” Lance said shyly. He looked across the room, eyes widening. “I never saw that before.”

“Hmm?” 

“Guitar. You play?”

“Oh, yeah. But I’m better on keys,” AJ admitted. He sighed, thinking of the piano that he’d decided not to buy, after all. He’d realized that a keyboard was much more realistic. 

“Will you play for me sometime?” Lance asked.

“Oh, um, yeah, sure, if you want.” AJ shrugged, fighting the fear that coursed through his veins.

“Only if you want,” Lance said quickly.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just rusty. Haven’t played for a while,” AJ said honestly.

Lance’s stomach rumbled, and he placed a hand over it. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I could eat,” AJ said. “Maybe we could wake up the drunken idiots and see if they want to go for breakfast.”

“You’re not making me breakfast in bed?” 

“Baby, you ARE my breakfast in bed,” AJ growled, pinning Lance down and nipping at his chest.

 

JC woke up to an incessant poking in his side. “Dude. Door.”

“You answer it.” JC rolled away from Nick.

“YOUR bedroom.”

“Fuck.” JC sat up and rubbed at his face. “Who is it?” He yelled, wincing at the sound.

“SHHH!” Nick hissed.

“Shut up.” JC gave a haphazard slap in Nick’s general direction.

“Who do you think it is?” AJ yelled back. “It’s Publisher’s Clearing House. You’ve won the grand prize. I have a giant check and some balloons out here.”

“Does he always try to be funny first thing in the morning?” Nick mumbled.

“The key word here is try,” JC told him. “Come in. We’re decent.”

“Doubtful,” AJ said, but he opened the door. He leaned in the doorway, smirking at them. “Morning, Sleeping Beauties. Or should I say afternoon, since it’s twelve-thirty.”

“I have a clock,” JC told him. 

“Hey, Alex,” Nick said sleepily.

“The beautiful boy who shared my bed would like to go out for breakfast, and I thought you might want to come.”

“I wasn’t in your bed last night,” Nick told him.

“Ha, funny,” AJ said.

“Ugh, food,” JC said. Nick’s stomach growled and JC’s eyebrows raised.

“Sorry. My brain knows I’m hungover, but my stomach isn’t quite sure,” Nick said. “We should probably get up. Get some fresh air.”

“God knows Josh reeks,” AJ said with a grin.

“Get out of here.” JC threw a pillow at him. “We’re getting up. We’ll come along.” He looked at Nick. “Okay?”

“Sure.” Nick stretched. 

“Get UP, Josh. I mean it. We’re hungry.” AJ slammed the door, and Nick and Josh both winced.

“Jerk.” JC flopped back down. “I don’t drink often. I don’t even think I drank that much. I’m such a lightweight.”

“I don’t drink that much, either,” Nick said. He sighed. “I’ve seen what it can do just living in my own house.”

“Do you need to call home or anything?” JC asked.

Nick smiled at him. “Thanks for caring.” Nick reached for his pants and dug around in the pockets. “No,” he said, checking his phone. “No messages, so no emergencies.”

“Morning,” JC said shyly. Nick grinned again and kissed his bare shoulder.

“Morning.”

 

Nick and JC took separate showers, knowing full well that nothing would be accomplished if they went in together. When they entered the living area, AJ was dozing with his head on Lance’s lap. Lance was flipping channels on the TV. “Hey,” he said, tilting his head back to look at Nick. “So…where’s my thank you?”

“For what?” Nick asked.

“You told me that you would owe me so big if I picked you up, and that you’d get laid, and it would all be because of me.” Lance smiled at him. “And I’m assuming by the whisker burn on your neck that you got laid.”

“Oh,” JC said weakly. “Sorry about that. I didn’t realize…” He rubbed at his face.

“Battle scars,” Nick said proudly. “I do owe you big. Thanks for being such a good friend.” He bent over and kissed Lance’s nose.

“Euw.” Lance rubbed at his face.

“Did Nick just kiss you and I missed it?” AJ said, slowly sitting up.

“That turns you on?” Lance said in surprise.

“Baby, you and Nick are two of the prettiest boys I’ve ever seen,” AJ said. “If you two got it on and let me watch, it would be like Christmas AND my birthday.”

“Gross,” Nick and Lance said together.

“I don’t think you’re getting your wish, Alex,” JC said, laughing. He found his sandals and shoved his feet into them. “Let’s go. I’m to the point where I can almost think about food without feeling ill.”

 

They decided Lance would drive. “No porn this time,” he declared.

“Aw, baby, why not?” Alex asked. “I’d love to get busy with you in your car.”

“Not you, idiot,” Lance said, shoving him. “These two.” He pointed at Josh and Nick. “Dirk Diggler and his buddy.”

“You’re right…my dick IS kinda big,” Nick said, groping himself. Lance rolled his eyes.

“Oh, God…we were making out in your backseat,” Josh moaned, putting his hands over his face. “I remember that. I’m so sorry, Lance. That’s just wrong.”

“It’s okay.” Lance got behind the wheel and put his seatbelt on. “My cellphone can record a lot of video.” Alex laughed.

“Are we going to Zinn’s?” Nick asked from the backseat.

“Duh,” Lance replied.

“Good.” Nick settled himself against Josh’s shoulder.

“What’s Zinn’s?” Josh asked.

“Only the best diner EVER,” Nick told him. “Everything’s huge. Omelets, sundaes, burgers. HUGE.”

“All of that sounds disgusting,” Josh moaned.

“You can get tea and toast,” Alex told him. “Big baby.”

“Are you REALLY going to start on me about hangovers?” Josh snarled. Lance looked at him in the rearview mirror.

“No,” Alex said quickly. “Sorry.”

When they pulled into the crowded parking lot, Lance frowned and turned to Alex. “Look…I hope you don’t mind if I don’t hold your hand or anything. It’s just…I have to live here after you go, and…”

“People in this town are small minded,” Nick finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Alex told him. “The last thing I want to do is embarrass you, Lance.”

“Can I embarrass you?” Nick asked Lance.

“No, asshole,” Lance snapped.

 

When they entered the restaurant, Lance went to wash his hands, Nick went to say hello to someone he knew, and JC and AJ followed the host to their table. Once they were seated, JC said, “So…did you look over that bank stuff?”

“Oh, yeah.” AJ shook his head. “I still can’t figure out what the fuck’s going on. The totals LOOK okay, I mean, not that I ever paid attention, but the deposits aren’t going in the way they usually do. I need to make some calls today.”

“Let’s look over it together, when we get the chance,” JC suggested. “Then you can call.”

“Sounds good.” AJ opened his menu. “I’m starving.”

“Work up an appetite, did we?” JC teased.

“Unlike you, I am not a sex-crazed maniac,” AJ said in a superior tone. JC snorted. “Okay, yes, I am. But no…Lance and I didn’t…we didn’t.” AJ actually blushed and hid behind his menu.

“And you call ME a girl sometimes,” JC said, chuckling. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Aje.”

“I’ll just say it’s going to be hard to leave here at the end of the summer,” AJ said.

JC sobered. “I know exactly what you mean,” he said with a sigh as Lance and Nick approached the table together.

“What looks good?” Lance asked as he sat next to AJ in the booth.

“You,” AJ said immediately. Lance blushed and ducked his head.

“Nothing,” JC groaned, shoving his menu away. “Tea. Toast.”

“Bacon. Greasy scrambled eggs. Sausage gravy,” AJ chanted.

“Bitch, shut up,” JC snapped as the waitress came to the table.

Lance ordered French toast and bacon. AJ had a sausage and cheese omelet, while JC had wheat toast and tea. Nick settled on a cup of oatmeal. “Well, this is one way to lose weight,” Nick remarked. “Drink so much I never want to eat.”

“You think you need to lose weight?” AJ said in surprise.

“Sure.” Nick patted his stomach. “We can’t all look like you and Josh.”

“Josh is blessed with an amazing metabolism,” AJ told him. “Mine, unfortunately, is due to your little plan there. Too much booze and coke, not enough fruits and vegetables.”

“Jesus,” Nick gasped. “My God, Alex, I’m so sorry. I sounded like such a dick.”

“Big surprise,” Lance muttered.

The waitress brought coffee for Lance and AJ, water for Nick, and JC’s tea. Nick waited for her to walk away before saying. “Shut up, Lance. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s cool, man,” AJ said, and he smiled to show he meant it. “You didn’t know. And I know you really didn’t plan on doing that, anyway.”

“No. I should probably start exercising again.” Nick shuddered. “I’m SO out of shape.”

“I like your shape,” JC said quietly, and Nick turned pink.

“You should start shooting baskets again,” Lance suggested. “You love basketball.”

“True,” Nick said.

“Get Aaron to shoot with you,” JC added. “He’ll love being able to spend time with you.”

“You guys have my life all organized, don’t you,” Nick said with a grin.

“We know what’s best for you, Sonny,” AJ said, and Nick blew his straw paper at him.


	23. Chapter 23

WAVES  
Twenty-Three

 

“This makes no sense,” JC said for the sixth time, tossing his pencil across the room.

“Yes, JC, I know,” AJ growled. “I need a cigarette.” He jumped to his feet, grabbed his lighter, and went outside. JC followed at his heels.

“You make more money than God.”

“I know.”

“Bills are getting paid, but barely.”

“I KNOW, JC.” AJ exhaled and stared at the sky.

“I need a drink,” JC said, and AJ laughed long and hard.

“Oh, man…I needed that.” AJ pulled JC into a hug.

“You were on tour…you still get royalties from the other stuff…merchandising…album sales…appearances…” JC ticked things off on his fingers. “I don’t get it.”

“Well, I’m glad I’m not the only one.” AJ shook his head. “I’m just mad my MOM was the one to see it first, you know?”

“Why?”

“Because she doesn’t need another reason to worry about me,” AJ said unhappily.

“Aje, you DIDN’T do something stupid, like buy an island, or give millions of dollars to a rentboy, did you?” JC asked cautiously.

“For fuck’s sake, C!” AJ yelled. 

“Just checking,” JC said hurriedly, holding up his hands. “When we go back in, we’ll make a list of people you should call.”

“Or YOU could call them!” AJ said, his face brightening.

“Snowball’s chance in hell,” JC told him. “You know I hate dealing with those suits. That’s NOT part of my job description.”

“Do you even HAVE a job description?”

“It’s fluid,” JC said vaguely, and AJ smiled. 

“You’re right. I need to be a grown-up and make the calls,” AJ sighed. “And THEN I’m going to call Lance.”

“Cool. I’m going over to Nick’s to paint.” JC stretched and sighed.

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” AJ teased, and JC glared at him.

 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked Alex. Alex had bags under his eyes, and his shoulder blades looked like they were up in his earrings. “You look like hell.”

“Nice to see you, too, babe,” Alex said. “C’mon in.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re right. I’m stressed about some…business stuff,” Alex said, flopping onto the sofa with a groan.

“Bringing your work on vacation with you?” Lance said sympathetically.

“You could say that,” Alex said into the sofa cushion.

“C’mon. Let’s go up to your bed.” Lance held out a hand.

Alex grinned. “Already I’m feeling better.”

“Perv.” Lance led Alex upstairs. “Take off your shirt.”

“MUCH better!” Alex whipped his shirt off.

“Lay down on your stomach.” 

Alex obeyed, and Lance straddled his waist, his butt resting on Alex’s. Lance dug his hands into Alex’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck ME,” Alex groaned blissfully. “That feels incredible.”

“Jesus, Alex…you’re tighter than violin strings.” Lance began to work his thumbs into the muscles. “You barely HAVE any skin on you, but what’s here…shit.”

“I know…” Alex turned the word into a moan. “God.”

“Relax,” Lance whispered. He took his time working his hands down Alex’s back, smiling at the grateful sighs, groans and curse words that followed. By the time his hands reached Alex’s ass, he was glad he’d moved; the constant feeling of Alex’s skin under his hands was turning him on.

“You’re heaven-sent, baby,” Alex sighed. 

“Thank you.” Lance hesitated, then placed a kiss at the base of Alex’s spine. Alex sighed again. Lance found a tattoo and licked at it. Alex hissed. “You’d think your skin would taste different there.” Lance slowly licked the outline of the tattoo. “But it doesn’t.”

“Fuck,” Alex said weakly.

“Should I stop?”

“HELL no!”

 

“You’re getting very VERY good at that.” AJ closed his eyes, panting for breath. “Jesus, Lance.”

“They say practice makes perfect.” Lance flopped onto his back.

“You may practice giving me head ANY time you want,” AJ told him. “Seriously. I’d be happy to help.”

“Still feeling stressed?” Lance ran a hand up and down AJ’s chest.

“Is that the only reason you did it?” AJ opened his eyes.

“No. I did it because I wanted to. AND because rubbing my hands all over your back got me hard,” Lance confided.

“I love the thought of you getting yourself off while you suck me,” AJ said, wriggling a bit. “That was SO hot. I wish I could watch it and experience at the same time.”

“Stop,” Lance said, blushing. 

AJ chuckled and pulled Lance over to snuggle close. “Mmm.”

“So…” Lance picked up AJ’s hand and played with his fingers. “This is the last time I’ll be seeing you for a while.”

AJ flew up. “Why?”

“I have to go to my aunt’s this weekend.” AJ’s eyebrows raised and Lance blushed more. “No, seriously. No lie. It’s my grandmother’s birthday, and my aunt’s having a picnic or something.” Lance frowned. “I just wish I could bring you along.”

“It’s okay,” AJ said. “Really. We should spend a few days apart, anyway. I don’t want to make you sick of me.”

Lance snorted. “Hardly. Tomorrow my mom has like twenty-six errands she needs me to run, and I need to pack.” He groaned. “Sometimes family sucks.”

“Be thankful for your family,” AJ told him. “I have my mom…and my grandparents. That’s really it.”

“I DO love my family, I just…in a group.” Lance shook his head. “They’re so conservative and narrow-minded. I feel like a black sheep.”

AJ ran a hand over Lance’s arm. “You’re the sexiest black sheep ever.”

“You’re biased,” Lance said, but he smiled.

 

“Shoot me now,” Lance moaned when Nick opened his front door the next day. “Please.”

“FINALLY. I’ve been waiting for an invitation to do just that,” Nick said, stepping aside. “Please. Come into my executioner’s hall.”

“Not in the mood,” Lance growled. “Can we go someplace where my mother can’t bother me?”

“You mean like Siberia?” Nick asked, grinning. “C’mon. Let’s go up to my room.” Nick took the stairs two at a time. “What’s up now?”

“God. It’s just…” Lance waved his hands around. “Argh. We’re going away, you know, and I had all this stuff to do. My own stuff, and Mom needed me to pick up this and drop off that. We’re only going away for a long weekend, for God’s sake. And then I come home, and she’s yelling at me because I forgot something she NEVER TOLD ME TO DO.” Lance fell onto Nick’s bed. “Fuck. I was hoping to hurry things along and maybe see Alex before I leave, but NO. Doesn’t look like THAT’S happening.”

“So how’d you get away now?” Nick asked, amused at Lance’s tantrum.

“I’m at the dry cleaner’s and the florist,” Lance said, and Nick laughed. “Yeah, you wouldn’t think it was so funny if it was YOUR mom.”

“I probably would die from shock,” Nick said, and it was Lance’s turn to laugh.

“I gotta use the bathroom.” Lance stood. “Thanks for letting me vent.”

“What are friends for?” Nick asked. 

Lance went down the hall and used the bathroom, splashing some cold water on his face after he washed his hands. He stared at himself in the mirror. He always told himself he’d give his mother hell the next time she bossed him around, but he could never bring himself to do it.

He headed back down the hall, smiling as he heard Angel chatting in her room with one of her friends, her bedroom door half open. Her words, however, made the smile freeze on his face. “I just can’t believe it,” he heard Angel sigh.

“Me, either. It’s been all summer, and I still can’t stand it. YOUR brother, dating JC Chasez!” Angel’s friend said gleefully.

“I know, right? And like that’s not crazy enough…my brother’s best friend is dating AJ MCLEAN!” Angel shrieked in a whisper. Lance leaned against the wall, staring at her door. “I mean, Lance is sweet and adorable, but I never would expect HIM to be AJ’s type.”

“I just hope AJ keeps his promise to us,” her friend said.

“I KNOW. It’s been killing me, keeping this a secret,” Angel declared.

Lance put his hand on the door and slowly pushed it open. “Why don’t you tell me all about it?”

 

When Lance returned to Nick’s room, Nick was crawling around on the floor of his closet. Lance sat down on the corner of the bed, and Nick turned around. “By any chance, did I leave those grey cargo shorts at your house? Not that I WOULD, but I cannot find them anywhere. I know that I…” Nick stopped talking. “Jesus, Lance. You’re even paler than usual. Are you all right?”

“I need you to drive me to Josh’s house,” Lance said quietly.

“You can’t drive yourself?”

Lance turned the full force of his green eyes on Nick, who shivered. “Please.”

Lance was quiet the entire ride to the house. Nick attempted to get him to talk about whatever was bothering him, but Lance refused to speak, except when he thanked Nick for driving him over. “Lance, are you sick?” Nick asked as he parked in their driveway.

“Yes,” Lance said as he got out of the car.

 

“Fuck.” AJ threw his cellphone at the sofa. “That’s the third voicemail I’ve gotten. You’d think these assholes would know to take MY calls.”

“Ah. Diva AJ has come for a visit,” JC said. “I’ve missed him so.”

“Shut up, fucker.” AJ flopped onto the sofa and pouted.

“Have you tried calling Kevin?”

“No. He was last on my list.” AJ picked up his phone and stared at it. Someone knocked at the door, making them both jump. “You expecting anyone?” JC shook his head. AJ opened the door and grinned. “Hey, baby! Hi, Nick.” Lance shoved past him and went to the living room area. “Uh, what’s going on?” AJ asked Nick.

“I have NO clue,” Nick said quietly.

Lance began to pace in small circles around the sofa and TV. “Hi, Lance,” JC said slowly. “Didn’t think we’d see you before you went away.”

“Hi, JC,” Lance said. 

“Yeah, I thought your mom had…” AJ paused. “What did you call him?”

“JC. It’s his name, right, AJ?” Lance stopped walking and looked at AJ. 

JC slowly stood up. “Look, Lance.”

“Shut the fuck up, JC,” Lance snapped.

“Lance!” Nick shouted. “What the hell?”

“Be quiet, Nick,” Lance said, a bit more kindly. He never took his eyes off of AJ.

AJ felt his stomach migrate into his throat. He took a few steps closer to Lance, who held his hand out to stop him. “Look…Lance, it’s not what you think.”

“Then what is it?”

AJ was shocked to see Lance’s beautiful eyes swimming with tears. “I told you the truth.”

“Did you. DID YOU?” Lance screamed. 

“About why I’m here.”

“Oh, right. You just avoided the subject of WHO THE FUCK YOU REALLY ARE!”

“Can someone PLEASE tell me what’s going on?” Nick finally said.

“I’m so sorry, Nicky,” JC whispered. Nick’s eyes widened.

“What’s happening?”

“Our boyfriends aren’t who they say they are. ARE you?” Lance snarled. JC and AJ kept silent, knowing that talking would get them nowhere. “Nick, meet JC Chasez.”

“JC Chasez?” Nick asked, confused. “Should I know who that is?”

“No,” JC said quickly. “He’s nobody. I mean, I’m nobody.”

“Not true,” AJ muttered under his breath. JC glared at him.

“You may not know his name. You may know who he is, though,” Lance said. “Life-long BFF to AJ McLean.”

“AJ McLean? You mean the singer?” Nick asked, mouth falling open. “Wow, man, that’s so cool. Tell him…” Nick froze. “Fuck ME.” His blue eyes stared at AJ. AJ tried to smile, but every movement felt like it would make him vomit.

“Exactly.” Lance shook his head. “Have a good time laughing at us, AJ? Have a good time laughing at the stupid locals who fell for you?”

“No! We haven’t laughed at you at all!” AJ promised. “Lance, I like you so much. I meant everything I ever said.”

“You mean how you said we should be honest with each other and always communicate?” Lance asked, shaking his head again. “Fuck. I was so stupid. Such a naïve dumbass.”

“What are you two even doing here?” Nick asked.

“It’s the truth,” AJ promised, beginning to shake. Lance was looking at him with complete hatred and disdain. JC was pale, holding onto the back of the sofa for support. Nick looked confused. “JC brought me here to dry out, so I could avoid rehab. Things were so bad…he and my mom gave me an ultimatum. Come here for one last try, or go right to rehab.”

“And you couldn’t tell us who you were?” Lance asked.

“I was going to,” AJ promised. “I didn’t think it would be a big deal. And it was so nice, living a normal life.” Lance snorted.

“How did you find out, exactly?” JC asked.

“I was at Nick’s and heard his sister talking to her friend. Apparently Angel and Cora are the only smart people in this town.”

“Angel knew?” Nick gasped.

“Yes. She recognized me, and I asked her to keep it quiet. I knew I’d never get done what I needed to do if everyone was hounding me,” AJ said softly. His dark eyes were miserable. “Lance…”

“Where does everyone think you are?” Lance asked.

“They don’t know. India, Rio, Australia. I left all kinds of dead end hints,” AJ said. “Please, Lance, can you just sit down and talk with me?”

“I’m done talking with you, AJ.” Lance sighed. “I just…you lied to me. I have no clue who you are, or what you want with me.”

“I’m still Alex, Lance,” AJ protested. “You met the real me. The rest is just for show. As for what I want with you? I…I love you, Lance.”

Lance’s eyes widened, but they stayed the same steely green. “That’s nice.” He turned and walked out the door. 

“Um, I’ll call you,” Nick said to JC. He ran out the door after Lance.


	24. Chapter 24

WAVES  
Twenty-Four

 

JC stared at AJ. “What the fuck just happened here?”

AJ dropped onto the sofa, head in his hands. “Jesus FUCK.”

JC sat next to AJ, unsure what to say. “Well…guess it’s out there now.”

“Guess so.” AJ continued to cover his face.

“It was bound to happen,” JC said gently.

“That was NOT how I planned it, at all.” AJ leaned back, eyes closed. “I was going to tell him when we were ready to leave.”

“And then what?” JC asked. “I just assumed you two had agreed this was simply some summer thing…I had no clue…wow. You told him you loved him.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Were you just saying it, or did you mean it?” JC asked timidly.

“JC, when have you EVER heard me say those words?” AJ’s dark eyes flew open to glare at his best friend. “I can tell you FOUR people I’ve said them to and meant it. My mom. My grandparents. You.” AJ heaved a deep sigh. “I just…I never thought he’d get so angry. God…did you say the way he fucking LOOKED at me?”

“I’m sorry,” JC said sympathetically. He put an arm around AJ’s bony shoulders.

AJ shrugged it away and stood up. “I need to be alone for a while.” He grabbed his keys and wallet and stalked out the door. JC didn’t follow him.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Nick asked quietly once he was behind the wheel.

“I don’t care,” Lance whispered. His hands were clenched in tight fists. 

Nick drove for a while, surprising Lance when he turned onto a dirt road. “This should be secluded enough.” He got out of the car, not even looking to see if Lance was following him. He stood at the edge of the water and sighed. “The one night, when my family was driving me up the wall, Josh…I mean, JC…brought me out here. It was perfect…black sky, dotted with stars…” Nick looked up and sighed.

Lance sat on the large rock where Nick and JC had placed their clothes that night. “Sounds nice.”

“It was.” Nick said nothing more, just stared out at the water. He knew Lance would talk when he was ready.

“I feel like someone punched me in the stomach,” Lance said finally. “Everything I let myself feel, let myself believe…all a lie.”

“I don’t think Alex’s feelings were EVER a lie, Lance,” Nick told him.

“AJ,” Lance quickly corrected.

“He thought you were hot the moment he laid eyes on you, and you know it,” Nick continued as if Lance had never spoken. “And if you could have seen the way his eyes would follow you around the room once you were together. It’s hard to believe, actually, knowing who he really is, the persona he puts out there…it was nothing like the person we met.”

“Exactly. The entire summer’s been a lie,” Lance said savagely.

Nick turned around. “No, Lance, it hasn’t. Listen to yourself. I understand you’re angry and hurt. I am, too, a little…I mean, the whole story about them being life-long friends, and JC being there to support AJ all the time, and how they worked together in Los Angeles…” Nick shrugged. “Yeah, it was a big twisting of the truth. Maybe they couldn’t trust us at the beginning, but after we fucked, for God’s sake, you would have thought Josh could have told me.” Nick held up a hand as Lance started to speak. “Yeah. Fine. His name is JC. He’s Josh to me.” Lance’s mouth snapped shut. “You’ve been looking for YEARS to find someone who loved you for you. Someone who thought you were sexy, but also loved your incredible mind and quick sense of humor. And you thought you found him. Actually, I KNOW you found him.”

“Quit taking his side!” Lance yelled.

“I’m NOT taking his side. I know you have a shitty view of yourself. You think you’re not worth shit. And that’s not true. You can’t see that this talented superstar might be interested in YOU, little James Lance Bass. You think he did this as a joke, that he’s laughing about it. I don’t think that’s the case, Lance.”

“He…he’s nothing like us!” Lance protested, jumping to his feet. “He knows NOTHING about our lives!”

“And do we really know anything about THEIR lives, other than what gets printed in the magazines and put online?” Nick shouted back. “No. We don’t.”

“He could have told me,” Lance protested. “If I’m as wonderful as you say I am, I would have understood.”

“Maybe he was afraid you wouldn’t be interested in AJ McLean,” Nick said quietly. “Maybe he thought you’d freak out. So he introduced you to Alex.”

“Quit trying to make sense,” Lance snapped. “You’re the stupid one in this friendship, remember?”

Nick smiled and simply said, “Let me know when you’re ready to go.”

 

When Lance returned home, his mother was in the living room. “James Lance Bass, where have you been? I’ve called you three times! You were supposed to be home hours ago!”

“I know. I’m sorry. Something came up,” Lance said dully.

“Something came up? I asked you to do a few errands for me. Can’t you…” Diane stared at him. “James…honey…are you all right?”

Lance felt his lower lip tremble. “No. No, Mama, I’m not.”

Diane smiled a bit at his childhood name for her. “Come here.”

“Mom, I…” Diane enveloped him in her arms, and he buried his face in her shoulder. Lance clenched her blouse in his fists. “Alex…”

“Did he hurt you?” Diane whispered.

Lance shook his head. “Not on the outside.”

“Oh, baby.” Diane rocked him a bit. “Love sucks, doesn’t it?”

Lance laughed through his tears. “Yeah, Mama. It sure does.” He pulled back and wiped at his nose, smiling apologetically. “I got your shirt wet.”

“Your tears have NEVER been a problem,” Diane said, wiping at his cheeks. “They come out in the wash.”

“Mom, I know…I know you really want me to go on this trip with you, but I just…I can’t put on a happy face for everyone. I know that Alex and I weren’t together long, but I just…this is a lot for me to handle. Please?”

Diane looked into her son’s miserable green eyes. “Of course you can stay home, James. I’ll tell everyone you’re not feeling well, and you didn’t want to get anyone sick.”

Lance’s eyes widened. He knew his mother hated lying. “Really? Thank you, Mom. Thank you so much.” He squeezed her tight. “And will you have Mimi call me after the party? I want to talk to her and wish her a happy birthday.”

“Of course.” Diane patted his back.

 

When AJ didn’t return after the first hour, JC realized this wasn’t a quick walk around the block. Whatever. AJ had his number, and JC refused to allow himself to worry about him. Which he did anyway.

JC sighed and pulled out the laptop and all the bank paperwork. He hoped going over it would help to get Lance, AJ and Nick off his mind for a little while. Nick. Thankfully, he hadn’t blown up the way Lance had, but the hurt and shocked look in his eyes was bad enough. He just hoped Nick would do what he’d said, and call JC later. 

JC spent almost an hour looking through all the accounts and paperwork, but it made no more sense than it had the first ten times he’d looked at it. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the numbers. “Hey, Katy, it’s JC Chasez…is Kevin available? Thanks.” 

“Kevin Richardson speaking.”

“Kevin, I KNOW she told you it was me. Why do you insist on acting like you’re a serious lawyer?”

“As long as people like your boyfriend insist on paying me the wages of a serious lawyer,” Kevin answered.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” JC said. “You know that.”

“How are you guys?” Kevin asked. He was one of three people outside AJ’s immediate family who knew where they were.

“We’re doing okay.”

“Everything going the way you’d hoped?”

“Pretty much,” JC said evasively. “Listen, Kevin…do you have a few minutes?” Kevin snorted. “Okay, well, if I ask you to do us a favor, can you do it when you have time? Like over the next few days?”

“Tell AJ my cousin wants front row next tour,” Kevin said.

JC grinned, knowing Kevin was full of crap. Even though he was on salary as AJ’s attorney, he was a very good friend to them both. “I’ll tell him,” JC promised. “I’m gonna email you a few things, okay?”

 

JC was dozing on the couch hours later when his cellphone rang. He didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?” 

“Your name JC?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Ya need to come pick up your friend.”

“Oh, fuck.” JC jumped to his feet and looked around for his shoes. “Are you the police?”

“Nah. Bartender at Ted’s.”

“Bartender?” JC closed his eyes and groaned. It wasn’t really a big surprise; he’d expected AJ to fall off the wagon sooner or later, and dealing with emotional stress was never his forte. “Where are you located?”

JC easily located the bar and parked around the corner. He took a deep breath, mentally crossing his fingers as he went through the door. AJ could be a mean and nasty drunk, AJ could be a silly and friendly drunk, AJ could be a tired and lazy drunk. You never knew who you were going to run into. He peered through the dim smoky room and saw the slender body bent over the bar. JC sighed and walked over.

“You JC?” The bartender asked. JC nodded. “It hit him pretty quick…figured I should find someone to come get him.”

“I REALLY appreciate it,” JC told him. The bartender moved down the bar and began washing glasses. JC put a hand on AJ’s shoulder.

AJ turned to look at him, sunglasses hiding his dark eyes. “C. Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Ya gonna start bitching at me? Telling me that I made a stupid mistake? Gonna tattle on me to my mom?” AJ slurred.

“No.” JC slid onto the barstool next to AJ. “What have you had so far?”

“All this. I told him not to clear them away.” AJ pointed to four empty beer bottles and three empty shot glasses. “Normally I can do more than this, ya know? Guess I’m outta practice.” AJ chuckled to himself. “WAY out of practice.”

“How’d you get here?” JC asked. He wanted to give AJ a little time before getting him to stand up.

“Walked, dumbass,” AJ snapped. “Went for a walk, ended up here.”

“Okay,” JC said, nodding. “Feel better?”

“Right now I’m not feeling ANYTHING!” AJ informed him.

“Can we go home now?”

“That’s NOT our home,” AJ said. “My home is three times the size of that place. I have a hot tub. A swimming pool.”

“You have a lot of nice things,” JC agreed. “Humor me. Let’s go back. I’m tired.”

“You’re so fucking lazy, Chasez,” AJ drawled. “Riding my coattails for your daily bread? Who the fuck does THAT?”

“Exactly,” JC said. He motioned to the bartender. “How much?” The bartender gave him the total, and JC paid it, along with a twenty-dollar tip. “Just stand up, AJ.”

AJ slid off the stool and almost fell. JC caught him just in time. “Fuck. Let me alone.” AJ shrugged off JC’s hands. JC stepped back and allowed AJ to weave towards the door. 

“Thank you,” JC called to the bartender, who nodded.

JC guided AJ to the car and helped him inside. “Ya know, I was doing fine,” AJ said. JC didn’t reply. “I was living my life, happy with how things were going. I don’t need you OR my mom trying to change things.” JC remained silent. “Didn’t need to come to this ass-backwards town. Didn’t need to hide who I was. Stupid hillbilly fuckers,” AJ snapped.

“Didn’t need to find someone to love you.” JC couldn’t help himself.

“Who? Lance? That wussy little prick?” AJ growled. “I’m too fucking good for him.”

“Are you?” JC finally snapped. He knew that trying to have a rational conversation with AJ when he drank was a fruitless enterprise, but he kept on. “Maybe they’re too good for US. Who are WE to think we’re so great?”

“I AM great. Ask anyone,” AJ said. “Ask my thousands of adoring fans. Ask the people who gave me my Grammies.”

“And NONE of those people know the real you.” JC pulled into their driveway and hopped out of the car. “Get inside. NOW.” He almost dragged AJ into the house.

“What the fuck?” AJ stumbled after him.

“You’re sleeping in my room tonight. I’m NOT getting you up those stairs.”

“What? Your little blond pretty boy didn’t come over to fuck you tonight?” AJ smiled pleasantly.

“AJ, you jackass, go to BED.” JC shoved AJ towards the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

WAVES  
Twenty-Five

 

JC was awakened at eleven-thirty the next morning by his ringing cellphone. “’Lo?”

“JC…are you still in bed? It’s, what, eleven-thirty?”

“Still early,” JC grunted. “And I was up late. Who the hell is this?”

“There’s this little thing called Caller ID,” the voice said, and JC actually growled. “Sorry. Kevin Richardson.”

“Oh. Sorry, Kev.” JC sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Hi.”

“I waited until I figured you’d be up…I was in the office at six-thirty.”

“Good for you AND the office,” JC snapped, annoyed by Kevin’s smug tone. “I haven’t had tea yet. What do you want?”

“We need to talk about what you sent me. Can you call me back once you’re human?” Kevin asked.

“That may not be until this afternoon, but, yeah, I’ll call you back. Gimme maybe twenty minutes.”

“Fine.” Kevin hung up.

JC yawned and stretched. He went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and headed for his tea. He was waiting by the microwave when his phone rang again. Without checking the ID, he answered and said, “Kevin, it’s barely been fifteen minutes, you impatient idiot.”

“Who’s Kevin?” Nick asked.

“Oh, uh, Nick. Hi. Kevin’s AJ’s lawyer. I was talking to him a little while ago…he was supposed to call me back and I thought this was him.”

“Do you want me to call back?”

“No!” JC clutched his cell with both hands. “You’re more important than he is.”

“Okay.” Nick paused. “We need to talk.”

“Yes. Yes we do,” JC said, partially holding his breath. “Um…”

“Would it be all right if I came over? As you know, holding a serious conversation in this house is almost impossible.”

“That’s fine. Come over any time. I just got up, but I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, and I really shouldn’t leave AJ.”

“Is everything all right?”

“Fine. He just, uh, got stupid last night, and I’m not sure how he’ll be this morning. I also don’t want him doing it again.”

“You’re not his warden, JC.”

“No, I’m his best friend,” JC snapped. “You really don’t…wait. I don’t want to argue, and I don’t want to talk any more over the phone. Come over whenever you want, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll be there in about an hour.”

“Great. I’m looking forward to seeing you, Nick,” JC said almost shyly.

“See you,” Nick said, then hung up.

JC stirred some sugar into his tea, then picked up his phone again. “Katy, it’s JC Chasez, returning Kevin’s call?”

 

Nick sat in JC’s driveway for about fifteen minutes, just staring at the church-shaped house. He wasn’t sure how he felt. He was angry, though not as angry as Lance. JC had lied about his identity, true, but he wasn’t the celebrity. Nick really liked JC, and hated the idea of not at least discussing everything.

Nick sighed and got out of the car. JC had the door open as soon as he reached the front step. “Hi,” JC said quickly.

“Hey,” Nick said, staring at JC. There were dark marks under JC’s beautiful blue eyes, and he looked tired and pale. 

“Come on in.” JC stepped aside. “AJ’s still in bed, thank God. Unfortunately he’s in MY bed, so we’ll have to do our talking on the sofa.”

“In your bed?”

“In the condition he was in last night, there was NO way I was hauling his scrawny drunk ass up those steps,” JC told him. “Want a Pepsi?”

“No thanks. I’ve had two already.”

“Oh.” JC sat down on the sofa, and Nick took a seat a few feet away. JC frowned but said nothing. “I’m not going to say anything,” JC said, surprising him. “I figure I’ll just answer anything you want to ask, and I will answer it completely honestly. That way you know I’m not desperate and begging, kissing up to you.” JC tilted his head. “Well, I AM desperate, because I really like you, but I want you to lead this conversation.”

“Okay.” Nick rubbed his palms on his knees. “You’ve known AJ a long time.”

JC nodded. “That much is true. We met when we were kids.”

“And along the way you’ve sorta become his keeper?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” JC said with a tiny smile. “I’m not sure how much you know about AJ’s life story, but no one expected him to explode the way he did. He got pulled a thousand directions at once, at such a young age, and it was me and his mom who kept him grounded. I sorta came along for the ride, bringing the broom and sweeping up the pieces after he tore through.”

“Ah. And he asked you to do this?”

“No,” JC said in surprise. “I just jumped in and did it. He asked me to start traveling with him, to just sorta keep him from going insane.” JC shrugged. “I guess I didn’t do such a good job.”

“And you brought him here?”

“Yes. My aunt really did used to live here. I loved coming to visit. It’s so quiet, and normal, and everything AJ needed. He needed to find this part of himself again. The part that’s accepted for who he is, not WHAT he is. In my opinion, and it’s just my opinion, he fell into the booze and coke to keep playing the role. He was getting tired, exhausting himself pretending to be “AJ,” and he used that shit to help.” JC ran a hand through his hair. “Not that I was innocent, mind you. If he picked up a guy, there was always the friend there for me. I’ve drank most other people under the table. I tried the drugs, but, hell, I’m loopy enough sober.” Nick smiled at that. “Nick, everything between you and I, that’s been completely honest and sincere. I was attracted to you physically the moment I saw you, and then when I got to know you…you blew me away.” JC reached for Nick, then pulled back. “Every second I’ve spent with you has been so wonderful. And I’m sorry if us not telling the truth gets in the middle of that.”

“I believe you,” Nick said, sliding closer. “Thank you for telling me the truth.”

“Thank you for listening,” JC managed before Nick kissed him.

 

AJ finally showed his face around four in the afternoon. JC and Nick were curled up on the sofa, watching TV. “Oh. Hi, Nick.” AJ headed for the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“I drink tea,” JC reminded him. Nick sat up and looked at him. “Just let him wake up before you try talking to him,” JC murmured.

AJ returned fifteen minutes later with a cup of coffee. He sat down on the chair. JC reached over and turned off the TV. AJ sipped at his coffee, then looked at Nick. “Nice to see you.”

“You, too,” Nick said, sitting up so he was no longer leaning on JC. 

“I’m sorry about everything,” AJ said. JC looked at him in surprise, as did Nick.

“You don’t owe me any apologies, Alex…I mean, AJ.” Nick smiled a little. “Sorry.”

“Well, I do. It’s because of me that JC couldn’t be completely honest with you, and I know you guys really are into each other…I didn’t mean to jeopardize any of that.”

“We’re fine,” JC promised him.

“I don’t suppose Lance…” AJ began, then stopped. “No. Nevermind. I’m not putting you in the middle of all that.”

“He’s away for the weekend,” Nick lied, knowing full well that Lance had stayed home. “So I’m not sure what’s up with him.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” AJ sipped at his coffee again. “I feel like hell.”

“No big surprise there,” JC muttered.

“Some people fall off the wagon,” AJ told Nick. “I did more of a jump off the wagon, while it was going at full speed. I tried to, anyway. Didn’t take long for me to get hammered.”

“I know when my dad gives it up for a while, his tolerance drops,” Nick said. “It happens to everyone. So does the falling off the wagon part. You just get back on.”

“No one expects you to be perfect, AJ,” JC told him. “No one expects you to do anything.”

“I expected more of myself,” AJ said with a sigh. “I’m no good at coping with things. I have one little crisis and hit the bottle. Jesus.” AJ put his face in his hand for a moment.

“I know what would make you feel better,” Nick said. AJ looked up. “You could buy me something. Like a car.” JC shoved him. “What? I know it would make us BOTH happy.”

AJ finally smiled. “Someday, Carter. When you’ve proven your worth.”

 

JC walked Nick out when AJ went in to take a shower. “I’m so glad you came over,” JC said shyly. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know.” Nick leaned against his car, pulling JC tight against his body. “I know AJ never meant to hurt Lance, either.”

“I have a feeling AJ’s coping mechanism…or lack thereof…is going to be tested a lot soon,” JC confided. He buried his face in Nick’s neck for a moment. “There’s so much shit going on.”

“Want to talk about it?” Nick asked.

“Not much, because it’s…well…” JC paused. “There seem to be some problems with AJ’s finances. Not the money coming in, because I know damn well he’s got it coming in…but it’s not going where it should be. I’ve looked at it, he’s looked at it, his mom’s looked at it…and our attorney, Kevin? He gave it the once-over, too…and we can’t figure out what’s going on.”

“Maybe you could get a professional to look it over.”

“AJ doesn’t trust those people. He doesn’t even have an actual financial advisor. He just trusts his management and agent to take care of things.”

“Well, money is one thing I know NOTHING about,” Nick said, and JC grinned.

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.” He gave Nick a deep kiss. “Tell Aaron I say hi.”

 

Lance moped around the house most of the weekend, aimlessly moving from room to room, snacking when his stomach grumbled and staring at the TV without really seeing what was on. He finally ended up surfing the internet at three in the morning, frowning when he realized he really just wanted to Google AJ McLean.

He avoided looking at pictures, and just read articles. He read serious articles, like the one in Entertainment Weekly that discussed the way AJ went back and forth between acting and music. He read silly articles, like the one in People that showed AJ playing golf. He finally found an apparently true to life long article in Rolling Stone, talking about AJ’s childhood, his friendship with JC, and life in the entertainment business.

“Longtime friend JC Chasez sits across the room from McLean, talking on the phone and occasionally glaring in McLean’s direction. “JC’s the reason I’m sitting here talking to you,” McLean says, stubbing out his cigarette. “He’s saved my scrawny ass more times than I can count.” Chasez is officially on McLean’s payroll as an assistant, but it’s obvious that the friendship between the two men is deep and profound.”

Lance sighed, looking at the picture of AJ and JC getting out of a limo. In another picture, AJ was deep in conversation with a large man Lance didn’t recognize. “Our lunchtime interview was interrupted four times by three calls and then a visit from Louis Pearlman, McLean’s agent. McLean listened patiently, but it was obvious he did not feel he needed the pearls of wisdom handed out by the older man. “I’ve been with Lou since I was seventeen,” McLean says, rolling his eyes after Pearlman departs. “He’s made me into what I am now, but what he needs to realize is that I’m a MAN now, not a kid.” McLean sighs, throwing a pillow at Chasez and announcing his sudden hunger for Mexican food.”

Lance closed down the computer and went to bed, though sleep didn’t come for a long time. He couldn’t get AJ off his mind. He was still angry, but he couldn’t deny that he still had strong feelings for AJ. The man he’d gotten to know was sexy and fun, and best of all, he seemed to be truly interested in Lance. But Lance couldn’t get over the idea of AJ being someone fabulous and famous, someone WAY too good for Lance. Lance was used to people making fun of him for everything he wasn’t…and that was all the things that made AJ incredible.

 

“Hey.” JC smiled up at Nick from the booth.

“Hey,” Nick said in surprise. He’d been working a few extra shifts, and hadn’t seen JC in three days. “How are you?”

“Good. And STARVING.” JC opened his menu. “Can you start me off with a diet Coke?”

“Sure. Where’s AJ?”

“At home,” JC said, frowning. “We sorta had a fight.”

“Aw, lover’s quarrel,” Nick said, and JC gave him the finger. “Hey, let me get your drink and then I can sit down with you. Obviously we’re not very busy,” Nick said, looking around at the empty restaurant.

Nick got JC’s soda and sat down across from him. “How’s Lance?” JC asked.

“Fine,” Nick said. JC just stared at him. “Yeah, I’m lying. He’s fucking MISERABLE. He’s also stubborn as a mule.”

“He still cares about AJ?” 

“Duh,” Nick answered.

“Well, then there’s hope, because AJ is still head over heels crazy about Lance,” JC told him.

“So what was the fight about?”

“He’s decided to become this brooding asshole, crawling around pouting and staring at nothing,” JC said. “Which is an improvement from when he used to be the drunk and high asshole, but still. Not healthy.”

Nick had to smile. “And here I was, wondering why you guys might have fought.”

“I called him out on it, and he called me all sorts of names, and I just got fed up and left.”

“You’re not worried he’ll go out and drink again?”

“I don’t think he will,” JC said. “I mean, he might, but he’d have to walk, and he’s been too lazy lately to do that again.”

“How are you?” Nick asked. He reached over and took JC’s hand in his.

“Hungry right now. Give me chicken tetrazzini, salad with oil and vinegar,” JC said, handing over the menu.

“JC…”

“I’m tired of babysitting and tired of trying to figure out this money shit and just plain tired,” JC grumbled, looking absolutely adorable as he pouted. “I just want to go back home. You’re the only good thing in my life right now.”

“I don’t know that anyone’s ever said that to me before,” Nick said, standing up. JC glanced at him and blushed at the look on Nick’s face. “I’m gonna go get your salad.”

Nick returned with a salad and bread sticks. “Thanks,” JC said.

“No garlic,” Nick told him. “I plan on kissing you later.”

“Oh, really?” JC asked, but laughed.

“About AJ’s problems,” Nick began uncertainly. “There’s not much I can do about Lance. I’ve tried talking to him about it, but it’s like beating my head against a brick wall.”

“Don’t. I don’t want this getting between you and Lance, and either does AJ.”

“But the money thing…have you thought about having someone else look at things?”

“Who, Nick? AJ would kill me if I went behind his back on this and…”

“How about Lance?” Nick said softly. JC’s fork stopped in mid-air.

“Lance?”

“He has his accounting degree, remember, Josh? He’s still studying all this stuff even AFTER the degree. He’d be happy to help.” JC raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe not HAPPY, but he’ll do it.”

“Are…are you sure?” JC asked hopefully.

“Pretty sure. He and I are going out for a bite to eat tonight after I’m off work. Let’s ask him then.”

“Okay,” JC said worriedly.

“Relax,” Nick said. “It will be fine. Trust me.”

“I do,” JC said, and Nick smiled bashfully.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know I was crashing a date,” Lance almost snapped as Nick and JC approached him outside the bar.

“For God’s sake, Lance, quit being a dick,” Nick snapped back. “We’re all friends here, aren’t we? Or can’t you look past your stubborn immaturity to have a snack with Josh?”

“You’re so hot when you’re angry,” JC said, and was rewarded with a grin from Lance.

“He is, isn’t he?” Lance looked at JC. “It’s good to see you, JC.”

“You, too, Lance. It’s not as fun making fun of Nick all by myself.”

“I’m SO glad I had you two hang out tonight,” Nick grumbled.

They got a table and ordered a pitcher of beer and hot wings. “How have you been, Lance?” JC asked.

Lance shrugged. “Okay. Busy. Looking for a job. There’s not too much around here. I’m thinking about moving.”

“WE’RE thinking about moving,” Nick said. “I’m not staying in this homophobic two-horse town without you.”

“You guys are like a reality show,” JC said fondly, and Nick kicked him. “Listen, Lance…how would you feel about doing some work right now?” JC asked cautiously.

Lance wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Work?”

“I need your help,” JC said quietly. Nick sat back, ready to jump in if JC needed him. He had a feeling JC would be pretty persuasive on his own. “Actually AJ needs your help.”

Lance snorted. “How can I help HIM?”

“There’s a problem with his money, Lance,” JC said. “We’ve picked it over with a fine-tooth comb, but neither of us really know what we’re looking for. I even called AJ’s attorney, who’s a good friend. He couldn’t find anything. AJ doesn’t trust other people to get into his business, especially when it comes to money.” JC reached out and touched Lance’s arm. “But he trusts you. A LOT.”

“I suggested you,” Nick said. 

“You’re an idiot,” Lance said. He studied JC for a long moment. JC looked tired and pale and miserable. “I guess I could look things over,” he said finally. 

“You could do it at my place,” Nick suggested. “Out in the studio. No one will bother you there, and you can spread everything out.”

“I’ll bring the laptop and anything else we have,” JC said, his beautiful smile beaming out. “Oh, Lance, thank you SO much. You’re a lifesaver. AJ…”

“I’m doing this for YOU, JC. NOT AJ,” Lance said, but neither JC nor Nick believed it for a second.


	26. Chapter 26

WAVES  
Twenty-Six

 

JC was just carrying out the last bag of documents to the car when AJ appeared from his room. “Well, the dead has arisen,” JC said snidely. “I thought perhaps you’d been bitten by a vampire.”

“Fuck off, JC,” AJ growled. “What else do I have to do but sleep?”

“Well…let’s see. You could go to the pool. Take a walk. Play golf. Write music. You know, all the things you enjoy.”

“JC…don’t. Okay?” AJ said wearily.

“Whatever, AJ. I’m tired of watching you kill yourself in this new exciting way.” AJ stared at him. “You sleep weird hours. You barely eat. I think I liked it better when you were fucked up all the time. At least you looked like you were having fun.”

“Jesus, JC,” AJ gasped.

“I’m sick and tired of watching the AJ McLean Drama Hour, okay, Aje? I love you like family, but you’re getting on my nerves.” JC picked up the keys. “I’m going to Nick’s. Do me a favor and at least go outside.” JC left without another word.

AJ flopped onto the sofa and pouted. He didn’t feel like going to the pool, not without Lance. He didn’t feel like walking, and didn’t feel like golfing. Any music he wrote would be pathetic and depressing. And he went outside…he went outside every time he smoked. He dug his cell from his pocket and flipped through the pictures, smiling a bit at a sappy shot of he and Lance looking into each other’s eyes. He sighed. He had millions of dollars. He had a beautiful home and expensive things. Thousands of people loved him. Hundreds would die to be in his bed. But none of it mattered, because he’d hurt Lance.

“Maybe I really SHOULD title the next album Love Sick Puppy,” AJ said out loud. He thought about what JC had said. It really wasn’t fair, making JC a spectator to his sad life. AJ took a deep breath and stood up. He was AJ McLean, for God’s sake. No one should be seeing him like this.

 

“Okay, so, yeah. This is it.” JC put a backpack and a box on the floor. “It’s everything I could print out, some of the stuff AJ had couriered out from California. And here’s my laptop.” JC took it out of its bag and set it up on a small table in Nick’s studio. “You’re…logged in. There.”

“So, we figured we’d go for a walk or something,” Nick told Lance. “Leave you alone.”

“You can’t!” Lance exclaimed.

“It’s okay, Lancey. Someday you’ll have to learn to be alone,” Nick said, patting his shoulder. Lance shoved him away.

“No, asshole. I need JC.”

“Don’t we all?” Nick sighed. JC blushed and giggled a bit.

“Not like that. God, Aaron acts older than you sometimes,” Lance said. “If I have questions, need more information…I need JC to stay here. YOU don’t have to.”

“I do have to. I don’t want you making the moves on my man.” Nick kissed the top of JC’s head. Lance groaned and rolled his eyes.

“No offense, JC, but I’m not making moves on you.”

“I’m not interested in your moves,” JC promised. Lance grinned at him. “I understand…it’s easier if you have questions for me to stick around.” JC looked at Nick. “We haven’t worked on anything in a while.”

“You could pose naked,” Nick suggested.

“Or not,” JC and Lance said together.

“You two slap some paint around. Forget I’m even here,” Lance said. He pulled a stool up to the table and began to scroll through the spreadsheets.

“I haven’t worked on that landscape for a while,” JC realized. “Still have it?”

“Of course.” 

Soon the studio was silent, except for Lance’s occasional murmuring of things like, “The tax rate is something like…” and “Three deposits, two days apart.” JC hummed as he painted, with Nick offering occasional percussion with his paintbrush on the side of his easel. 

Nick turned around to watch Lance after they’d been working for about ninety minutes. He was now on the floor, with a pencil behind his ear, and a pen in his mouth. He’d brought along a yellow legal pad, which was covered with scribbled notes in both pencil AND pen. He had JC’s papers spread around him in a fan of white, and the laptop was on the stool. Occasionally he’d ask JC a question, but he mostly kept to himself. “Wow,” Nick said out loud, and Lance looked up.

“What?”

“You…wow. You’ve grown up,” Nick realized. “You’re a college graduate.”

“You came to graduation, Nick.” 

JC stopped painting and looked at Nick. “I know that,” Nick said. “I just…I’ve never seen you in action, I guess. Wow. You’re…you’re pretty something, Lance.”

Lance turned bright red. “About time you noticed.” He smiled as he looked back at his work.

Another hour later, JC stood back and stretched. “Um, I’m hungry.”

“Me, too,” Nick said. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“I could probably eat,” Lance said. “What are you guys hungry for?”

“Pizza,” Nick said immediately.

“Chinese,” JC added.

“There’s that plaza on River Street that has both,” Lance reminded Nick. “Do you have menus?”

“Yeah, I think so. Anyone want something to drink while I’m inside?” Nick asked.

“Water,” JC said, and Lance nodded. Nick left the studio. Lance stood and stretched a bit, then sat back down on the floor. JC sat next to him. “So. Anything we should know.”

“No. It’s all pretty much like you said, but I have a question.” Lance quickly clicked through the banking website. “I see like one deposit from this company, and then eight or nine withdrawals every month. TCR. Do you know what they are?”

“Never heard of them. I know there’s a few investments AJ has. He met with some people and they suggested it, and I just thought it was part of all that.” JC slid the laptop over. 

“It appears about three years ago, and then really gets active over the past eight or nine months.” Lance stared at the computer thoughtfully. “I think we should find out what that’s about.”

 

AJ piled his laundry by the door. He was all about exercise, but there was NO way he was lugging all this to the Laundromat without the car. His cell buzzed and he read a text from JC. “Who is TCR?”

“I don’t know,” AJ said aloud as he typed. “Total Cock Rocking.”

“Funny,” JC soon replied. “Someone you do money with.”

AJ thought for a moment. “Hold on,” he texted back. He hit speed dial on his phone. “Hey, Ma. How are you?”

“Alex! I’m fine. How are you?”

“Doing okay,” AJ said, knowing full well he couldn’t tell her he’d fallen off the wagon. “I have a question. Have you ever heard of something I’m involved with called TCR?”

“TCR? Hold on, sweetie. Let me get my book.” AJ heard Denise walking through the house.

“Miss you, Mom,” he said softly.

“Oh, baby, I miss you, too,” Denise replied. “Okay. Here it is…TCR. You signed some investment contracts with them three years ago. Something Lou thought would be good for you.”

“Do you have any other information on them?” AJ asked. “Let me get a pen.”

 

JC looked up as Nick came in with the menus. “Here you go. Hurry up and pick something, because I am STARVING,” Nick declared.

“In a minute,” JC said vaguely, scrolling on his phone. “Gimme paper, Lance.” He began jotting things down. “Does this mean anything to you?” He handed Lance the paper.

“Well…let me see. Go ahead and read the menu. Get me a turkey and swiss,” he ordered Nick.

“Bossy,” Nick growled.

Lance read the note, clicked on some things, and clicked some more. He frowned. “We should probably talk to AJ about this.”

“What’s going on?” JC asked.

“Nothing. Something. I don’t know. We shouldn’t go any further without talking to him.”

“We’ll grab the food and go over, then,” Nick said. “Because I’m starving.”

 

“Well, this won’t be awkward at all,” Lance mumbled as he got out of Nick’s car. 

“Just pretend it’s like when we first met them and you thought he was with Josh,” Nick suggested. “Polite and friendly.”

“Yeah,” Lance said, sighing. JC gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze and led the way inside.

“And it’s hard to love…when there’s so much to hate…hanging on to hope…when there is no hope to speak of…and the wounded skies above…say it’s much, much too late…well, maybe we should all be praying for time…” AJ sang as he washed dishes. 

“Um, Aje?” JC called.

AJ screamed and dropped a plate. “Jesus Christ, JC!”

“We didn’t exactly sneak up on you,” JC said as he came through the living room. “Are you doing dishes?”

“I believe that’s what it’s called, yes,” AJ said. “And I think that you should…” He froze when he saw Lance. “Oh. Hello there.”

“Hi,” Lance said, fidgeting a bit but keeping his face solemn. 

“We need to talk, AJ,” JC said. “And I brought you dinner.”

“Okay,” AJ said slowly. He dried his hands and joined them in the living room.

“I asked Lance to look through your finances,” JC said.

AJ’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“Well, he’s an accountant,” JC began.

“Not technically. I mean, I don’t have a job or anything,” Lance quickly interrupted.

“You have the degree,” Nick pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter WHAT he has. This is my private business, JC. You had no right to do that!” AJ almost yelled.

“I figured you’d want someone you trusted to give it one last look before we went to a stranger,” JC said quietly, refusing to get angry.

“Well…yeah…” AJ said, some of the wind leaving his sails. “I mean, no offense, Lance.”

“None taken,” Lance said primly. “Would you like to hear what I think I found?”

“Yes, please,” AJ said, matching Lance’s polite tone.

“TCR. It’s something that keeps popping up. Originally there were some deposits, but now it’s mostly withdrawals. Lots of transfers out, barely any transfers in. What do you know about it?”

“Well, I asked my mom, and she said Lou told me to sign contracts with them, to invest my money.”

“Lou Pearlman? Your agent?” Lance asked.

“Yeah,” AJ answered.

“Why would your agent be talking to you about investments?” Lance wanted to know. “Isn’t that something you would keep separate?”

“Well…he’s been my agent forever,” AJ said, shrugging. JC nodded. “He’s given me a lot of advice over the years. About lots of things.”

“I’m no expert, AJ, but if I were you, I’d call your attorney and have him look into this. Something doesn’t smell right,” Lance said apologetically. “I could be completely off base with it, but it’s the only thing I see that’s really off.”

“Yeah, maybe I will,” AJ said, shrugging again. “Thanks for taking the time to look into things.”

“No problem,” Lance said.

Nick looked from one to the other and sighed. Obviously Lance was still stubbornly angry, and AJ was trying to keep up a good front. “Stupid,” Nick mumbled, shaking his head. “Okay. I’ll take you guys back to my place so you can get your cars.”

 

When JC came back to the house, AJ was on the front steps, smoking. “Did you eat?” JC asked as soon as he approached.

AJ nodded. “Don’t suppose you’d want to take me to the bar. Or, better yet, the liquor store.”

JC stared at him. “I really hope you’re joking.”

“Yes. No.” AJ slowly removed his sunglasses and looked up at him. “I talked to Kevin.”

“Oh. He have anything good to say?” JC sat on the step next to AJ.

“No.” AJ opened and shut his sunglasses. “I’m being fucked, and not in the good way.”

“Never a good thing,” JC said lightly.

When AJ looked at him, his eyes were swimming with tears. “Lou. Lou’s been fucking me.”

“What?”

“This TCR is his personal company. He’s been basically using me, stealing my money. It’s complicated…I didn’t really understand all of it. But Kevin’s starting an investigation immediately.” AJ bowed his head. “Fuck.”

“Oh, my God,” JC whispered, rubbing AJ’s back. “I really haven’t liked the bastard in forever, but Jesus. I didn’t think he’d blatantly STEAL from you.”

“Me, either,” AJ sniffed. “I trusted that fat prick with my career. AND my money.” AJ shook his head. “I need to go back to California. It’s the last place I WANT to go, but Kevin said I should be there.”

“Right.” JC jumped to his feet. “I’ll call the landlord and start packing.”

“Why?”

“Uh, because we’re going back to California.”

AJ stood as well. “You don’t need to come, JC. I know you like Nick, and…”

“California’s my home, too, AJ. And I’m also not gonna let you fight this jackass all by yourself. You’re gonna be fighting a lot of temptation out there, and your crappy coping mechanism is gonna need some support.”

“Thank you, Jayce.” AJ let JC’s long arms envelop him in a hug.


	27. Chapter 27

WAVES  
Twenty-Seven

 

JC sat in the middle of his bed and stared at his cellphone. He sighed, then dialed a number. “Hey!” Nick said happily. “Didn’t expect to hear from you tonight. I just left you.”

“Do you have a minute?”

“Sure.” Nick’s tone turned guarded. “Let me get upstairs.” JC heard thumping steps, then a door closing. “Okay. Privacy.”

“Nick…I have some bad news. We’re…we have to leave. Go back home.”

“Already?” Nick whispered.

“Yeah. AJ…Lance was right. AJ’s agent has been screwing him out of millions of dollars.”

“What?” Nick gasped.

“Not all at once, but it’s a rough estimate. Fuck.” JC wiped at his face. “At any rate, he has to get back to LA as soon as possible, and I’m going with him.”

“Of course you are,” Nick said. “Do…do you need any help? Like packing or whatever?”

“No, but I want you to come help me anyway,” JC said. “I want as much time with you as possible before we go.”

“When are you leaving?” Nick asked.

“Our flight leaves Thursday morning,” JC said, and he heard Nick sigh. “This isn’t the end for us, Nick,” JC promised. “I am NOT letting you go that easily. We’ll keep in touch, and make this thing work.”

“Right,” Nick said, sighing again. “I’ll come over after lunch tomorrow, okay?”

“Sounds good. Bye.” JC gently hit “end,” as if he was touching Nick’s face.

 

“Didn’t I just say goodbye to you?” Lance said when he opened the front door.

“Yes,” Nick said. “May I come in?”

“We’re having dinner, but…” Lance’s eyes widened. Nick looked as if he were about to cry, something he almost never did. “Of course. Come in.”

Lance led the way to the dining room. “Hello, Nick,” his father said.

“Hello, Mr. Bass. Mrs. Bass,” Nick said politely. 

“Are you hungry?” Diane asked.

“No, ma’am, thank you. I don’t want to interrupt your dinner, but could I borrow Lance very quickly?”

“You don’t have to ask anymore, son,” Jim said, laughing. “He’s an adult now.”

“Supposedly,” Lance said, looking at his mother. “I was done anyway.” Lance carried his plates upstairs. “Do you mind if we go out on the back porch? Mom always has a cow when you and I are alone in my room…she thinks we’re having sex.”

“Gross,” Nick said, shivering. They went out onto the back porch and sat down at the table. 

“Talk,” Lance said.

Nick stared across the yard. “They’re leaving.”

Lance didn’t have to ask who. “When?”

“Thursday.” Nick’s blue eyes turned to Lance. “You were right. AJ’s agent has been stealing money from him. They have to go back.”

“God.” Lance closed his eyes for a moment. “I was really hoping I was wrong.”

“Nope. As usual, you did everything right.” Nick kicked at the base of the table. “So they’re going.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance said quietly.

“Josh says we’re gonna keep in touch and stay together…but I can’t see how. He’s miles away. He’s surrounded by beautiful men. Rich men. He even told me that he used to get all these hot guys because of AJ. Why would he care about me?”

“Nick…JC really likes you. I’ve seen it. He’s liked you since he saw you,” Lance protested. “I bet he’s being honest. He wants to make it work with you.”

“Why? Why would he want someone like me? I’m nothing.”

“Nick, stop it. You’re awesome and you know it. JC’s just another guy. So he has a neat job with a famous best friend. That only means he can afford to come see you, or fly you out there.”

Nick looked at Lance. “Are you listening to yourself? You’re awesome. AJ is just another guy. So he has a neat job singing and acting. That only means he can afford to come see you, or fly you out there.”

“Shut up,” Lance muttered. 

“I’m going over to help them pack stuff up tomorrow. Would you like to come?”

“Hell, no,” Lance said immediately.

“Aren’t you going to even talk to him?”

“I’ll stop by to say goodbye later,” Lance said.

Nick sighed and said nothing.

 

“Ooh, donuts!” AJ said happily when he answered the door. “Perfect after-lunch treat. Thanks, man.”

“They’re supposed to be for JC’s breakfast, but I brought some for you, too,” Nick said, grinning as he handed the bag over. 

“You’re awesome.” AJ took one and bit into it. “Mmm. JC’s in the shower. He’ll be out soon.”

“Hey, AJ,” Nick said. “I want you to know, I tried to get Lance to come over today. Tried to get him to at least call you. He’s being so fucking stubborn.”

“It’s okay,” AJ said. “I appreciate it. Like I said, I don’t want you getting in the middle of something.”

“He’s being an idiot,” Nick said. “Pure and simple.”

“Well, I know you’re not talking about AJ or yourself,” JC said as he came into the living room. “Neither one of you is pure, though AJ’s a little simple.”

“Shut up, Chasez,” AJ said. “Nick brought me donuts.”

“I brought BOTH of you donuts,” Nick corrected. He kissed JC. “Morning.”

“Hi.” JC smiled up at him. 

“So, we were thinking,” AJ said. “Do you know of a good storage facility around here?”

“Yeah…there’s one by the middle school,” Nick said. “Why?”

“We thought we’d give you this furniture, and the kitchen stuff, and we’d pay for you to store it until you and Lance get your place,” JC said. “If you want it.”

“What? You can’t!” Nick protested immediately.

“Nick, trust me. Neither one of us need all this,” AJ said. “Plus JC is too fancy to have stuff like this in his home.”

“Says the man who has a coffee table made from a coffin,” JC retorted.

Nick stared at AJ. “It’s an antique,” AJ said.

“So what can I do to help?” Nick asked.

JC squeezed Nick’s arm. “We need your muscles. As we pack stuff up, you could start stacking it by the door. There are a few things we’re gonna drop at the Salvation Army.”

Nick flexed. “My body’s yours.”

“Oh, God,” AJ groaned. “I’m going upstairs to start putting clothes away.”

 

While AJ and JC started organizing things, Nick called the storage facility as well as a moving company, to rent a van. He then went outside and called Lance. “I need a favor,” Nick said.

“Okay,” Lance said slowly.

“I have some things I need to move, and I need your help. Thursday afternoon.”

“Is this a ploy to get me to talk to AJ?” Lance asked.

“No. That ship has sailed. We need to move some stuff into a storage unit. They’re giving us their furniture, dishes, pots and pans, stuff like that.”

“What?” Lance gasped.

“Yeah. They’re even gonna pay to rent the storage facility for us,” Nick said. “But I have to get it out of here by Thursday night.”

“Um, yeah. I’ll help,” Lance said, sighing.

“I wish you’d quit being a dumbass,” Nick said, then hung up.

“Hey. Everything all right?” JC asked as he came outside.

“Yeah. I just wanted to call Lance and ask him to help me move the stuff out. I didn’t think AJ needed to hear it.”

“You’re a sweetheart,” JC said. He wrapped his arms around Nick. “Can you get off Tuesday and Wednesday? Or at least Tuesday night?”

“Yes. There’s always someone willing to pick up shifts,” Nick said. “May I ask why?”

“No. You just need to plan on being out of town, and you need to bring something nice to wear,” JC told him.

“Okay,” Nick said, a grin slowly crossing his face. “Am I being kidnapped?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be ready.”

 

Nick left around seven that evening, and JC and AJ crashed in front of the TV, eating leftover Chinese food and watching the Game Show Network. “I won’t be here most of Tuesday and Wednesday,” JC told him. “Will you be all right?”

“I’ve stayed alone before,” AJ reminded him.

“I know. I just…”

“I won’t drink, JC. I promise,” AJ vowed. “Where are you going?”

“Into the city. It’s not much of a city, nothing like LA, but I remember some good restaurants and clubs. There’s also a very nice hotel, where I will be taking Nick overnight.”

“Ah,” AJ said, raising his eyebrows. “One last fling?”

“Something like that,” JC muttered. “I’ve told him I want us to try and keep things going once I’m gone, but I don’t know if he believes me.”

“He will,” AJ said kindly. “You two are too good together.”


	28. Chapter 28

WAVES  
Twenty-Eight

 

“Hey.” Nick carefully put his duffel in the backseat of JC’s car and climbed in the passenger side. “How are you?”

“Good.” JC kissed him. “Ready to be kidnapped?”

“Absolutely,” Nick said, sighing.

“Everything okay at home?”

“Mom didn’t want me to go, of course,” Nick said. “But it’s about time she learns that I won’t be there forever. No matter what, I’m getting Lance and me into an apartment by the beginning of next year.”

“Will there be room for me to visit?” JC asked.

“There will ALWAYS be room in my bed for you,” Nick said, and JC laughed.

They chatted for the half-hour it took to drive into the closest city. “Now, I hope you realize that you are not allowed to spend any money here,” JC told him. “As soon as we crossed into the city limits, your money lost its value.”

“Oh, really? And what if I want to go shopping?”

“No value,” JC said. “I can finally treat you the way I’ve wanted to all along.”

“You know I care about you and not your money, right, Josh?” Nick asked softly. “I mean it.”

“God, Nick, I know that!” JC exclaimed. “I also know that YOU know I’m more than my money…or should I say AJ’s money.”

“Of course,” Nick said. His eyes widened as JC turned into the drive of a large hotel. “We’re staying here?”

“I am. I was hoping you’d be staying here, too,” JC said. He parked the car but didn’t turn off the engine.

“Good evening, Sir,” the valet said. He handed a ticket to JC, who gave him the keys. A bellhop came over and picked up their bags.

“Wow,” Nick said softly.

“C’mon.” JC led the way into the hotel.

“May I help you?” The clerk said.

“Yes. Reservation for Chasez? That’s C-H-A-S-E-Z,” JC spelled. He looked at Nick. “You don’t know HOW lucky you are to have a name like Carter.”

“Yes, Mr. Chasez. We have your reservation. Please sign here.” The clerk looked at the bellhop. “Room fourteen-fifteen.”

“Yes, sir,” the bellhop said.

The clerk handed JC two keycards. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you,” JC said. They followed the bellhop onto the elevator up to the fourteenth floor. The bellhop unlocked the door and set down the bags. “We don’t need the tour,” JC said, tipping the young man. “We’ll find everything on our own.”

“Yes, sir.” The man nodded respectfully and left.

“Wow,” Nick said again. They were in a small suite, with a living room, bedroom, kitchenette, large bathroom and balcony.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” Nick whispered.

“I remember driving by here when we’d come through, and I always wanted to stay here. I was really excited when I looked online and found they were still here,” JC said. “I’m gonna check out the balcony. You check out the rest.”

“Okay.” Nick obediently poked his nose into the bedroom and the bathroom. “Oh, nice,” he said when he saw the sunken tub in the bathroom.

He wandered back out and found JC on the balcony. “Well?” JC asked.

“There’s a bigass tub in the bathroom,” Nick said. “Big enough for both of us.”

“Wonderful,” JC said. He pulled Nick over until he could lean against Nick’s chest. “Look at this view.”

“Beautiful,” Nick agreed. “Wow, if this is what it’s like to be kidnapped, I don’t know why people ever want to be rescued.”

JC smiled and turned around in his arms. “Well…I have a specific style of kidnapping. I lure my victims in and spoil them until they never want to leave.”

“I never want to leave you,” Nick promised, then blushed.

JC kissed him. “I know the feeling.”

 

“Am I gonna like this place?” Nick called from the sofa, where he was flipping channels while JC got ready. Nick had tried to talk JC into a shower for two, but JC said he was far too hungry to let Nick seduce him. Nick made him promise they’d take a bath in the tub later.

“Would I take you somewhere you wouldn’t like the food?” JC replied.

“Well, no, but I’m beginning to realize you like the finer things in life.”

“Like you,” JC said, poking his head out of the bedroom.

“Jerk,” Nick said as he blushed. “If you were so hungry, what the hell is taking you so long?”

“I’m ready,” JC promised, walking out of the bedroom.

“Damn,” Nick said weakly, standing up. JC wore a dark blue suit which brought out his eyes. “You look amazing.”

“So do you,” JC said. “I always knew you’d clean up nice.”

“I don’t have many reasons to wear this, but my mom always said you should have one good suit,” Nick said, brushing off his black jacket.

“You look like a movie star,” JC said, gently kissing Nick.

“Well, I guess you’d know,” Nick said, and JC grinned.

“I AM starving. Let’s go.”

 

“This doesn’t look so bad,” Nick said as they were led to their table.

JC waited until they sat down before responding. “Nick, I know you by now. I know what you like. I’m not all that fancy. I like gourmet food sometimes, but I figured you wouldn’t. Trust me. You’ll find something to eat here.”

“I do trust you,” Nick said. “I’m sorry. I just…I’m afraid you’ll find out I’m a moron.”

“I’ve known that for a long time,” JC promised, and Nick finally smiled.

JC ordered some sort of seafood, while Nick ordered steak and potatoes. He figured that was safe. He was surprised at how much enjoyed it. It was seasoned just right, and done perfectly. He and JC simply talked throughout the entire meal, for once not worrying about AJ or Lance or siblings getting in the way. “Is this what it would be like if we lived in California?” Nick asked.

“No. I don’t eat out that often. I’m no great cook, but I can feed myself,” JC said. “I have to go out to dinners and things with AJ a lot, so I like to eat in when I can.”

“You have to go?”

“Well, I don’t HAVE to, but I feel I should,” JC said. “Even before the substance abuse got out of control, AJ liked having me along. Believe it or not, he’s a lot shyer than he used to be.” Nick snorted. “No, it’s true. He never knows who’s being honest with him…he has a wall up.”

“Not with us,” Nick said.

“He didn’t have to be AJ with you…he was Alex,” JC said. “And you got to meet the real him. I just wish Lance could see that.”

“Me, too,” Nick said. 

 

When they walked out of the restaurant, JC said, “What would you like to do now?”

“What are my options?”

“We could go get a drink somewhere…we could go to a club…” 

“Or we could go back to the hotel.” Nick took JC’s hand in his and kissed it.

JC swallowed deeply. “We could do that,” he agreed. “I mean, I AM paying for it.”

“True.”

They didn’t say much on the short walk back to the hotel. Nick continued to hold JC’s hand, occasionally running a thumb over his knuckles in a gentle caress that made him shiver. Once they were in the suite, JC said, “We could order dessert. Room service.”

“We could,” Nick said. He cupped JC’s face in his hands and kissed him. JC moaned, letting his body press against Nick’s. “Later,” Nick murmured.

“Okay,” JC said breathlessly. Nick smiled and kicked off his shoes. JC did the same.

“I believe you promised me a bath,” Nick said. He pulled away and undid his tie. He let the tie fall to the floor, along with his suit jacket. For once, JC didn’t care about clothing ending up on the floor. He took off his own jacket and started on the buttons of his shirt. “Nope.” Nick took both his hands. “C’mon.” He led JC into the bathroom. Nick started the water in the tub, adjusting it to just the right temperature before returning to JC. “Allow me.” He slowly unbuttoned JC’s shirt and slid it from his shoulders. “So gorgeous.” Nick planted a line of kisses along JC’s shoulder as he undid JC’s belt and pants but didn’t push them down. JC moaned as Nick’s hand slid into JC’s pants. “SO gorgeous,” Nick repeated.

JC’s fingers made quick work of Nick’s buttons as well, and Nick’s shirt joined his on the floor. JC bent down and turned off the water, then went to his knees. He undid Nick’s pants and shoved them to the floor along with his boxers. JC ignored Nick’s hard cock, and instead licked a line from his knee to his hip. Nick fisted his hands in JC’s hair. JC nipped at the tender skin at Nick’s hip, then stood up. 

“Tease,” Nick whispered, giving JC a slow and tender kiss. JC wiggled a bit until his pants fell to the floor. “That’s not fair,” Nick whined. “I can’t do that.”

“That’s because of your perfect ghetto booty,” JC reminded him, giving Nick’s ass a loving squeeze. “Let’s get in this tub.”

Nick yanked off his socks and tossed them over his shoulder. He stepped into the tub, sighing as he sat down. “Man,” he said. The water came up to his chest. “Lots of room for you.”

JC took off his own socks and dropped them onto his pants. He stepped into the water, trying not to splash too much. He sank into the hot water, moaning. “Awesome…this is how my tub is at home. I missed it.” He sat down, and Nick pulled him back to rest against his chest.

“Do you do THIS in your tub at home?” Nick asked quietly.

“I haven’t for a very long time,” JC said honestly. “It’s hard for me to find someone. I’m so busy.”

“Right,” Nick said. 

JC brought Nick’s arms to wrap around him. “I meant what I said. I really want us to try and make this work. I don’t have to be with AJ all the time. I can come visit.”

“Think he can make it without you?”

“He’s going to have to learn how,” JC said. “I’ve babied him for far too long. Turned a blind eye to all the bullshit he was doing to himself.”

“You’re a good friend,” Nick told him. “AJ says all the time that you’ve saved his life.”

“Yeah, well, he’s kinda never had to grow up,” JC confided. “This thing with Lou…it’s gonna make him grow up REAL fast.”

“Enough about AJ,” Nick said, running a hand down JC’s chest. 

“AJ who?” JC asked, turning around in Nick’s arms.

 

The night before AJ and JC were to leave, Nick came to their house for dinner. Lance refused the dinner invitation, but showed up later to say goodbye.

“Hey,” AJ said in surprise when he opened the door. “How are you?”

“Good. You?” Lance nervously wiped his hands on his hips.

“Tired of packing,” AJ groaned, moving aside so Lance could come in.

“Oh, please,” JC said. “Like you did all that much packing. You donated more stuff than you packed!”

“I have more at home…can buy more,” AJ said with a shrug.

“Wow…this looks so different,” Lance said, looking around the living room. Everything was packed up and ready to go in the car, and all the furniture from the other rooms was stacked and ready for he and Nick to move it the next day. 

“I’m gonna miss it,” JC said softly, looking around. “This is an awesome place.”

“Yeah,” AJ said, but his eyes never left Lance’s face. 

“Um, I left something for you out in the car, Josh,” Nick said. “Come out with me.”

“Uh, okay,” JC said in confusion as Nick almost dragged him out the door.

AJ and Lance stared at each other. “I hope this trip helped you the way it was supposed to,” Lance said finally.

“Yeah, I think it did. It will always be a battle…I mean, you’re ALWAYS an addict…but now I know what life is like without it. I liked this life a lot,” AJ said.

“Right,” Lance said, nodding. 

“I want to thank you, Lance, for doing what you did.” Lance looked at him questioningly. “The whole money thing. You found it all.”

“Well, I only…”

“You did.” AJ took a step towards him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Lance said finally. 

AJ started to reach out, then pulled his hand back. “So…just so you know, I’m not sure how this whole lawsuit will go…Kevin said they may be contacting you for information or whatever. Just a head’s up.”

“Okay. I understand.” Lance looked at him. “Well, have a safe trip.” He paused, then held out his hand. AJ sighed a bit, then shook it.

 

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right?”

“Hello to you, too, Nickolas,” Lance snapped as he entered what had been AJ and JC’s home. “I’m so glad I came here to help you move this stuff.

“You’re an asshole, Lance. AJ has it head over heels for you, and you push him away? You’re such a fucking idiot!” Nick yelled. Lance blinked. “Yeah, you heard me.”

“You miss your boyfriend already. I get that. No reason to take it out on me.”

“Bullshit. Yeah, I miss Josh. He’s been gone a few hours and I miss him. But YOU…God, Lance. You could have the boyfriend of a LIFETIME…a good-looking guy with a good job, lots of money, and oh yeah, an insane love for YOU, and you push him away?”

“Not your business, Carter.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “Are we moving this stuff or not?”

“Yes. But I still think you’re an idiot.”

“Fine,” Lance said, although he was beginning to think the same thing himself.


	29. Chapter 29

WAVES  
Twenty-Nine

 

“Well, guess this is it,” AJ said, staring at his house.

“Guess so.” JC leaned against the car that had brought them from the airport as the chauffeur unloaded AJ’s bags. “I doubt it looks any different than when you left it.”

“Maybe it doesn’t, but I’M different,” AJ said. 

“Yeah, a little bit,” JC teased.

AJ took off his sunglasses and studied JC for a long moment. “You cannot possibly know how much…how what you did...how…” AJ pressed his lips together to stop their trembling.

“Oh, Aje, God.” JC pulled AJ into a crushing hug. “Actually, I DO know. You don’t have to say it. It’s my job.”

“No.” AJ shook his head so hard he almost cracked JC in the face. “Your job is simply to be my friend. Everything you’ve done, things I’ve asked of you, things I haven’t and you’ve done anyway…that’s not what a friend should have to do. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. You’ve earned that winery in Napa.” AJ pulled away and shoved his sunglasses back on. “Things are going to change.”

“No, they’re not,” JC said with a sigh. “I’m still going to be your beck and call boy.”

“But I’ll be calling for orange juice without the vodka from now on,” AJ promised, and JC grinned.

“If you need anything, call me, okay?”

“I will, but I’m fucking sick of you, man. I need some time alone.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” JC asked.

“Jayce, I haven’t been on my own in YEARS. I need to start learning how.”

“Right.” JC gave him one more quick hug. “Nick’s still going to keep working on Lance, AJ.”

“You shouldn’t have told him to do that!” AJ said unhappily.

“I didn’t. Nick thinks Lance is being a jackass, in his words. It’s all him.”

“Well, who needs him?” AJ said with a sigh. “I think people in recovery aren’t supposed to date, anyway.”

“Well, if you need sex, I’ll send someone over.”

“Send yourself,” AJ said with a grin. He gave JC a quick kiss on the cheek, shouldered his bags, and headed for his front door. AJ dropped his bags inside the front door and closed it, setting the alarm. He smiled as he thought of the times they’d actually left the church house unlocked. Small towns were something else. 

When they’d decided it was time to come home, JC had arranged for someone to come over and air out the house, making sure it was clean and prepared for AJ’s return. AJ went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. All of his favorite drinks and snacks were in there, except for the beer he usually kept in one of the drawers. He opened the door above the microwave, where he normally kept his liquor. The cabinet was empty. Before he’d left with JC, Denise had walked AJ around the house, making him pick up all the bottles and dump them down the sink. AJ had been amazed (and guilty) when he realized just how many bottles he left all over his huge house. 

AJ stared into his refrigerator again, thinking he should probably have something to eat, but he wasn’t hungry. He closed the door with a sigh. He went back to the foyer, picked up his bags, and slowly plodded up the stairs. He went into his large bedroom and stood in the doorway for a moment. He went to the large windows and opened the heavy red velvet drapes. Sunlight flooded the room, and he sighed as he turned and looked at the bed. His sheets were black satin, and he absently wondered how Lance’s pale skin would have looked against their dark smoothness. 

AJ shook his head to clear it, then looked at his bags. He should unpack something. He studied the closet, then opened the doors. He swallowed deeply, then fell to his knees, digging around behind his piles of shoes. He found a sneaker box, and pulled it out with shaking hands. When his mother had dragged him around de-alcoholizing his house, he’d managed to hide one bottle of Jack Daniels in this shoebox. He opened the box and held up the bottle. The sunlight caught the brown liquid, making it glisten. AJ stood up, his eyes fixed on the bottle. He unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed. Suddenly his mouth was VERY dry. He then looked at the bed. He frowned, went to his bathroom, and dumped the bottle down the sink.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Nick.”

“Hey!”

JC smiled, envisioning Nick’s smiling face. “Like you didn’t know it was me.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m not happy to hear your voice. How was your flight?”

“Good. I slept most of the way.”

“Of course you did.”

JC flopped down onto his sofa and sighed. “Just wanted you to know we made it home safely. I wanted to wait until I was actually in the house to call. How’s everything there?”

“Lance is still being a stubborn prick, but everything else is fine. I just saw you, Josh.”

“I know. I just…I guess I miss you.” JC toyed with a cushion.

“You’ll be so busy soon you will forget all about me.” Nick’s tone was light, but JC could hear the concern.

“I may get busy, but I won’t forget about you,” JC promised. “AJ says he’s gonna take more responsibility for himself. We’ll see how THAT goes.”

“Maybe he will.”

“And maybe your parents will, too,” JC retorted, then groaned. “That was SO out of line. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m just…tired. I’m not sure what’s going to happen now. There’s all this bullshit with Lou, AJ’s gonna have to meet with lawyers and management and everything…”

“You’ll be there to help him,” Nick reminded him. “And not like I’m all that, but if he ever needs someone else to talk to, please tell him he can call me ANY time. Day or night. If I’m at work or whatever, I can’t always answer, but I’ll return his calls as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, Nick,” JC said softly. “I’ll definitely tell him.”

“I miss you,” Nick said just as softly. JC sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

For the next few weeks, Lance found himself moping around the house. Nick was picking up extra shifts at the restaurant to help pay for his school supplies, so he wasn’t around to go to the pool. Going to the pool alone was no fun anyway, but even without that, Lance just knew he’d be reminded of AJ every place he looked. It seemed like there were a million places in his small town that reminded him of AJ. Lance couldn’t figure out how someone he’d only known for weeks could have an effect on him like that.

One afternoon, Lance decided to take himself out for lunch, and headed for Fatone’s Pizza. He was determined to fight these leftover AJ demons head-on.

“Hey, Bass!” Joey Fatone yelled over the counter.

“Joseph…this is a business,” his mother reminded him.

“Aw, c’mon, Ma,” Joey grumbled, but he grumbled it in quieter tone.

“Lance, so good to see you,” Mrs. Fatone told him. “You’re so thin. Don’t your parents feed you?”

“Yes, ma’am, they do. I promise,” Lance told her. “Just a couple of slices and a Coke, Joe.”

“Coming up,” Joey said.

Lance slid into a booth and stared at nothing until Joey brought over his food. “Wow, that looks great. Thanks, Joe.”

Joey sat down across from him. “So…how are things with you and your new boyfriend?” Joey waggled his eyebrows.

“Um, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Lance said softly.

“Really? I thought you two seemed…well, I just thought you two were together.”

“We were. Briefly. He went back to California.”

“Oh. Sorry, man.” Joey thought for a moment. “You know, Kelly has this cousin who just moved to town. Maybe we could all go out or something.”

“Thanks, but no thanks, Joey,” Lance said, inwardly shuddering at the thought of Joey Fatone playing matchmaker for him.

“Well, we should really get together, you know?” Joey said, standing up. “Summer’s almost over.”

“I know. I’m supposed to start a job soon, and I’m dreading it,” Lance moaned. “Real life approaches.”

“Some of us have been living real l life for years, man,” Joey said, ruffling Lance’s hair.

“Hey!” Lance said, ducking his head.

 

“JC. Glad you could make it in. Would you like some coffee or something?” Kevin motioned to the silver platter on the conference table.

“No, I’m more of a tea drinker, thank you,” JC said. 

“Please, sit down.” Kevin went over the the phone and pushed a button. “Katy, please bring some tea bags and hot water in.”

“That’s not necessary,” JC protested, but Kevin waved his hand. 

Kevin sat down next to JC. “How are you doing, JC? More importantly, how’s AJ doing?”

“I’m fine. Didn’t you meet with him yesterday?” JC asked.

“I did, but I know I can always get the truth from you. He seemed…different. Pretty down about Lou dicking him over, but he seemed to be handling it fairly well. Looks like he lost some weight.”

“Well, he’s actually just getting healthier,” JC told him. “I know he’s been working out.”

“Good.” Kevin smiled at his secretary as she brought in a pot of hot water and a tea basket. “Thanks, Katy.”

JC poured the water over a teabag and let it steep. “So, I’m still not sure why you wanted to see me, Kevin.”

“JC, I know you’re not officially AJ’s management or anything, but you know him better than anyone else. I know this whole Lou thing has flipped his world upside down. Will he be able to handle it?”

“I can’t predict the future, Kevin.”

“I know,” Kevin almost snapped. “Sorry. This is just so hard for me…I’m an employee, but I’m also his friend.”

“TELL me about it,” JC groaned, and Kevin finally smiled.

“From what I can tell, this was all Lou and his TCR group. The label had no knowledge of anything that was going on. From what Johnny told me, they tried to talk AJ OUT of taking so much advice from Lou.”

“We never really suspected anything with Johnny or the label,” JC said. “It’s good to know we can trust them.”

“That’s why I needed to meet with you, JC,” Kevin said. “We need to talk about surrounding our friend with people he can trust. I know this sorta seems like we’re going behind his back, but this shit’s gonna hit the media fan soon, and I don’t want AJ falling off the wagon.”

“Okay,” JC said slowly, nodding. He sipped at his tea. “I can do that.”

“But I was gonna eat that!” Leslie whined.

“Aaron stole the last breadstick!” Angel told Nick.

Nick sighed. “Really, Aaron?”

“I’m hungry! Besides, Leslie does NOT need another breadstick.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Leslie yelled.

“Oh, good LORD,” Nick groaned as his cell phone rang. He stared at the number. “Um, hello?”

“Nick? This is AJ McLean.”

“AJ! Hi!” Nick said in surprise. 

“Do you have a minute?”

“Give me ONE second,” Nick said. He put down his phone and glared at his siblings. “I’ve had enough of you monkeys. Now shut up and finish eating. Leslie, BJ, please load the dishwasher. Aaron, wipe the table. Angel, make sure the trash goes out. And if I hear anyone else calling anyone fat or any other name, I will kick their butt. Got it?” His siblings nodded. It was rare Nick got angry at them, but they were quick to obey when he did. Nick picked up his phone and headed out of the kitchen. “Sorry about that.”

“Man, I should hire you to do security,” AJ said.

“Nah, I’m a big softie,” Nick told him. 

“Look, Nick…I’m sorry for bothering you,” AJ began.

“AJ, it’s no bother. I told JC to tell you to call me any time. Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” AJ paused. “Well, no, actually, I’m not fine. JC’s out of town.”

“Yes, I know. He’s back home visiting his parents for their anniversary,” Nick said.

“Right. And I’m sitting around the house, going crazy. I can’t go out right now, because gossip is everywhere about the whole Lou thing, and I don’t feel like dealing with it. JC’s not here. Fine. I’m an adult and I have other friends. But when I sat down to call someone, I realized that almost every person in my address book is a party friend. So, I really needed to talk to someone, and I hate bugging my mom all the time. So I called you.”

“I’m glad you did, AJ,” Nick said sincerely. “I’m still your friend. And if you ever REALLY needed someone, I’m sure you could call Lance. He’d talk to you.”

“Yeah, that would be awkward,” AJ sighed.

“He still cares about you, AJ,” Nick promised. “I know that.”

“I’m not so sure, but thanks,” AJ said.

“So, I think the question here is, what can you do to help calm you down without leading to you passing out at the end of the night?” Nick said. 

“EXACTLY,” AJ said. “My skin’s crawling…I’m itching to do SOMETHING and I don’t know what to do.”

“Whenever I get that way, like I’m gonna crawl out of my skin if ONE more person whines to me about something…I paint,” Nick said. “I let it go on the canvas.”

“Music’s what I used to do for that,” AJ said wistfully.

“Used to do?”

“Well, everyone expects me to be this hard rocking crazy man, and right now, that’s the LAST thing I want to write about.”

“Who says you have to?” Nick asked. “You don’t have to do what everyone expects…especially now. Write what you’re feeling, not what everyone THINKS you should feel.”

“You should be a shrink,” AJ said.

Nick laughed. “Nah, I’m too dumb for that. I’m just a good listener.”

“Thank you, Nick.” AJ hung up, deep in thought.


	30. Chapter 30

WAVES  
Thirty

 

Lance came in the front door, hands full of bags. “I’m home.”

“Didn’t expect you this late, son,” Jim called from the living room.

“Yeah, well, you know how much I hate shopping. I would have gotten in done much quicker if I could.” He put the bags on the floor near the stairs. “Anything left from dinner?”

“Didn’t you get something at the mall?” Jim asked.

“Yes, but I’m still hungry.”

Diane rolled her eyes as she heard Lance rummaging through the refrigerator. “Some things never change,” she said to her husband. In a louder voice, she said, “Did you find what you wanted?”

“Yeah, I got some dress pants…mine were too short. Found a few pair of shoes on sale as well.”

“Well, this job is good for one thing…he’s updating his wardrobe,” Diane said. Jim rolled HIS eyes. “Flip over to channel six, honey. The Crystal Simpson interview is on tonight.”

“I don’t see why you like those interviews so much,” Jim griped, but he changed the channel.

“I don’t normally care about celebrities, but her interviews seem so sincere,” Diane said.

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I’m Crystal Simpson,” the beautiful blond said. “This evening, I’m sitting down for a full hour with musician and actor AJ McLean. At the young age of twenty-four, this young man has lived a life most of us could only dream of. Unfortunately, over the last few years, that dream has turned into a nightmare. We’ll be back after the commercial break for an exclusive interview with AJ McLean.”

Jim and Diane stared at the television. “James!” Diane yelled.

“I swear, Mom, I’m just having some cold ham and potato salad!” Lance yelled back.

“Son, please come here.” Jim and Diane exchanged glances.

“What’s up?” Lance came into the living room carrying a plate.

For once, Diane didn’t yell at him for eating in the living room. “What ever happened with that boy you were dating? What was his name? Alex?”

“Yes, that was his name.” Lance swallowed hard. “He, uh, went back to California.”

“I’m sure he did,” Diane murmured as the commercials ended.

“We sat down with AJ McLean at the condo of his best friend JC Chasez,” the reporter said. “Mr. Chasez hovered in the background, but for once, AJ was without the group of management and handlers that normally accompanies him everywhere he goes.”

“Oh my God,” Lance whispered, sitting down hard. His father took the plate just in time. “Alex.”

“AJ, thank you so much for taking the time to sit down with us,” Crystal said.

“My pleasure, Crystal. If I’m going to tell anyone my story, I want it to be someone I trust.” AJ’s dark eyes went to the camera. “Trust is very important to me.”

“I appreciate that. So…there are so many things going on in your life right now. You’re in the middle of a nasty court battle with your former manager, Louis Pearlman.”

“Yes.” AJ sighed and studied his ripped jeans for a moment. “I’ve been with Lou for years. I trusted him with more than just my career.” AJ put his sunglasses on. “I know people probably think that famous people have it made. We have lots of money, fine things…everyone loves us. The problem is that we can never be really sure who loves us for who we really are, and not WHAT we are. I thought Lou was someone I could trust without question.” AJ smiled and shrugged a bit. “I guess I should have asked more questions.”

“So, the issue here is the fact that he was stealing hundreds of thousands of dollars from you?”

Diane gasped. “Try millions,” Lance murmured, and Jim stared at him.

“Well, I’m not at liberty to discuss the case, Crystal, but let’s just say his actions have permanently severed all ties between us. Personal AND professional.”

“Well, good luck with all of that,” Crystal said, and AJ nodded. “Speaking of personal things, I understand that you’ve been going through some changes in your life.”

“Yes. It’s something I’ve hidden for years, even from myself. Thankfully, I have people in my life like JC and my mother who brought them to light, and got me the help I needed.”

“Back with AJ McLean in a moment,” Crystal said, and the show went to commercial.

Jim and Diane stared at Lance. He smiled weakly and took a bite of his food. “Good ham, Mom.”

“Care to explain?” Diane demanded.

“Explain what?” Lance asked innocently.

“Is THAT the boy that came to our home? The one that took you to the movies?”

“Yes,” Lance said softly.

“You were dating a superstar?” Jim asked in surprise. “You didn’t say anything.”

“I didn’t know,” Lance admitted. “I had NO clue who he was. I thought he was a guy named Alex who worked in music and lived in California.” He smiled a little. “Which is completely true.”

“I just…wow,” Diane said. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Lance told her.

“He’s the one that hurt you,” Diane remembered.

“That was after I found out the truth,” Lance said. He was saved from saying anything else by the end of the commercials.

“So, AJ…why don’t you tell us what happened, in your own words,” Crystal suggested.

“As I said, I didn’t even realize how bad things were getting until they were VERY bad. For years, I haven’t gotten through a single day without alcohol or cocaine in my system.” Diane and Jim gasped. Lance simply stared at AJ, watching the way his fingers toyed with a lighter. “At the beginning, it was just because everyone else was doing it. I was a famous teenager. Someone said do this, I did it. And then it wasn’t a choice…it was a physical craving.” AJ shook his head. “I almost alienated my best friend with my horrible behavior.” He looked at the camera. “JC Chasez is one of the most amazing people on the planet. He put up with so much of my sh…I mean, crap. He saved my life.”

“And how did he do that?” Crystal gently hedged.

“He and my mother held what could only be called an intervention. They gave me the choice of rehab, or a summer away with JC. I didn’t want to go to rehab without trying to conquer this on my own, so we went away.”

“And that’s where you’ve been this summer.”

“Yes. We found a small town, where surprisingly, no one noticed me. I could focus on what was important…finding out who I was, what I wanted, and what I was capable of.” AJ slowly took off his sunglasses and stared at the camera again. “And I made some very incredible friends, who, unfortunately, I had to lie to. I’d like to go on record and say that I’m very sorry for that…I never meant to hurt anyone.” Lance clutched the arms of his chair.

“So…what makes you come out about this now?”

“Well, Crystal, as you know, I had to return to Los Angeles for this legal issue. It made me stop and think about things, and I realized how much of an impact I could have on someone else. I am VERY grateful for everything I have. My true friends, my family, the wealth and fame. I need to do everything I can with all of that to help others. And maybe someone can hear my story and say, wow, he’s rich and famous, but his life isn’t perfect. HE’S not perfect. And it might just push them to get the help THEY really need.”

“More with AJ McLean after the break,” Crystal said.

“I’m gonna put my stuff away,” Lance said absently. He took his dish to the kitchen, picked up his bags, and slowly plodded up the steps.

By the time he got upstairs, his cellphone was ringing. “Are you watching Crystal Simpson?” Nick demanded.

“Yeah, I saw it. Mom was watching it.”

“He looks good, don’t you think?”

“He always did.” Lance put his bags on the bed.

“I’m proud of him for telling his story. I mean, he could just do his best to hide it,” Nick pointed out.

“Right.” Lance sat down on the bed. 

“He was talking about you, you know.”

“I know.” Lance closed his eyes.

 

A week later, Lance whistled as he picked up the mail and unlocked the front door. His new job was pretty boring, but at least he felt like he was accomplishing something. The hours were good, the people were nice, and he was learning a lot about the accounting business. He flipped through the mail, tossing his parents’ items on the dining room table. An envelope addressed to him in an unfamiliar hand made him freeze. The postmark was Los Angeles, California.

He opened the letter, scanned the contents, and had to grab the back of a dining room chair to steady himself. He got control, turned back around and left the house.

 

“Lance! Hey!” Nick said as Lance entered the restaurant. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I really need to talk to you. Is there ANY way you could step outside with me?”

Nick frowned at the serious look on Lance’s face. “Yeah, sure. My tables are caught up, and the other assholes here are always going out for smoke breaks.” Nick walked over to the manager. “Hey, Drew, I need to step out for maybe ten minutes, okay? I’ll be out back.”

“Cool, Nick,” Drew said.

“Meet me out back,” Nick told Lance.

When Nick got outside, Lance was leaning against the back of the building. “Thanks,” Lance said.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Nick asked in concern.

“Read this.” Lance handed the letter over.

“A letter? Didn’t know people DID that anymore,” Nick said as he opened the envelope. “Lance, I didn’t want to do this through an email, and couldn’t do it over the phone,” he read out loud. “Ha. I was right.” Nick continued to read, and his eyes widened. “Holy fuck.”

“You’re saying you didn’t know about this?”

“Jesus, Lance, no!” Nick exclaimed. “There’s NO way I could have kept this under my hat, and he knew it.” Nick finished the letter and handed it back. “Holy fuck,” he said again.

“I know.” Lance leaned his head back against the brick.

“What are you going to do?”

“I can’t go. I can’t do this.”

“Why not?”

“What do you mean, why not, Nick? I can’t just…go.”

“You’ve been babbling for weeks about being a grown-up and going out into the real world, Lance.”

“This isn’t the real world, Nick. This is more make-believe.”

“Is it?” Nick asked angrily. “I have to get back to my job. In the real world.” Nick headed back inside without another word.

Lance sighed and headed for his car, deep in thought.


	31. Chapter 31

WAVES  
Thirty-One

 

When Lance’s parents came home from work that evening, they found two pizza boxes on the dining room table. “Dinner is served,” Jim said, pleased.

Diane gave him a dirty look. “James? Are you here?”

“Coming.” Lance thundered down the stairs. “I thought you might like to have dinner waiting for you.”

“I don’t exactly consider this dinner,” Diane said.

“But thank you,” Jim said quickly. “I’ll get the plates.”

Lance poured everyone something to drink and sat down. He put a piece of pizza on a plate for his mother, then served his father. “I just felt like pizza, and thought it might be nice for you not to have to lift a finger tonight.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, James,” Jim said. He took a bite. “Mmm…you went to Fatone’s, didn’t you?” Lance nodded and grinned. “The best sauce in town,” Jim declared.

“James, what’s this all about?” Diane asked.

“You’re not eating,” Lance said.

“It’s still hot.” Diane’s gaze was unwavering.

“Well. I just…” Lance spun his plate for a moment, then jumped in. “I know I’m legally an adult, so the choices I make in my life are completely my own…but this is something fairly serious. I wasn’t sure how to go about telling you.”

“So you’re bribing us with pizza?” Jim asked. “Consider me convinced.”

“Jim Bass, be quiet,” Diane snapped.

“I’m not bribing anyone,” Lance said. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be away for a few days…I’ll probably be back, but…”

“Going away?” Jim asked.

“PROBABLY be back?” Diane echoed.

“Look, I can’t say much. Something’s come up…something I need to take care of. I spoke to the office, and they said they can let me go on emergency leave for a week, since I just started.”

“What’s this emergency?” Diane almost screeched.

“Actually, Mom, that’s really none of your business,” Lance said calmly. “I just wanted you to know I’d be away for a while, I’ll be fine, nothing illegal or terrible. I just need to grow up.”

“And you need to leave to do that?” Jim asked.

“Right now, Dad, yes, I do,” Lance said. He took a bite of his pizza and said nothing more.

 

“Wait.” Lance put a hand on Nick’s arm. “Did you take a look at these tickets?”

“Yes, I did,” Nick said. He handed over his suitcase and smiled at the desk clerk. “What’s the problem?”

“First class!” Lance hissed.

“Oh, yeah.” Nick looked incredibly pleased.

“Enjoy your flight,” the woman said. Nick nodded and thanked her.

“We…first class?”

“Duh, Lance, you said that. Our gate is…that way.” Nick pointed and started walking away. Lance hurried to keep up with Nick’s long strides.

“I just…wow.”

“You don’t have to worry about it, Lance. You’re not paying,” Nick reminded him. “What I like best is the extra leg space. Not that YOU have to worry about that.” Nick looked down at Lance.

“You’re only a couple of inches taller than I am. Don’t start,” Lance snapped. “I just didn’t expect something like this.”

“Well, better get used to it. We’re flying out to the lap of luxury.”

“The lap you’re flying to is pretty damn bony,” Lance pointed out. 

“Shut up.” It was Nick’s turn to snap. “Here’s our gate. Now we just sit and wait for them to call first class.” Nick flopped onto the seat and pulled out his phone.

“I don’t know about this,” Lance said in a small voice, sitting down next to Nick.

“Hence me coming along,” Nick said without looking up from his phone.

“What?”

“Did you really think we trusted you to go through with this on your own? I’m here for moral support.”

“You’re just going so you can get laid.”

“That’s just one of the perks,” Nick said, and Lance finally smiled.

Lance spent most of the short flight staring out at the clouds. He couldn’t believe he was sitting next to Nick in first class, flying to California. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said finally.

“Of course you are.” Nick opened one eye, his long body twisted into something resembling a comfortable napping position. “I’m awesome.”

“You’re a jerk,” Lance corrected. “But you ARE pretty awesome.”

“Duh,” Nick said, then closed his eyes again.

When they landed, they quickly made it to baggage claim and found their luggage. Nick confidently strode through the airport, Lance hurrying to keep up with him. “Will you slow down?” Lance finally whined.

“Sorry. I forget how short you are.” Nick slowed down a bit.

“I’m NOT that short!” Lance protested.

“There’s supposed to be a car…ah.” Nick pointed to a driver holding a sign that read “Carter/Bass.”

“Mr. Carter? Mr. Bass?” The driver said as they approached the limo. “Welcome to Los Angeles.”

“Thank you,” Nick said as the driver held the back door open. Nick’s face lit up as he crawled in the back. “Hey!”

“Hey,” JC said, grinning as Nick pretty much fell into his lap. They started kissing as Lance climbed into the seat opposite them.

“Hello, JC,” Lance said, loudly clearing his throat.

“Hey, Lance,” JC said when Nick let him up for air, smiling at Lance over Nick’s shoulder. “How are you?”

“God, don’t ask him that.” Nick moved to sit next to JC, his hand immediately reaching for JC’s. “He’s been a nervous bitch for days.”

“Fuck you,” Lance said.

“My job,” JC said, and Nick actually giggled.

“I just…” Lance nervously rubbed his hands on his legs.

“Trust me, Lance,” JC said. “This is the best thing for everyone involved.”

“And you know it,” Nick added.

“We’ll see,” Lance murmured, standing outside the window.

Even though the drive was short, it took a while to get through the traffic around the airport. Lance continued to stare out the window in awe as the limo wound its way outside the city, into the hills. “You’ll love it here,” JC told Lance.

“It’s beautiful,” Lance said.

“Every city has its dark side,” JC said. “But thankfully, this isn’t it.”

“I have a feeling if I agree to this, I could be getting a lot of dark side,” Lance said.

JC’s beautiful eyes were serious. “Yes…but you’d be seeing the light, too.”

“God, you two are so cryptic,” Nick moaned, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t feel bad, Nicky.” Lance patted Nick’s knee. “It’s not your fault you’re just a dumb blond.”

“I am NOT a dumb blond,” Nick retorted, and Lance grinned.

The limo pulled up to a gate and JC lowered the window. He pushed a few buttons on a keypad and the gates swung open. “Jesus,” Lance whispered as they slowly went up a long driveway. 

“Yeah,” Nick said weakly. “Fuck…I knew it would be something, but I didn’t know it would be THIS.”

“Hope my place doesn’t disappoint you,” JC said with a grin.

“Of course it won’t. I mean, you’ll be there,” Nick said immediately.

The limo cruised to a stop near the front door. The chauffeur got out Lance’s bag, then held the door open. All three men got out. “Well,” JC said. He gave Lance a hug. “This is a really good idea, Lance. I promise.”

“We’re a phone call away,” Nick reminded him. “But don’t call right away.” He wiggled his eyebrows at JC.

“Perv.” Lance took a deep breath.

“Oh, the security code is sixty-nine sixty-nine,” JC said. 

Lance snorted. “Of course it is.”

“Just go on in. God knows where he is in that mausoleum,” JC said. “We’ll see you soon.” He pulled Nick back into the limo and it drove away.

“What the hell was I thinking?” Lance asked himself, staring up at the mansion in front of him. “I feel like Dorothy outside the Emerald City.” Lance took a few deep breaths, remembering exactly why he was there. He walked to the door, punched in 6969, and heard a click as the light went green. He slowly opened the door into a dark hallway. 

Lance put his bag down by the door and shut it, making sure to reactivate the security system. He walked down the dark hallway, listening for any sounds of life. He didn’t want to just call out; no need to give anyone a heart attack, or, worse yet, make them call the police. The house had an odd layout, with room added to room in no apparent order. Lance stopped in the third room he entered and listened hard. He could hear a piano, and someone singing. He followed that sound until he found a large open room with sofas and chairs. A fireplace was on one wall, though Lance wondered why you’d need that in California. A large black baby grand piano dominated the room, and AJ McLean sat on the bench, a bottle of water by his feet. Lance peered around the wall into the room, not wanting to disturb him.

“Got dust on my piano…and dishes in the sink…your side of the bed is cold, and I haven’t slept a wink. So, I read your goodbye letter to the face inside my drink…lay me down and roll me out to sea…” The song was quiet and slow, and AJ’s raspy voice gave it soul and emotion. Lance swallowed hard. “Got your picture in my wallet…and some pictures in my mind. A pocket full of memories I never thought I’d find…it’s raining like a Monday, and the world seems so unkind…lay me down, and roll me out to sea.” AJ’s hands flowed over the keys, building to a crescendo. “Lay me down…roll me out to sea…callin’ on a mighty wave to cover me. Lay me down, roll me out to sea…heaven, if you’re ready, shine your light on me…”

Lance couldn’t stand it any longer. “Hello, Alex.”

AJ’s hands froze on the keys. He stood up, and turned around. “Lance?”

“Yeah. Um, hi.” Lance stepped into the room and gave a weak wave. 

“How’d you get here?”

“Well, we flew, me and Nick, and then JC picked us up at the airport. He gave me your code…I hope you don’t mind,” Lance said. He smiled. “Not that I would have had a hard time guessing it.”

“Right.” AJ continued to stare at him.

“That…that was beautiful,” Lance said finally, motioning towards the piano. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you do something like that before.”

“Yeah, it’s new. I’ve been writing a lot.” AJ rubbed at the back of his head. “Not that you’re not a sight for sore eyes, Lance, but what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Yeah.” Lance cleared his throat.

“Would you like a drink?” AJ asked suddenly, and Lance gaped at him. “No. Not that. Like tea, or maybe soda?”

“Just, uh, water.” Lance shrugged.

“C’mon.” AJ led him through the labyrinth of rooms until they reached a shiny kitchen.

“Wow…my mom would have a field day in here,” Lance commented. He didn’t want to ooh and ahh over the large house, but it was true. His mother would have died for the counter space.

“She’s always welcome. I never say no to anyone who wants to cook for me,” AJ said lightly. He got Lance a bottle of water from the fridge. “Let’s go out on the deck.”

Lance’s idea of a deck and AJ’s deck were two completely different things, but he simply sat down on a glider. AJ sat on a chair nearby. “Nice,” Lance remarked, looking over the large pool and cabana. A waterfall slid into the pool at the deep end. 

“It’s good for parties,” AJ agreed.

Lance looked the pool, looked at the water, and then looked at AJ. “I’m very sorry, Alex, for how I treated you.” AJ opened his mouth but Lance held up his hand. “No, please. I had every right to be shocked and upset, but I had NO right to just ignore your attempts at explaining it to me.”

“Okay.”

“I’m always going on and on about being an adult, acting grown up…but I acted like a total immature bastard,” Lance continued. “Which Nick has thrown in my face continuously since you left. I allowed my horrible self-esteem get in the way of my common sense.”

“What did I have to do with your self-esteem?” AJ asked. “Lance, I tried everything I could to let you know how special you are.”

“I know.” Lance studied his hands. “I know you did. Another thing Nick pointed out. All my life, I’ve always wanted someone who would think I was amazing, who would treat me special, and who would be special enough for me to love in return. I had that in Alex, and I was slowly falling in love with him.” Lance looked out at the pool. “And then I realized he was AJ McLean, and I figured there was NO way in hell that he would fall for someone like me. Some nerdy virgin, a geek who crunched numbers and read books about space in his spare time. So I just figured that AJ WOULDN’T like the real me, and I decided you were making fun of me, having a big laugh at my expense.”

“But I…”

“Please, Alex, let me get this out,” Lance begged. “Yes, I was hurt that you felt you couldn’t tell me the truth. I especially felt like I was good enough for you to fool around with, but NOT good enough for you to be honest with. And then you were gone, and there was no chance for me to talk to you. I began to feel ashamed of how I acted…and then there was Nick.” Lance shook his head. “You’re damn lucky to have him in your corner, Alex. Never forget that. Because he’s been giving me hell for WEEKS now. He’s thrown every thing I’ve ever said about love or relationships right in my face. And he finally made me see that maybe the reason you wanted me to meet Alex and not AJ was because you thought AJ was something to be ashamed of…just like I thought I was something for YOU to be ashamed of.” Lance sighed. “And then I got a letter, and Nick wanted to visit JC, and here I am.”

“Here you are,” AJ repeated. “Wait, what letter?”

“Oh, and I also saw you on Crystal Simpson,” Lance said, ignoring AJ’s question. “My parents did too…that’s how they found out who you were.”

“Ah,” AJ said.

“I was so proud of you for doing that interview. I could tell how hard it was for you, and you were so brave. You’re right…someone like you, someone so fantastic, you should put these serious faults out there, so every one of us normal people can see that you’re not superhuman.”

“That’s just it, Lance!” AJ jumped to his feet. “I’M normal, too! Can’t you see that? God…” AJ began to pace. “I get dirt between my toes. My shit DOES stink. I have morning breath…which you know. I whine, I pout, I get angry for stupid reasons. My feelings get hurt. I HAVE feelings. Just like these normal people you keep talking about. Will you EVER begin to realize that?”

“I…” Lance stammered.

“I may not have lived a normal life. My adolescence was definitely NOT normal. But I’m a normal person, with the same emotions and faults as everyone else.” AJ looked at him sadly. “I need you to be able to accept that.”

Lance stood up. “I’d like to be able to learn to accept all that. I want to learn everything about you, so I can accept it all.” He walked over to AJ. “If you’ll let me. If you’ll accept my apology.”

“What are you saying, Lance?” AJ whispered.

“I’m saying I was an utter jackass, with the maturity of a six-year-old. I made a really stupid mistake, one that I’ll regret forever, knowing I hurt you.” Lance slowly reached out to AJ, then pulled his hand back. “I’d really like for you to forgive me, and tell me that maybe I have a second chance.”

“Are you serious?” AJ gasped. Lance nodded. “You do realize it won’t be easy. I don’t live a normal life, no matter what I just said.” Lance nodded again. “People will hate you. You might get nasty letters. I mean, I haven’t had a real boyfriend in years, but I’m assuming it could happen. And long distance relationships can’t possibly be easy.”

“About that,” Lance said. “What if I had a job that had me moving here full time?”

AJ stared at him. “Are you kidding me?”

“I’ve been offered an accounting job here in Los Angeles,” Lance said. “JC suggested me for it. The hours will be hell, but the pay is good, and my coworkers seem really nice.”

“Jesus.” AJ gaped at him. “You’d…you’d move here? Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Lance said. “But only…only if you say you’ll give me a chance. I couldn’t possibly be here, in your city, without you. It was bad enough being in MY town without you.”

“Fuck yes, I’ll give you a chance. It’s not even a chance. It’s us picking up where we left off.” AJ pulled Lance into his arms and passionately kissed him. “Fucking hell, Lance, I’ve missed you so damn much.”

Lance closed his eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall. “I’ve missed you, too. I was so sure you’d say you didn’t want me anymore.”

“I DO want you, baby…never stopped.”

“Did you mean what you said?” Lance fisted his hands in AJ’s tee shirt. “Back home? The day everything went to hell?”

“About loving you?” AJ whispered, nuzzling at Lance’s neck. Lance nodded. “Yes, Pretty. I love you.”

“God, I love you, too,” Lance moaned as AJ kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ's song is "Lay Me Down" by Barry Manilow. I was listening to his "Live" album while planning some of this, and it smacked me in the face. Please listen to it somewhere...it's so good!


	32. Chapter 32

WAVES  
Thirty-Two

 

“Now what?” AJ said as he finally pulled away.

“How about you show me your fantastic house?” Lance said, smiling nervously. He still wasn’t sure what to think – the idea of AJ McLean as his boyfriend was still a bit more than he could bear. 

“Perfect.” AJ took Lance’s hand in his, kissing Lance’s knuckles. “You don’t know how many times I almost slipped, telling you about things I had or places I’d been…and now I can share it all with you!” AJ’s smile was brilliant.

“You…you really want me as part of your life? Are you sure?” Lance asked timidly.

AJ frowned and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “The insecurity…the worry…it stops now. For both of us. We cannot possibly spend our lives walking on eggshells. That’s ONE thing I’ve learned on this crazy rocky road to sobriety. No one is going to be able to trust me for a long time, and I’ve earned that distrust. But I know I have to do my best to make the right choices. That goes for us, Lance. I can’t keep living in fear that you’re figure out I’m not such a big deal, and you can’t keep living in fear that I’ll think you’re not worth my time. Okay?”

“If this singing and acting thing doesn’t work out, you’d make one hell of a therapist,” Lance said, and AJ finally laughed.

AJ led Lance through the kitchen. “You’ve seen all this. I want you to make yourself at home, okay? My house is your house.”

“Alex…” Lance pulled back a bit. “Just for right now, okay? I think…I think I should get my own place.”

AJ’s face fell. “Really?”

“For now,” Lance said. “I’ve never lived on my own. Nick and I were talking…he’ll probably come out here, too, and live with me.”

“But you’ll sleep over sometimes, right?” AJ asked hopefully.

“Sleep over? What are we, twelve?”

“I assure you, NO twelve-year-old better be having the type of sleepovers I have in mind,” AJ said, grinding himself against Lance. Lance couldn’t help but giggle.

“God, I hope not.”

“The first floor’s kinda boring,” AJ said. “Pantry…closet…laundry…I have a cleaning lady, but she draws the line at laundry.”

“You do your own laundry?” Lance said in surprise.

“A lot of my “going out” clothes are dry clean only, so that’s easy. My mom insisted on my learning the housekeeping basics. I know how to vacuum, do laundry, change sheets and open a can of soup.” AJ grinned. “But thankfully I don’t have to actually DO most of it.” AJ started to head in one direction, then changed his mind. “Oh yeah. One thing I DO want to brag to you about.” He led Lance down a hall. “Go in there.”

“Okay.” Lance gave him an odd look, then opened the door. “Holy fuck,” he gasped.

“Thought you might like that.” AJ flipped a few switches, and the huge garage was bathed in light.

“I don’t know much about…is that a Ferrari?” Lance asked. He pointed to a bright red car in the corner.

“Yes. That’s my newest…Ferrari four five eight Italia,” AJ said, fondly running a hand over the hood. “My new baby.” He walked down the line of cars. “Audi R eight…Corvette, obviously…Mustang…this is my every day car.” AJ patted the hood of dark green convertible. “BMW Z four. This is probably my favorite. Rides like a dream.” He looked at Lance. “Can you drive stick?”

“Yeah,” Lance said absently.

“Well, then, whenever you need a car, use one of these.” AJ shrugged. “I don’t really NEED a car out here, I mean, usually someone picks me up, but now that I have a reason to go out and DO things…they’ll come in handy.”

“You’d just let me drive one.” Lance stared at him. “If I said, “Hey, Alex, can I take the ‘Vette to the store,” you’d let me?”

“Sure. I have a feeling you have an impeccable driving record, Mr. Bass,” AJ said with a grin.

“Jesus,” Lance whispered as AJ led him back into the house.

“So, every star needs a trophy room,” AJ told him, opening another closed door. “This room sorta embarrasses me, although I’m proud of everything I’ve done.” He rolled his eyes as he picked up a surfboard. “I mean, Teen Choice Award…all well and good, but how do you display it?” AJ walked over to a small case. “This is what really matters.” He sighed as he looked at the three Grammy awards. 

“Congratulations, by the way,” Lance said, and AJ chuckled.

“Thanks.” They left the room and he locked it. “I have an office down here, though I rarely use it. Hey…you can use it!” AJ realized. “If your boss is okay with you working from here sometimes.”

“I’m sure he will be…I haven’t met with the big boss yet,” Lance told him.

“I have a game room down here…theater in the basement…but upstairs is what I really want you to see.” AJ led him towards the stairs. 

“Is that a coffin?” Lance pointed to a coffee table.

“Oh, yeah,” AJ said, waving a hand. “It’s an antique. A lot of this stuff is.”

“I don’t know if I could really live here,” Lance said, staring at some horrific masks on the wall. “This place is like a mix between a museum and a mausoleum. JC was right.”

“You brighten it up all by yourself,” AJ cooed, and Lance groaned.

“Cheesy.”

“My specialty,” AJ said. “There are five bedrooms up here…three of them have their own bathrooms. And then there’s the master suite.” AJ pushed the doors open.

“Jesus,” Lance gasped, staring at the blood red velvets and black satin. “THIS looks like a cross between a vampire’s lair and a brothel.”

“Well…never thought of it THAT way before,” AJ said.

“I guess it’s completely AJ McLean,” Lance said. He poked his head into the large bathroom, which was cool and sleek with black and red marble. “I just think of you more like you were in the church…with crazy color and insane décor.”

“Alex probably is that way,” AJ said, wrapping his arms around Lance. “AJ decorated this house, though. He takes over a lot of the time…but I’m hoping you can maybe convince Alex to stay in the forefront.”

“I guess it IS like a split personality, huh?” Lance realized. 

“How would YOU decorate?”

“Well…my mom has a lot of this country down home sorta stuff around the house…quilts and wood and ugh, I hate it.” Lance wrinkled his nose and AJ kissed it. “I don’t really like the completely modern stuff. I think I’d mix things up. I’d have the comfy rooms, and the “just for show” rooms.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have a coffin coffee table?” AJ teased.

“No. OR a wagon wheel coffee table, God forbid. My dad had to talk my mom out of one of those.” Lance shook his head. “Alex, it’s none of my business how you decorate. It’s your house.”

“Maybe someday it will be your house, too,” AJ said quietly. “And when it is, we can take down the scary masks and hang up pictures of the solar system. Deal?”

“Deal,” Lance said with a grin. They kissed for a long moment. “So…that’s some bed,” Lance said finally, glancing over AJ’s shoulder.

“It’s roomy,” AJ agreed. “And it’s a lot more comfortable than it looks. I don’t ALWAYS have the satin sheets on. Makes a nice effect, though.” Lance nodded. “Actually,” AJ said in a low voice, swallowing hard, “I was imagining just the other day how your skin would look against black satin.”

“Really?” Lance’s voice dropped as well, and AJ shivered.

“Yes. Really.” AJ ran a finger up Lance’s arm.

Lance pulled back and tugged off his shirt. “Why don’t we find out, then?” He kicked off his sneakers and wiggled out of his shorts and boxers. Before AJ knew it, Lance was stretched out on the bed. “What do you think?”

“Holy fuck!” AJ gasped. He gaped for a moment, drinking in the pale beauty of Lance against the deep luxury of the black satin. “Lance…I…”

“Feels amazing.” Lance writhed a bit, allowing the satin to caress his skin. “I think I’d sleep naked every night on sheets like these.”

“Jesus,” AJ whimpered. He quickly undressed, his eyes never leaving Lance.

“I missed you,” Lance whispered.

AJ fell to his knees at the foot of the bed. He began to kiss his way up from Lance’s feet, his hands leading the way. He spent a lot of time at the inside of Lance’s knees, and the soft swell of his hipbones. Soon Lance was squirming on the bed, gasping for breath as his hands clutched at AJ’s hair. AJ’s own cock was hard and dripping, and he slid up to give Lance a hard kiss. “What do you want, baby? I’ll do anything you want.”

“Want you…want all of you…” Lance gasped. 

AJ pulled back and stared at him. “Lance, are you saying what I THINK you’re saying?” Lance nodded, eyes big. “Are you SURE? We don’t have to do this. I don’t want this to be some weird, “he’s AJ McLean so I have to sleep with him” thing.”

“Well, you ARE AJ McLean.” Lance ran his hands over AJ’s arms, tracing the tattoos with his fingernails. AJ shivered. “But I know I don’t HAVE to sleep with you. I want to. I’m ready. I’ve known since you kissed me in the park that my first time was going to be with you.”

“I…” AJ swallowed hard. “I’ve had a lot of guys tell me I was their first,” he confessed. “But this is the first time it ever truly mattered to me.” 

Lance wrapped his arms around AJ and sweetly kissed him. “Be gentle with me,” he said in an exaggerated tone. AJ rolled his eyes. “Actually,” Lance said, his voice dropping down into porn register, “I’m waiting for the time you realize you don’t HAVE to be gentle with me.”

“Fucking brat,” AJ growled, nipping at Lance’s neck. He got up and went to his nightstand, coming back with a condom and lube. “So you know, I’m tested every six months. So’s JC.”

“I’m not sure why I needed to know that about JC, but thanks for the info,” Lance said, grinning up at him.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, Lance,” AJ murmured, settling between Lance’s legs. He uncapped the lube and got his fingers wet. “We’ve done most of this before, but if you get weirded out or whatever, tell me, okay?”

“God, yes, just do it,” Lance groaned. “I’m gonna be retired from my new job by the time you get moving.”

“Brat,” AJ said again, slapping Lance’s flat stomach. He kissed the red mark his hand left, then kissed his way down to Lance’s cock. Lance hissed, hips rising as AJ sucked him in. “Relax,” AJ murmured, his tongue sliding up and down Lance’s length as his fingers slowly began to work inside.

“Alex…” Lance moaned. “God…Alex…you’re so good…”

AJ then realized this was going to be different than it had been with anyone else. Everyone else had slept with AJ. Lance was making love with Alex, and that made things more intense than AJ had expected. AJ continued to work his fingers in and out, his mouth moving over Lance’s cock, down to his balls, over to his thighs. “So pretty…” AJ murmured. “Want this so bad…”

“Please,” Lance whined, his hips moving up to meet AJ’s fingers.

AJ knelt and opened the condom. He rolled it on, stroking his cock with some lube. “As much as I want to watch your face, I think this will be easier for you if you get on your hands and knees,” he suggested.

“Okay,” Lance said. He sat up and looked at AJ, green eyes full of trust. “I love you,” he whispered.

“God.” AJ cupped Lance’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I love you, too.”

Lance rolled over, leaning on his elbows. “Like this?”

“Damn, Lance.” AJ ran his hands over Lance’s backside. “You are so hot.”

Lance wiggled a bit. “Thank you.”

AJ gave him a soft spank, then ran a hand down Lance’s spine. “Relax,” he whispered. He slowly guided himself inside, sucking in a breath. “So good…doing so good, baby…”

Lance’s head fell down to the bed. “Alex…”

“Relax, just relax,” AJ begged. His hands rubbed circles over Lance’s waist as he finally moved in all the way. “You feel good…”

Lance panted a bit, getting used to the feeling of being completely filled. “Move…whenever you’re ready…”

“I promise it will get better,” AJ said. He slowly slid out, then back in. “I know this isn’t good for you right now, but it will be…” He groaned as he moved out and in. “My God, Lance, you’re so tight…so good…”

Lance began to gently rock his hips, determined to make this good for Alex. “Want you to feel good.”

“I do…oh baby, I do…” AJ tried to keep from clutching at Lance’s hips as he moved. “Can I go faster?”

“Yes,” Lance answered, and AJ began to really move. “Oh…that’s not so bad…” A spark of something started to push its way through the pain and discomfort. “Alex…there…”

“There, baby?” AJ made sure to keep the exact same angle, bending down and kissing Lance’s back. He reached around and stroked Lance. “Good?”

“Yes…Alex, please…” Lance couldn’t control his body. It moved back to meet AJ’s thrusts, then front into AJ’s hot hand. 

“Come for me, baby…Lance, I want to feel you come…” AJ’s hand moved faster.

“Alex!” Lance cried, spurting in AJ’s hand.

“Jesus,” AJ gasped as Lance tightened around him. He grabbed Lance’s hips, unable to control himself any longer. “So…fucking…good…” AJ thrust hard and fast until he came. He collapsed against Lance’s back, kissing and sucking at the bones of his spine. “God…baby…”

Lance slowly collapsed onto the bed, not even caring that he landed in a sticky mess. “Alex…”

AJ pulled out, got rid of the condom, and quickly climbed back onto the bed to wrap around Lance. “Are you all right?” AJ turned Lance’s head so he could see his face.

“You promise it’s gonna get better?”

“Was it that bad?” AJ asked, horrified.

Lance smiled. “No. I’m kidding. That was amazing.” He wiggled a bit and made a face. “Though your nice black sheets aren’t so black any more.”

“I know how to do laundry,” AJ said proudly, and Lance laughed.

Lance stared at AJ for a long moment. “I meant what I said. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.” AJ kissed Lance’s nose, then his lips.


	33. Chapter 33

WAVES  
Thirty-Three

 

When Lance woke up about an hour later, AJ was scribbling in a notebook. He wore a pair of black glasses, and he frowned as he wrote. “That’s not fair,” Lance murmured.

AJ looked up sharply. “God, Lance. Scare me to death. WHAT’S not fair?”

“I never thought you could look sexier…but you wear glasses? Guh.” Lance sat up and rubbed his eyes. “How long was I out?”

“Maybe an hour,” AJ told him. He leaned over and gave Lance a gentle kiss. “I’ll chalk that up to my amazing abilities in bed.”

“You do that,” Lance said, and grinned. 

“And yes, I do wear glasses, when I read close up. Guess I’m getting old.”

“You’re SO ancient,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “Whatcha working on?”

AJ blushed a bit. “A song. It was already bouncing around my brain for a while, but now…um, would you like to hear it?”

“Duh,” Lance said. 

AJ got out of bed and retrieved his guitar from the corner of the room. “Now, this is a work in progress, so if it’s really bad, lie to me, okay?” Lance nodded. AJ tuned the guitar a bit and began to sing. “There’s no more waiting, holding out for love…you are my Godsend that I have been forever dreaming of…my angel from above…heaven knows…I’m head over heels and it shows. I’ve played every field, I suppose, but there’s something about you, when you’re around, Baby, I have found, I get lost…in you…” AJ stopped playing and blushed again. “There’s more, but, yeah, I feel really uncomfortable.”

“Really? I’m sorry.” Lance frowned.

“You didn’t do anything, jackass. I’ve just never sang a song I wrote for someone directly TO that person.”

“You wrote that about me?” Lance gasped.

“Duh,” AJ mimicked. 

Lance felt his heart drop from his chest and dance in the general direction of his abdomen. “Wow,” he said weakly. “That’s…that’s the best compliment anyone has ever given me.”

“And when it wins a Grammy, I’ll get up on stage and dedicate my award to you.” AJ put the guitar aside and kissed him. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Lance admitted. “It is getting close to dinnertime, and I didn’t eat much on the plane.”

“Let’s eat.” AJ got out of bed and looked down at Lance. “AFTER we shower.”

 

After a very eventful shower, AJ brought Lance into his kitchen. “What do you want?”

“What can you make?”

“Breakfast, remember?” AJ asked with a grin. “I could do soup…grilled cheese…” He began poking around cupboards. “Wow. Gonna have to do some shopping. Peanut butter and Saltines aren’t gonna cut it anymore.”

“Eggs and toast,” Lance suggested. “That sounds good.”

“Your wish, my command.” AJ kissed Lance again. “God, I’m so damn happy right now.”

Lance blushed. “Are you sure, Alex? I mean, we’re so different. And now we’re in YOUR territory. I may not fit in.”

“Anywhere I am, you fit in,” AJ promised. “Deal with it.” AJ went to the fridge. “I got some great cheese at this shop downtown…is that okay in your eggs?”

“Sure,” Lance said. “Mind if I call Nick? I’m sure he’s wondering how things went here.”

AJ turned around. “Did you honestly think I would turn you away?”

“Well…” Lance reached into the pocket of his shorts. “JC wrote down his address, so I could call a cab if things didn’t work out.”

AJ took the slip of paper and tossed it over his shoulder. “Stupid kid.”

 

Nick answered his phone without looking at it. “Hello?”

“Are you all right? You sound funny.”

Nick’s eyes flew open. “Lance?” He sat up, rubbing at his face.

“Were you sleeping?”

“No. Yes. Maybe. Doesn’t matter. Are you all right? Do you need us to come get you?”

“I’ve been here a few hours now, Nick. Don’t you think I would have called before now?”

“Oh,” Nick said bashfully.

“Whozzit?” JC mumbled into his pillow.

“Lance,” Nick told him. “Go back to sleep.” He rubbed JC’s back.

“Mmm.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Lance asked.

“No. You’re about thirty minutes too late for that,” Nick said with a grin. “His place is really nice.”

“And how much of it have you actually seen, other than the bedroom?” Lance snickered.

“What I’ve seen of JC’s is none of your business,” Nick said. “And also not the point.”

“Everything’s fine,” Lance promised. “We talked, he gave me the grand tour, we had sex, and now we’re eating cheesy eggs with this really good sourdough toast.”

“Fuck the sourdough toast!” Nick shouted. “You had sex?”

“Who had sex?” JC was instantly awake, and Nick couldn’t help but laugh.

“You did, Josh, remember?”

“Of course I remember.” JC snapped his fingers. “Phone.”

“Josh…”

“PHONE.” Nick sighed and handed the phone over. “Lance, JC. Put AJ on.”

“AJ?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” 

There was a pause, and AJ said, “C?”

“You had sex?”

“Did you put cameras in my room?”

“You had sex with Lance. Did you break him in any way?”

“Fuck off, asshole.”

JC grinned and handed the phone back to Nick. “Thank you.”

“Um…” Nick said.

“It’s me,” Lance said. “I’m beginning to think their friendship is as twisted as ours.”

“I’m not twisted!” Nick heard AJ yell in the background.

“I’m glad everything worked out,” Nick told Lance.

“Me, too,” Lance said, then sighed. “But there are still a few more things to smooth out.”

“It will be fine,” Nick promised. “Maybe we could all get together tomorrow and then find a way to look for apartments.”

“Sounds good. I’ll call you.” Lance hung up and looked at AJ. “So…what are we going to do now?”

“Let’s swim,” AJ suggested. “It’s a warm night, and as it gets dark, the pool looks amazing. There are these great underwater lights.”

“I think I brought a suit,” Lance mused.

“You don’t need one. We’re halfway up a mountain and no one can see in,” AJ pointed out.

“I…I’d feel weird.” Lance blushed and AJ was charmed.

“You are adorable.” AJ led the way out of the kitchen and froze. “Wait. Do you even have luggage?”

“Yeah…by the door. I just sorta dropped it there when I came in, and then forgot all about it.” Lance found the foyer and grabbed his bags.

“So, do you want your own room, or are you staying with me?” AJ grabbed Lance’s duffel and headed up the steps.

“Well, I was hoping to have my own room,” Lance said quietly.

AJ whirled around so quickly he almost fell down the stairs. “Really? You were?”

“God, of course not, you idiot,” Lance snickered, smacking AJ on the ass. “Let’s get to your room so I can unpack. I don’t even want to THINK how my suit looks.”

“Suit?” AJ’s mouth watered. “You in a suit?”

“I need one to go in and meet with my boss,” Lance said. He quickly opened his bag and began laying out clothing on AJ’s bed. “Clear me some closet space?”

“Um…” AJ stared at the large closet. “It’s sorta full. Maybe you could just use a spare room to store your stuff.”

Lance laughed. “Fair enough.”

“So…what’s up with this job?” AJ flopped onto his bed, carefully avoiding Lance’s things

“Oh, you’ll see,” Lance said evasively. “My meeting is Thursday.”

“So I can keep you here and naked until then?” AJ asked hopefully.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you have NO appointments or anywhere you have to be?”

“Well, maybe,” AJ said, pouting. “But not if I don’t answer the phone.”

“JC would kill us both,” Lance replied. “Nick can only keep him so busy.”

“Ha. JC is a freaky little fucker, excuse the pun,” AJ said. 

“I want to see Los Angeles,” Lance said. “And I bet you make a great tour guide.”

“Well, yeah, except it’s not always that easy for me to go out,” AJ said with a sigh. “I mean, here it’s not too bad, because the city’s so big and there are so many famous people here. But whatever you want to see, I’ll make sure we see it.”

“We also need to start looking at apartments before I go back home.” Lance zipped his bag.

“Home?”

“AJ, I cannot move here and live with just what’s in this bag,” Lance said.

“I could buy you new things,” AJ pointed out.

“I need to go home and really explain things to my parents. I sorta just up and left. And then I need to pack things up and ship them. Nick does, too.” Lance looked at AJ and bit his bottom lip. “I don’t suppose…”

“What?” AJ sat up.

“You could, um, come with me. If you don’t want to stay with me and my family, that’s fine. I mean, my mom is crazy. But we could find you a room somewhere, and…”

“I’d love to come back with you!” AJ hugged Lance tight. “I don’t think much is planned. I have a meeting sometime next week with management and stuff, and I can find out then!”

“Okay,” Lance said, laughing as AJ threatened to squeeze the air out of his lungs.

 

“Mmmm.” JC hummed into his pillow as a soft pair of lips worked their way down his bare spine. “Feels…good…”

“I hope so.” Nick gently kissed his way back up, then licked at JC’s earlobe. “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Don’t stop,” JC moaned, wriggling a bit.

“Gotta stop. Only way I could get you to wake up. I’ve been trying to waken you for twenty minutes now.”

JC slowly rolled over and blinked. Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. “What time is it?”

“Eleven.”

“Why am I awake?” JC rolled back over. “You’re in MY house now. I say we sleep longer.”

“We’re supposed to meet AJ and Lance at eleven forty-five. You told me to start attempting to waken you at ten forty-five. I’ve BEEN attempting, and failing. Until now.”

JC glared at him. “You’re a pain in my ass.”

“And last night, you were very happy with that pain,” Nick pointed out, and JC actually blushed. 

“Touché. Okay…I’m up.” JC stretched and yawned. Nick sighed happily. “You like what you see? You could stay here and thoroughly investigate it…” JC suggested.

“As nice as that sounds, no. Lance is a hardass when it comes to being on time, and when he has a plan. And today his plan is to look at apartments.”

“You just got here yesterday!” JC whined, pulling himself out of bed and heading for the shower.

“I know…but he’s anal. You’ve met him, right?” Nick asked.

“Give me fifteen minutes,” JC said, putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

“I’m timing you,” Nick said, and left the bedroom.

 

“Where are they?” JC stood on tiptoe, craning his head to look around the crowded diner. 

“There.” Nick pointed to a booth, where two figures sat on one side, hiding behind large menus. A glass of soda, a pot of hot water and a large pot of coffee sat on the table. They walked over. “Any reason you two are hiding?”

“Maybe we didn’t want you to find us,” Lance suggested. Nick made sure to kick him as he slid into the booth.

“I don’t usually have too much of a problem eating out in this town, but this diner is crowded, and I could hide better once you two arrived,” AJ said.

“We can eat somewhere else,” Nick said.

“Nah. This is our favorite spot,” AJ said. “I love their bacon and broccoli omelets.”

“Broccoli.” Nick wrinkled his nose.

“Nick has a lifelong fear of vegetables,” Lance told AJ and JC. 

“It’s not a fear, it’s a phobia,” Nick said. 

The waiter came over and they quickly ordered. “So…I hear you have a plan,” JC said to Lance.

“Well, last night we were looking on line at available apartments in the area,” Lance said. “AJ told me which ones were in decent neighborhoods.”

“And how many of those were in our price range?” Nick asked.

Lance sighed. “Not too many.”

“Can’t we find a place like in Pretty Woman?” Nick asked. “That looked pretty good, and obviously THEY weren’t making the big bucks.”

“You planning on working Hollywood Boulevard?” JC asked. “Because if you are, we need to have a talk.”

“I have an idea,” AJ said. Everyone looked at him. “What? I have ideas. JC and Lance aren’t the only smart people at this table.”

“Ahem,” Nick said, and AJ ignored him.

“We gave you that furniture. OBVIOUSLY you’re not going to be using it. Sell that. Then you come out here and get new stuff for your place. We will front you the money, and you pay us back.” AJ shrugged. “Simple as that.”

“We?” JC asked.

“Hey, your money was at one time MY money, remember?” AJ asked.

The food was served, and Lance waited for the waiter to put everything down before saying, “We can’t do that.”

“Why not? It’s like a loan from the bank, except you don’t have to dress up to ask me for it, or kiss my ass. However, if you were NAKED when you asked me, you’d probably get more money.” AJ dug into his pancakes.

“I’m not getting naked for you,” Nick said. “Not for any money.”

“He didn’t mean you, honey,” JC said, patting his arm. “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

“But…” Lance began.

“Lance, you have three options.” AJ put down his fork. “You move into a dive and take a chance of catching a communicable disease. You also take a chance of being raped, beaten and/or murdered every time you left the building. Secondly, you move into a decent place in a good neighborhood, using the money that we so kindly lend you and do NOT expect you to pay off in trade…although I wouldn’t say no to that. Thirdly…” AJ picked up his fork again. “You ask your parents.”

“HELL no,” Nick said. 

“Um, okay,” Lance said weakly. “I just feel like I’m using you or something.”

“Baby, you’re not.” AJ kissed Lance’s cheek. “I’m using you. It’ll be okay.”


	34. Chapter 34

WAVES  
Thirty-Four

 

“Are we done yet?” Nick complained. JC shushed him. Lance turned to glare at him.

“Nick, if we went with everything YOU liked, we’d end up in a shoebox with plain white walls and a lot of natural light,” Lance snapped.

“I thought you hated shopping,” Nick pouted as they climbed into JC’s car for the fourth time.

“I do. But this isn’t like buying a new pair of Nikes, Nick. We’ll have to live here. And it’s not like we can drop a lease and move because one day we wake up and find out you don’t have enough room for your paintbrushes.”

“Or for all the sticks that are regularly shoved up your ass,” Nick grumbled.

JC hid a laugh in a cough. “Listen. The first three places were not exactly up your alley, that’s true. But this fourth one.” JC tapped the printout. “It’s a fairly new realtor, and she seemed really enthusiastic about the place. I have a good feeling about it.”

“I wish AJ would have come along.” It was Lance’s turn to grumble. “At least it would have been more fun.”

“I’m not fun?” JC asked.

“Oh, well, of course you are, Josh, but…” Lance stammered.

JC grinned. “I’m kidding. You know what a fiasco it would have been if he’d come along. At least two of the agents would have recognized him and started kissing up.”

“I know,” Lance sighed. “But he’s busy.”

“Good,” JC said. “We have that meeting with management and everybody else, and I want him to sound prepared.”

“He has some good ideas,” Lance said. “I just hope they’re receptive to them.”

“He can be very persuasive when he wants to be.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Lance murmured, blushing slightly.

“Here we are.” JC pulled into the visitor’s parking at a tiny condo complex. “We’re supposed to ask for Jessica.”

“Looks like we don’t have to ask,” Nick said, pointing to a woman standing outside the main office.

“Hello there, I’m Jessica.” She shook hands around. 

“Lance Bass and Nick Carter. JC Chasez,” Lance said, pointing.

“Nice to meet you all.” She consulted her notes. “I see here that you were looking for a two-bedroom with lots of light?”

“Something like that,” Lance said, glaring at Nick.

“I think I have exactly what you’re looking for.” She led the way down a sidewalk to an end unit. “This was just put on the market, and honestly, I’m surprised it wasn’t snatched up faster.” She unlocked the door and stepped aside. “I’ll just wait here. I have some calls to make.”

“At least she’s not following us around the place like the LAST agent,” Nick whispered.

“This is nice,” JC said. 

“It is.” Lance took a few steps into the living area. “Big living room.”

“Great kitchen,” Nick said, poking his head out. “We can put a table and chairs in here.”

JC went down a hallway. “Here’s one bedroom and a bathroom. Another room, like a study or something?”

“I’ll check out upstairs.” Nick took the steps two at a time. They heard him yelp. “Guys!”

Lance went hurrying up the stairs. The entire upstairs was a bedroom, almost like a loft, with a tiny bathroom. Huge windows covered one wall. “Well, there’d be no question as to who gets THIS room,” he said with a sigh.

“I don’t want to tell you what to do, Lance, but this is a nice place,” JC told him. “You’re close to public transportation, and it’s a decent neighborhood.”

“And Nick is practically salivating,” Lance said, grinning as Nick bounced up and down. “What do you think, Nick?”

“I think yes,” Nick said.

“So do I,” Lance said, and Nick crowed with joy.

 

“It’s perfect,” Lance told AJ over dinner that night. “Of course, I couldn’t tell Nick that. He walked into every place bouncing around and exclaiming over this or that. I tried to tell him that we couldn’t seem too eager, but he ignored me.”

“Like you’re so experienced at renting apartments,” AJ said with a grin.

Lance blushed. “No, of course not. I’m just more logical than he is.”

“And I love that about you.” AJ leaned over and kissed Lance’s cheek. They were on the sofa, eating Chinese and watching TV. Lance took the opportunity to steal some of AJ’s sweet and sour pork. “Hey, back off!”

“Love you,” Lance said sweetly.

“Whatever,” AJ grumbled, putting a hand over his plate protectively. “So, that’s one thing down.”

“We can move in around the first,” Lance said. “So we have time for me to go home, start packing, try to keep my mother from murdering me…”

“If she lays a finger on you, baby, I’ll…” Lance glared at AJ. “I’ll stick up for you,” AJ finished. “We’ll tell her we’ll wine and dine her when she comes to visit.”

“That won’t work,” Lance said.

“Okay…” AJ thought for a moment. “We’ll tell her you’re moving in with me, and describe this place as a den of sin. When she properly freaks out, we’ll say, just kidding, he’s getting his own really nice apartment with Nick, and has a good job set up. Will that work?”

“You’re evil,” Lance said, but he laughed.

AJ poked at his food. “I just wish I had it this easy…I’m not looking forward to this meeting.”

“Why?” Lance put down his plate. 

“Well…it’s the first time I’ve met with them, really, since Lou and the whole impromptu rehab. I have some ideas about what I want to do, and I’m afraid they’re gonna say that there’s no possible way I can decide for myself, since I allowed Lou to screw me over. Then there’s the whole thing about me not being sober for years…”

“AJ, no one can control you but YOU.” Lance put a hand on AJ’s thigh. “It’s up to you to steer your life the way you want it to go. You’re a good songwriter, an amazing singer. If you want to change something, change it. You’re a big enough star now that they can’t make you sing something you don’t want.”

“Wow. I wish you worked for me,” AJ said. 

“Me, too,” Lance said with a smile. “Besides, won’t JC be there? You’ll have moral support.”

“True,” AJ sighed. Lance put an arm around him and pulled him close.

“You have me and Nick and JC. We’re behind you no matter what.”

“Can I make you my posse and have you with me wherever I go?”

“I’m no man’s posse,” Lance said, and AJ pinched him.

 

“Wow.” AJ stared at Lance, almost dropping his orange juice. 

“What?” Lance frowned and turned around. “Does it look bad? I TOLD you it was too big.”

“It’s not bad. It’s not too big.” AJ got up from the table and came over to Lance. “You look sexy and handsome and hot and incredible. And I really want to tear this suit off of you and drag you back upstairs.”

“No,” Lance said, running a hand over his hair. He blushed and smiled timidly. “Do I really look okay?”

AJ stepped back and looked Lance over from head to toe. He wore a grey-green suit that brought out his eyes. “You look completely fuckable in that suit, Lance.”

“Well, that’s not want them thinking at the office, but thank you,” Lance said. He picked up AJ’s orange juice and finished it.

“Wait, that’s right. You can’t wear this. What if your boss thinks you’re hot and makes the move on you?”

“It could happen,” Lance admitted.

“WHAT?” AJ screeched.

“I’m kidding.” Lance kissed him. “I’m sure my boss has better things to think about than how fuckable I am in this suit.”

“I doubt it,” AJ muttered. He leaned his forehead against Lance’s. “Good luck, baby. Knock ‘em dead.”

“I’m not sure when I’ll be home.” Lance picked up the briefcase he’d packed the night before. “They’re showing me around, I need to sign five hundred forms…”

“You know how to get back out here, right?” AJ said anxiously. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come along?”

“I think I know how to give directions to a cab driver, Alex.” Lance smiled at him. “You sound like my mom on the first day of school.”

“If you meet any bullies, let me know, and I’ll kick the shit out of them,” AJ promised. “I’ll probably be done with my stuff around four. We’ll go out for dinner to celebrate.”

“Sounds good.” The security buzzer rang. “Well, guess the driver’s here. Tell JC hi.” Lance gave AJ one last kiss and hurried out the door.

 

“Hey. Sorry.” JC practically tumbled into the back of the limo.

“Hey.” AJ studied him closely. “God…you two are like rabbits.”

“What?” JC said innocently, running a hand through his tousled curls.

“You have just-been-fucked hair. Your lips are all red and swollen.” AJ grinned. “Guess the kid’s pretty insatiable, huh?”

“He’s not that much younger than you are, and what we do before I see you is NONE of your business.” JC unconsciously rubbed at his lips. “Like you and your boyfriend are celibate.”

AJ snorted. “That’s ridiculous.” He sighed. “He looked damn good in that suit this morning, though…I almost made him late for work.”

“Don’t you dare,” JC said automatically.

“Distract me.” AJ took off his sunglasses. “Tell me what I’m up against.”

“Some of the old management jerks, some new staff. Kevin and I went over things, and we decided that…”

“Wait. You and KEVIN? My lawyer?” AJ yelled.

“Yes,” JC said calmly. “Not only are we your employees, AJ, but we’re your closest friends. Anything we suggest is in your best interest. And notice that I said SUGGEST, not “do for you.” Whatever you do from now on is YOUR decision. We will only give advice.”

“Yeah, right,” AJ grumbled. “Have you MET Kevin?”

“So they’ll tell us what they have in mind, and then it’s your turn. You tell them the direction you want to go in.”

“Jayce…”

“TELL them, AJ. Don’t ask,” JC ordered.

“Jesus, who the hell are you?” AJ asked, but he smiled as he said it.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. McLean,” one of the secretaries said. “It’s been a while.”

“Hello, Evie, how are you?” AJ said politely. 

“Everyone’s in the conference room,” she said. “Can I get you anything?”

“Uh, no, thank you,” AJ said, blushing slightly. He remembered usually entering this office and immediately asking for a drink. “I’m sure they’ll have something upstairs.”

“Nice to see you again,” Evie said, stepping aside as AJ and JC headed for the elevator.

“I need a drink,” AJ murmured.

“Over my dead body,” JC snapped.

“I can arrange it,” AJ said, but he steady himself with a few deep breaths.

They entered the elevator and rode up to the sixth floor. Kevin Richardson was waiting by the door to the conference room, looking tall and handsome in a dark blue suit. “Hello, AJ.”

“Nothing like my two best friends going behind my back,” AJ whispered, shaking Kevin’s hand. Kevin raised a bushy eyebrow. “No. I’m kidding. I know you guys are just looking out for me.”

“Someone has to,” Kevin said. “This should be fairly short and sweet. Johnny and I want to talk to you about a few changes we’ve made to your support staff, and then you tell them what you’d like to do next.”

“Sounds good.” AJ wiped his hands on his pants. “Coffee,” he sighed, hurrying over to the silver pot on the table. 

“Think he’ll be okay?” Kevin asked.

JC nodded. “He has more support here than he knows.”

Everyone gathered around the table. AJ saw a few empty seats but said nothing. Johnny Wright stood up. “AJ, glad to have you back. I’m really sorry about everything you’ve been going through recently.”

AJ held up a hand. “Please don’t. Most of it was of my own design.”

“Well…we’re ready to pick the ball up and keep rolling,” Johnny said enthusiastically. “Let me give you a quick summary of what’s been going on.”

AJ did his best to focus on the discussion, with the assistance of JC, who kept his coffee cup full. “So, that’s it, then? I don’t have to deal with him anymore?”

“No. Unless he appeals, which is pretty unlikely, Lou Pearlman will be out of your hair and we can focus on your next album,” Johnny said. 

“But before we hear from you about that, I want to introduce a few people,” Kevin said. As if on cue, four men and one woman entered the conference room. “This is Elizabeth, who will be handling your press now. Eric and Ben will deal with managing your appearances. We’ve also decided to hire a personal accountant for your financial situation. After recent events…it’s apparent you need one.” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Unprofessional,” AJ mumbled to JC.

Kevin stepped aside. “This is Adam Powers. He’ll be working as assistant to your accountant.” Kevin motioned to the man behind Adam.

AJ’s eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. “LANCE?”

“Hello, sir.” Lance approached and held out his hand. “I’m very happy to be part of your team.”


	35. Chapter 35

WAVES  
Thirty-Five

 

AJ stared at Lance in shock. “Let’s take a break,” Kevin said suddenly. “AJ, why don’t you step out for some fresh air…perhaps to the office next door? I know it’s vacant.”

“Right,” AJ said weakly. He walked out of the room with Lance on his heels.

Lance waited until AJ closed the door of the empty office. “I hope you’re not angry with me, Alex.”

“I’m not angry. I’m not,” AJ promised. He fell into a chair.

Lance sat down and pulled his chair close. “I know that you’re vulnerable right now…with everything that went on behind your back. I don’t want you to think we were lying to you, or sneaking around.”

“I’d say there was some sneaking,” AJ replied.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Lance said softly.

“You succeeded.” AJ leaned back and looked at him. “Explain.”

“I got this letter from JC a few weeks ago. I thought it would be something along the lines of “AJ really loves you, please come to him, he’s lost without you.” Something like that.”

“I wasn’t THAT pathetic,” AJ mumbled.

“Well, it DID say that, but it also said that he was working with Mr. Richardson to change things around. They wanted not only the best people around you, but ones that you could explicitly trust. I tried to tell them that I’d just graduated, that I had no experience, but they said it didn’t matter. They said it wasn’t like I’d be managing funds for a huge corporation or something…I just needed to keep an eye on things and make sure you didn’t buy an island, or something.”

“Why does everyone think I’m buying an island!” AJ said in exasperation. 

Lance shrugged. “It’s what JC said. So…I accepted the job provisionally. I needed to know what was going on between us before I could officially agree to work for you.”

“So, if I would have said I wasn’t interested…”

“I would have refused to work for you,” Lance finished. “I knew that after the way I acted, you’d have every right to not want to see me again. But I could not possibly have spent any time with you and not be WITH you.” Lance blushed.

AJ took his hand. “So I’m your boss.”

“Yes.” Lance smiled at him. “No worries about some boss thinking I’m hot and making a move on me.”

“Oh, I think you should be VERY concerned about that,” AJ said. “Lance, you don’t know how much I appreciate this. I know how you’ve just up and moved out here. I had NO clue you were doing it for me.”

“I’m doing it for a job,” Lance corrected. “Sleeping with the boss is just one of the perks.”

“True.” IT was AJ’s turn to smile. “I won’t be around here much anyway. I mean, not at the office.”

“Right.” Lance stood up. “So, let’s get back in there and finish this meeting. I have a few other things to do before I can come home and be wined and dined by my hot boyfriend.”

“Do I know him?” AJ asked as they left the office. Lance elbowed him.

“Okay…so we’re ready to continue?” Kevin asked. AJ nodded. 

Everyone sat down but AJ. “First of all, I want to thank all of you for sticking with me, for believing in me and supporting me,” AJ said. “And to the new employees, I promise you’re going to love your job. The only one in here who actually has to work is JC, because he has to babysit me.”

“Not anymore,” JC replied. “I’m trusting you to take care of yourself. I’m due for a vacation.”

“Yeah, right,” AJ snorted. “At any rate, I know I owe another album in this contract, as well as a tour.” He looked at Johnny. “I feel I’m in a place with my music to do something different. Something more mature. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to book some studio time, get some things down, and give them to you.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Johnny said.

“I have a lot, so it won’t take long,” AJ promised. “I just need to go away for a few weeks first.”

“What?” JC asked in surprise.

“We’ll talk later,” AJ murmured.

“Well, AJ, thanks for your time,” Kevin said. “I think all the other things we need to discuss don’t require your presence.”

“That’s a polite way of kicking me out, Kev,” AJ said, but he smiled. “I’ll see you all later.” He gave Lance a tender gaze and left the room with JC.

JC waited until they were in the back of the limo to say, “Are you pissed?”

AJ watched JC bite at his bottom lip. “Why would I be pissed?”

“Because Kevin and I went behind your back to hire your boyfriend to work for you?”

AJ took off his sunglasses and glared at him for a moment, clenching and unclenching the fist of his left hand. JC’s eyes widened. AJ finally grinned. “No, I’m not pissed. JC, it would take a helluva lot to make me pissed at you, after all you’ve done for me. You’re still looking out for me, and you’re right. Surrounding me with people I can trust is the best thing you could do.” AJ sighed. “Plus he looks so damn hot in those suits. I may find more reasons to head into the office.”

“Don’t you dare!” JC yelled. “Do you want him to get fired?”

“I’m his boss,” AJ reminded him. 

“So, where are you going now?” JC asked.

“Oh, I’m gonna go home with Lance and help break this all to his parents,” AJ said. “Help him pack up his stuff, sell that furniture.”

“You’re going back?” JC blinked in disbelief.

“Yes. As myself.” AJ looked out the window. “Finally.”

 

“So…how’d it go?” Nick turned off the TV and looked at JC.

“Better than I expected, actually.” JC flopped down next to him on the sofa. “He was shocked, but he handled it well. Now if I can just keep him from coming into the office every day and molesting the accountant…”

Nick laughed, and rearranged JC until JC was leaning on his chest. “So…now what?”

“Now AJ goes back home with Lance to help him move his life out here.”

“Oh…guess I should look for plane tickets, then,” Nick said. “And then I need to find a job.”

“You know you can stay here as long as you want,” JC said, almost purring as Nick ran his long fingers through his hair.

“I know. But the whole point of coming out here was living my life for me. And I can’t be a responsible swinging single if I’m living with you.” 

JC pinched him in the leg. “You want to be a swinging single?”

“NO.” Nick pinched back. “But I’ve never felt free, you know? Been tied down at home.”

“Have you heard anything?”

“Aaron’s called. So has BJ. My mom hasn’t bothered. She’s pretty pissed.” Nick sighed. “Oh, well. It was her idea to have all these kids. As much as I love them, it’s not my job to take care of them anymore.”

“Good for you.” JC snuggled closer. “And don’t worry about the plane tickets. I’m sure AJ will manage to get the three of you back home. Just promise to come back soon.”

“You’ll hardly notice I’m gone,” Nick told him.

 

“Hey,” Nick said as he practically fell into the back of the limo. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re a freaking nympho,” Lance said, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Nick tried to compose himself.

“We know why you’re running late,” AJ said with a grin. “And Lance here is trying to act superior.”

“Well, he can act as superior as he wants. I have no problem admitting that I’m leaving a hot piece of ass back there,” Nick said.

“Nick!” Lance yelled. “Really?”

AJ chuckled. “Well, I’ll make sure to ask Jayce ALL about it. It will embarrass him, too.”

“Don’t,” Nick begged, and AJ laughed again.

“So, you have the tickets, right?” Lance asked anxiously.

“For the third time, Lance, YES.” AJ picked up Lance’s hand and stroked his fingers. “You need to learn to trust me, Pretty.”

“Lance thinks he’s the only one on the planet that knows how to organize things,” Nick said. 

“I’ve learned that,” AJ said. “My friend Kevin is the same way.”

“It gets annoying. He whines that I’m immature, but then doesn’t let me prove I’m not.”

“You know, I’m sitting RIGHT HERE,” Lance pointed out.

“That’s what makes it so fun,” Nick said, grinning. Lance gave him the finger.

They arrived at the airport after a short drive. Lance frowned as the driver missed the exit to the main entrance. “Do we get to go in some special entrance?”

“You could say that,” AJ said evasively. “Did I bring my wallet?”

“In your back pocket,” Lance replied absently.

“Holy fuck,” Nick whispered, putting his window down. “We’re…is that a private jet?”

“No,” Lance said, at the same time AJ said, “Yes, it is.”

“You have your own jet?” Nick continued to stare. He felt he was adapting to JC and AJ’s lifestyle admirably, but this was something even he hadn’t imagined.

“No,” AJ said. “I rent this one a lot. Though, honestly, it would probably be cheaper to just buy one.”

“We’re flying home on a private jet?” It was Lance’s turn to gape.

“No,” AJ said. “We’re not like landing in your backyard or anything.” Lance rolled his eyes. “We’re going to the same airport Nick and I came to, and I have a rental car ready. A GOOD one, this time,” he said. “Not that little piece of crap JC rented.”

“You were trying to stay incognito,” Lance reminded him. “You didn’t need to do this.”

“Oh yes I did,” AJ contradicted. “First class was nice and everything, but now and then, you need to be pampered. And my scrawny ass needs some pampering.”

“Shut up, Lance, and just thank the nice man for the private jet!” Nick snapped.

Lance moved to sit on AJ’s lap. Ignoring Nick’s shocked squawk, he gave AJ a slow, tender kiss, and whispered, “Thank you for the private jet, nice man.”

“You’re welcome,” AJ said, grinning before kissing Lance again.

As they got out of the limo, the driver popped the trunk and pulled out their bags. The co-pilot was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led to the plane. “Good afternoon, Mr. McLean. Nice to see you again.”

“Hello,” AJ said, shaking the man’s hand. “Lance, Nick, this is Captain Eric Linus. He and Captain Gruen usually run my flights on this baby. Captain, these are two good friends, Lance Bass and Nick Carter.”

“Mr. Bass…Mr. Carter…” The man shook their hands. “Why don’t you go get settled in. Elena’s waiting to serve you drinks and get you something to eat.”

“Fantastic,” AJ said, starting up the stairs.

“Please tell me you’re as freaked out about this as I am,” Nick whispered as he and Lance followed AJ.

“MORE freaked out,” Lance whispered back.

A beautiful redhead was waiting inside the cabin, and Lance frowned as he took her in. She wore a short uniform, had vibrant red hair, and her body was curvy in all the right places. “Mr. McLean. So good to see you. Your usual?” She put a perfectly manicured hand on AJ’s arm.

“Oh, uh, no. Guess that memo didn’t make it over here.” AJ actually looked uncomfortable, and Lance’s heart went out to him.

“That’s my fault.” He gave the woman a charming smile. “My name is Lance Bass…I’m Mr. McLean’s boyfriend. Elena, was it?” She nodded. “We’ll all have soda…whatever you have is fine. And in the future, there is to be no alcohol on this plane while Mr. McLean is on board. Can you make sure the powers that be are aware of that?”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Bass, I will. I’ll just get your drinks, and put out some snacks.”

“That sounds perfect. Thank you.” Lance flopped into a chair. “Man, this is comfortable.”

Nick and AJ stared at each other, then stared at Lance. “Who the hell are you?” Nick asked.

“What?” Lance picked up a magazine. “Ooh, movies.”

“Thanks, Lance.” AJ sat down next to him, still looking a bit confused.

“I’m gonna check things out before we take off,” Nick said, darting through the plane.

“I’m sure she’s traveled with you before, but I just wanted to make sure she knew who I was, and what you need.” Lance never looked up from his magazine. “Which is NOT her.”

AJ slowly smiled. “You were jealous.” Lance snorted. “Baby…don’t.” AJ put a hand on Lance’s arm.

“You’ve been with women before,” Lance said quietly. “You told me. Just because you decided you wanted boys for a while doesn’t mean…”

“Yes, it does.” AJ caressed Lance’s cheek. “She’s beautiful. You’re absolutely right. And I’ve flown with her many times, so she probably feels like she knows me. But no matter WHAT she says, I’m not interested. YOU’RE what I want.” He leaned in and gave Lance a sweet kiss. “But you’re really fucking sexy when you’re jealous.”

“Shut up,” Lance muttered, but he allowed AJ to kiss him again.


	36. Chapter 36

WAVES  
Thirty-Six

“We will be landing in ten minutes, gentlemen,” the voice said over the intercom.

“Well, this is it, then.” Lance buckled his seatbelt and took a few deep breaths. “I almost wish we’d crash.”

Nick stared at him. “WAIT a minute. Lance…does your mother know you’re coming home today?”

“Um…oh, look, Nick…I think I see your house.” Lance pressed his face against the window of the plane.

AJ took Lance by the chin and turned his head. “Lance. You DID tell your mom we’re coming, right?”

“I told her I’d be home in a week or so,” Lance said. 

“Fuck ME.” Nick let his head fall back, eyes closed. “I at least told the monkeys I was coming. I’m glad I’m not you, AJ.”

“Lance, why the hell didn’t you tell her?” AJ looked miserable. “Are you that ashamed of me?”

“Yes, I am,” Lance said sarcastically. “I’m so ashamed of my boyfriend, who is an international SUPERSTAR and who shows up in every magazine, which means I’LL be showing up in those magazines with him. You’re an idiot.”

“WHY didn’t you tell her?” Nick demanded.

“Because I didn’t need to hear her shit. You know her, Nick. First she’d try to talk me into staying home. Then she’d try to talk me into breaking up with AJ. Then she’d yell at me for being ungrateful.” Lance shook his head. “She’s still going to do all that, but now she’ll have to do it to my face, and all the time, she’ll be trying hard to put a good face on in front of you.” He poked AJ. “It’s the Mississippi in her…she won’t be able to help it.”

“I almost wish I could see this,” Nick said, then rolled his eyes. “But my house will be bad enough.”

“Are the kids in school?” AJ asked, and Nick nodded. “Then why don’t we take a field trip after we get the car, instead of going right home?”

“Okay,” Nick said. He looked at Lance, who shrugged.

 

“You drive like a bat out of hell!” Lance yelled at AJ. “Jesus!”

“Not my fault. This car was made for the highway.” AJ patted the steering wheel.

“I think I left my stomach back at the airport,” Nick groaned as they got of the car.

“You were the idiots who let me drive,” AJ reminded them.

“You asked so nicely,” Lance whimpered.

“Oh, shut up, you drama queens,” AJ snapped. He straightened his shirt and adjusted his sunglasses. “I can’t believe I’m doing this without a bodyguard.”

“I’ll guard your body,” Lance said, and Nick groaned.

“Yeah, whatever.” He held the door open for the others.

Nick led the way to the office of the school. “Is Mrs. Lewis here?” Nick asked the secretary.

“Yes, I’ll call her.” The secretary called back.

“Nickolas Carter! James Bass! This is a surprise!” An older woman with short grey hair appeared from an office.

“Hello, Mrs. Lewis,” Lance said politely. “AJ, this is Mrs. Lewis, the school principal.”

“Oh my God!” A voice squeaked from a bench nearby. A girl with very pale skin and feverish eyes was staring at them. “You’re AJ McLean!”

“Emily, relax,” Mrs. Lewis said. 

“Aw, sweetie, are you sick?” AJ said sympathetically.

“Yes,” Emily whispered. “Could you sign my planner?”

“Of course.” AJ took the pen and notebook she dug out of her bag. “Best wishes to Emily…get well soon, Love, AJ.” He handed the book back with a smile.

“Thanks,” Emily sighed.

“I think she may have a miraculous recovery,” Nick mumbled, and Lance laughed.

“So, what are you doing here?” Mrs. Lewis asked.

“I figure my sisters and brother might be at lunch…I’ve been gone for a while. Would it be okay if we went to the cafeteria?” Nick asked.

“I think so. Just sign in and get visitor stickers, please,” Mrs. Lewis said.

The three men signed the guest ledger and stuck visitor stickers on their shirts. “Thank you, Mrs. Lewis,” Lance said. 

“No problem. A pleasure to see you boys again,” she said.

“Down this way,” Lance said. They entered the cafeteria, and an excited murmur started through the crowd.

“Nicky!” A voice shrieked, and Nick suddenly had his arms full of Angel.

“Good to see you, too,” Nick said, laughing. “How’ve you been?”

“It’s sucked so bad without you,” Angel said, pouting. “Are you staying?”

“We’ll talk about this later,” Nick said.

“Hi, Angel,” Lance said.

“Hey, Lance. Hi, AJ!” Angel almost shouted.

“Hey, Angel, how are you doing?” AJ gave her a hug, and they heard the excited murmur rise to a dull roar. AJ looked at the crowd anxiously, and both Lance and Nick stepped closer.

“Nick!” Aaron almost fell over his own feet in his haste to reach his brother. 

“Hey, Squirt.” Nick gave his brother a long hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Aaron said into Nick’s chest. 

“AJ,” a voice said shyly, and AJ turned around to see Angel’s friend Cora. “Um, is JC with you?”  
“No,” AJ said apologetically. “He’s back home taking care of some things for me. He did tell me to say hi to you, though.”

“He did?” Cora gasped.

“Sure.” AJ gave her a hug. “This is from him.”

“Oh,” she said faintly. “Tell him hello back.” 

“Oh my God, Angel, you and Cora know AJ McLean?” A girl shrieked behind Angel.

“Can I have an autograph, AJ?”

“Could you sing something for us?”

“Can I please have a hug?”

“Well, it looks like we may be starting to disrupt things here,” Nick said, glancing around. “I’ll be home when you get out of school, okay?”

“Okay,” Angel said, almost jumping up and down.

“Bye, Angel. Bye, Aaron,” AJ said, waving over his shoulder and walking very quickly towards the door with Lance at his heels. Nick gave his brother and sister one last hug before following along.

“That was sweet of you,” Lance said to AJ as they got in the car.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” AJ said.

Lance leaned over and gave him a long kiss as Nick got in the backseat. “You did that so everyone would see that Cora and Angel knew you.”

“Well, maybe,” AJ said, blushing a little.

“I love you,” Lance whispered.

“I could kiss you for that myself,” Nick said.

“Please don’t,” Lance and AJ said together.

 

Lance and AJ dropped Nick at his house, then headed for Lance’s. “What time does your mom get home?” AJ asked.

“They both get home between five and six.” Lance checked his watch. “It’s one now. Gives me time to start packing things and decide what I’m doing.”

“Lance, why didn’t you tell your mom?” AJ asked gently.

“I told you.” Lance stared out the window.

“Lance,” AJ said in a firmer tone.

Lance sighed. “She’s always trying to run my life. I didn’t need her trying to do it again. I’m already nervous about all this…I don’t need her making it worse.”

“You’re nervous? About what?”

“About the job. I mean, I’m suddenly in charge of a superstar’s fortune. That’s scary. I’m moving to Los Angeles, of all places. I’ve barely been out of our town very much, and have only been out of state once. The lifestyle I’m jumping into with you…”

“You know I’m changing, right, Lance?” AJ interrupted. “I’m trying to, anyway. There are functions and things I’ll have to go to. I still like to go out and get my groove on. But you’re not walking into a drug-filled boozy den of sin.”

“I know,” Lance said. “But still. I’m used to hiding, to doing my best to make sure no one notices me.”

“No one can help but notice you, Baby.” AJ picked Lance’s hand up and kissed it. Lance turned red. “There’s the blush I love. I’ve missed that.”

“Shut up,” Lance muttered as they turned down his street. “I just…I’m scared, AJ.”

“Anything I can do to make you feel better, please tell me,” AJ begged. “I want us to communicate better than we did when I lived here.”

“I will,” Lance promised. AJ turned into Lance’s driveway and parked.

 

“Really, Lance? Towels?”

“I love these towels. They’re my favorite color.”

“They’re a very pretty color…but I think you can leave these here and buy NEW towels.”

“But I’ve had these towels FOREVER!”

“And it shows, Baby.”

“WHAT is going on here?” Diane Bass gasped, stopping in the doorway of Lance’s bedroom. 

“Mama!” Lance dropped the towels in question and ran over to hug her. “Hello!”

AJ jumped up from Lance’s bed. “Hello, Mrs. Bass.”

“What’s going on here?” Diane repeated. “You never told us you were coming back.”

“I’m not, I mean, just for now, I mean, I’m sorry,” Lance babbled. “I still had a key…I thought I’d surprise you.”

“You did,” Diane said.

“James?” Jim Bass took the steps two at a time. “Son!”

“Hey, Dad.” Lance hugged his father. “You both remember AJ.”

“Yes,” Diane said, frowning as she looked at him. “Hello again.”

“Hi,” AJ said almost shyly. Jim Bass hesitated, then held out his hand, which AJ shook.

“We’re not prepared for you,” Diane said. “I mean, dinner.”

“Mom, you don’t have to cook dinner. We can go out or something. Our treat,” Lance added.

“No, I’ll come up with something.” She started out of the room, then turned back around. “And we’ll make up the guestroom for you.” She gave AJ a pointed glare.

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Bass,” AJ said politely.

“It’s good to have you back, Son,” Jim said. 

“Well, I’m not back permanently, but we can talk about that later,” Lance said quickly. “Do we still have some empty boxes up in the attic, Dad?”

“Yes…go ahead up and take whatever you want,” Jim said. “I just need to change.” He left the room and Lance let out a sigh.

“You okay?” AJ asked, giving him a hug.

“No. But I will be.”

 

“Mrs. Bass, this was incredible,” AJ said, pushing his plate away. “I think the last time I ate something this good was when I was home at my mom’s.”

“And where does your mother live, Alex?” Jim asked.

“Florida,” he answered. “She loves the weather there. I don’t quite get it myself; I don’t understand the need to live where you’re constantly threatened with hurricanes, but she loves it.”

“Would anyone care for dessert?” Diane stood and began to clear the plates. Lance jumped up to help her.

“No, thank you, Mrs. Bass. I’m stuffed.” AJ rubbed his stomach.

“How about coffee?” Jim suggested.

AJ smiled. “I would love some.” He looked at Lance. “Gonna step outside quick,” he said, and Lance nodded.

“We’ll be in the living room.”

“Do you need me to help first?” AJ looked at the table.

“No, go ahead,” Lance said. AJ disappeared out the front door. Lance’s parents stared at him. “He’s, uh, going outside to smoke,” he explained.

“Of course.” Diane wrinkled her nose. Lance sighed but said nothing. 

Lance tried not to let the plates clatter into the sink. Dinner had been a stressful affair, with Jim and Lance trying to keep the conversation going. AJ had nervously pushed his food around on his plate. Lance had never seen him so uncomfortable. Diane answered when spoken to, but mostly she ate in silence, studying AJ.

“I’ll take the cups and stuff into the living room.” Lance grabbed four cups, milk and sugar and went into the living room. 

He was situating everything on a small table when AJ returned. “So…have they mentioned wanting to kill me yet?” AJ asked.

“Not yet,” Lance said. “I promise I won’t let them execute you without good reason.”

“My hero,” AJ said. He gave Lance a soft kiss.

Lance’s parents chose that exact moment to enter the room. “Here’s the coffee,” Diane said, her tone cold.

“Thank you.” Lance poured for AJ, adding the exact amount of sugar and cream he knew AJ liked. AJ sat on the sofa, and Lance sat close beside him. Diane raised her eyes, but took an armchair nearby.

“So…by the amount of boxes you brought down from the attic, I’m assuming you’re moving for good,” Jim said finally.

AJ and Lance exchanged glances. “Well, I got a job,” Lance said finally. “I’m going to be an accountant.”

“You could be an accountant here,” Jim said quietly.

“Yes, and it would take me an eternity to move up the ladder to what I’ll be doing now.”

“You’ll be moving in with him, I suppose?” Diane nodded at AJ.

“No,” Lance said. “Nick and I are getting a place. I mean, we have it, we just have to move in.”

“What’s Nick going to do out there?” Jim asked.

“I think he just wants to find a job now,” AJ said. “I heard him say he wants to reenroll in art school in L.A.” He was determined to remain part of the conversation.

“And just who will you be working for, James?” Diane asked.

“Me,” AJ said before Lance could reply.

“YOU?” Diane gasped.

“Yes. I think Lance is definitely the person to keep me in line…at least financially,” AJ said with a grin.

“God knows I can’t keep you in line in any other way,” Lance said, and AJ rolled his eyes.

“I should have known you’d do something like that,” Diane snapped at AJ, and his smile faded. “Luring my boy in with dollar signs and the perfect job.”

“Luring him in? Just what am I luring him in to?” AJ asked.

“Your mess of a life. We saw you on television. I know what you are. You already broke his heart once, and you’ll do it again…dragging him down with you along the way.”

AJ’s dark eyes grew stormy. “Ma’am, I understand your concern. Lance is your only son. I know my past, and I know what you must think of me. I can only say that I love Lance in a way I’ve NEVER loved anyone…and I will do everything in my power not to hurt him again. I also want you to know that I’ve been completely clean and sober since I came here this summer. It’s the longest I’ve been clean in almost a decade.”

“And for the record, Mom? AJ didn’t ask me to work for him,” Lance added. “He knew nothing about it until I showed up at a staff meeting. It was my decision, all on my own.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Diane said finally.

“There’s nothing you can say, Mom. I’m moving to Los Angeles. I’m in love with Alex. You’re gonna have to deal with all of that. You have no other choice.”

“I’m proud of you, Son,” Jim said, and Lance’s eyes widened. “This is a big step forward in your life. I know you’ve not always been the most aggressive person, and it’s nice to see you take this chance.” 

“Thanks, Dad,” Lance whispered.

“So,” Diane said with a sigh. “How long before you leave again?”

Lance took AJ’s hand and squeezed it. It wasn’t 100% approval, but it was a start.


	37. Chapter 37

WAVES  
Thirty-Seven

 

“Nick!” BJ came tumbling down the stairs to hug her brother. “It’s so great to see you!”

“Hey, Beej.” Nick put his bag down by the front door. “Anyone else home?”

“Not yet.” BJ took Nick by the hand and practically dragged him into their living room. Nick was surprised to see the room actually straightened up. 

“Did someone dust in here?”

“Yeah. That’s what I want to talk to you about.” BJ sat down and patted the sofa next to him. “I’m the oldest now that you’re not here, and I’m in charge.” Nick rolled his eyes. “You know it’s true.”

“I know. I’m just teasing.”

“Things got really out of hand after you left. I mean, you haven’t been gone that long, but things sorta spiraled out of control real fast. Aaron was mouthing off to everyone, Angel stayed out all night without telling anyone where she was…”

“WHAT?” Nick yelled.

“So I finally cornered Mom and let her have it.” BJ swallowed hard. “I told her if she didn’t get her shit together, I was calling Child and Youth Services on her.” Nick stared at her. “Yeah. I told her that legally I’m an adult, so I can do what I want, but the other kids are stuck with her. You did your time as substitute parent…and did a great job. I’m not cut out for that sort of thing, and I let her know I wasn’t gonna do it. I told her she needed to start cleaning herself up and if Dad couldn’t help her, she should throw his ass out.”

“Wow,” Nick whispered.

“I think it’s the longest conversation I’ve had with her in years,” BJ said. “And believe it or not, Nick, she’s been trying. I actually got her to go to a few AA meetings. She’s been working a lot, so she can’t make it to many, but she’s gone to a few. Dad hasn’t come around yet, but we’ll see what happens when he does.”

“Jesus, BJ. I’m really proud of you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re still not her favorite person. Don’t expect a miracle or anything.”

“I won’t,” Nick promised, and hugged his sister.

 

“This is the last box,” Lance said a few days later. “Thanks for letting me ship all this stuff to your place, Alex.”

“No problem, baby.” AJ helped Lance lug the box downstairs. “Someone’s always around to pick stuff up. I mean, when I’m not there…”

“You’re a spoiled celebrity who gets whatever he wants,” Lance teased, and AJ stuck his tongue out at him.

“Just for that you can carry this out to the car by yourself,” AJ retorted.

“Boys…can you try to leave the house in one piece?” Diane yelled from the kitchen. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Bass!” AJ yelled back. “Lance dropped this box and let it slide down the steps.”

“James Lance, be more careful!”

“Asshole,” Lance grumbled to AJ. In a louder voice, he said, “I will, Mom! Sorry!”

AJ smiled pleasantly. “Your mom loves me.”

“I wouldn’t call it love,” Lance corrected, but he smiled back. AJ had called on all his acting skills to be polite and friendly to Lance’s mother, no matter what, and she had started to thaw slightly.

“Are we taking this to UPS now?” AJ asked.

“No…after dinner. I figured we could go for a drive or something.” Lance sighed. “All I ever wanted was to get out of this town, and now I don’t want to leave.”

“You could stay here with your mom,” AJ suggested.

“James, take out the trash!” Diane shouted from the kitchen.

“Or, you know, not,” Lance said, rolling his eyes as he headed for the kitchen.

 

A FEW MONTHS LATER

 

Nick untied his apron and tossed it on the counter. “I’m out on break, Brandon.”

“Okay,” Brandon said. “Want anything to eat?”

“Nah. I’ll grab some fruit or something.” Nick wandered into the stockroom and chose and apple, then got his phone and sketchbook from his locker. “I’ll be back in thirty,” he called over his shoulder.

Nick went out the back door of the bistro where he worked and headed for a bench nearby. He’d had no trouble finding a job in a restaurant upon his return to L.A.; the place was crawling with tiny coffeehouses, trattorias and cafes. He didn’t want to work in a restaurant forever, but for right now, it allowed him to help Lance with the rent and set aside some money for his siblings. Lance had tried to refuse his money, saying that his salary was enough to cover the rent. Nick could just take care of utilities. But Nick was determined to pay his own way. He didn’t pay quite half; he also was determined to set up an account for his brothers and sisters. While his mother’s parental skills were improving, he didn’t quite trust her, and wanted something set aside just in case.

Nick checked his phone and smiled. Another text from JC. Although JC was busy working on things with AJ, he always found time to send Nick a multitude of texts during the day. Some of them were sweet. Some of them were naughty. All of them made Nick smile. This one was particularly naughty, and Nick found himself blushing. He put his phone away, took a bite of his apple, and got out his sketchbook.

About fifteen minutes later, Nick was startled by a voice at his side. “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Nick said warily. He’d learned quickly that most of the people in Los Angeles were nothing like the people at home.

“This seat taken?” The tall man with the dark hair smiled at him.

“No. Of course not.” Nick returned to his sketchbook.

“Are you a model?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “No. Just a waiter.”

“Oh, I see. An aspiring actor.”

“No.” Nick looked up, frowning. “Just a waiter.”

“Okay, okay! Sorry.” The man held up his hands. “Mind if I take a look?”

Nick sighed and handed over his sketchbook, hoping it would encourage the man to go away. “Be my guest.”

 

JC heard the thump of Nick’s backpack and grinned. “Hey, sexy! I ordered in Chinese…hope you don’t mind.”

“Fine,” Nick said faintly. “I need a drink.”

“Help yourself,” JC said without turning around. He set plates and silverware on his kitchen table. “I’m starving. Aje has been working like a madman on this tour, and I’m exhausted.”

“Uh-huh.” Nick went to JC’s tiny liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He poured a splash of soda into the glass and filled the glass with whiskey.

JC turned around and stared at him. “Nicky…are you okay?”

“Fine,” Nick said. He gulped at the drink and hissed. “Good.”

JC took the glass and placed it on the counter. “Nick. Talk to me.”

“Uh, well, this guy offered me a job. Just sat down and offered me a job.”

“What kind of job?” JC’s eyes widened. “God…he didn’t…he didn’t ask you to like strip, or pose naked, or do porn or anything, did he?” JC grabbed Nick by the shoulders. “While the idea of you doing porn is fucking HOT, I don’t want you doing it with anyone but ME.”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“God, JC, I’m not twelve. Some guy in a van with shag carpets didn’t proposition me on the way home from school.” Nick rolled his eyes and snapped out of his reverie. “Here.” Nick took a business card out of his pocket and handed it to JC.

“Adam Lambert…” JC’s eyes widened even more as he read the card. “Really?”

“Yeah. And I checked it out online…called the guy’s office on the way home. He’s legit.” 

“How did this happen?” JC fell into a chair, appetite long gone.

“I was sitting on a bench, eating my lunch and drawing. He sat next to me. I THINK he might have been trying to hit on me or something first, but I shot THAT down. Then he asked to see my sketchpad, and he offered me a job.” Nick stared into space. “Me. At a movie studio. Painting. Designing sets. Dressing sets.” He shook his head. “I never…wow.”

“When do you start?”

“He wants me to call him and set up an interview next week.” Nick sat down as well and began spooning food onto JC’s plate. “But it sounds like I have a job.”

“Things like this just don’t happen,” JC said in awe.

“I know. They definitely never happened to me before I met you.” Nick leaned over and gave JC a long kiss.

JC stared at him for a moment, then took the food from Nick’s hands. “Dinner can wait. Let’s go upstairs and celebrate.”


	38. Chapter 38

WAVES

Thirty-Eight

ONE YEAR LATER

 

“Hey, y’all, welcome to my house. I’m AJ McLean, in case you didn’t know, and I’m glad you could stop by. I’ve been on the road like crazy for the last six months, so you’re lucky…the house is clean. Not that my roommate would let it be anything BUT clean.

“As you can see, my main theme in decorating the house was like a Gothic style. It used to be a LOT worse…lots of skulls and weird masks. I LOVE antiques…LOVE them…so most of what I have is authentic. And yes…that’s a coffin coffee table. I catch a lot of crap for that. 

“Since my roommate moved in, I’ve toned it down a bit. He’s not real big into the Goth thing. However, he loves me for what I am, and I love him, so, you know, we compromised. This room is mostly his, though there’s touches of me here and there. Yes, we’ve both read most of these books, though I gotta say…I read the bigger ones. In here’s my music room…gotta have the piano, the keys, the guitars…I have a studio in the basement, but that’s being redone right now, so you can’t see that.

“In here’s Lance’s study…it used to be my workout room, but who are we kidding? I don’t work out. Lance DOES need a place to concentrate on work, though…and I need him to really focus on that, since his work is making sure I stay out of the poorhouse. I’ll tell you guys a secret, though…I think he goes in here just to get away from me, and SAYS it’s work.

“This, obviously, is the kitchen. I gotta be honest…we don’t do a whole lot in here. We’re both only fair cooks…we wait for our moms to come visit, get them to cook a bunch of meals, and then we freeze them for later. Right now, I’m really into different fruit juices…as you can see, I have all kinds of flavors here. I blame JC for that…he gets on these random health kicks and decides everyone in his life would benefit for whatever he’s into.

“This is the room I’m sure you all MOST want to see…the bedroom. And I gotta say, it’s the place in the house that gets the most action. Can’t show you what’s in the drawers…some of it might scare you a little.”

 

Lance grabbed the remote and paused the TV, starting at AJ. “ALEX!”

“What?” AJ’s face was a mask of innocence. 

“My MAMA is planning on watching this!”

“There’s no way she thinks we don’t have sex, Lance. We live together.”

“Not the point.” Lance shook his head violently. “Would you want to know how your PARENTS have sex? Your GRANDPARENTS?”

“Well, no…”

“I’m sure parents feel the same way about their children.” Lance buried his face in his hands and groaned. “I NEVER should have let you lead the Cribs crew around alone. I should have been here with you every step of the way.”

“I’m not a child, Lance,” AJ said, annoyed. “So we have sex.”

“And now everyone in the nation knows that we have a sex toy drawer!”

“I NEVER said that’s what it was,” AJ said primly. “Do you honestly think that YOUR Mama’s mind is automatically going to jump to “my little boy has a sex toy drawer”? I doubt it.” Lance growled at him. AJ took the remote from Lance’s hand and threw it across the room. “Aw, c’mon, Baby. Don’t be mad.” He slowly crawled across the sofa to sit on Lance’s lap.

“Stop it. I’m pissed at you.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest and looked over AJ’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Pretty. Forgive me. I didn’t mean to do anything to piss you off.” AJ rolled his hips a bit, his hands sliding across Lance’s arms. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Not allow them to air this?”

“Tell your mom not to watch it. No, better yet, we’ll get an edited version and show her THAT. Okay?” AJ linked his fingers behind Lance’s neck. “Kiss me and tell me you love me.”

Lance pouted. “No.”

AJ rolled his hips again and Lance moaned. “Tell me.”

“I so love you,” Lance sighed, allowing AJ to kiss him.


	39. Chapter 39

WAVES  
Thirty-Nine  
A YEAR LATER

 

“Don’t get comfortable.”

Nick jumped as he entered the darkened house. “JC? Jesus! You scared me to death! Why aren’t any of the lights on?”

“Because you’re not staying.”

“I’m not?” Nick scratched his head in confusion as JC appeared in the hallway. 

“No.”

“Look, JC, you don’t know what kind of day I’ve had. What kind of WEEK I’ve had.” Nick sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “I just want to take a shower and…” Nick stumbled over something and caught himself just in time. “What the fuck?”

“I told you. You’re not staying.” JC flipped on the light and Nick blinked. He saw three suitcases on the ground. “And I know EXACTLY what kind of weeks you’ve been having. I live with you, remember? You’ve been a bear.”

“Josh,” Nick said in a strangled tone. “God, I’m sorry. I just…I love my job, and I want to do it well. Adam’s put a lot of faith in me with the latest project, and I’m so worried about letting him down. You don’t…I didn’t realize…” Nick swallowed hard. “Don’t kick me out.”

“Nick!” JC gasped. He threw his arms around Nick. “Baby, I’m sorry! That’s not what this is about at all! I wanted to surprise you.”

“You did,” Nick said, trying not to sniffle.

“I’m not kicking you out. We’re taking a trip.”

“What?” Nick pulled back to stare at him. “I can’t take a trip, JC. Not now.”

“Why not?”

“Work…I…”

JC put a finger on Nick’s full lips. “Yes, you can. I’ve already worked it out with our bosses.” Nick gaped at him. “I was running around like a madman getting AJ’s Unplugged tour together, and then I wasn’t here for all those months. You’ve practically gone grey over the past month or so. I was already trying to figure out how to get you to take a vacation when Adam called me.”

“He called you?” Nick gasped.

JC nodded. “Apparently he and AJ go way back. Like WAY back…to the bedroom.”

“OH.” Nick tried to rid his mind of that image.

“I know. I didn’t even know about it. Apparently they had a fling or two, and stayed friends. Adam got my number from AJ, and there ya go. He told me that we’re on vacation for two weeks.”

“But my work,” Nick said weakly.

“Adam said you’ve done enough, they have it under control.” JC gave Nick a long kiss. “Consider yourself kidnapped.”

 

Nick was still in shock once their flight landed and they got their bags. “I don’t believe this,” he said for the tenth time.

JC, who had given up reassuring him after the fifth time, rolled his eyes. “Believe it. I rented a car…” JC looked around the airport. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

“Where ARE we, exactly?” Nick asked. JC stared at him. “Well, I was freaking out a bit and wasn’t paying attention.”

“You’re such a blond,” JC said affectionately as he approached the car rental station. “Hello. My name is JC Chasez and I have a rental?”

“Yes, Senor Chasez.” The attendant clicked a few things in his computer and had JC sign. “Here are your keys…it’s in lot space three. Welcome to Puerto Rico, Senor.”

“Puerto Rico?” Nick gasped.

“C’mon. I can’t WAIT for you to see where we’re staying.” JC unfolded a map as they walked. “It’s not too far away.”

“JC…this is insane,” Nick whispered.

JC stopped walking. “Baby, I love you. We haven’t had a chance to just go away and be ourselves since I met you. Enjoy it, okay?”

“Okay.” Nick gave JC a tender kiss.

Nick put on his sunglasses as he crawled in to the passenger seat of the tiny car. He sighed as he looked at JC, who nodded as he folded the map and put it away. “What?” JC asked, amused.

“I just love you.”

“I love you, too,” JC said, smiling. He quickly wove out of the airport parking lot and headed down the main road. "This isn’t too far from civilization, yet you’re gonna feel like we’re all alone out here.”

“I can’t wait,” Nick promised.

JC kept up a steady stream of conversation as he drove, but Nick only grunted replies, staring at the beauty around him. He’d been a lot of new places in the last year, but this one was definitely the most beautiful. “Okay,” JC said finally, driving down a dirt road. “Here we are.”

“Here?” Nick wrinkled his nose as they drove through what he considered jungle.

“You’re getting a taste for the finer things in life already, huh?” JC asked, laughing. “Relax, baby. I’ll take care of you.” They pulled out of the trees and into a dirt parking area.

“Holy fuck,” Nick whispered. 

In front of them was a beautiful villa. A small porch wrapped around the front, and trees surrounded the house on three sides. “Like it?” JC asked. Nick nodded slowly. “It gets better. C’mon.” JC got out and took Nick by the hand. Nick mutely followed behind as JC unlocked the door. “I asked them to stock the kitchen with the basics. We’ll have a small staff that will come in the morning to keep things straightened up and everything.”

“Okay,” Nick said faintly. He followed JC to the second floor. “Oh,” he said quietly as JC opened the doors to the bedroom.

“I saw this on the webpage and almost fainted,” JC told him. The room was huge and roomy, with a large canopied bed and a balcony that looked out over the ocean.

“I could die here,” Nick told him, walking out onto the balcony. “Thank you, Josh. This is amazing. I don’t deserve this.”

“You DO deserve it, Nick. I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more,” JC said. “You’ve worked your ASS off at that job, and for a while, you were working TWO jobs, just to set aside some savings for your family.” JC wrapped his arms around Nick and gave him a kiss. “You deserve an award.”

“I’ll take this,” Nick told him.

“Well, there’s one more thing to show you.” JC pulled away and took Nick’s hand. “The beach.”

“I can see the beach,” Nick said, kissing JC again and heading for the bed. “Let’s stay up here for a bit.”

“Come ON,” JC said, laughing.

Nick frowned and huffed out a sigh. He followed JC back downstairs, and through a door in the tiny kitchen. “Oh, this is awesome!” He said happily as they headed down a path to the beach. In a secluded grove of trees was a patio with furniture, a changing cabin, and a tiny shower. “Wait…what’s that?” Nick walked to the patio. “Paint? Canvas?”

“Remember the very first day you brought me to paint at your house?” JC asked. Nick swallowed hard, nodding as JC took off his own shirt. “I told you that someday I’d be laying on a hammock in Puerto Rico, and you’d be painting me.” JC kicked off his sandals and motioned at the patio. “There’s the hammock. There’s the paint. Here you are…” JC stepped out of his pants and boxers. “And here I am.”

“Jesus,” Nick whispered. 

JC went to the cloth hammock and carefully lay down. He arranged himself with one knee bent, one arm thrown up over his curly head. “Well, start painting.”

Nick studied him for a long moment, then looked down at the paint and grinned as he realized the paint was edible. “This may be the best vacation ever.”

THE END


End file.
